Insight to Madness
by Hecateslover
Summary: Follow Harry in his fifth year on as he discovers there's more to life after Voldemort. Ron/Ginny/Hermoine bashing. HPSS, RLSB. Previously titled Harry Potter and the Forgotten Fates. Warning: Major Character Deaths. COMPLETE
1. A Long Summer

Note: Don't expect Harry and Severus to get together right away. I'm such a tease. This is going to be a long! story, it's all finished!

**Harry Potter and the Forgotten Fates**

**Chapter One: A long summer**

Harry Potter was very upset. It was a few days after his birthday, and he'd received nothing this summer except for a few vague notes from Ron and Hermoine. He just had a feeling though that something big was happening this year. Of course, Voldemort had returned. His dreams had made it so.

His dreams. That was one big mess that had started almost as soon as he got back to Privet Drive. All he could remember was Cedric dying, the life in his eyes just…gone. He often woke in the middle of the night. It was awful. Currently, he was lying down in the bushes by the window, listening to the news and staring up at the clouds. He could see a giraffe in one of them, and a spider in another. He was still rather on the small side, he still hadn't reached his growth spurt, and Harry was expecting for it to never come.

Damn malnutrition. Although his hair finally started growing from its stuck length just above his shoulders. It was now brushing just past them, and Harry found he sort of liked the length. He smiled as he spotted a dog up in the clouds. He hoped to see Sirius before school started.

His aunt and Uncle started to talk. "Glad to see the boy's stopped trying to butt in." Vernon growled. Harry rolled his eyes."Where is he anyway?"

Petunia sighed. "I don't know. Not in the house."

"That boy, watching the news, what is he really up to-"

Harry crept out of the bushes before they started looking for him, there was nothing on important anyways. He ended up walking the park and sitting on one of the swings. He sighed. He was exhausted and tired, a combination of too little sleep and not enough food would do it. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

He glanced around at Privet drive. Stupid little cars and stupid little houses, there was nothing magical about this place, and there never would be. He was cut off from the magical world, and he felt terrible. He felt like he should be doing something this summer, other than just staring out the window and hanging about in the park. It was a little better at night, no nosy neighbors or stupid-

Harry saw Dudley and his friends coming around the corner. Speaking of stupid. He stood, not wanting to play their little game right now of 'chasing Harry', but still managed to get caught.

He curled into himself as usual as they struck him, as usual, teasing him and saying all sorts of things. He hadn't gotten caught in ages, and this just felt like icing on the cake. "Not enough to beat up ten year old kids, is it? I heard you got Mark Evans 2 nights ago-"

"He's a freak, just like you are!" Pier Polkiss said with a particularly vicious kick. Harry groaned, moving away. The boys eventually tired of picking on Harry, and they went to their separate places. Harry stood up slowly, ignoring his cousin as he started to walk back to the house.

"Hey, you're not so brave at night, are you?" Harry frowned in confusion. His cousin went on as they paused by an alley between Magnolia Crest and Privet Drive. "What are you talking about?"

"You're always screaming. At night. Do you have nightmares Harry? You're always calling out that boy's name…Cedric, is he your boyfriend or something?"

Harry scowled at him, drawing his wand, something rising up inside him. "You have no idea what you're talking about Dudley-"

"Put that away! You're….you're not allowed to do magic-" Dudley said, frightened.

Harry could feel blood coming from his busted lip and he backed up slightly from his cousin, lowering his wand. He was better than this. He wasn't going to fight his cousin because the boy wasn't worth it, he was just an idiot…

He shivered slightly, and it was growing dark. He had a bad feeling about this…

He backed up and raised his wand once more as he saw two dementors coming towards them. He saw Dudley put his hands up to his ears, his face scrunched up in pain. "Make it stop! What are you doing?!"

Harry frowned. "It's a dementor, stay back-"

--

Later that evening, Harry laid in his bedroom, a little more beat up and much more angrier than before. Not only was Mrs. Figg somehow connected with the magical world, Petunia knew something about it too. He was almost expelled from school. Although Dumbledore had talked the Ministry into giving Harry a trial instead, it wasn't much better. He thought he remembered hearing something about self defense being okay…

He winced as he stood up from the floor, he was sore all over. It was so strange, hearing his aunt speak about the magical world…he thought she'd avoided that altogether, like a sort of memory charm or something.

He grimaced as he lied on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

The next morning, just before dawn, he went outside to get the newspaper for his aunt before he started fixing breakfast. He glanced slightly to see a trash bag of clothes from the neighbors, he saw a pair of jeans. He looked at his own hand me down clothes and sighed. He grabbed the bag quickly and the newspaper. He dropped the newspaper on the kitchen table and rushed the bag up to his room quickly, stuffing it in his closet before anyone else in the house woke up.

He went back down to the kitchen and started to cook breakfast. He was sick and tired of wearing Dudley's old things, and the stuff that his aunt had given him recently were practically hanging off of him. No, he wasn't going to take it anymore, and by the way things sounded, he was being watched, with no way of getting to go out and shop.

He ate his grapefruit silently as everyone else came into the kitchen for their breakfast, tucking into eggs and bacon. It was completely silent this morning, and he received more glares than usual. He stole up to his room before the yelling started, and waited for his cousin and Uncle to leave before he took the trash bag out.

The clothes were nearly brand new looking, mostly jeans and t shirts. They were definitely smaller than what Harry usually wore, but they looked like they would fit him better than Dudley's things. He heard his Aunt leave for the day, and he started to try them on.

Almost all the jeans fit him perfectly, some a little more snug than others. He yanked off his too big shirt as he looked in the mirror. Despite the bruises and cuts he had from being beat up the day before by Dudley's gang…he looked pretty good. Even though he was a bit on the thin side from his 'diet', he had some muscles still from quidditch…He turned with a slight grin, looking down at his ass. He looked awesome!

He pulled on a cherry red t-shirt, smiling slightly as he saw it hug him closely, riding up just a little. He packed his 'new' clothes up in his trunk before pulling on his Dursely clothes again. He didn't want his aunt seeing his new clothes and take them away.

--

Just a few days later, Harry bolted upright as he heard a noise in the kitchen. He knew he was alone in the house, as the Durselys were out tonight at some award thing. He drew his wand and opened his door silently. He was praying it wasn't deatheaters. As he turned on the landing, he heard whispers.

"This place is a little too clean for my tastes-" A soft female voice spoke up.

"Why are we standing here in the dark? Lumos!" Another woman spoke up cheerfully.

Harry blinked at the light, but didn't lower his wand as he saw a group of people at the foot of the stairs. They all stared at him, and Harry stared back. He saw Moody, and Remus…

"Who are you?" He immediately thought that the last time he'd seen Moody was his polyjuiced form.

"Harry, we're here to pick you up-" Remus spoke up, but Harry interrupted him.

"What do I hear when the dementors come near me?"

Remus blinked in surprise, and Moody grunted in approval.

"The night your parents died."

Harry lowered his wand slightly, looking to the others. "And who are all of you?"

"Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hestia Jones, Tonks, and Moody of course." Remus said quietly, each of them nodding slightly to Harry. Harry finally lowered his wand, keeping it in his hand as he made his way down the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"Cant say, kid." Moody grunted, looking down at him.

"He has Lily's eyes." Hestia murmured. Harry looked down, and Remus came closer.

"Harry, what's that on your face?" Harry stepped back slightly, but the man gripped his chin, making him look back up.

"It's nothing-"

"Is that a bruise? Are they treating you right here?"

Harry snatched himself away from Remus' grip. "I'm fine. It was just Dudley and his gang. No big deal. Can we go?"

The others exchanged a look. "So, where's your stuff, and your room?"

Harry sighed. "My broom is in the cupboard under the stairs. It's locked up, I don't have the key. And…" He trailed off going up the stairs.

Tonks followed him up, frowning slightly at the locks on the door. "What's all this for?" Harry ignored her, throwing in some of the books and junk that had spread around his room over the summer.

"Let me 'pack'!" Tonks said with a wave of her wand, and everything was shoved pell mell into the trunk. "Not very good at the house holdy things, my mum has it where the socks fold themselves, you know. Um…so, is that everything?"

"Oh, wait." Harry said quietly, reaching under his bed to get his cloak and photo album. She looked at him strangely for a moment as he put them in carefully.

"Was that an invisibility cloak?"

"Yeah. My dad's." Harry said shortly, and they went downstairs with Harry's trunk.

Everyone was waiting for them, and someone shoved Harry's broomstick in his hand. "Woah, a firebolt! I've only got a cleansweep-" Tonks murmured.

Harry grinned. "Yeah, Siri gave it to me."

--


	2. Grimmauld Place

**Chapter Two: Grimmauld Place**

After a very long and freezing ride, the group finally arrived in London, to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. He was ushered into the house quickly, and Molly hugged him tightly, looking him over in the proper light.

"What have you gotten yourself into!?"

"It was nothing, I'm fine-"

"Come into the kitchen dearie, you look half starved, I can patch you up as well."

Harry was practically drug there, and Harry looked around the house. There was a definite darkness about the place. It might have been all the house elf heads on the wall, or the dingy looking walls…

The kitchen wasn't too much better. At least the table looked pretty clean. He sat down there as Mrs. Weasley put a bowl of stew in front of him, messing about a bruise on his face. He grinned as he saw Sirius walk in the door. "Harry!"

"Sirius, how are you?" The man looked better than he last saw him, not so scrawny, and his hair was cleaner. Obviously not being on the run from the Ministry helped.

"Could be better, but I'm alright….what's happened to you?"

Harry sighed, eyeing Mrs. Weasley, who was now working on a cut on his cheekbone.

"My cousin and his friends. They're…bullies, like to beat up on little kids, but their favorite victim is me…" He sighed, sipping the warm stew. This was nice. No more cold soup and stale bread…or grapefruit quarters.

"So, what's been going on? What's Voldemort been up to?" He ignored several people's flinches as they sat down at the table.

Sirius glanced to Molly, who gave him a warning look. "Well…Dumbledore's been trying to get people together, to fight against Voldemort. I'm sure you've heard some of the stuff that's happened lately…"

"No, not really, I couldn't find anything on the Daily Prophet…"

"Oh, they're trying to cover it all up, a bridge went out, Voldemort himself was there-"

"Oh, I heard that on the news, blamed it on poor construction." Harry murmured, wincing as Mrs. Weasley dealt on a particularly nasty bruise on his temple.

"A family of Goblins were killed over in Nottingham too. Anyways, we've been trying to recruit more members, and we think there's a weapon, something he's trying to get-"

"Sirius!" Molly cried out, glaring at the man. Sirius sighed, looking to Remus, who had just sat down next to him.

"Finish your stew dearie, and go on up to your friends." Harry frowned at the mention of them, finishing his stew hastily before he walked quickly out the door.

He went upstairs, and was hugged by someone tightly as soon as he entered a room, bushy hair in his face. He pulled away, and he saw Ron and Hermoine were together.

"Hi mate." Ron said with a small smile.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry bit out, clenching his fists. Hermoine looked crestfallen.

"We couldn't tell you Harry, the mail could-"

"You could have at least written a clue or something, I don't know. But I don't like being left in the dark, you know that." Harry growled. He ignored his friend's protests, and he walked out the door once more.

He stood in the hallway, trying to keep himself from blowing up, counting to ten…

Sirius came up the stairs. "Harry? You okay?"

Harry looked to his godfather. "Just….upset, that's all. I barely got a letter this summer, and everyone…doesn't want me knowing things…"

Sirius sighed, wrapping an arm around his Godson's shoulders. "I'm sorry Harry. I know you're a little frustrated with your friends, heck, I'd be too. Come on, let me show you around the place."

They wandered down the hall. "Here's the library. Full of dark books, if you ask me, we'll clean it out soon though. Oh, and here's a sitting room…this place looks so…"

"Dark. What is this place anyways?"

Sirius chuckled. "It's my place. I grew up here-"

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"Nah, I hate it. Come on." He drug Harry over to a wall that was full of names. Sirius pointed to a blasted off spot. "I used to be there. When I ran off at sixteen to live with your father and his parents, Mum disowned me. Sort of."

Harry glanced at some of the names surrounding it, recognizing Bellatrix Lestrange with a cringe, then Narcissa –

"You're related to the Malfoys!"

"Yeah, don't remind me." Sirius muttered. Harry sighed, burrowing into his Godfather's side a bit.

"I missed you Siri. What have you been up to lately?"

"Well, I came here after…after the tournament, and let the Order use the place. I cant do much else, since the Ministry's still after me…"

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry. I wish we could have caught Pettigrew."

"Me too." Harry gave a small smile to his Godfather. "So how was your trip around the world last year?"

Sirius grinned, walking out of the room as he started to tell Harry a story about him and Remus in South America during the rainy season.

Harry was curled up in his Godfather's arms, nearly asleep. His Godfather had dozed off as he told Harry yet another story about the Marauders. They were in Sirius' room now, and Harry was quite comfortable there. He saw Remus walk in the room through his cracked eyelids and grin down at them.

"Siri." Remus whispered, kneeling next to Sirius' side of the bed. Harry closed his eyes, wanting to stay with his Godfather.

"Siri." Remus said again. Sirius shifted. "Hmm…Remmy, what is it?"

"You two look so adorable. I should have gotten a camera. Maybe I can pick one up soon."

"Good idea. I want loads of pictures of Harry."

Harry smiled faintly at the thought, burrowing deeper into his Godfather.

"It's so strange, he looks more like them every day."

"Yeah. Doesn't act like them, though."

Remus chuckled softly, and Harry felt a dip in the bed. "That's a good thing, sometimes. He's so…mature though. More than we were at his age."

"Too much. But he had to with all the crap that's been going on." Sirius growled, running a hand through Harry's hair.

Harry cracked his eyes open, seeing that both men were silent, and he saw them in the middle of a chaste kiss. He couldn't help but gasp. They both pulled away abruptly, and Harry stared at them. He didn't know what to think. He sat up slowly, watching their faces. They stared at him sadly.

"You two are…" Harry whispered.

Remus and Sirius exchanged a look. "No one knows Harry, and I mean, no one. Could you keep this a secret?"

Harry nodded slowly. "Yeah. I wont tell, I promise." He bit his lip, glancing between them. "It's okay…with me. Don't be worried that I wont accept you or anything."

Both men nodded, and Harry looked down. "I've always wondered…is it different kissing a boy than a girl?"

Sirius chuckled, a grin spreading on his face. "Depends on the person. Each girl kisses differently, just like any guy. I should know." Remus rolled his eyes, swatting Sirius' shoulder.

Harry gave his Godfather a small grin. "You had a lot of girlfriends Siri?"

They both nodded, and Harry chuckled. "So you're…bi?"

"Yeah. No one knew that Remmy and I were together. Not even your father knew."

"Why would you keep it from him though?" Harry asked with a slight frown.

Remus and Sirius exchanged a look. "He…like a lot of other people in the wizarding world…aren't very open minded about…homosexuality."

Harry paled, and he felt something grip his chest tightly. Remus stared at him for the longest time. "What's wrong Harry?"

Harry looked down. "I…I had a crush. Last year. It doesn't matter now anyways…" Harry felt his eyes burn, and he curled up, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"Harry, you can tell us. We wont tell."

Harry felt something finally just let go. "Cedric. Last year. He was so nice to me, helping me out in the tournament, and…and…" He felt tears slip down his face.

"Oh Harry." Remus hugged him tightly, and Sirius ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Have you told anyone cub?" Harry shook his head, burrowing his face in Remus' worn robes. He cried and cried, until he thought he couldn't cry anymore, but he still did, crying as he fell asleep.

Harry woke alone, curled up in a warm bed. He looked around. He was still in Sirius' room. He crawled out of the bed sleepily and went to Ron's room. He saw that the red head was still asleep. He grabbed a new pair of jeans a new t-shirt, going to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

His eyes were still rimmed with red as he walked out of the bathroom, but felt better after his shower and his new clothes. It was just a very dark purple t-shirt and a pair of black jeans, but the jeans felt great! He was barefoot, as he didn't want to ruin his outfit with his ugly old trainers, and he walked down the stairs.

Hermoine was buried in a daily prophet, and Remus and Sirius were at the table as well, talking quietly. Molly was cooking breakfast. Hermoine looked up from her paper and did a double take at Harry. Sirius grinned and whistled. "Lookin' good Harry! Trying to show off to Hermoine?"

Hermoine flushed, and Harry rolled his eyes, sitting next to his friend. "I'm sorry I was so upset yesterday Hermoine…it's just, I don't like not knowing things, right? I'm sure you understand."

She nodded, putting her paper to the side and casting an eye over his clothes. "You look nice Harry. Where did you get the clothes from?"

Harry paused. "I bribed Aunt Petunia into buying some clothes for me. I didn't want to keep tripping over Dudley's old things."

She shrugged, turning to her breakfast. Molly sighed as she set Harry's plate in front of him, and started to play with his wet hair. "Dear, I think you're in need of a haircut. It's almost as long as Bill's…"

Harry frowned. "I actually kind of like it long, I was planning on growing it out a bit more."

Sirius grinned. "Yeah, it's almost the same length as mine! Looks good on you Harry."

Harry chuckled, turning to his breakfast.

--

Grimmauld Place was more than a little creepy. Harry could understand why Sirius hated the place, it felt…smothering. Kreacher was…an evil little thing, but Harry still tried to be polite to it, if only for Hermoine's sake. Ron regularly made fun of Harry's new clothes, but Harry didn't care, they looked and fit better on him than his old things.

The night before his hearing, he was dreadfully nervous. "Don't be so nervous Harry…" Ron said, his mouth full of food at the dinner table. "I bet you'll get off." Harry didn't feel any better at Ron's comments and said nothing.

After dinner, he was wandering around, and stopped short outside Sirius room as he heard Sirius and Remus talking. He looked through the crack in the door to see them standing awfully close.

"If he doesn't get off, maybe he can stay here, it'd be great Moony."

"Do you honestly think that would happen? No, Dumbledore wouldn't allow it Siri, he'd probably end up at Hogwarts, you know that's the safest place for him."

"But…it's so awful here, it might be a bit better if he stayed…" Sirius tugged on the front of Remus' shirt, holding him close. Harry flushed, feeling like he was intruding on something private as they started to kiss. It was sweet, in a way, sort of like when he saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley kiss. It was so very obvious to him that they loved each other, and he was surprised to see how many people were oblivious to what they had.

He backed away from the door, going down the hall, thinking about this. They didn't touch each other while anyone else was around. There was that one time when they hugged back in third year, when they realized Sirius was innocent…

He thought back to that moment with a fond smile.


	3. Government Shmoverment

**Chapter Three: Government Shmoverment**

The next morning, Harry woke early. Mr. Weasley was going to take him to the ministry this morning, before his hearing. Harry grimaced slightly at the Fountain of Magical Brethren, seeing how cheesy it looked. He eyed everything carefully as he walked through the offices, trailing behind Mr. Weasley. Soon after they'd got there, Perkins, a man Mr. Weasley worked with, told them that Harry's trial time had been moved up.

They had to go all the way back down to courtroom ten, and Harry felt slightly abandoned as he walked into the courtroom alone. Didn't wizarding people have lawyers? He stared up at the fifty people surrounding him in ugly ass purple robes. He sat down gingerly in a seat that had chains attached. He looked at them warily, but they made no move to wind around him.

He remembered this place from Dumbledore's pensive, at the Lestrange's trial. It was strange to see that no one else was here except for-

"You're late." Fudge called out with a scowl, leaning forward. Harry was slightly taken aback at the man's tone, so different than when Fudge had talked to him before his third year. Harry glanced to see Percy off to the side, quill raised.

"Harry James Potter, resident of Number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Interrogators, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary of the Minister, and court scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley."

Harry flinched as Fudge slammed his gavel. "And for Mr. Potter's defense, Albus Dumbledore." Harry looked around to see the man approaching, frowning slightly as the man avoided his eyes, conjuring an armchair for himself.

Harry listened half heartedly to the trial. It was so…aggravating how Fudge was treating him. It grated on his nerves. He was fully with in his rights for his defense. Dumbledore saved the day when he called Mrs. Figg as a witness, and they still couldn't deny Harry's innocence. He frowned as Dumbledore left the room without a second look to him, not even bothering to stick around.

The wizengamot was dispersing, and he saw Amelia Bones looking his way, albeit a little curiously. It seemed to him that she wasn't in Fudge's pocket like the rest of them, and he approached her with a small smile as the rest of the Wizengamot filed out quickly.

"Madam Bones."

"Mr. Potter."

"You seemed quite curious about my patronus."

"Yes, Susan told me that you had formed one a few years ago during a quidditch game, but I didn't really believe her…"

Harry cocked his head. "Susan Bones, is she your daughter? I think she's in my year."

Amelia shook her head. "She's my niece, she lives with me though. She's always wanted to learn the patronus charm, but it's very hard. I've been teaching her myself, but she just doesn't seem to pick up on it."

Harry gave her a small smile. "Remus Lupin, our defense teacher back in third year taught me. I have a bad reaction to dementors."

She gave him a curious look. "Would you mind coming to my office? I have a pensive, perhaps we can view the memory of the attack together. Normally, I would have interviewed you alone…"

"But Fudge is Fudge. Sure, let me tell Mr. Weasley." They walked out, and saw Mr. Weasley waiting patiently for Harry.

"Harry, how was everything?"

"Fine, everything's okay, um, Madam Bones wants to see my memory of the attack…"

Madam Bones gave a small smile to Mr. Weasley. "You may escort Mr. Potter if you like." She glanced to Fudge and Lucius Malfoy around the corner.

Mr. Weasley nodded curtly, following her gaze. "Of course, Madam."

The three of them went up to her office. Harry looked around curiously at the huge stacks of paperwork everywhere, and the three of them sat down.

Madam Bones took out a pensive, a smaller one than Dumbledore's. Harry saw her glance at the cut that hadn't yet healed on his jaw, then look away.

"So, tell me about the events of that afternoon."

"Okay, well, I was hanging about in the park near the house, alone." Harry frowned. "It was rather silly of me to be alone, especially when I know Voldemort is around." He cringed at the thought. He looked down, missing the flinches from Madam Bones and Mr. Weasley.

"Anyhow, my cousin and his friends get a little rough with me, and my cousin's friends all go home. My cousin and I start walking back to the house-"

"A little rough with you?" Madam Bones cut in.

Harry sighed. "They're the neighborhood bullies. Always after me, especially." Harry flushed. "Call me a freak." He shrugged, keeping his eyes down, missing the look exchanged by Amelia and Arthur. He pressed on. "Anyways, Dudley and I start walking back to the house, and we're cornered by two dementors. If I know anything about dementors, they don't just randomly pop up anywhere…my cousin thought I was doing something to him, as he couldn't see what was going on, he's got no magic, you see."

"He's a muggle?" Amelia said in surprise.

Harry looked up. "Um, yeah. My relatives are all muggles, actually. My mum's sister's family."

"Oh." She murmured, leaning back in her seat.

"Anyways, I was sort of reluctant to cast the charm, because I knew I'd get in trouble, but I couldn't let them get Dudley or me, so I did it."

"Let me see." She motioned towards her pensive. "Do you know how it works?"

Harry nodded. "I want to see from what happened in the park to the attack. We may see someone controlling the dementors, I don't know. Most of the time dementors don't act on their own." She said very seriously.

Harry nodded, pulling out his memory. She looked inside, as did Mr. Weasley.

They both pulled back out, and Mr. Weasley look shaken. "That's awful. That was good of you to save your cousin like that Harry, you were very lucky that Mrs. Figg saw."

Harry shrugged. Amelia looked thoughtfully at him. "What happened when you got back? I was under the impression that your cousin was quite frightened."

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "The owls started coming, saying I'd performed magic and all that. I was going to leave…"

"I wrote him and told him to stay." Mr. Weasley said quietly, glancing to Harry worriedly. Harry looked down to his feet. "I ended up being grounded, but it wasn't much different than the rest of the summer-"

"Grounded? Why were you punished for saving your cousin?" Amelia said incredulously.

Harry frowned. "I performed magic." He glanced to Mr. Weasley. "Don't you have to get back to work Mr. Weasley?"

"Oh, that's right." Mr. Weasley stood, as well as Harry. "I'm terribly sorry Amelia, we must be going. I have to get back to work and Harry here has to get back to his friends."

Amelia nodded thoughtfully, watching them go with a slight frown.

--

Amelia waited until after they left to go back into the memory. She watched the Boy Who Lived get beat up by the muggle boys. It was…disconcerting to see the boy's reaction. She had an awful feeling, and usually her gut instincts led her in the right direction.

As she pulled out of the memory, she called up an old friend of hers.

--

The next day, Harry's friends were still celebrating his victory at the hearing. Their school letters arrived, and Harry watched his friends with their prefect badges. For just a moment, he was terribly jealous, but then realized he wouldn't have time for all the responsibilities anyways. He had too much going on already.

After Hermoine went off to write her parents, Harry spotted Sirius and Remus watching him carefully. Harry ignored it, going to the study. He flopped down in a dusty love seat, and cracked open a book, grimacing slightly at all the grotesque pictures that were illustrated.

He had no idea how much time went by, he was deeply absorbed in the book. It was actually kind of interesting, if you went past all the gross pictures. He looked up as Sirius came into the room with a small smile. "Hey. We're having a special dinner tonight, you should get cleaned up." Harry sighed, closing his book. Sirius glanced at it. "What are you reading?"

"Nothing really, I was just bored."

Sirius let off a bark of laughter. "Hey, maybe if you didn't hole yourself up here, maybe you wouldn't be so bored. Go get ready." He pushed Harry out of the library.

Harry got cleaned up, pulling on one of his 'new' jeans, a faded pair of pale blue with a rip torn artfully at the knee. They were low on his hips, comfortable. He made a face at his trainers as he pulled them on. He really needed new shoes. He pulled on a dark green short sleeve shirt that buttoned down the front. Harry bit his lip, looking at his reflection, eyeing how much skin was between the bottom hem of the shirt and the top of his jeans. It was a good inch, he'd seen Ginny wear less, but…he shrugged, going down stairs.

He paused as he saw Order members coming in the door, Ron Ginny and Hermoine were trailing behind him. He stopped short, the others bumping behind him as he saw Snape and McGonnagal walk in.

He stared at Snape, who was wearing black, like usual, but definitely not the robes he wore at the school… the man glanced their way, and Harry felt his face burning. Ron pushed him forward, and he stumbled slightly on the stairs. He glared at the red head as they went down to the kitchen, where everyone else was.

Ron and Hermoine cheered happily at the sign above the table "Congratulations Prefects!"

Harry felt something irk him as Molly brought a cake out. He hung out in the corner, trying to look happy. He'd never had a party like this, not even for his birthday. They'd completely missed his birthday, he wondered if anyone had noticed.

He leant against the wall with a sigh, watching Ron and Hermoine laugh over their cake, grinning at each other. It was so obvious that they should get together. He wished it could be that easy for him. He looked over as he saw Moody walk towards him.

"Hey, look what I found." Moody showed him a picture. Harry stared at the group photo, immediately spotting his parents. "That's the old crowd, all of us in the last war…"

As Moody went over the members, Harry felt…weak. The Prewett brothers put up such a fight, and the poor Longbottoms, Edgar Bones and his family, apparently he was Amelia Bones' brother…was that Susan's family that had been attacked? He walked away from the man, bumping into someone as he walked out of the room quickly, tears in his eyes.

There were so many people affected by the war, like Neville and Susan…yet no one had said a word…

--

Moody frowned as he watched the kid go. He thought Potter would have liked to see his parents in the picture. Apparently not. He frowned, looking at the picture once more. Black walked up to him, looking around. "Where's Harry? I thought I saw him over here."

"He just ran off. I just showed him this picture, he looked a bit upset and stalked off."

Sirius looked at the picture in the man's hand and sighed. "I'll go look for him."

Sirius found Harry in the room that the boys shared, curled up on his bed. He sat on the edge of Harry's bed. "What's wrong pup?"

"Moody showed me the picture…all those people died in the last war…I feel so bad, I mean, I'm just sitting around, doing nothing to help the war and-"

"Now, hold on just a minute, you let people know he was back. That is might important Harry. My guess is, Voldemort wasn't planning on letting anyone know that he was back, except for his followers, but you let everyone know right away, yeah?"

"They still don't believe me."

"But we have the Order Harry, and we'll eventually convince them." Harry nodded with a sigh. "Now, what else is wrong?"

Harry frowned. "It feels terrible to say this, but…"

"You're jealous that Ron and Hermoine got to be prefects."

Harry nodded reluctantly, looking away. "I knew Hermoine would get prefect, her grades are amazing, but…Ron? I know he's my friend and everything, but even I have better grades than him…"

"Grades aren't the only important thing to being a prefect. There's a lot of responsibility, and you cant break the rules…even though it didn't stop Moony from doing it." Sirius said with a slight smile. "You've got a lot of responsibility already Harry. I don't think Dumbledore wanted to add to it."

Harry shrugged, wiping his eyes. "It was nice, the party and everything…I sort of wish…"

"What?"

Harry lowered his eyes. "I've never had a birthday party. I was never allowed one…and…"

Sirius stared at him for a moment. "Remmy and I have gifts for you, for your birthday, but we wanted to wait since they're for school…Remmy's having a bit of trouble finding a couple of things we wanted to get you, and since I cant go out…"

"That's alright Siri. It's just…Hermoine and Ron didn't send me anything. Neither did Mrs. Weasley. I shouldn't be complaining, I'm sure everyone's gotten caught up in the war…but…this is the first time they didn't since I came to Hogwarts." Harry felt himself choke up again.

"The Durselys never gave me anything, I never expected anything from them, but…"

"I'm sorry Harry." Sirius said softly, hugging his Godson. "Let's go back downstairs and have a bit of cake, yeah?"

Harry nodded, wiping his tears away.

--

Harry was eating his cake solemnly, looking out the window, oblivious to how upset his Godfather really was. He glanced over to see Snape, Moody, Molly and McGonagall in a deep discussion now. Harry felt his face warm up as he stared at Snape.

He looked even better up close. Bloody hell, he looked good out of those robes. He gulped as Snape glanced his way, giving him a lingering look before going back to his discussion. Harry turned back towards the window, his face a full burn now. He'd only been slightly attracted to a few boys last year, with Cedric the most, but none of them compared to Snape…he felt embarrassed. The man was his teacher, for Merlin's sake!

Remus sensed Sirius' restlessness and pulled him aside. "Siri, what's wrong?"

"Those Dursely arses never gave Harry a birthday party. Harry's a little upset that everyone seemed to have forgotten his birthday."

Remus' eyes widened, glancing towards Ron and Hermoine. "But, what about-"

"Them too. They completely forgot. He's just a kid, Remmy…he said it was okay, he understood everyone was busy with the war… he was so happy when I mentioned that we'd gotten him something…"

Remus sighed. "Damn." He glanced back towards the Weasleys and Hermoine.

"I find it hard to believe that those two completely forgot."

"They did. They're just growing up I guess, they…you know."

"Yes, it's like James and Lily all over again."

--

That night, Harry curled up with Sirius in his room. Remus walked in, and with a click, took a picture. Harry rolled his eyes, sitting up as Remus gave the camera to him. "One part of your present. We have some of the developer and stuff to buy yet, but I will get it to you before term starts."

Harry smiled faintly, holding the camera carefully. Sirius sat up with a grin."Cameras are great! You can use them to record awesome pranks, black mail people, they're really fun at parties, especially when people are drinking-" Sirius was cut off by Remus slapping a hand over Sirius' mouth.

Harry grinned. "Thanks you guys."

"No problem Harry." Remus said with a smile, pulling out a book. "This is an album for your pictures. Hagrid told us that you already have one with pictures of your parents, but this one is for you and your friends."

Harry smiled, looking down at it, flipping through the empty pages. "Thanks."

Sirius hugged Harry tightly. "You're welcome pup."

Harry made a face. "Siri, you call me pup, and Remmy, why do you call me cub? I like it, it's cute, but…"

Sirius and Remus grinned. "Hey, your mum liked to call you Bambi."

Harry's jaw dropped. "What?!"

Remus stifled a chuckle as Sirius laughed. "Yeah, your dad liked to call you pronglet, because of his animagus form. But your mum called you Bambi, because she thought you were sooo adorable…"

Harry flushed, looking down embarrassingly. "Don't you dare call me that in front of Ron and the others."

Sirius laughed evilly, and Remus just smacked him on the head. The bedroom door opened, and Molly popped her head in. "It's getting rather late Harry, you best be getting to sleep." She gave a Look to Sirius.

Harry made a face as she closed the door. "Does she think you're telling me all the Order's secrets? I haven't even asked you…Merlin." He murmured, standing up.

Sirius frowned. "You get to sleep pup. I think she's planning on having us clean out the upstairs drawing room."

Harry grimaced. "If I wanted to clean, I could have stayed at the Dursely's." He sighed, kissing Sirius on the cheek, then Remus. "Good night you two."

He left to go to bed, and Remus and Sirius looked thoughtful. "Bambi actually suits him. I never realized how…" Remus started.

"Feminine he is?" Sirius ended, cocking his head. Remus nodded, and Sirius wrapped an arm around his lover. "Well, not everyone can be as manly as I am."

Remus rolled his eyes, hitting Sirius with a pillow. "Don't you dare let Harry hear you say that. Remember when James told you that you were acting a little girly after Maureen dumped you?"

Sirius scrunched up his nose. "Yeah."

"You wore nothing but white shirts, jeans, and boots for a week, a James Dean look a like. You definitely do not pull that look off, my dear."

Sirius shrugged. "Guess I just have a bit more class. Although I think you could pull off that look quite well. It would be better than those old man sweaters you wear."

"Shut up Paddy."

"Make me." Sirius returned with a grin, leaning close.

--


	4. Investigation

**Chapter Four: Investigation**

Amelia detected strange looking wards around the perimeter. Something she hadn't seen before, and that was saying something. Probably set up by Dumbledore himself. She was accompanied by the Head of the Department of Magical Children Wesley Hunt, Wesley was polyjuiced and in a business suit, and she was disillusioned. Her research showed that Vernon Dursely was a business man, selling drills.

It was nearly dinnertime, and Amelia checked her watch. She had detected that a person under an invisibility cloak patrolled the area, and they would be switching out just about…now. She heard a soft crack of apparition, and Amelia and Wesley made their way across the street.

A stick thin woman answered the door, looking at them carefully. "Can I help you?"

"I am a business associate of Vernon Dursely's. I think we arranged with his secretary for a meeting tomorrow, but I'm leaving out of town for Paris tonight, and I thought I could stop by here and take care of business before hand." Wesley said curtly with a charming smile.

"Oh! Of course, come right in." The both came in, the door closing behind them as they heard another crack of apparition, just as the next guard arrived.

As Wesley and the woman sat down on the couches and settled in, Amelia looked around the house carefully. All she saw were pictures of a rather large boy, whom looked like Potter's cousin, according to his memory. She made her way up the stairs, edging her way carefully around the large boy as she passed him in the hall. She glanced inside his room and noted that it was crammed full of toys and muggle video games.

She frowned, going farther down the hall, checking each of the rooms. She could hear the Dursely's downstairs now, laughing at something witty. She rolled her eyes. She went to the end of the hallway, eyes hardening at the sight of a door with ten locks on it and a cat flap. It was very disturbing, she hoped…she opened the door silently and went inside the room.

It was a rather barren bedroom, with torn books and broken toys, and a lumpy looking bed. She looked in the closet, sighing as she saw plenty of worn out looking clothes, similar to what Potter wore during the memory. She looked around for any other clues that this was the boy's room…she paused as she saw several drawings by a rickety desk. An owl, and a castle that was unmistakably Hogwarts. She sighed, glancing down at a broken quill that was sticking out of a desk drawer. She opened it carefully, making sure there were no sounds.

She saw old school parchments, obviously Potter's. Looking for something like a journal or a diary… or maybe a picture of friends… and came up with nothing. She frowned, glancing to the window. She looked at it, seeing bars on the window. She gripped each bar tightly, cocking her head as one pried loose, just enough space for an owl to get through. She sighed, placing it back.

She went back downstairs, looking to the sitting room, seeing Wesley still there. They'd have to leave soon before the polyjuice wore off… she glanced at her watch. She frowned as she saw a cupboard door pried open slightly, with a lock on it. Why would there be a lock on the cupboard door?

She tapped on the wall, just slightly, and Wesley laughed particularly loud at a joke, distracting the Durselys while she opened the cupboard door.

She looked inside and something froze inside her. A small cot scrunched up in the corner and broken toys, all scattered to the sides. She ducked back out quickly, tapping on the wall again, and Wesley stood.

"It was very nice doing business with you Mr. Dursely. Have your people call my people."

"Right, I'll get to that Mr. Campbell, it's a pleasure doing business with you." Mr. Dursely said oily. Both Amelia and Wesley apparated away in the alley, making sure their sound was covered up by a neighbor's car backing out of their driveway.

--

"And you know how awful that man is, if father hadn't passed away when he did-" Mrs. Parkinson was cut off by a clerk ducking into the office. "Wes! One of your kids did some major accidental magic, the obliviation squad is going down there now, but we need you there-"

"Of course, I'll be right down." Wesley stood, swinging his jacket on. "I'll be back Dahlia, less than twenty minutes, I'm sure."

"Take your time dear." Mrs. Parkinson said, taking a sip of her tea. As soon as her cousin walked out the door, she rolled her eyes. Really, what was Wesley thinking, working in a place like this? She glanced around the office, sighing at the state of it. And her poor cousin was such a slob, he should have gotten married ages ago, or at least get a secretary so she could clean this up for him.

She glanced at his desk, leaning forward to glance at the files. She glanced at the door, then stood slowly, drinking the last of her tea. She set her teacup aside, not touching any of the files at first, glancing at a few of the names to see if she recognized any.

"Hmm…lets see, Crawford, Flynn, Harris…Potter?" She took the file out from the stack carefully, looking at the clock. She arched a brow as she flipped through the pages. She'd read through most of it, stopping short as she looked back at the clock and slipped the file back exactly as she found it. She sat back down and gave a small smile to her cousin as he walked back in.

"Sorry Dahlia, this kid was awful, made all the sprinklers explode at his school, muggles were everywhere…."

"Ah, a muggle born, then." Dahlia said primly. Wesley sighed. "Yes, actually, not that it really matters, I remember Pansy have a bit of trouble down by the pond a few years ago…"

Dahlia pursed her lips. "But she's fine now Wes." She crossed her legs primly. "So, I heard you were seeing that Carter girl…."

--

Harry trailed after Ron and Hermoine at the platform, smiling as he saw Padfoot wagging his tail next to Remus, who had him on a leash. Harry hugged Remus goodbye with a grin. "I didn't know Paddy liked the leash." Remus went slightly pink as Harry pulled away, patting Padfoot on the head as he walked away.

He glanced over to see Amelia Bones and her niece talking to each other, with Hannah Abbot and her family. Harry smiled as Susan looked his way. She smiled back, and Harry got onto the train.

Hermoine and Ron went off to the prefect's carriage, and Harry found Neville sitting across from Ginny and a blonde girl. Harry sat next to Neville. "Hey Nev, how was your summer?"

"Same old, same old, how was yours?"

"Just fine." Harry smiled, glancing at the blonde. Ginny grinned at him. "This is Luna Lovegood, she lives not too far from the burrow."

The blonde met his eyes with a tiny smile, turning back to the upside down magazine in her hands. As Neville started to brag about his new plant, the compartment door opened, revealing an unsure looking Susan and Hannah. "Hi…um, can we sit here?"

"Sure, go ahead." Harry said easily. Neville moved aside so the girls could sit down. "You're Hannah and Susan, right?"

Both girls nodded, glancing to Ginny and Luna. "I'm Ginny Weasley, this is Luna Lovegood." They both gave a curious look to Luna, who merely glanced at them.

"And I'm Neville, just a nobody really." Neville murmured as he saw the girls look towards Harry.

Harry frowned. "Hey, you're not a nobody." Neville kept his eyes down as he messed with his plant.

"So, you guys are in Hufflepuff?" Ginny asked, looking for something to talk about.

"Yeah, you know, home of the loyal and…erm…" Hannah started, and Susan rolled her eyes.

"My auntie told me about the dementor attack you had over the summer Harry, did you really conjure a corporeal patronus?"

Harry nodded, missing Luna's and Neville's surprised looks.

Susan sighed. "I wish I could do it. Auntie's been trying to teach me since our third year, I still haven't managed, how did you learn?"

Harry shifted. "Well, my boggart's a dementor. I practiced with that."

They all gasped. "That's awful." Hannah murmured. "Wasn't it harder to do it that way?"

Harry shrugged. "Yeah. I didn't really do it though until the end of my third year…" He trailed off, thinking about when he'd saved Sirius.

"You think you could teach me? Everyone's saying that the…the dementors used to be with Voldemort, I'm scared that they'll join him."

"So you believe Harry and Dumbledore?" Ginny broke in.

"Of course we do." Susan said shortly, crossing her arms. She looked back to Harry.

"I wouldn't mind learning it myself, those dementors are really scary." Neville said quietly, glancing towards him.

Harry bit his lip. "That's a good idea. Maybe we can talk to the Defense Professor and have them teach it to us this year."

Susan made a face. "Not very likely, I heard from my Auntie that our Defense Professor is Madam Umbridge."

Harry paled. "No way, I thought she worked for the minister."

Luna looked up sharply from her magazine. "Didn't she lobby against magical creatures like Professor Lupin?"

Harry groaned, slapping his forehead. "This year is going to be awful, why did Dumbledore get her? We need someone who can teach us properly…"

"Um….the Ministry, or rather Fudge, chose her." Hannah said quietly.

Harry frowned, looking out the window.

At that moment, Neville accidentally squeezed his plant, making green slimy stuff go every where. Luna lowered her magazine, showing a clear face. Ginny grimaced, wiping the stuff out of her eyes. "Sorry." Neville squeaked.

The compartment door opened, revealing Cho Chang and her usual group of girls. "Um…hi Harry. Sorry to…" They all giggled. Harry sighed as the door closed once more. Ginny cast a cleaning charm, and Neville looked apologetic.

"I'm really sorry Harry, I know how much you liked her…" Harry made a face. "Um…I don't like her, where did you hear that Nev?"

Neville shrugged. "Um, I overheard Ron and Hermoine last year…"

"Nah, she's nice and all, but she's not my type." Harry said, slightly uncomfortable at all the looks the girls were giving him. He looked back out the window. Yes, that was a safe place to look.

Hermoine and Ron joined them shortly later, and the compartment got slightly more crowded. Hermoine and Susan were talking about something, while Ginny and Ron were going on about Quidditch, and Harry and Luna were quiet, both in their own little worlds.

Harry looked back to the compartment door as it opened, hopefully for the last time. Malfoy was there, with Pansy Parkinson hanging on his arm, Crabbe and Goyle by their sides. Pansy gave Harry a scrutinizing look, and all Harry heard from Malfoy was 'blah, blah blah'. He was more unsettled by the look the girl gave him.

Next thing he knew, Ron was standing up with his wand out, and Harry yanked him back down to sit. "Leave it Ron." He murmured. The Slytherins walked off, and Harry sighed, plucking lint off of his jeans. He missed the looks from the girls, and the glare from Ron.

"Why didn't you let me hex Malfoy? Or least give lines to Goyle-"

"Ron, you're a prefect, act like one-" Hermoine started in, and Harry sighed, looking out the window yet again.

Soon they were approaching the carriages, and Harry stopped short, making Luna, Neville, and Hannah bump into him. "What are those?"

Susan turned slightly with a sad look, and Luna spoke up. "Those are thestrals. You only see them if you've only seen death."

Hermoine spoke up. "I wish I could see them."

Harry gave her a look, and so did Susan. "Do you really?" Harry said coldly, walking past her to get on the carriage. Hermoine winced, following Ron onto the carriage.


	5. Going Back

**Chapter Five: Going Back**

The sorting hat and the sorting was awkward, as usual. Quite a few people were glancing his way, and not a few first years. They all stared at him, either frightened, or in adoration. Harry tried to ignore them, glancing over to the Hufflepuff table. Some of them looked rather sad, and he remembered Cedric. Susan glanced his way, and smiled slightly, and Hannah, who was sitting next to her, smiled at him as well.

Ron nudged him, and he looked away, to his friend. "What?"

"You looking over at the Hufflepuffs again? Lot of duffers, they are, well, that Abbott girl has nice kno-OW!" Hermoine glared at Ron from across the table, motioning for them to listen to Umbridge's speech. Harry rolled his eyes, fidgeting with his fork.

He glanced further down the table to see the twins grinning at him, rolling their eyes at Ron and Hermoine. Harry scrunched up his nose, and he saw Ginny scrunch her nose back at him. They all broke into chuckles, and the food appeared on the table.

As Harry was finishing his pudding, he glanced to the Head table. Dumbledore was pointedly looking away from him, and he saw McGonagall and Umbridge talking, although McGonagall looked like she'd just tasted ash.

He glanced towards the end of the table, seeing Hagrid wave to him with a big grin, making Snape roll his eyes next to him. Harry blushed slightly as he saw Snape again, and he carefully looked away.

After dinner, Harry dressed in his nightshirt, getting his camera out with a grin. Last year at the beginning of the term, they had so much fun, maybe….his thoughts trailed off as he saw Seamus scowling at him for some reason, and he glanced towards Neville, who had just flopped onto his bed.

Harry looked down quickly as he saw Dean take off his shirt, putting his pajama shirt back on. "Is it true then, that Voldemort's back?"

Harry looked over to Seamus with a frown. "Of course-"

"I think it's just a little suspicious that he just pops up, and-"

Harry drew his wand slowly, and Ron came in the doorway. "Hey, what's going on here?"

"Seamus doesn't believe me." Harry said shortly.

Ron blinked confusedly for a moment, then looked to Seamus. "Come on, are you really going to believe the papers about all that rot? Dumbledore's telling the truth, and so is Harry."

Neville spoke up from his bed. "I believe you Harry."

Harry gave him a grateful look, closing the curtains around his bed.

--

Harry hated Umbridge. Class was awful. He'd been assigned a week's worth of detentions from the woman. And Cho Chang was bothering him now. He hated her. He hated how Cedric went to ball with her, he hated that she kissed Cedric, he hated that every time he saw her, he saw Cedric die. And now it seemed she had a crush on him.

He walked into the Great Hall that night, and Ernie Macmillan bumped into him. Several other Hufflepuffs were around him, and he spotted Susan and Hannah not too far away. "I believe you Harry, I believe he's back, no matter what that Umbridge woman says or the Ministry." Harry smiled faintly at him, remembering that Ernie's family was a second cousins of Sirus'.

"Thanks Ernie." Ernie gave him a curt nod, and the other Hufflepuffs around him gave him slight smiles. Harry walked off to the Gryffindor table after giving a small smile to Susan and Hannah, and sat next to Ron and Hermoine.

"What was all that about?"

"Nothing, Ernie MacMillan was just saying that he believed me over the papers, you know." Harry said quietly.

Ron made a face. "That's all nice and stuff, but that Ernie's a little…"

"What?" Harry said, looking back to Ron, arching a brow.

Ron rolled his eyes, leaning forward. "Come on, you know how those Hufflepuffs are, they're a bunch of-"

"Ron, don't be so mean, I think Hannah and Susan are very nice." Hermoine cut in, slicing her food neatly.

Harry sighed, eating quickly before his detention.

--

Harry bumped into Cho yet again a few days later, this time in the middle of the corridor.

"Hi Harry."

"Hi." Harry said quietly, ignoring the tugging on his robes from Hermoine so they could get to their next class.

Cho smiled, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Um…I just wanted to let you know you were terribly brave-"

Harry grimaced, and Ron blurted, pointing to a pin on her chest. "Isnt that a Tornadoes badge?" Harry rolled his eyes, walking off with Hermoine. Thank Merlin Ron was a little obtuse. He wrote a letter later that afternoon to Sirius.

_Dear Snuffles,_

_I hope you're having as much fun as I am here at Hogwarts. Our new Defense Instructor is Madam Umbridge, and she's nearly as nice as your mum. Ron made the quidditch team as keeper. I wasn't at tryouts because I was in detention…for the entire week with the aforementioned Professor. _

_Cho Chang is bothering me. Every time I see her I'm reminded of Cedric, and it makes me feel awful. He was dating her last year. I think she has a crush on me, and she's been following me around with her little friends._

_I made a few friends, I think they're pretty nice, I don't think Ron likes them though, but he's always been a little biased against Hufflepuffs, like a lot of other people. They were hit hard with Cedric's death, I think they get me. _

_Anyhow, I was thinking we could talk sometime. Maybe how you talked with me last time while I was here, same time? _

_I miss you, and I miss Moony too, give him a dog treat for me, and stay out of trouble. _

_Love you both, Bambi. _

Harry folded the letter up with a slight smile. If his letter was intercepted, they would have no idea who it was from. He went to the owelry shortly before dinner to send off his letter. Hedwig was upset that she couldn't do it for him, but he patiently explained to her that he couldn't afford her to be hurt if his letter was intercepted. She bit his finger a little harder than usual, and flew off.

--

Harry sighed, rubbing his hand after he'd finished his detention with Umbridge, yet again. It was almost curfew, yet again, and he was getting behind on his school work already, and term had barely started!

He almost missed Hannah in the hallway, coming out of the library. "Oh, hello Harry."

"Hi Hannah." He said quietly. She glanced to his hand, and he put it out her view, putting it behind his back.

"So, what are you up to?"

"Not much really, um, just finished up that essay for Flitwick."

Harry yawned. "I still have to start that, Umbridge has been keeping me in detentions again, I have so much work to make up on."

She bit her lip. "Well, it's due on Friday, um, maybe I can help you."

"Thanks, that would be nice. Hermoine always nags me about my homework, but I haven't even had time to practice quidditch, let alone my homework."

Hannah smiled. "Well, I don't think I'll nag you. Um, you can meet up with Susan and I in the library tomorrow after classes, before dinner, and we'll help you out. Is that okay?"

"That's fine. I'll see you then. Thanks for helping me out Hannah."

"No problem." Hannah said cheerfully, walking off.

Harry walked back to Gryffindor tower, rubbing his hand as he walked in the common room. Hermoine and Ron were waiting for him. Hermoine gave him a thin smile, setting a bowl out. "I really think you should tell Dumbledore or someone."

Harry frowned, putting his hand in the dittany and essence of murtlap. "No, I can handle it Hermoine." He sighed, moving his fingers in the liquid as the pain eased away.

"We have to do something about this. We wont learn anything from Umbridge at this rate, no one will be ready for the DADA OWLS…maybe we can have a study group."

Harry didn't say anything, but he knew both Ron and Hermoine were looking at him.

"Harry, you do have the highest DADA score in our year…"

"No I don't, you-"

"In the classes that counted, in Professor Lupin's class. Think about it, not only are we getting them ready for their owls, but they're learning how to defend themselves from V-Voldemort and his people…"

Harry scowled. "I'd like to Hermoine, but I'm barely keeping up-"

"Isnt this more important-"

"Hermoine-"

"No, you listen to me Harry, just think about it for one second, wouldn't you rather be able to know that people can cast the spells they need to defend themselves, rather than go gallivanting about and saving everyon-"

Harry stared at her, and she cut herself off. "I…I'm sorry." She choked, running off to the girl's dorms.

"Think about it mate, you know she's right." Ron murmured.

--

In the library with Hannah and Susan, Harry actually had fun going over his charms work and essay with the girls. They weren't nagging and pushy like Hermoine, nor were they slackers like Ron…it was nice.

He didn't think they were flirting with him either, like Parvati and Lavender did, nor were they anything like Cho. Hannah was actually very good in charms, and she helped Harry a lot in his essay.

As he stood up to go, Susan spoke up. "Maybe you can help us out with defense? Um, I don't think we're going any where with Umbridge."

Harry sat back down and bit his lip. "Hermoine actually thought we could form a group, like a club, for defense. I think it would be nice…but I'm not a teacher or anything, I'm not that smart."

"But you are pretty good at Defense though…"

"Well, Hermoine said that she's trying to get people together. I'll let you know if we meet up."

Both girls smiled at him, and he returned the smile, walking back.

Two weeks later, Harry decided to go with the group. It was Hogsmeade weekend coming up, and Hermoine had talked to him yet again about it, and Harry had finally relented. She wanted to meet in Hog's head, but Harry had an odd feeling about meeting there and decided to meet up at the Shrieking shack, where no one else would be able to see them.

Harry waited outside the shack, leaning against the doorway, and Hermoine and Ron were waiting just inside. He saw people wandering towards the shack nervously. He spotted Hannah and Susan and he grinned. "Hey."

"Hi Harry." They said at the same time, and they laughed. "Jinx, you owe me a butterbeer." Susan giggled, looping her arm through her friend's as they walked into the shack. Luna came by with Neville trailing behind her, most of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Quidditch teams came, as did Cho and one of her friends, and quite a bit of Gryffindors like Ginny, Colin, and Dennis.

The twins arrived with Lee, Alicia and Angelina. A group of boys came in that Harry didn't recognize, and Harry spotted Blaize Zabini walk in, receiving quite a few glares.

Harry walked into the room, and most of the people were sitting around on the dusty looking furniture. "Isnt this place haunted?" Zacharias Smith finally asked.

Harry grinned. "No. This is where Professor Lupin transformed when he was a student at Hogwarts, so no, it hasn't been haunted, and it never will be."

"But why meet here?" Padma said with a slight frown.

Harry shrugged. "If we go to a public place, people are more likely to listen in. This way…in case Umbridge causes us a problem, there's no way of her knowing who's involved in the group."

Hermoine grinned, taking a parchment out of her bag. "And that's where this comes in, this makes sure no one tells a person outside of this group here about the Defense group, so we can keep it private."

Harry frowned, looking at it. Hermoine hadnt discussed this with him, what kind of spell was that… he had a really bad feeling about it.

"What does it do Hermoine?" Harry asked carefully, crossing his arms.

Hermoine bit her lip. "It lets us know if anyone betrays our group."

Harry frowned. Well, that could mean a lot of things. He shook his head, turning to the group. "Now, I…I'm not really good with speeches, nor am I terribly smart…um-"

He heard several people chuckle at this, and Harry flushed. "But um, I think something needs to be done about our DADA situation."

"That's right, we're not learning anything with Umbridge, how are we supposed to be able to pass our OWLS?" Michael Corner spoke up.

"That's right, and we have our NEWTS." Angelina spoke up.

"Not only that, but V-Voldemort's back, and we need to defend ourselves." Hermoine spoke up, raising her chin slightly.

Many people glanced to Harry. "So…what happened? How did he come back?" Colin asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, what happened? Why did Cedric-"

Harry frowned. "Hey, if you just came here for story time, forget it. You can leave." Harry growled, pointing to the door.

Everyone went quiet, and Harry's hand itched to draw his wand. He looked down. "Voldemort is back, and that means the war is going to start up again. Him and his deatheaters are going to start causing trouble, and…and it's only a matter of time before the dementors leave Azkaban." Harry murmured. "I don't know why Hermoine wants me to teach this-"

"Isnt it true you faced off a basilisk in second year?" Dennis squeaked.

"Yeah, and what about that Philosopher's Stone?" Neville piped up.

"And facing off all those dementors at the end of third year-" Hermoine went on, and everyone stared at her. "What dementors?"

Harry grimaced, and Hermoine explained. "Harry…at the end of our third year, saved me and himself from almost 200 dementors with his patronus spell-"

They all gasped, and Harry sighed. "I'm not-"

"Shut up Harry, you and I both know you're good enough to teach all of us, please, I'm asking for you to help us." Hermoine bit out.

Harry ran a hand through his messy shoulder length hair. "Okay. So, when do we meet?"

Hermoine grinned at her victory, taking out a basket. "I've applied the protean charm to these galleons, and they'll warm up slightly when the dates change. I was thinking once a week. I know everyone has practice and prefect duties, but this is rather important…"

Harry zoned out slightly, looking over the group carefully. He saw Zabini sitting off by himself, several people were glaring at him, including Ron. Some of the Ravenclaws were looking warily at some of the Hufflepuffs, and many of the Gryffindors were looking at the Hufflepuffs disdainfully.

Harry interrupted Hermoine's speech. "Just letting all of you know, I'm going to arrange you to work in mixed houses, I want you guys to be able to work together, not…fight over stupid house rivalries. If you don't want to do that, don't sign up."

Several people looked to him in surprise. "Hey now, wait just a minute, you expect us to be all friendly with the Slytherin now?" Justin bit out, motioning towards Zabini.

Harry frowned. "Yes. I meant everyone. Everyone who's signed up for this group is together."

Several people grumbled at this, but everyone signed up anyways. "So, what do we call the group?" Fred asked, fumbling through his bag.

"Um, Defense Association works fine." Harry said with a shrug.

"How boring, how about the D.A for short, like Dumbledore's Army?" Ginny called out with a grin. Harry made a face before he could help it, before quickly looking away as Ron and Hermoine agreed, signing DA at the top of the sheet. He hated it immediately, the feeling he got down his spine at the sound of that just felt all wrong…

People started walking out, and Zabini, Hannah, Susan, Neville, Ron and Hermoine stayed behind.

Harry approached Zabini with a small smile. "Hi. I don't think we've really talked before. You're Blaise Zabini, right?" The black boy nodded, glancing towards a glowering Ron. Harry noted that the boy was quite attractive, with mocha colored skin and hazel eyes, just a bit taller than him.

"I wanted to do well on my OWLs, but it seems like your friend doesn't like me much."

Harry shrugged. "It would be nice to make friends in the group, but that's just a perk. I'll talk to him."

Zabini looked at him carefully. "So…if any of our friends want to join the group…"

"Send them to me. I know you can't exactly tell them specifics about the group, but I think the three of us are the only ones who won't get whatever Hermione's cooked up on that parchment."

Zabini grimaced. "I don't really want to find out what she's done." He sighed, eyeing Harry carefully. "Um, my cousin and I, I think she'd like to join too."

Harry grinned. "I'm sure you already told her you were scouting the meeting. Just let them know she's welcome to join, and to come to me."

Zabini smirked, and with a curt nod, he walked out. Harry couldn't help but check him out as he watched him go. He had a nice bum.

He looked back to his friends, Neville was talking to Hannah, and Susan was eyeing him oddly. Harry hoped she hadn't seen him. Ron and Hermoine were talking quietly now.

"So, everything alright?"

"Yes Harry, this is going to be great, I cant wait to learn the patronus…" Susan said with a grin. Harry looked at her thoughtfully. "I don't know if everyone will be ready for that yet, but since I know you've been working on it a while, maybe I can work with you on it. Maybe you'll have it down by the holidays and you can show it to your Aunt."

Susan grinned. "That'd be great Harry!" Susan grabbed Hannah by the arm, bouncing out happily from the shack.

"Are you serious, Harry? Come on, Zabini?" Ron growled.

Harry shrugged. "He seems okay. He said he had a cousin that might want to join too."

"But Slytherins?" Hermoine said dubiously. Harry looked at her, surprised.

Neville spoke up. "Actually, there's this one girl, Daphne, she's pretty nice, she's in the Greenhouses a lot, I think she's his cousin-" Neville was cut off by Ron stomping out of the shack, with Hermoine trailing behind him.


	6. Hits and Misses

**Chapter Six: Hits and Misses**

Harry sighed as he walked into potions, sitting next to Neville. Hermoine and Ron were still a little upset with him about the 'Slytherin Problem'. Harry wasn't happy about the new nickname for the group, named after a man who couldn't even look him in the eye.

As they worked on their strengthening potions, Harry watched Snape stalk around room, thinking about when he saw the man during the summer. It was hard to believe under those robes that the man was in…very good shape. He unconsciously licked his lips, thinking of the man's long legs and strong thighs and- Neville nudged him, shaking him out of his day dream.

"Hey, we add the pomegranate juice or the salamander blood?"

Harry saw Umbridge talking with Snape quietly, and was trying to read their lips.

"Um, I think it's Pomegranate juice. Let me…" He poured it in, and both boys jumped back as their cauldron started to turn into a grey rubbery substance and billow with grey smoke. Luckily, the cauldron hadn't melted.

They heard Malfoy and his cronies snickering at them as Snape assigned an essay to them explaining what went wrong with their potion. Harry gave Neville an apologetic look as their potion was vanished, earning them a zero for the day.

--

That evening, while Harry was attempting to finish his essay, he saw Sirius pop his head in. Harry grinned, and Hermoine and Ron followed his gaze. Luckily, they were the only three people in the common room, as it was rather late.

"Harry, how are you?"

"Fine-"

"I don't have much time to talk, as the Floo Authority is undoubtedly checking floos. About your letter, I've been asking around, and Umbridge isn't the easiest person to get along with."

"That's an understatement." Harry murmured, dropping to his knees beside Ron and Hermoine by the fireplace.

"And I cant believe you said that to Remmy at the train station, bad Harry!"

Hermoine and Ron looked to Harry curiously, but Harry ignored it. "You like my code name?"

"You better believe it. Now, about that Cho girl, just try to be friends with her, and talk to her, alright? You aren't solving any problems by not talking to her." Ron and Hermoine both flushed at this, and Harry ignored that as well, keeping his eyes on Sirius's face.

"Oh, and if you're forming any secret defense groups, be a little more careful. Loved that you met in the shack, but next time I suggest disillusion spells or something."

"Damn." Harry murmured.

"Oh, and Molly wants me to tell you three that she doesn't want you to join or form any secret organizations, and you'll learn how to defend yourself later, that you're too young to worry about that now."

They all rolled their eyes, and Sirius grinned. "Oh! Gotta go!"

Sirius popped out just in time for a fat arm to swing through the grate with many, many rings.

Harry pulled away, and looked to his friends when the fire settled.

"Having girl troubles Harry?" Ron said with a grin.

Harry made a face at him. "None of your business Ron."

Hermoine spoke up. "I think she likes you Harry." Harry sighed, and picked his books up. "I'm going to bed."

He walked out of the common room to the dorms, thankful that the guys were already asleep. He dumped his books at the end of his bed and dressed quickly into his pajamas. He cast his silencing spells and lied down, trying not to think of Cho and Cedric and all those awful things…

He thought back to Snape. He looked rather nice that day, even while he was giving Harry that extra essay…he stared up at the ceiling, thinking about Zabini as well. The boy hadn't laughed with the rest of the Slytherins in their class. And after class had let out, he could have sworn that the boy was checking him out…maybe it was wishful thinking. He turned in his sleep with a faint smile.

--

After Umbridge's decree, quite a few people panicked about the DA, but Harry met with a few select people who promised to get the word around. Harry had talked to Dobby about a place to meet, and found out about the room of requirement. It was perfect, and soon enough, they scheduled a time and a place to meet.

Everyone soon gathered in the room, and Harry started on the first lesson, the disarming spell. A lot of people were doubtful at first, until Harry told them that it had saved his life while battling Voldemort the year before.

He tried not to walk by Zabini too much during the lesson, and he ended up partnering Neville. It was pretty successful overall, and Harry felt quite happy with everyone's results.

--

At the Slytherin Gryffindor Quidditch Game, the Gryffindors won the game, but Malfoy got a little pissy and tackled Harry. Fred and George soon joined in the brawl, and it ended up with a lifetime ban on Quidditch for the three of them. It was awful.

Harry scowled at the pitch as he stalked off, wanting to hit somebody with his broom. He had a bad vibe all day, he should have known better, he was so stupid… He spotted Luna with her huge lion hat in the crowd giving him a tiny smile. Harry looked away, wincing as he ran a hand over a cut on his cheekbone, and he knew his lip was busted… he started walking to the showers, and he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

He looked in surprise at Zabini. "You alright Potter?"

Harry shrugged, nursing the cut on his face. Zabini sighed, rolling his eyes as he dragged the boy behind the locker room building drawing his wand.

Harry blinked in surprise as his jaw felt better from a murmured incantation from the boy.

"Thanks." Harry said quietly, looking up at Zabini.

"I told you, not all of us are like Malfoy." Zabini said quietly, tapping his wand to Harry's cut.

Harry lowered his eyes, wincing as he bit his lip. "None of that." Zabini said quietly, tapping his wand to Harry's lip. Harry smiled slightly as he looked up at the boy.

"Thanks for that." He noticed Zabini's eyes lingering on his lips for a moment.

"You're welcome Potter. Um…I talked to my cousin, and she said she'd come to the next meeting."

Harry nodded with a sigh. He'd been hoping the boy would kiss him or something. "I'll make sure a galleon gets passed onto her, um, what's her name?"

"Oh, Daphne Greengrass." Zabini said quietly, still staring down at Harry, and Harry could tell the boy was leaning just a little close…

Harry flushed, reaching up to pat Zabini on the shoulder. "Well, thanks for helping me out…um…"

Zabini caught Harry's hand in his own with a little smile on his face. "Like I said, no problem." He pressed his lips to Harry's knuckles. Harry squeaked as the boy pulled away, and Harry held his hand to his chest, his heart thumping loudly.

"Oh…um…" He laughed a little nervously. Zabini smiled charmingly at him. "Call me Blaise."

Harry nodded, watching the boy go. He leant against the wall, closing his eyes with a sigh. Oh merlin, that was so… he squealed, hopping up and down in place.

"Harry?" Harry jumped, seeing Susan come around the corner.

Harry flushed. "Hi Susan."

"Hi. Um…are you okay? I thought I heard you squealing or something…"

Harry looked down. "Nothing. I…was just a little happy about something."

Susan raised a brow. "Weren't you just banned from quidditch?"

"Oh yeah." Harry murmured.

Susan rolled her eyes. "The only thing that can distract a guy from quidditch is a girl. Was it Chang?"

She looked around, not seeing the girl anywhere, but did spot Zabini walking away. She turned back to Harry. "No, it wasn't Cho. I don't like her like that-"

Susan looked back to Zabini, then to Harry. "Oh." Harry winced, not liking the tone of her voice. "You like Zabini. What did he do?" She whispered, moving closer.

"N-nothing." Harry said quietly.

"It looks like he healed some of your injuries, I heard he was pretty good at that…"

Harry shrugged, uneasy at the smile on her face and the twinkle in her eye. She leant closer. " He is really cute, I promise I wont tell a soul-"

"Harry! There you are…erm-" Ron and Hermoine found them and was looking at Susan with an odd look on their faces. Susan realized how close she was, and she jumped back.

"You alright Harry?"

"I've been better." Harry murmured. Susan gave him a small smile, which Harry returned, and he walked with his friends back to the castle.

"Harry, what are you doing with her?" Ron asked with a frown. "She's not even good looking-" Hermoine swatted his arm.

Harry frowned. "She's just a friend, that's it."

"You two were awfully close Harry, I thought you liked Cho?" Hermoine said.

Harry sighed, and walked ahead of them.

--

Somehow, a rumor was spread about Harry and Susan within the week, which made it awkward for the two of them. Harry managed to corner Susan in the library one afternoon.

"Harry…"

"Susan, I…" He glanced at a few passing second years, and he dragged her away to an empty section of the library.

"I didn't spread those rumors about you Susan, I don't know who would have done that, please believe me." Harry pleaded with her.

Susan gave him a small smile. "I know Harry. You're a sweetheart. I think someone just slipped that they saw us together or something, and some jealous girls blew it out of proportion…"

"Jealous girls? Why would they be jealous?"

Susan giggled. "Oh, come on, you're cute Harry, all the girls think so. Cho Chang has been giving you the eye all term, apparently all the guys think she's the hottest thing around here…" She rolled her eyes at this.

"I think you're pretty." Harry said quietly. Susan sighed, crossing her arms. "That's nice Harry, but I don't think I'm your type." She gave him a pointed look.

Harry crossed his own arms, looking down. "You wont tell anyone?"

"No. I promise. I haven't even told Hannah."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Susan, I really appreciate that. I just…I haven't told anyone, not even Ron or Hermoine, and I don't think I want to tell them." Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"Why?" Susan asked softly. Harry shrugged. He didn't know how to explain the feeling he felt, it told him NO anytime he thought of telling them. "I don't know how they'd react. You know Ron, he has a big mouth, and he doesn't really think before he speaks, you know? And…I think Hermoine is dead set on fixing me up with…"

Susan squeezed his shoulder. "I'm sorry Harry. I wish I could help you…hey, but at least…er…they like you, right?" Harry blushed at this, and she giggled. "I'm right, aren't I? Well, it's fine with me Harry." She checked her watch. "I've got to go, but I'll see you at the meeting later."

Harry nodded, watching her go.


	7. Think Happy Thoughts

**Chapter Seven: Think Happy Thoughts**

Harry took off the last ornament in the room of requirement, just in time for people starting to come in for the meeting. He smiled happily at Susan and Hannah, with Ernie and the other Hufflepuffs trailing in behind them. It was something about the loyalty of the Hufflepuffs, they made up the largest group outside the Gryffindors. Blaise and Daphne were still the only Slytherins in the group, but it was alright.

Everyone sorted into their groups, and Harry grinned at everyone. "Alright, now today, we're going to have a little something special. We're going to start the patronus charm!" Everyone whispered and grinned at this.

Harry held up a hand. "Now, we're just going to start up on this, and we'll pick up on it after the holidays. Now, Susan is going to assist me today."

Susan grinned, coming to the front of the room to stand beside Harry. Several girls frowned at this. "Now, Susan has been working on this charm for quite a while, so she's ahead of you guys, okay, Susan, what's the most important thing about casting the patronus charm?"

She grinned. "A happy thought, something that makes you happier than anything else?"

Harry nodded. "Right! Now, it cant be just the first time you flew on a broom or whatever, it has to be something…important. Now, I want everyone to think of something happy and important to them, like a memory or something thought would make them extremely happy in the future, that's what does it for me-"

He saw everyone smile faintly as they came up with their thoughts, and Harry turned to Susan. "Okay, Su, try the spell."

Susan grinned. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" She cried, and shiny white eagle erupted from her wand, flitting about the air. Everyone stared up at it in wonder. Susan had tears brimming in her eyes. Harry smiled at her. "Would you mind sharing with us the memory you used?"

Susan smiled, looking down. "My Auntie and I, when I was small, she adopted me. I remembered when she first told me…I was so happy, I decided to use that memory. I never used it before…I thought it wouldn't be enough."

Harry grinned. "Family is important, and I sometimes use something similar for mine."

He turned to the others. "Now, why don't all of you try?"

Most of them got right to work, and Harry spotted Neville who was a little crestfallen.

Harry walked over to him. "Hey Nev, I'll work with you if that's alright?"

The boy nodded, looking down. "So, what kind of memory can we use?"

Neville shrugged, blinking hard. Harry put a hand on his shoulder, making the boy look at him. "Hey…it's okay. Think about the future, that's what I do. Something so wonderful that could happen in the future that you would feel like you'd just burst."

Neville stared at him. "You know…about them, don't you?" Neville murmured. Harry just gave him a tiny smile, and Neville nodded slowly, raising his wand, gathering his thoughts together.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

By the end of the class, most people hadn't gotten more than mist, although Neville and Luna had gotten the farthest. Luna had gotten a strange looking animal thing that Harry assumed was one of her 'creatures' and Neville had gotten a four legged animal that was still a little fuzzy looking, but it had a form at least.

Everyone was very happy as they walked out, and Harry smiled, waving everyone off so he could clean up the room a bit. He glanced back to see Cho and Susan at the doorway, glaring at each other, with Blaise not too far away.

Harry gave Susan a grateful look as she pushed Cho out of the doorway, leaving Blaise and Harry alone. Harry smiled shyly at the boy. "Hi."

"Hi. I just wanted to thank you for the lesson Harry, it was very good."

Harry shrugged, lowering his eyes. "You're welcome. It's all you guys really, I just sort of push you in the-"

Hands grabbed his shoulders, and felt lips press against his. Harry closed his eyes, sinking into the kiss. He felt an arm winding around his waist, and a hand tightening on his shoulder.

Harry pulled away in a daze. Blaise looked down at him. "Um…I didn't mean to do it like that…it was rather abrupt…" Harry just smiled up at him, and the dark boy stuttered on. "And you probably don't even like me and…."

"Do you see me pulling away?" Harry said softly.

Blaise stared at him. "Oh. Um…wow…I…I think you're pretty Potter, but…I've never been attracted to a guy before. I…I'm sort of new at all this."

Harry chuckled, kissing his cheek. "So am I. If you must know, that was my first kiss."

Blaise raised an eyebrow, and Harry pulled away. "Have a happy holiday Blaise."

"Um…wait…"

Harry looked back to him.

"Um…I don't want to be…boyfriends or anything." The boy grimaced. "I just…thought we could…"

"Experiment?" Harry said with a slight smile.

Blaise nodded. "That's fine Blaise. We can be friends…with benefits." Harry said, his smile growing into a grin. He'd heard the term over the summer, and now knew exactly what it meant. Blaise answered with a smile of his own, and both boys walked out of the room.

Harry walked back to the Gryffindor common room with a big grin. Hermoine and Ron both looked at him as he flopped into a chair.

"Hey Harry."

Harry's grin just turned wider.

"I guess she kissed you then." Hermoine said with a small, knowing smile.

Harry just sighed, not really listening to her.

--

Harry curled up next to Sirius in his bed with a sigh. It had been an extremely long two days. He'd been up all night when Mr. Weasley had been attacked by Nagini, then they'd gone to Grimmauld Place. He was glad to be back with Sirius and Remus.

Sirius smiled faintly, curling an arm around his godson. "So, how are you Harry? Other than exhausted?"

Harry frowned. Remus lied down on his other side, drawing the blankets up around them, and Harry burrowed deeper into Sirius' side. "I'm scared. I…saw what happened, like I was seeing it from the snake's perspective…I…I don't know. It was like I…attacked him…"

"Shh…don't worry about that. Now, Ron told me you got your first kiss recently."

Harry flushed, and Remus popped his head up. "Really? Aw, is little bambi growing up? Who was it?"

Harry sighed. "They think it was Cho Chang. The girl is still after me. But…it was someone else." Harry said quietly.

"Aw, who was it?"

Harry hid his face in Sirius' shoulder. "Come on, who was it?"

"Blaise Zabini. He's in the DA, he's a Slytherin…he's very nice. We're not looking to be…together or anything."

Remus nodded slightly. "You're rather young to be in serious relationship-"Sirius grinned and was about to open his mouth, but Remus stopped him with a look. "No puns please, I'm much too tired." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Spoilsport."

"Hey, the full moon is next week, give me a little room." Remus bit out. Harry giggled, which was slightly muffled by Sirus' shirt. Both men smiled down at him.

"So, that's all you did? Just kiss?"

"Yes." Harry blushed. "And I wont tell you any more than that."

"Aww, fine. You're no fun either." Sirius joked, but his face turned serious. "But don't go sleeping with him just yet, you're a little young for that yet, at least wait another year."

Harry grinned. "Did you two wait until sixth year?" Both men looked away from him, and Harry giggled again. "Come on Bambi-"

Harry went red and threw a pillow at Sirius' head. Sirius grinned, throwing it back at him, and Remus soon joined in on the pillow fight. It was nearly 2 am when Mrs. Weasley poked her head in, the pillow fight was still underway. She smiled at them.

"Hey now, you three, Harry needs his sleep!"

"Sleepover!" Harry cried, flopping onto the bed.

"No, Harry, get to your own bed." Remus said with a small smile, and Harry pouted.

"Come on Bambi, get to bed." Harry's jaw dropped as he heard Mrs. Weasley giggling from the doorway. "Siri!"

Sirius grinned, and Harry hit him with the pillow on the top of his head before he stalked out of the room.

Mrs. Weasley took Harry to his room. "That's a very cute nickname Harry."

Harry flushed. "Please don't tell anyone Mrs. Weasley."

She just smiled, pushing Harry into the bedroom he and Ron shared.

--

Christmas day was fun, Sirius was singing Christmas carols all through the halls, and everyone opened their presents together by the Christmas tree. In Harry's opinion, it was one of the best Christmases ever, but it wasn't over yet…

That night, as everyone grew slightly drowsy from their dinner, Sirius shepherded Harry into his room, and Remus cast some complicated looking wards around the room. That woke Harry right up, and Sirius smiled at him, ruffling his hair.

"Now, I have one last gift for you Harry." Harry grinned. "Gimme."

Both men laughed, and Remus pulled out a small stone ball and a strange looking knife.

Harry eyed the pieces curiously, and watched Sirius conjure a small table with a white cloth over it. "What's going on?" He had a feeling this was something really serious.

Sirius sighed. "You cannot ever tell anyone about this, okay? Not even Dumbledore, this is very important."

Harry nodded, and Sirius motioned for Harry to approach the table. "Okay, this is what we're doing. I'm going to adopt you, and so is Remmy."

Harry grinned widely, hugging both men tightly. He then pulled away slightly. "Wait…why cant I tell anyone?"

Sirius frowned, looking down. "I'm a convict. And Remmy's a werewolf. There's a lot of families that don't like blood adoption to begin with, but even more people don't like it…"

"If's there's people like me involved." Remus said quietly. He gave a faint smile to Harry. "You see, our blood will come in contact, and people are afraid if Vampires or werewolves, or any other half breeds participate in a blood adoption, that the adopted child will be affected negatively. It will be different for you, because you've been my cub since birth."

Harry looked at him curiously. Remus continued. "I was there when you were born, just like Siri. Your father was a part of my pack, just like Siri, and because James was your father and I was at your birth, you became part of my pack as well, my cub. No one else knows this, I was under James' cloak at the time."

Harry gasped. "Why?"

Remus gave him a sad smile. "Werewolves aren't allowed in the maternity ward. I couldn't take a chance, so James hid me under the cloak. Dumbledore doesn't even know I was there."

"Wow….so he doesn't know I'm a part of your pack?"

Both men shook their heads. "Wow." Harry murmured. He looked down to the bowl and knife.

"So what do I do?"

Sirius took a deep breath, raising his sleeve, as did Remus. They both took the knife, their eyes still locked, and pierced their skin with the knife. Harry watched the blood well up on both of their arms, dripping into the bowl as they moved to press their wrists together.

Their blood mixed in the bowl as the men shared a soft kiss, wrists and arms still pressed together, blood streaming. Harry watched with a faint smile, seeing that, wondering if he'd ever be in love one day as much as they were.

They pulled away, and they pulled Harry's arm out, and with both of their hands on the blade, they pierced his skin. It was just a small cut, and he watched his blood join theirs in the bowl.

Sirius pressed his arm against Harry's and he felt his fingers and toes tingle, and the ends of his hair, and he shivered slightly as Sirius pulled his arm away, and Remus applied his. Harry gasped, feeling his heart skip in his chest, feeling his ears and eyes itch.

Both men smiled at him, and Remus healed Harry's cut as Sirius tapped his wand to the bowl, forming three rings in the center, the blood entirely gone.

Harry stared down at them in awe. Remus conjured three thin pieces of leather, and handed one to Sirius and to Harry.

"Put the ring on, the take it off and put it on the string and tie it around your neck. Keep it hidden." Sirius said quietly, more serious than Harry had ever heard him before.

Harry nodded, doing as the man instructed, admiring the small band of steel with three stones of red embedded into it. Remus' and Sirius' rings were similar, except bigger.

"Now for the good part about all this!" Sirius said with a grin. "You're our son now, and no one will be able to take you away from us." Harry felt himself choke up slightly. Sirius ruffled up his hair. "Not only that, but you're my heir, so if anything happens to me, you'll inherit…everything."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Siri, I couldn't…"

"Nonsense. Moony cant do it because of certain laws, and I don't want it going to the Malfoys or somebody like that."

Harry nodded, and Remus squeezed his shoulder. "Not only that, but as my cub, you've gotten a bit of advantage over everyone else. Your reactions will be just a little faster while dueling, and you'll be able to heal much faster than normal. Your hearing might get a little better, and your eyesight will definitely."

Harry grinned widely. "Wicked!"

Both men exchanged a grin. "Now, you cant let anyone know about this, so when your vision changes, you'll have to put clear glass in your glasses, or 'pretend' to take a vision potion or something. But those are quite expensive, so I don't recommend telling people that anytime soon."

Harry hugged them both once more. "I love you guys, this was the best Christmas present ever."


	8. How Embarassing!

**Chapter Eight: How Embarrassing**

Harry woke sleepily on Boxing Day, still in his nightshirt as he walked into the kitchen. He stopped short as he saw Snape there. Harry blushed slightly, and Remus saw him in the doorway. "Harry-"

Harry stepped back slightly, seeing Snape turn around. "Um…did I interrupt something important? I can…I can come back later…"

Snape raised an eyebrow at his attire, then crossed his arms. "Potter, the Headmaster would like for me to teach you occulemcy."

"What's that?" Harry asked quietly, not moving from the doorway, still too mortified to have Snape looking at him in his dingy old nightshirt.

"For your visions Potter, I'm going to try and get you to block your mind from the Dark Lord and any others who may try to view your thoughts and memories."

Harry shifted to his other foot. He was barefoot and it was freezing in here, he should have dressed more appropriately. "What do you mean?"

"Like right now, your thoughts are blaring that you are cold and wished you'd dressed more appropriately…" Snape trailed off, arching an eyebrow.

Harry went red, looking away. "Fine. When do we start?"

"At the start of term." Snape murmured, nudging Harry out of the doorway as he strode out. Harry covered his face in his hands, he was so embarrassed! The man had seen him in his nightshirt-

"Um…this is a problem Harry." Sirius said quietly. Harry looked up.

"What?"

"He might see our…Christmas gift."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Is there some way to keep him from talking?"

"Yeah, but you'd have to convince him to, there's a charm-"

--

Harry smiled faintly as he saw Blaise walk up to him. They'd arranged to meet in the owelry, where most people would never bother with romantic laisons of any sort, and that's why Harry chose it. Blaise held out a thin package to him with a slight grin.

"Happy Christmas. You will not believe the trouble I went through to get this for you."

Harry opened it and squeaked. "Blaise!"

The boy grinned. "Thought you might like it. Your face is pink." Harry looked down.

Blaise pulled him close and kissed him. Harry sighed into the kiss. "You kiss quite well."

Blaise chuckled. "Had a lot of practice on girls. Do you like it?"

"Yeah…just…I don't know where I'm going to hide it."

"Under the bed, like everyone else does. You're too cute."

Harry handed Blaise his package. "I had to order it by owl, as I couldn't go out to shop, but…"

Blaise smiled as he smiled at super deluxe box of chocolate frogs. "That's all right Harry. At least I'll be able to enjoy my gift in front of others…" He waggled his eyebrows at Harry. Harry flushed again, and Blaise pulled him into a deep kiss.

--

Harry walked into his first occulemcy lesson, looking very worried. Not only was he worried about Snape finding out about his Christmas gift, he was worried about the man finding out a whole other list of things as well, and at the top of it was his…crush on the man. "Enter."

He entered the room, closing the doorway behind him. Harry shifted nervously. "I'd like for us to perform a Unbreakable charm. I wont tell anyone what happens during these lessons, and you cant tell anyone what happens either."

Snape stared at him with an unreadable look. "Fine. You know the charm isnt as strong as the Unbreakable Vow, if you would like that instead, I can call up Dumbledore…"

"No, that isnt necessary." Harry said quietly.

Snape frowned. "Fine." He drew his wand and started to pace.

They cast the Unbreakable charm quickly, and moved onto the lesson. "Now, you must clear your mind, keep your mind a blank slate…I will cast legilimense, and you try to push me out."

Harry nodded and braced himself. "Legilimense!"

Harry choked as memories flew by him. His cousin and his friends chasing after him, Aunt Marge's dog ripper, Harry staring at Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang in anger….no!

He landed hard on the floor, panting, his head lowered.

"Get up Potter! That was pathetic." Harry grimaced, standing back up.

Again and again, the spell was cast, and Harry was terrified that he would slip up.

His aunt slapping him after he burnt their breakfast at the age of six. His cousin pummeling him after school. Feeling terrified on the school roof after apparating there, Being locked up in the cupboard. Talking to a snake for the first time. Being punished afterwards. Harry stealing clothes from the neighbors-no!

He panted as he lied on the ground, his head felt like it was splitting open.

"Get up Potter." Snape murmured, his voice dark.

Harry stood up once more, feeling so bad…

Crying in the dark, wondering why he dreamt about green light. 200 dementors flying around him, the patronus spell. His godfather hugging him and calling him Bambi, seeing his Godfather and Remus hug each other. Harry sobbing in the dark after a horrible dream about Cedric…

He landed on the floor again, he could barely move. The man stared down at him, his lips set in a thin line.

Harry felt his face burn. He felt so weak. How was he ever going to-

He was assaulted again, this time, his cousin was pummeling him again, his Uncle watching nearby with a smug smile, both of them calling him a freak- "NO!" he screamed, his throat raw.

He felt tears slip down his cheeks, he couldn't move from the ground. He felt so weak, he hated this feeling, why was Snape doing this to him, how could he have ever trusted the man, how on earth could he have ever…

"Potter, get up."

"I cant." Harry murmured. His entire body felt so weak, like he'd been ripped limb from limb. He hadnt felt like this in a very long time, ever since he was small…

"Get up Potter."

"I cant." Harry murmured, and to his horror, he began to cry.

He felt Snape move beside him, turning him over. Harry stared up at Snape, who was kneeling beside him. "Was that your Uncle?"

Harry nodded, speechless at the man's tone. He couldn't quite place it, as he'd never heard Snape sound like that before. Harry sat up slowly, hands shaking. He kept his eyes away from the man, turning his back to him now.

"Please…I cant handle any more." Harry murmured.

"You've got to protect your mind somehow Potter. The Dark Lord will be much worse on your mind."

Harry lowered his head, and he stood slowly, bracing himself on the edge of the table, turning to face the Professor once more.

"Go ahead."

"Legilimense."

Harry flinched as he saw a flash of Blaise Zabini and himself talking in the owelry, standing very close to each other, Cho Chang making the eyes at him, staring after Cedric Diggory in the Hall way, blushing slightly as Cedric leant close to him and gave him the clue about the task-

Harry flushed as the man let up abruptly. His mind hadn't been ripped apart that time, but Harry felt something very…awkward.

Snape stared at him with wide eyes. "You're finished for tonight Potter."

Harry looked away and picked up his bag.

"Be careful with Zabini, Potter." Snape murmured with an odd look on his face, just before he reached the door. Harry turned slightly with a frown, then walked out the door.

--

Harry stared at the newspaper with wide eyes as Hermoine stuck it in front of his face. He saw Neville break his teacup next to him with a strange look on his face.

"This is the worst thing that could possibly happen." Harry murmured. He looked up to see quite a few DA members glancing every so often at him. Harry sighed, fingering the galleon in his pocket. Hermoine stared down at the paper, looking pale and shaky.

Harry glanced at Neville, squeezing his shoulder slightly as he slipped the galleon from his pocket, setting up a meeting for that night.

The DA pressed on and worked harder than ever. Neville made leaps and bounds in his progress, and they went from one meeting a week to two, and meeting on the weekends as well. As Valentines day approached, Harry was in the library, trying to get some work done when Cho slipped into the seat across from him.

"What are you doing at the next Hogsmeade Weekend?"

Harry blinked at her blunt question, and she pressed on. "I really like you, I think you're quite attractive Harry, and I thought we could hang out and have fun together. What do you say?"

"Is this a-" _date?_

"Great, I'll meet you by the joke shop at ten, then." She winked, then breezed off, leaving him dumbfounded. He sighed, hitting his head on the table with a dull thud.

--

As soon as Hermoine heard about the 'date' she insisted upon choosing his outfit. Harry didn't really want to go at all, as there was the very likely threat of the girl kissing him, but Hermoine said he wouldn't spend the entire time with Cho, as he was scheduled to have an interview for the Quibbler….now she was making appointments for him, running his life….when would this end?

Hermoine winked as she set his clothes on his bed. "There you go Harry, good luck on your date!" Harry sighed, staring down at his outfit. Why on earth had she chosen those jeans for a date? And that shirt…he sighed. Hermoine didn't have the best sense of style to begin with. He plucked a black t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans, instead of the dress shirt she was going to have him wear with his black slacks…

He pulled on a pair of boots he'd ordered through the post. He hadn't worn them yet, and was anxious to try them out. They looked wicked, black dragon hide with a slight heel, and they fit perfectly, and oh so comfortable….and he was so gay.

He sighed, brushing his hair, trying to figure out what he would do with it. It had grown midway down his back now in soft waves, it wasn't so wild anymore as it grew longer. He pulled his hair back loosely, then pulled on a jacket as he stepped out the door.

Hermoine pouted as she saw him. "Why didn't you wear the outfit I chose-" Which was covered up by Lavender's and Parvati's whistles and comments. Harry merely grinned, swinging his hips just a bit more as he walked out the portrait hole.

He felt good. And damn sexy. He was thinking of that muggle song 'I'm too sexy' as he walked down the corridor, going to the Great Hall for breakfast. He grinned as he saw several girl's jaws drop and quite a few people started whispering.

He sat down next to Ron and the guys, and they all stared at him. "You look wicked mate, who's all this for?" Dean said with a grin.

"He has a date with Cho Chang." Ron said after stuffing his mouth full of pancakes. Harry sighed, pushing his food around on his plate. "Nervous mate?" Ron asked, eyeing his plate.

Harry shook his head, then glanced up to Dumbledore. The man wasn't looking at him…again, but he grinning widely, Umbridge had her head stuck in a newspaper, and Snape…had the oddest expression on his face. Harry couldn't quite place it, but he stood. "Got to go, I'm not hungry…"

"Go on mate-"

"Good luck!"

Harry rolled his eyes, walking out of the Great Hall.

--

His date went awful. Not only had Cho kissed him, she'd slobbered on him in front of everyone in Madam Puddifoot's. Yes. Madam Puddifoot's. Harry practically pushed her away afterwards, trying to avoid holding hands with her. He glanced around, seeing Blaise glancing towards him, with another Slytherin girl eyeing him with a raised eyebrow.

He sighed, turning to Cho. "Cho-"

"You look so handsome today Harry-"

"Yeah, you've told me before, I've got to-"

"Those are very nice boots, are they dragon hide?"

"Yes, I've got to-"

"And your hair is quite lovely, a little long for my tastes but-"

Harry stood up, throwing his napkin next to his plate.

"I have to go. It was nice hanging out with you, but I'm late for a meeting."

Cho's jaw dropped. "What?! You've got another date after me!?" She screeched.

The entire restaurant went silent.

Harry scowled at her. "No. I've got to meet with a friend of mine about an interview, I cant be late or Hermoine-"

"That mudbl- oh! I cant believe her! You're horrible! You ask me out on a date and you ditch me-"

"First of all, you didn't say it was a date, and you asked me out, if you remember." Harry growled, hand twitching for his wand. "I've got to go."

Just as he was about to leave, she threw her tea at his shirt, then slapped him.

Harry frowned, glancing down at his shirt. "At least it's black." Then he turned around, and left.


	9. Wishes Are For Dreamers

**Chapter Nine: Wishes are for Dreamers**

Harry smiled faintly at the copy of the Quibbler he received. He caught Luna's eye across the Great Hall, and she smiled at him. Quite a few copies were circulating around the school now, and Umbridge was throwing a hissy fit. Not only did she end up banning the magazine, she ended up getting Harry banned from Hogsmeade Weekends as well. It was more than worth it to Harry. Luna's Dad had given him a lifetime subscription to the magazine, because it was one of their highest selling issues.

Life was good.

The part was, somehow, the Daily Prophet got word of Harry's date disaster with Cho. Now they were calling him a ladies' man, playing all sorts of games with innocent girls. The funny thing is, Cho and her groupies thrived on the attention they got from sympathizing girls, and guys wanting to ask Cho out.

And girls started to follow Harry around, calling him a 'bad boy'. There were rumors flitting around that he slept with half of the Gryffindor girls already, and had moved onto other houses, renewing the rumors about him and Susan.

Harry thought it was hilarious, Hermoine disapproved, and Ron was jealous of all the attention he was getting from girls. Harry didn't care. He found that a lot couldn't bother him these days, he was actually feeling pretty good.

Harry and Blaise met in their usual spot (the owelry) one night. After a perfectly languid kiss, Blaise pulled away with a sigh. "Harry, I've been meaning to talk to you. I know we don't feel anything for each other like that, right?"

Harry nodded, looking at the other boy curiously. Blaise gave him a small smile. "So you're okay with me dating other people? There's this guy…I think he likes me. I want to go for it." Harry hugged him tightly.

"Go for it Blaise. I wont mind. We'll still be friends, right?"

"Of course Harry. Um, thanks for being so understanding. A lot of people think I'm like my mum, that I just drop people all the time, but that's not really true, I don't lead them on, I tell them before hand that I'm not looking for anything…but this guy is really something. I want to…have something with him, more than just…"

"What we have?" Harry said with a soft smile, kissing his cheek. "Come on Blaise, let's get back, it's getting late." Blaise nodded, and they walked back to the school.

The next day, Harry was at breakfast, and Terry Boot walked quickly into the Great Hall, with something on his mind. Harry had a bad gut feeling as he watched the boy whisper to a group of his friends, and the whispers started to spread down the Ravenclaw table, going to the Hufflepuff table... Seamus went over there to see what was going on, and he came back to the table with a strange look on his face.

"Terry Boot apparently was asked out by that Zabini chap, I cant believe that bloke is a poof!"

Harry frowned. "He's actually bisexual-" Which was completely covered up by the entrance of Blaise him self, who looked rather sad. Then as the Great Hall quieted, he looked scared. His eyes fell on Terry and his friends, and they were all glaring at him.

He hurried to his own table, where his housemates were asking him all sorts of questions.

Harry sighed, looking down to his plate. If this much trouble went around for Blaise coming out, he could only imagine what would happen if he ever did. He frowned as he heard Ron and Seamus talking.

"I knew something was off about that bloke, just a little too girly, you know what I mean-" Yeah, Definitely, he's a little poofter, that one-"

Harry cleared his throat. "He's actually bisexual." Hermoine, Ron, and Seamus all stared at him.

"How did you know?" Hermoine said, cocking her head.

Harry shrugged. "He goes out with girls too, you know. A lot of them, actually."

"That doesn't mean anything-" and then the debate went on.

There was a reprieve in the gossip and bigotry when Trelawney was sacked one night. It was quite a spectacular sight on the staircase, with the woman half drunk and Umbridge calling her all sorts of names. Dumbledore saved the day, as usual, and he hired Firenze as their treacher. It was rather amusing to see Umbridge go purple at the sight of the 'half breed'.

Harry quite enjoyed his first class with the centaur, and stayed after to stay so. "Firenze, that was an amazing class. It was so different than our usual lessons."

Firenze gave him a small smile, then his eyes fell to Harry's chest, where his ring was hidden under his shirt, then back to his eyes. "Not many humans can see the future and the stars as they truly are. However, you are more open minded than most. Follow your gut instincts in battle, and pay attention to your dreams. Write them if you must."

Harry frowned slightly, and the Centaur pressed on. "Not just dreams that follow your advesary…but all of them, even if it is a little significant thing, they're all there for a reason."

Harry nodded, feeling slightly unsettled as he walked out of the classroom.


	10. Loyalty

**Chapter Ten: Loyalty**

Harry woke up in a cold sweat. He breathed for a few moments, catching his breath. He grabbed his journal that he had in his nightstand, and started to write.

_I'm glad Firenze told me this. For the past few weeks, I've been seeing a pattern, and it's starting to scare me. At least three times a week I see my friends turn their backs on me, ignoring me. Sometimes it's not just me, but Blaise, Remus, Dobby and Firenze too. I don't know what it means, but I don't like it. _

_I think someone will betray the DA, no matter what the consequences are. The group as become…different, split, since Blaise came out, and I don't know what to do. Ron and the Gryffindors hate Blaise now, and they're teasing the boy during their lessons. _

_I feel awful when seeing it, and every time Blaise looks at me…I can tell there's a lot more going on than I know about. Susan is a sweetheart though, and she's okay with him. I think she has a little crush on him, but I don't think he's ready for anything yet. _

_I keep seeing them together though, in my dreams, dueling each other, but with smiles on their faces. I think that that's telling me that they're good for each other, that they can work together, among other things. Maybe I'll try and set them up later this semester. Luna's been giving me a lot of strange looks lately, I don't know what that's about. _

And sure enough, the DA was betrayed two days later by Marietta, one of Cho's friends. Then there was all the drama of Umbridge and the Inquisitorial squad finding out, and Harry was sad to see the group disband. Oddly though, he wasn't sad to see Dumbledore go.

One night, after Harry came back from the library from studying with Susan, Harry stopped in the doorway of the dorm to see Seamus and Dean rifling around his bedroom. He gasped, he did NOT want them getting to his journal.

"What are you guys doing?" Harry said nervously.

Neville looked up from his book for a moment, looking over at Dean and Seamus. Ron walked in the door with his broomstick in his hand and looking rather windswept from practice. Seamus just grinned. "Looking for dirty magazines, I cant find mine anywhere-"

Harry gaped. "I don't have any-"

"Aha!" Seamus said with a grin as his hand reached the obvious glossy pages of magazines stuffed under Harry's mattress. He pulled them out, and Harry snatched them from him. "No Seamus, these are mine-"

Ron started to laugh. "Oh come on, the rest of us share, except for Neville there, he's too innocent…" Neville flushed, glaring at the red head. Ron reached for Harry's magazines, but Harry clutched them to his chest, heart pounding.

"No."

"Come on Harry-" Seamus said, finally snatching them out of Harry's hands. Seamus jaw dropped as he looked at the covers. "What the bloody hell!? Harry!"

Harry felt his eyes start to burn, and he sprinted to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He could hear their voices on the other side of the door as he started to cry.

"He's fucking gay!" Ron blurted.

"Maybe he was holding the magazines for someone else…" Neville said quietly.

"They have to be his, why wouldn't he want us to see them-"

"Yeah right, come on Nev, do you really believe it?"

"Merlin, this is disgusting-"

Harry felt himself cry harder, and the boys went quiet.

"He's crying."

"well, yeah, he's worried that all of you guys are going to tease him like you do Zabini." Neville said, his voice growing stronger.

"I just cant believe it! I mean, he had that thing with Cho Chang, then all those girls following him around-"

"The bloody ponce thinks he's too good for girls, and they're all holding out for him, maybe we should-"

"NO! Think about the Daily Prophet! If they got wind of this, Harry's life would be awful!" Neville cried.

"Fine. This stays in the dorm room. But if he ever checks one of us out, we're telling."

"And we don't have to be all friendly with him, I don't want him to think he can hit on me-"

Harry opened the door reluctantly, wiping his tears away. "I wont do that to any of you guys. I promise." Harry said quietly. Seamus grimaced, throwing his magazines to Harry.

"Keep them. You're disgusting Potter." He spat, going to his own bed.

--

The boys ignored Harry completely the next day, not that it was unexpected. However, it was unexpected when Ron bounced back to normal two days later, treating Harry the same as always. Harry just supposed that Ron had gotten over whatever it was and considered their friendship more important.

Neville treated Harry the same as always and Harry realized that his friendship with Neville was one of the strongest he had in loyalty. He rather liked that, and he vowed to include Neville more in his other activities.

Harry was quickly distracted on his ponderings of his and Ron's friendship when Umbridge took over as Headmistress. Fred and George provided the pranking goods and wreaked havoc on Hogwarts. It was wonderful to see the evil little toad so pissed off, and even more so when he saw McGonnagal tell Peeves, who was trying to unscrew a chandelier to 'turn it the other way'. It was great!


	11. Revealed

**Chapter Eleven:**

Harry went in nervously for his Occulemcy lessons with Snape. He was torn between being embarrassed or down right scared when he was with the man alone. He was still harboring a major crush on the man, luckily Snape hadnt said a word about it.

Snape was at his desk, as usual when he came in. Harry stood there for a moment and watched him work with a soft sigh. He was so attractive-

"Potter, stop dawdling about the doorway, come in already."

Harry bristled and went into the room, watching the man stand and draw his wand.

"Legilimense!"

Harry reeled at the onslaught, Snape must have been pissed about something-

A dog barking up the tree he was climbing; the familiar view of his Uncle hitting him after the dementor attack, with Dudley joining in; "You're disgusting!" Seamus snarling to him; watching Sirius and Remus kiss, their hands over a bowl filled with blood-no! "Protego!"

Harry went into memories that weren't his own, seeing a younger Snape being pushed around by a young James Potter, saying awfully familiar things to him, all their classmates watching, and a strangely solemn Remus and Sirius off to the side-

Harry fell to the floor, panting. He looked up to see the man looking exhausted, giving him an unreadable look. Harry sat up slightly, staring back at him. "I'm sorry. I…I didn't know what happened…I…"

"Stop your blubbering Potter. You cannot tell."

"You know I cant. Remember the spell? I would never tell anyways."

Snape's shoulders eased just slightly, turning his back to Harry. "Did your…friends find out about you?"

"Yes. As a precaution I put up wards around the room at the beginning of the year so they wont be able to tell about anything happening in the room though. I just had a feeling I would need to, with the war and all." Harry admitted quietly.

Snape turned, raising a brow. "Quite…interesting Potter. But wards can be broken."

"I know." Harry murmured hollowly.

"Your uncle hit you again. Did he do that often?"

Harry shrugged, looking down. "More my cousin that anyone else. He didn't want people to get suspicious."

"Of course. Does Dumbledore know?"

"Of course he does. That man knows everything." Harry murmured, his tone biting.

"I heard a little rumor going around my house lately, I'm just letting you know…I think there's an investigation going around about your homelife."

Harry's jaw dropped. "What? Who's doing it?"

"I don't know. I don't know who started the rumors…but for some reason, everyone's starting to believe them. Don't worry Potter, they haven't extended outside of the house just yet. Not that anyone outside of my house would ever believe them of course."

"But…but why?" Harry said quietly.

"They've been there Potter. You would have done well in Slytherin."

Harry twitched. "That's what the hat told me."

Snape merely raised a brow, and Harry knew to explain. He stood up with a heavy sigh.

"I couldn't go to Slytherin. Everyone had painted it such a bad house to be in, of course I know better now, but…I begged the hat to put me anywhere but Slytherin. It didn't help that Malfoy had just been sorted there."

Snape rolled his eyes and sighed. "Where is your ring?"

Harry looked down, silently drawing it out from under his shirt. Snape looked at for a moment. "There are three on this. Was it Lupin who bonded as well?"

Harry nodded, glancing at the man. "I'm in his pack. I just have a bit of heightened senses, nothing more. Quite useful, actually."

Snape nodded slowly, looking thoughtful. "I'm going to give you advice…from one…to another. Keep it hidden for as long as possible. You have no idea what the repercussions can be. I was quite lucky, because of my talent in potions…I was needed. They will throw you out of wizarding UK or kill you if you ever went public."

Harry frowned, looking away. "Then I'll have to be useful in some way."

"I don't want you to go breaking your neck, Potter, Quidditch isnt the most lucrative job in the world, and being an auror wont be enough either."

Harry rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "I wasn't thinking of going for either of those, Professor. I want to get a Mastery in DADA. If I ever come out, I can work out of the country with my mastery. I don't wish to…hide my preferences my entire life." Harry said softly, looking away.

"Then there's the Dark Lord."

Harry sighed. "Yes, him. Luckily this war wont drag out for years and years, and I can live my life in peace. Maybe if I killed him off, people wouldn't care that I was…"

"Fat chance Potter. Not only are you the heir to the Potter line, you are now heir to the Blacks. They are expecting you to have a wife and at least two children to carry out your line, preferably within the next five to ten years."

Harry grimaced.

"Go Potter, I have things to do."

Harry took that as his dismissal and left.


	12. Future Plans

**Chapter Twelve: Future Plans**

Harry sighed, frowning at the book, his nose inches away from it. "This writing is so hard to read…"

Susan looked up from her own books, looking over at Harry. "What on earth are you trying to do?"

"It's a gobblegook translator." Harry murmured absentmindedly.

Neville spoke up from the next seat over. "Why on earth are you looking that up?"

"I just want to learn. I just a feeling a feeling I should." Harry said, thumbing through the book. "Damn, this book is so hard to read, and there's nothing about customs or anything…this is the only book they had in the library, and it's a crummy old thing-"

"Why on earth do you want to learn that?" Blaise spoke up, furrowing his brow.

Harry just gave them a small smile. "Just want to help. Goblins were the first magical Beings I ever met in the wizarding world. They've always interested me." No one commented on his usage of Beings instead of the usual Creatures.

"So is that what you're going to tell McGonagall at your Career Advice meeting?"

Harry nodded. "That and trying to get my DADA mastery."

Neville grinned widely. "That'd be great, you're a great teacher Harry, I bet if you taught at Hogwarts…"

"Not ever teaching at Hogwarts. This school is full of a bunch of hypocritical pricks and bigots." Harry growled, clenching his fist. They all stared at him in surprise.

Harry arrived to his Career Advice meeting, smiling cheerfully at McGonnagal, his smile fading as he saw Umbridge in the corner of the room. He sat down with a sigh. This was going to be interesting.

"Now, Harry, you're doing very well in your classes this year, a marked improvement than your previous years here-" Umbridge cleared her throat, and both of them glanced to her.

"Did you get my little note Minerva?"

"Yes, this litle thing?" McGonnagal waved around a pink slip, setting it to the side.

"Now, as I was saying, you're doing pretty well in your classes, and with grades like these, there are a lot of options for you, what would you like to try out for?"

"Two things. Um, first I want to study for my DADA Mastery." Minerva smiled broadly at this, and Harry could see Umbridge twitch out of the corner of his eye. "I know it would take some time, so in the meantime I think I would like to work in the Goblin laison office at the ministry."

McGonnagal couldn't help but show her surprise, but Umbridge blew up. "They check for criminal records, don't you know, and that office full of Half breeds will soon be kicked out of the ministry-"

Harry glared at the woman, and for some reason, she quieted down. He turned back to the Professor. She was looking thoughtfully at him. "That is a very interesting choice, Mr. Potter. Why the Goblin Laison office?"

"They were the first magical Beings I ever met, ma'am. I've always been interested in them. I want to learn gobblegook, but I could only find one book-"

"Gobblegook!" Umbridge cried.

Minerva scowled at her. "He can learn whatever he feels like! Mr. Potter, I will help you achieve your goals if that's the last thing I do-"

And then….chaos. Screaming filled the office, and Harry was in awe at the professor. He was quickly dismissed and walked out as quickly as he could with a slight smile.

Harry was slipped a new copy of a gobblegook translator during transfiguration one day, and Harry looked thankfully at the professor, chuckling softly as he realized that Umbridge hadnt noticed a thing.

One day, Harry asked the twins for a bit of distraction so he could talk to Sirius and Remus through the floo. However, he would have to use Umbridge's floo to do so, as it was the only one that wasn't monitored. After setting up several watchers, he used the floo.

He smiled faintly as he saw Sirius and Remus smiling at him soon. "Bambi! How are you?"

"Fine, just fine. Wreaking a little havoc on Umbridge. I'm in her office now, broke into it actually so I could talk to you two." Both of their eyes widened and they broke out into grins.

"Wicked, so what did you want to talk about Harry?"

Harry frowned. "My roommates found out." They both sighed, and Harry pressed on. "Of course, Snape knows from our lessons, but he cant tell a soul, of course. Um…he found out about…my ring. And that you two are together. I…sort of found out that he's gay…why didn't you tell me? I saw his memory, and I saw that my father was acting like a total arse…"

Remus sighed sadly. "I'm sorry Harry. He was your father…and we just…wanted you to have a good view of him. He was a good man, in a lot of ways, but he was a little close minded on…people like us."

"It was horrible…he outed Snape in front of everybody. No wonder Snape hated the man…we talked about it for a while, and I think we came to a little understanding..."

Harry felt pain in his knees from kneeling on the floor for so long. "I have to go soon, I love you both."

"Love you too Bambi. Give hell for us, yeah? That Umbridge sounds like a right bitch." Sirius grinned, giving off a bark of laughter. Remus swatted his arm.

"Uh oh. Gotta go!" Harry cried out, yanking himself out of the fireplace.


	13. On To Battle!

**Chapter Thirteen: On to Battle!**

He started to notice how the Slytherins had been rather quiet around him lately, always watching. He didnt dare confront them about their suspicions, because they just wouldnt be rumors anymore... They excluded only him, of course, they just adjusted all their teasing and taunting to the other Gyrffindors, which was fine by Harry. He didn't have time to deal with House politics right now, and the guys were still being pricks to him.

He'd picked up a lot learning with Susan and the others. It was just Hermoine's style of learning that left something to be desired and his brain more than a little frazzled. OWL exams were coming up, and Hermoine was in full test mode, and insisted on studying every night with the boys leading up to the exams. Harry realized how bossy she was, and longed to study with Susan and the others. He thought it was why his grades were so much better now, he was just studying with the right people this year.

On the last day before exams, he had it up to here with her, and told her he was going for a walk. When she started to protest, he told her if he didn't know all the information now, it was rather useless. He was going to use his last day to relax, while he still had the time. His dreams were telling him something big was coming up, and his gut feeling told him to be alert.

He walked down to the lake, grinning as he saw Hannah and Neville together by the lake shore, throwing bits of food to the Giant Squid. "Harry! How are you?"

"Fine. Just got rid of Hermoine for a bit. The woman was driving me a bit mad, to tell you the truth." He sat down next to them, smiling faintly up at the sky, thankful for the good weather.

"I cant believe another year has gone by so fast! What are you planning on doing this summer Neville?" Hannah said, throwing a bit of salami at the Squid.

"Ah, probably just hanging around my place, working a bit in the Greenhouses…rather boring really."

"What about you Harry?"

Harry sighed, lying on his back, looking up at the clouds. He smiled faintly as he spotted a dog. "With my muggle relatives. Hopefully I'll spend part of the summer with a few…"

He paused mid sentence, and his mind went haywire.

He woke slowly a few minutes later to someone shaking his shoulder. Neville was looking down at him worried. "Harry! What happened?! You were acting all weird…"

"And you said the oddest thing…I wrote it down." Hannah said softly, handing him the parchment.

Harry sat up slowly, and started to read.

_The night of Samradh, the Dark Lord will fall forever, by the Hand of the Chosen one. _

_A father will fall, _

_a lover will mourn,_

_those who are saved will turn with scorn,_

_The Chosen one will be injured in more ways than one_

Harry stared down at the parchment, his hand trembling. He drew his wand, and with a flick, the parchment was burned. He looked to the others, who were staring at him. "Don't tell a soul. Ever. Promise me."

They both nodded solemnly, their eyes wide. "So…you're a Seer? A real one?" Hannah whispered, and both of them moved closer.

Harry looked down. "I've…been having dreams, for the past year. I think I've always had them, but they were a little more…noticeable in the patterns and things. And…my gut instincts are almost always right. I couldn't tell anyone, because…you know how everyone thinks of Trelawney." Harry said softly. He stared down at the burning embers in the grass. He vanished them quickly, so there was no way that someone could recover the words.

"So…V-Voldemort is going to die?" Neville said with wide eyes.

Harry nodded. "When is…Samradh?"

"The Summer solstice, the 23rd of June. If it's supposed to be this year…it's only a week away, the last day of exams." Hannah said softly.

Harry trembled. "I think it is this year." He looked down. "A father…a father will fall…it doesn't say who, though. And a lover will mourn, is it the father's lover? Or is it another?" He paused. "The people that were saved are obviously the wizarding world. They're a bunch of hypocrites. I would expect them to just carry on with…"

"So…you're the Chosen One?" Hannah said softly, biting her lip. She and Neville exchanged a glance.

Harry shrugged. "Well…Voldemort chose me and all. I guess I could be, I have no idea. Whoever it is…they'll be hurt in the end…but in more ways than one?"

Neville shuddered. "There are a lot of ways to hurt people. Physically, emotionally…mentally…" Neville whispered, lowering his eyes. Harry patted his shoulder.

"Let's just forget about all this for now, we have our exams tomorrow, and I want to relax while I still have the chance." Harry said, lying back down, staring up at the sky.

Neville and Hannah soon joined him, and they settled into a comfortable quiet.

Harry's nervousness only grew as the week passed by. His OWLS were a piece of cake, he thought. He imagined them to be much harder. Divination was odd, though, he'd done worse than expected, his mind was all mussed up as he left though.

Transfiguration was quite fun, all the help from Susan over the year had really paid off, and his work had a little flair to it all, and the tester quite liked his art noveau red lacquered style of a teacup and saucer with white ivory flowers decorating it. It had originally been a grey and white pigeon, so it looked quite different.

In charms, it was fun as well, as he made his little rat change colors with the color changing charm from a dull brown to a bright red with blue spots. The tester smiled at this, and asked him to change the colors again, and he changed it to a rainbow tied dyed rat, the colors and patterns moving. The tester clapped widely at this and bounced on his toes. "Very good, Mr. Potter, very good! Haven't been so amused by such creativity in a while."

In his DADA OWL, he was sure to get an O, as he performed his patronus for extra credit. Quite a few people were in awe as it cantered down the middle of the great hall and back. "That was quite good Mr. Potter." Harry grinned, glancing over at Susan. "There are a few others I taught it to as well, I think they might like to get extra credit too."

He watched Susan cast hers with ease, her eagle soared over everyone's heads, landing on her shoulder. Neville had gotten his down, and his lion had a spectacular roar that resonated through the hall, making Malfoy drop his levitation charm. Luna's strange creature looking thing had a few testers flummoxed, but she performed it anyways, and Harry felt they were slightly amused by the creature's antics when it crawled around their feet. A few others had managed their patroni as well, including Hermoine and her otter, but none were as impressive as Harry's or Susan's, or for that matter, Neville's.

Potions was…interesting. He didn't have too much trouble in the exam, and even Neville had managed to get his potion to look somewhat acceptable.

It came down to the last leg of the exams, and Harry's nervousness only grew. Astronomy was to be held at night, and he breezed through his charts. He saw Hermoine looking at him curiously, but ignored it. When he was nearly finished, he frowned as he saw figures approaching Hagrid's hut, not too far away. He quickly jotted the rest of his answers down and he dropped his telescope to look over there, ignoring the tester's exclamations. Bright red flashes of light sounded, and all the students were distracted in their tests. Even the tester sounded affronted as they stunned Hagrid and set fire to his hut. They were calling him all sorts of horrible names, and Harry was half hanging over the edge of the tower.

"Hagrid, look out!" He screamed, drawing his wand. Several people, following his example, drew theirs as well. Harry cast a stunner, making one of the attackers drop. Several of them looked towards their way, about to cast back, but Hagrid threw them aside, and Harry saw McGonagall striding out quickly.

Harry cast more spells, and he saw a few students finally do the same, but most just stood in shock as McGonagall was hit with five stunners. After that 'exciting' night, all that was left was their History of Magic exam and their potions exam. Their potions exam was in the morning, and in the afternoon was History of Magic. He quite enjoyed writing his History of Magic essay on the Goblin War of 1612 and how it could have been prevented. After he finished, he felt very tired, his exhaustion from the night before had been catching up with him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He awoke with a scream that made all the students stare at him in surprise. His hands were trembling, he had to do something! The tester approached him, looking at him oddly. "Are you alright Mr. Potter?" Harry blinked his tears away, glancing down at his essay. "I'm not feeling well…I'm finished with my essay, may I go?"

The tester nodded, and Harry gave his essay to him and grabbed his bag quickly, sprinting out of the Great Hall. He paced in the foyer. He had to contact Sirius.

Later that afternoon, he was in Umbridge's office, the Inquisitorial squad holding Harry and his friends. Hermoine was being nearly choked by Bulstrode, and Ginny was fidgeting in Nott's arms as he leered at her. Snape was staring at him from the doorway, looking at him oddly, then to Umbridge. "I'm afraid I do not have any more veritaserum, you used my last batch, if you remember correctly…"

Umbridge snarled. "Then what am I to do!? Make another-"

"That will take time, ma'am-"

She huffed, raising her wand. Harry stared at him in trepidation. "I supposed I'll have to make you talk in some other way…yes, the Ministry would over look it, after all, they overlooked it when I sent those dementors to your neighborhood-"

"You bitch! You nearly killed my cousin-" Harry snarled.

"Cruci-"

"Stop!" Hermoine yelled, eyes wide. "I know where the weapon is!"

Harry and the others looked to her in surprise. "Weapon? What weapon?" Umbridge said, eyes gleaming.

"The…the one that Dumbledore has…he hid it, and…we're trying to fix it, and…we couldn't find him, that's why Harry was trying…trying to use the floo-"

"What is it!?"

Harry caught on and smirked. "Do you honestly expect we'd tell you in front of everyone?" He glanced to Malfoy, who had a greedy look on his face. Umbridge caught it, and turned back to Hermoine. "You, you take me there, where is it?"

"In the forbidden forest." Hermoine said softly.

"Let's go."

Hermoine nodded shakily, and led Umbridge out of the office. Harry had no idea what Hermoine was thinking, but this left the others being held back by the inquisitorial squad and Snape.

Neville acted first and stunned Malfoy, but Harry stopped him from attacking the others.

"I'm trying to save someone who is like a father to me. Wouldn't you do anything to save your family?"

All of them stared at him with wide eyes, and several of them nodded begrudgingly. "You can act like we attacked you and overcame you, to protect your reputations, or you can help us. Make your choice."

Several of them glanced to the unconscious Malfoy, and Ron snarled. "Potter, what are you playing at, they're Slytherins-"

Harry glared at him. "Don't make me stun you if you're going to cause problems Ron. I'm running out of time."

Blaise and Daphne went forward. "We'll go with you."

He looked to the others, most of them shook their heads. Harry nodded curtly. "We'll stun you, and stun only." He added, glancing to Ron.

They nodded, and the other Slytherins were stunned quickly. He gave a look to Snape. "We're going to the Ministry. The Department of Mysteries."

Snape's eyes widened, and he was speechless as he watched them go. He didn't even think of stopping them.

"We have to get Hermoine, who knows what's she's up to." Hannah said, looking around carefully.

"We need to find a way to get to the Ministry." Harry said thoughtfully.

They heard a high pitched scream, and they ran to the forest.

--

Harry ran after Bellatrix, his mind was racing a mile a minute, only thinking of Sirius, Sirius…he was the Father… Remus was going to be devastated…

They ended up in the atrium, dueling some more, Harry weaving in and out of her spell work, thankful for his reflexes…

"Hand me the prophecy!" She screamed, and Harry dodged out of the way.

"Never! It's broken anyway!" Harry yelled back, watching her face pale.

Harry smirked. "Oh yes, he's going to be pissed at you, isnt he?"

"You're lying!"

"No, he does not lie."

Harry whirled around, seeing Voldemort there. This was it. Him or Voldemort. And he knew the outcome. He wouldn't let himself get too cocky, but….he knew the outcome.

The duel was fierce. Harry felt himself being blasted from side to side, the fucking ugly Fountain of Magical Brethren was blasted apart, sending rubble and water everywhere. Then, there was this wicked spell that Voldemort cast, and it burnt half of his body before he was able to roll out of the way. He could feel the burns on his skin, spreading on his body-

Finally Dumbledore arrived, and he watched the two of them duel- no, he couldn't give up. He flexed his hand, thankful his wand hand hadn't been burnt, and dove right back into the duel, he had no idea where this burst of energy came from, but he had to do it now, or it would take forever to happen…

Bellatrix screamed as her master fell at Harry's feet, and Harry heard the sounds of Apparition at the end of the Atrium. He saw people staring at them in shock, looking down at the…body, or what was left of it, of Voldemort. He had been ripped apart, literally, from a reducto straight at his chest and head. Blood and body parts were every where, and Harry felt just a little nauseous.

Harry felt himself drop to his knees in exhaustion as he saw Amelia Bones and Fudge sprint towards them in their night clothes. Dumbledore kneeled beside him, making a portkey. The rather sad thing was, Dumbledore met his eyes for the first time in months, and all Harry could think about was the strangest look of surprise on his face."Here, go to Hogwarts…"

"No…have to…see if friends are alright…" Harry murmured, his breathing harsh. He lowered his head, staring down at Voldemort. Even though he'd Seen it…he was still surprised. Amelia kneeled at his other side. "Harry, we need to get you to St. Mungo's…"

"I have to see if my friends are…"

"Where are they?"

"Department of Mysteries…Susan was alright…"

She gasped, calling over some aurors. "Go down to the Department of Mysteries right now!" She yelled, and Harry slumped into her arms, closing his eyes.

--

Harry woke up hearing a soft beeping sound and the unmistakable smell of medical sterilization. He saw healers hovering over him. " 3rd degree Burns on 30 percent of his body, looks like it will scar…" "magically exhausted…" "hey, what's this?" He felt a hand fingering his necklace, and his hand clamped around the arm, his eyes opening fully.

He saw the healers staring down at him in surprise. "Don't touch it. It's mine."

The healer pulled his hand away. "Mr. Potter, you are under heavy sedatives, I don't know how you're awake right now-"

"Are my friends alright?"

"Yes, most of them got away with small injuries, they did quite well, considering who they were facing, although-"

"Sirius Black is dead."

"Yes, we heard. But he was just a-"

"He was innocent." Harry growled, wincing as he felt a tingling on his shoulder.

"What is that?"

"Oh, we're trying to heal your burns…"

"They'll leave scars…nothing new for me then." Harry said softly.

They all gave him odd looks at this, and he let them continue with their work.

Harry felt himself drift off as they worked.


	14. After Party

**Chapter Fourteen: After Party**

Harry woke once more, this time he was able to sit up slightly and look around. He was in Hogwarts. He smiled faintly at the stacks of packages and candies littering three tables at his bedside, and stacked on the floor under the tables. He wondered how long he'd been asleep. Probably not too long. He looked around, realizing he was alone. Madam Pomfrey came over. "Mr. Potter!"

He smiled faintly at her surprise. "Hi. How long have I been here?"

"Just a few days. They told me you'd be asleep for another week…how are you feeling dear?"

Harry glanced down at the bandages on his arm, drawing his covers back slowly. He sighed as he saw the bandages around his thigh on his left leg, slightly covered by his hospital gown. "They told me it would scar."

"Yes dear." She said softly, moving closer. "Some of your hair was burnt, but I fixed that right up as soon as you got back." Harry slowly ran a hand through his hair, smiling faintly as it was just the length it had been before.

"Thanks. Um…how is everyone?"

"Fine, just fine. Celebrations have been going on everywhere, quite the parties all around."

Harry nodded slowly. "When can I leave?"

She chuckled softly. "Tonight then. It would be quite a treat for everyone to see you, but you are going to have to rest as much as possible."

Harry looked around sadly. "Where is everyone?"

She frowned slightly. "Things have been quite hectic since the battle, you'll see your friends tonight. I'm sure they'll tell you all about it." Harry nodded.

--

Harry would never forget the looks on everyone's faces as he walked into the great hall that evening, half of his face still covered in bandages, using a conjured walking stick to help him walk. He learned that he would have a limp for the rest of his life, as quite a few of his ligaments in his knee had been injured during the battle from a stray reducto curse.

It was quiet in the great hall, for just a moment, before it burst into loud cheers, the loudest from the Gyrffindor table. Harry sighed, walking towards it. Ron had yanked him into a seat next to him, and Harry winced in pain, even though he was medicated.

"Harry mate, you will not believe what's going on-"

Harry felt himself drift away from the conversation as he looked over at Neville, who gave him a sad smile. He then looked over to the Hufflepuffs, to Susan and Hannah, who waved at him cheerfully. He glanced to the Slyhterins. Oddly enough, Malfoy was glaring at him, and none of the other Slytherins were talking to him.

He glanced over to the professor's table, and faintly smiled as he saw Hagrid grinning at him widely, and Flitwick raising his goblet towards him. He saw Snape glance his way, then look back down to his food, pushing it around on his plate.

Harry turned back to his friends. The little bastards apparently forgot all about how they werent supposed to be talking with him right now...

But of course...he was the hero right now. Shouldnt he be a little bitter?

--

The next morning, Harry was glad to see Remus practically running towards him in the Great Hall, and hugging him tightly. "I heard you were awake, I came as soon as I could!" Remus said with a watery smile. Harry pulled away with a grin, not noticing some people looking at Remus warily.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." Harry said, and Remus helped him walk out of the Great Hall. They ended up by the lake, and Harry sighed, looking to Remus.

"Remmy…I…" Harry took a small journal from his robes. "I carry this everywhere with me now, I'm terrified someone will take it." Remus looked at it curiously, and Harry flipped to a certain page. He showed it silently to Remus.

Remus stared at it, and tears started falling. "What is this? Is this the prophecy they were trying to steal?"

Harry shook his head. "No, that was one that was made years ago, it doesnt matter anymore. That one there…I made it." Remus stared at him in surprise.

"What?"

Harry took the journal back with a sigh. "I made it the day before my exams started. Two friends of mine heard, and they wrote it down for me. I didn't even know what it said until they showed me what they wrote…I didn't know who…who would die. All I knew for sure was that I was going to kill Voldemort."

Remus sat down on the ground, and Harry sat down stiffly, extending his leg out as they looked over the lake. "I miss him Remmy. I cant imagine what you must feel right now."

Remus hung his head. "Terrible. I…I cant stay here any more…I have to get away. That house has too many memories…"

"Then go. Travel the world and get me lots of souvenirs." Harry said with a grin. Remus smiled at him, ruffling his hair. "Of course Bambi."

Harry made a face at him, and Remus chuckled softly. "Hey…you realize with Voldemort gone, you don't have to stay at the Dursely's anymore."

Harry grinned widely. "That's right!" He glanced to the man. "I'd like to go traveling with you…but I've got to take a rest for a bit. This…leg, I have a feeling, will give me some trouble this summer. I'll probably use my time for a bit of research."

Remus grinned. "Well, cant go wrong with that. But I'll send you loads of pictures and souvenirs, and all those goodies. Maybe I'll go to Spain. There's supposed to be this amazing museum in the capital…"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on Remmy, go raise hell, get a little drunk and paint the town red, that's what Siri would…" He smile faded, and Remus sighed. Harry felt his eyes burn and he leant against the man's shoulder.

--

That night, Harry sat on the couch in the Gryffindor commons, watching a raging party. He watched everyone get plastered and stupid…saying some really stupid things. He saw Neville approaching him. "Want to get out of here?"

Harry nodded, and the boy helped him up, and they escaped the tower. "Gosh, is it always going to be like that?"

"Afraid so, at least until the end of the year. Not too much longer then." Neville said sadly. "I was thinking about visiting Hannah, want to come?"

They ended up in the Hufflepuff common room, where they ended up crashing on their couches there, talking late into the night with Hannah and Susan, glad to be away from Gryffindor tower for the night.

--


	15. Resentment and Anger

**Chapter Fifteen: Resentment and Anger**

"Hey, you wanker, get out of my way!" Dean said, pushing a third year Slytherin out of his way in the corridor. Harry frowned, following his house mates down the corridor, glancing back to the Slytherin.

It was one of many instances. The Gryffindors were lording the recent battle over everyone, especially the Slytherins. They treated them like the most evil villans on earth, the Hufflepuffs like scum, and the Ravenclaws like nerds…it was awful.

It wasn't until they'd started teasing Bulstrode in the corridor before potions that he'd had enough.

"Shut the fuck up Ron, she was just trying to get to class like the rest of us!" Harry yelled at Ron, his grip on his walking stick tightening. Ron curled his lip at him. "Sticking up for the Slytherins now Harry? It was bad enough you hugged Lupin in the middle of the Great Hall in front of everyone, now you're sticking up for Bulkstrode, the mini troll?"

The girl growled at Ron menacingly, cracking her knuckles, and Harry was about to hit Ron over the head with his walking stick. "And look at you Potter, you're not so pretty yourself with all those nasty scars I bet you have under those-"

Harry flinched, and the classroom door banged open. "Everyone inside!" Snape barked, and everyone went inside. "50 points from Gryffindor Weasley."

Ron glared at him and grumbled under his breath. Harry sat next to Neville with a heavy sigh.

--

The last morning before the end of term, Harry was going through his usual piles of fan-mail that he seemed to collect. He burnt all the love letters, as usual, and he and the other Gryffindors sorted through the others. He never noticed someone pocketing a letter with a gold seal.

--

Later on that day, Dumbledore called him to his office. "Harry, my boy, come in!" Harry limped into the room, smiling as he saw Fawkes flutter to his knee as he sat down. The bird crooned under his touch, and Harry looked up to see the Headmaster twinkling at him.

"So, Harry, I'd like to speak to you about your plans for the summer."

"Okay." Harry said warily, wondering where this was going.

"You have several options. I was thinking perhaps you'd like to stay here at the castle. Voldemort's deatheaters are still out there, and this is one of the most protected places you can be. You could also go to the burrow and spend some time with your friends. I would say to go to HQ, but with Sirius' death, I'm not sure about the status of it's protection."

Harry shifted slightly. "If I stay here, may I come and go as I please? I have some research I wanted to do…"

"You may, if you have an escort." Harry nodded reluctantly.

"I'll stay here then."

"Fantastic. Now, you wont be able to stay in the tower, but I will arrange for some rooms for you. Perhaps this summer you can help assist Hagrid, or maybe help Madam Pince in the library…."

"Yes sir." Harry said reluctantly. He knew he was going to be watched very closely this summer, so he would have to be careful about whom to choose as his escort.

--

Soon enough, it was the leaving feast. Harry glanced up to see that the Slytherin flags were over their heads, undoubtedly from all the points from Umbridge over the year. Harry had an odd feeling that they weren't going to stay that way. He glanced towards the Slytherin table. Some of the more oblivious ones were grinning widely, while several of them were glaring his way.

Harry sighed, looking down. Sure enough, Dumbledore spoke in his little speech. "For the House Cup, it looks like Gryffindor is in last place with 372 points, in third place, Ravenclaw has 425 points, in second, Hufflepuff has 484 points, and Slytherin has 522 points." The hall was quiet. "However, there are some last minute points to make." There were some soft groans, and many of the Gyffindors brightened. Harry let his head fall to the table with a soft thud, despite his bandages.

"Fifty points each to Gryffindor for Hermoine Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley. Sixty points to Harry Potter. He pressed on. "Forty points to Ravenclaw for Luna Lovegood, Forty points each to Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones. That makes Gryffindor the winner of the house cup!"

Cheers ran through the Great Hall from the Gryffindor Table, Harry abruptly sat up as he realized the Dumbledore had not given any points to Blaise or Daphne. He stared across the hall, noticing all the crestfallen looks and glares that the Gryffindor table was getting from the three other houses.

He stood, glared at the Headmaster (who didn't even notice), and walked out of the Great Hall. The Gyrffindors didn't even notice him limping out of the Great Hall, as the food had arrived.

Ten minutes later, he was joined out in the corridor by Neville, Luna, Susan, Hannah, Blaise and Daphne. They were all silent.

"What is he trying to pull?" Harry finally said, his hand tightening on his walking stick.

"He's Dumbledore." Daphne said, crossing her arms.

"He's tearing the houses apart, this is just going to cause more problems." Neville said, running a hand through his hair.

Harry leant against the wall of the corridor. He noticed that most of the portraits were feigning sleep. He glanced towards them, and the others realized they were being heard.

"Well, we just have to do our best to try to keep together, I suppose." Hannah said cheerfully, acting like the Hufflepuff she was.

--

Harry woke alone in the Gryffindor tower. The students had already left to go home. He sighed, and started to pack his things. He frowned at his journal. He would have to get a new one soon. He better spell this one as much as could, while he was at it. He sighed at his school robes and clothes. His bandages were all off that morning, so instead of white bandages wrapped around his head…he had very ugly scars. The ones on his face spread from his temple , over his cheekbone, and all the way down his neck and shoulder. It went all the way down the left side of his body, ending off at his messed up knee.

There was no way Snape would ever look at him now.

He packed his trunk and went down to the Great Hall. The house elves would send his things to his new room when he found out what it would be. He raised a brow as he saw Flitwick dressed in a Hawaiian shirt at the single table that was in the Great Hall, usually the one there that was during the holidays. McGonagall was there at his side, in her usual tartan. Dumbledore was no where to be seen. Snape was staring down at his tea cup with a sigh.

Harry sat across from McGonagall, incidentally next to Snape. Trelawney arrived, with Sinastra and Vector following her together. Everyone settled at the table, and a few of the professors were looking at him curiously.

"Don't really have a lot of other places to go to." Harry said politely, answering their unasked questions.

Many of them looked away, and Dumbledore came in, wearing a pair of sparkly green robes and sandals. "Good morning everyone." He sat down, and everyone started their breakfast. Harry felt awkward, being the only student there.

"So, Mr. Potter, what are your plans for this summer?" Flitwick squeaked.

"I'm planning to do a bit of research. Catch up on my studies, that sort of thing." Harry said with a slight smile.

"Really? What are you thinking of studying?"

"Well, I want to go for my DADA mastery, so I'll be focusing on that mostly. I was thinking of picking up on a language as well."

Minerva glanced towards him at this. "Did the book I lend you help?"

"Yes ma'am it did." Harry said, giving her a thankful look.

"What language are you studying? I'm quite proficient in Gobblegook and Mermish myself." Flitwick said with a grin.

Harry grinned. _I am studying gobblegook as well. I did not know you knew the language, or I would have come to you._

_Excellent, Mr. Potter! You seemed to have picked it up just fine. Perhaps I can help you later in the summer after I've returned from my holiday._ Flitwick replied.

Harry chuckled as Minerva gave him a small smile. "The headmaster doesn't know Gobblegook. He knows quite a few other languages, perhaps he could help you there. I only know French and Spanish myself, and Gaelic is my second language." She glanced to Snape. "Although Professor Snape has not only picked up on French and Spanish, but Russian, Italian, and Japanese."

Snape smirked at Harry's astonished look. "It comes with the business."

Harry nodded slowly, looking down at his plate. He had no idea how smart his professors were, he felt rather stupid around them. He pushed his food around his plate with a sigh.

"So, were are you going on holiday Professor Flitwick?"

"Ah, Hawaii! I'm leaving later today. I'll probably be back in a month or so, it will be nice to have a proper holiday."

The others spoke of their plans, and it was soon clear to Harry that the only ones left in the school would be Snape, McGonagall and Trelawney. Harry looked to Trelawney. "So, Professor, what are you doing this summer?"

"Not much, my dear, mostly cleaning out my classroom, airing it out a bit. I'll be back to teaching again next year."

"Maybe I can help you." Harry said politely.

"That would be wonderful, thank you Mr. Potter."

Harry turned to McGonagall. "I'd like to go shopping in the next few days, to get some books and things…"

"Of course, you'll need an escort, perhaps I can be of service to you Mr. Potter." Dumbledore spoke up, eyes twinkling.

"I can take him Albus, I will need to go to Diagon tomorrow anyways." Minerva spoke up. "And I think Harry will be escorting me just as I him." Harry grinned.

--

That night, Dumbledore showed him to his rooms, and Harry unpacked his things. It looked a lot like the dorm, except for the single bed, and a couch and fireplace, with a desk on the side. It was rather barren otherwise. Harry didn't dare leave his journal there, he kept it on him at all times. He just had a feeling he should.

He changed his password immediately from "Ton-Tongue Toffees" to "Cat on a Hot Tin Roof." No one would get the muggle reference hopefully, but he knew there were other ways of getting around passwords.


	16. An Interesting Day

**Chapter Sixteen: An interesting day**

The next morning, he met the Professor in the foyer. She had her usual tartan cloak on and her hat, leaning on her cane. Harry glanced at it and grinned. "We match!" She chuckled. "Shall we?"

They flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, and was immediately met with fans. Harry was even more recognizable now with his scars and limp, almost like Mad Eye Moody in a way. As they finally got away, Minerva turned to Harry with a cat like grin. "So, where to first? I understand the twins have opened their shop…"

Harry chuckled. "Not yet. Have to get a bit of money first. You know, I haven't been to Diagon since before my third year…" He looked around solemnly, missing Minerva's look of surprise. She looped her arm in his. "Yes, I think a trip to Gringott's is in order."

Harry recognized the tone from when she was chastising Ron or someone like that who had acted up during class. He didn't know why, though. He gave her a curious look as they made their way up the street to the Gringott's branch.

The goblins that were guarding the bank stared at the two of them as they approached, and Harry got an odd feeling in his gut. He didn't know whether it was good or bad.

Harry spotted Griphook and made his way over to him, even though there were several others who were free. Minerva gave him a curious look, but they waited in line. "We could go to another line, Mr. Potter."

Harry gave her a small smile. "This is Griphook's line. He was one of the first Goblin's I ever met."

Minerva raised a brow. "Not many wizards remember Goblin's names, Mr. Potter." Harry just shrugged as they approached Griphook. The Goblin stared at them carefully for a moment.

"Can I help you?"

"I'd like to arrange a private room please." Minerva spoke crisply. "There is some business to attend to that Mr. Potter was previously unaware of."

Harry gave her a look, and he turned back to the Goblin. "Griphook, I'm rather curious to what is going on, so…"

The Goblin gave him a toothy grin. "Follow me, Mr. Potter." He put his sign up at his booth, and escorted the both of them to the far side of the lobby, opening a huge door.

They followed Griphook through a maze of corridors, and Harry was impressed that they used such a simple way of security measures for trespassers. They ended up in a small office, where an older Goblin sat. "Ragnock, Mr. Potter and Professor McGonagall are here to see you."

Griphook left quickly, giving Harry a vicious grin. The two of them sat down, and Minerva spoke. "Ragnock, it seems to me there is something is amiss. Mr. Potter just told me he hadn't been to Diagon since his third year, although he was just here a few days ago at Sirius Black's will reading."

Harry froze, his eyes wide. "What?"

Ragnock looked at him over his glasses that were at the end of his long pointed nose. "Yes, you were in attendance to Mr. Black's will reading. Or rather, your imposter."

Harry sank into his seat, putting his head in his hand. "What happened?"

"Everything went to the Order of the Phoenix."

Harry sat up, gaping. "That's a lie!" He snarled. He yanked out his necklace.

"I was his heir through the Blood adoption ritual, he told me everything would automatically come to me." Minerva stared at him in surprise. Harry unhooked his necklace and handed it to Ragnock.

The goblin eyed it for the longest time. "It is true. Who is this other person who adopted you? It is not human blood."

"Remus Lupin."

Minerva gasped. "But…that's impossible, it's quite dangerous-"

Harry shook his head. "I am part of his pack, I only got a few hints of lycanthrope, such as stronger reflexes and senses, nothing more."

She looked rather relieved at this, and Ragnock spoke. "You are the heir of Black. You may recall the monies and properties from the Order of the Phoenix."

"It was disbanded just yesterday." Minerva said faintly with a frown.

"Then it would go to it's leader." Ragnock said with a frown.

"Dumbledore." Harry growled, his hand tightening on his walking stick.

Ragnock raised a hand. "Easily fixable. As the ring proves you are the rightful heir, all monies will be returned to you." Harry gave him a grateful smile, and Minerva looked thoughtful.

"What will happen once he finds out that the money has been taken?"

"Ah, well, the Dumbledore estate is quite large to begin with, although nothing like the Black estate. If we do this right, he will not know a thing until it is too late." Ragnock said with a feral grin. "We hate people who lie and steal, it goes against our code."

Harry bit his lip. "So…how much money are we talking about?"

Minerva twittered. "Let's just say you are one of the most wealthiest wizards in the UK."

"Oh." Harry said hollowly, fingering his ring as he put the necklace back on. "I'd rather have my Godfather back than have all that money."

"So, who could have been at the will reading in his place? They must have known him well, as even I hadnt noticed anything."

Harry looked thoughtful. "When was this?"

"Three days ago, at four pm."

"I was in the dorm, asleep. I was rather tired from my hospital stay. So…that means anyone could have just taken my hair and posed as me." Harry frowned. "What if this wasn't the first time?" Harry said warily.

Minerva winced, pinching her brow. "Let us hope that is not the case Mr. Potter."

"It would have to be someone who was close enough to me that could act like me…who was there?"

"Molly, Arthur, Dumbledore, Moody, myself, Tonks, and Shacklebolt." Minerva said.

"What about Remus?"

Minerva winced. "He wasn't allowed. Werewolves are not allowed to inherit, so what's the point of them to go to a will reading?"

Harry winced, and he felt his eyes burn. He rubbed his hands on them, willing his tears away. "It has to be a student…but who?"

Ragnock was watching him carefully. "Are you alright Mr. Potter?"

Harry just…felt so angry. "No! I'm not alright! How could they do this to Remmy! Remus was his best friend, he was family! He had every right to be there, just as I did! I hate the stupid legislation and rules that they put people like Remmy through, he's just a magical Being, like everyone else!" He sobbed, covering his face.

The room was silent, and Harry looked to McGonagall, who was looking at him with a bit of pride. "Being, Harry?"

Harry nodded, looking back to Ragnock, who had a strange look on his face. "Mr. Potter…not many call people like Mr. Lupin or myself Magical Beings. The general public prefers Magical Creatures, or even Half breeds. It is not often that a wizard like yourself calls us Beings. Tell me, Mr. Potter, have you been reading the papers lately?"

"Not really. It's full of crap anyways." Harry sulked, leaning back in his seat, exhausted from his outburst. Minerva and Ragnock both chuckled.

"They've been calling you the Chosen One."

Harry paled.

"Ah, so you know what that means, then." Ragnock said, leaning forward.

Harry bowed his head. "No. Not really. Normally I would just think of it as some stupid moniker for me. But…"

He pulled out his journal from his robes, flipping to a familiar page.

"It was the last day before my OWL exams. I was out by the lake with two friends of mine. They swore not to tell a soul. I had a vision."

Minerva gasped, and Ragnock merely nodded.

"It wasn't…just a vision…it was a prophecy." Harry said softly. "I said it, and my mind went haywire for a moment. My friend wrote it down for me, and this is what it said.

"_The night of Samradh, the Dark Lord will fall forever, by the Hand of the Chosen one. _

_A father will fall, _

_a lover will mourn,_

_those who are saved will turn with scorn,_

_The Chosen one will be injured in more ways than one"_

He looked at the Professor, and she just held a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide. Harry spoke once more. "I didn't know what it meant by the Chosen one. I think my friends did, but they didn't say anything. It came true. Just like a lot of my dreams did this past year, just like a lot of my gut feelings did. I'm terrified other people will know..."

Minerva put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. "Harry, I've never put much faith in divination before, but I cant help but believe you. So…you said this the day before your exams?"

Harry nodded. "I had no idea how I survived my exams. I knew the battle would take place on the last day of them, and I was terrified. I didn't know who the father would be, nor the lover…and I knew I would be injured." He motioned to his scars, then looked down.

"Who was the lover?"

"Sirius'. He was the father. And…and…the lover was Sirius'. I don't like to…it was a secret only the three of us knew."

"It was Mr. Lupin, wasn't it?" Ragnock said softly, glancing to the ring that was hanging around his neck. Harry nodded, keeping his eyes lowered.

Minerva sagged in her seat, running a hand over her face.

"You are the Chosen One." Ragnock said softly, leaning back in his seat, twining his long bony fingers together. Minerva choked slightly, and started to cry.

Harry looked at her worriedly. "What does it mean though?" Ragnock glanced to Minerva.

She sniffled slightly, looking to Harry. "It's an old pureblood story. Most believe it as fairy tales, a hero, conquering the dark and bringing everlasting peace…many have been called the Chosen one over the years. Not many people believe in it truly, but…" She trailed off, eyeing Harry carefully.

"There is a story, that Merlin himself was the Chosen one, for a little while. He was powerful, he had the most amazing abilities, he was a seer…He fell prey to Arthur and his knights, who used him to gain power in their kingdom, and he was trapped in an icy grave by Lady Morgana…now, it was said, that he would have a wizard take his place and conquer the darkness, one who possessed many of his traits." She paused.

"You are powerful, Mr. Potter. When you were younger, you didn't apply yourself very well to your studies. But this year, you just seemed to turn around. Why is that?"

Harry sighed. "My friends changed. I didn't have Gryffindor friends exclusively. I learned that studying away from Hermoine would help me more, and that Ron…Ron would hold me back. I got new friends who have helped me more in the past year than…" He sighed.

"Nothing else?"

Harry shrugged. "It became easier to do my work. I just assumed it was a change of study habits. And of course, my dreams. I learned about Remus and Sirius, and over Christmas break we performed the ritual…"

"Yes, that would give you a boost to your abilities. Not much, but go on."

"The dreams…became stronger, more clear than before. And…just odd things, like knowing to follow my instincts have helped me a long way."

"You write them down. Why?"

Harry shrugged. "Just in case. Firenze told me to. He…he said…Not many humans can see the future and the stars as they truly are. However, you are more open minded than most. Follow your gut instincts in battle, and pay attention to your dreams. Write them if you must. I thought that was pretty good advice, so I followed it."

"Ah, the centaur that was allowed to teach at Hogwarts." Ragnock said with a thoughtful smile. "And let me guess, you are quite friendly with house elves as well."

Harry nodded. "One saved my life once. I set him free from his abusive master. I…I have a bit different thinking from Hermoine, who wants to set all of them free. I think they are happy where they are, and should be left alone if they like. Dobby, the house elf that I talk to, told me she had been offending the house elves by leaving clothes for them everywhere…they stopped cleaning the tower, and it left poor Dobby to clean it up all alone."

Minerva gasped. "She did that?"

Harry shrugged. "She never bothered to ask them if they wanted clothes. She just assumed they all wanted to be free. Now, it's a different case if they are in abusive households, but that's another story."

"You seem to have quite an affinity to Magical…Beings, Mr. Potter."

Harry shrugged. "I just try to treat everyone politely, just as I would like them to treat me."

"You were obviously not raised in the wizarding world." Harry smiled slightly, rolling his eyes. "Yeah. Seems like I miss a lot of things…like this chosen one stuff."

"And what do you think of us, Mr. Potter?"

Harry bit his lip. "I think you should be respected. Your kind are obviously very intelligent, even smarter than wizards, and most wizards look at you like scum. I think it's horrible. I want to work in the Goblin Liaison office after I graduate."

Ragnock gave him a toothy grin. "Very interesting. With thinking like yours, I think we would be happy to work with you Mr. Potter."

Harry looked at him shyly. "_I've been trying to learn gobblegook for the past few months. But books are hard to find_."

"_Ah, quite a useful skill Mr. Potter. Yes, most books were banned over fifty years ago. Mostly older wizards know of it, and they do not use it very well. But you seem good enough."_

Harry grinned widely. "Thank you."

"Now…let me think. We have a book that we let our offspring learn from when they are small, an introduction to traditions and customs. There is another book I think you would find very interesting as well. I shall retrieve them for you while you go to your vault."

"Thank you so much!"

"Ah, now the proper way to say is _Good morrow, may your vaults fill with gold."_

Harry repeated it, and he and Minerva were escorted to Harry's vault. Harry withdrew quite a bit, and Minerva went to her own vault and got some of her own gold.

As they reached to the surface, Griphook handed them two books gingerly. Both of them were written on strange looking vellum, almost transparent, and written in Goblin language. Minerva looked at them carefully. "These are quite precious, Mr. Potter, take good care of these. I also suggest you look up a bit on Ancient runes, see the illustrations across the top of each page?" Harry nodded as they went out of the bank.

Harry glanced at her. "So…you're okay with Siri and Remmy being together?"

She shrugged. "Love is a wonderful thing, Mr. Potter, it should not be wasted." She glanced towards him, arching a brow. Harry stopped in the middle of the street his head bowed. She gave him a small smile, putting her arm around his shoulders.

"It's alright with me, Mr. Potter, I shall keep your secrets." She squeezed slightly, and they went on to the bookstore.

They got a whole load of books, well, Harry did anyways, and Minerva shrunk them for him. "Now, I have to get a few robes for next year, as well as a new cloak. My best one was singed." She drug Harry to the store. "And it would help you to get some as well."

Harry ended up getting two sets of dress robes and some every day robes, and a very nice cloak. He also got some nice shirts and pants as well. Minerva took a bit more time, trying on quite a number of hats. Harry got a new pair of boots. He still had his awesome dragon hide ones, but he wanted another dressier pair for formal occasions, as Minerva suggested.

Minerva had to stop by another shop for a moment, and they were soon on their way back to Hogwarts. Harry gave her a small smile. "Today was interesting."

"It seems like any day is interesting with you, Mr. Potter."

They both chuckled, going into the castle.

--


	17. Mysteries

**Chapter Seventeen: Mysteries**

For the first few weeks, it was a pretty regular thing to see Harry in the library pouring over books. Harry had almost forgotten other people were in the castle, and took most of his meals in the kitchens. Harry had gotten halfway through the first book the goblins had given him. It was hard to read, as he had to translate it as well, but it was certainly helping him quite a bit.

The first book told their traditions and all sorts of tales and legends that accompanied them. It was much more interesting than any old History of Magic class. He bet that if a goblin had taught the Goblin wars, it would have been much more interesting…and gory. Harry hadn't he even started on the second book, and he was curious to see what it was, as Ragnock had not told him what it was about.

Harry decided to take a small break in the reading for a while, and went to help Trelawney in her classroom. He looked around as he entered it. It was quite different, not seeing it filled with smoke and such, all the blinds had been drawn back from the windows, leaving the classroom much brighter.

He saw the Professor staring out one of these windows. "Professor?"

She jumped, then looked at him. "Mr. Potter. I wondered when I would be seeing you."

"I came to see if you needed any help."

She gave him a small smile. "Yes, that would be wonderful dear."

Harry sorted all the books out on the far side of the room, setting all the pillows properly and making sure all the crystals balls were in place. He cocked his head as he held one in his hand, seeing several bland looking people appear inside, wearing dark blue robes…

"Mr. Potter?" He jumped, nearly dropping the crystal ball, and he set it in it's proper place.

"What did you see?" She asked, looking at him carefully.

Harry was slightly unnerved, and he looked away. "Nothing, just nothing…"

"Do not lie, I know you saw something."

Harry shrugged. "I saw three people, wearing dark blue robes. They didn't look like anyone I know."

She looked thoughtful. "Old or young?"

"Middle age. They looked rather normal to me…not any distinquishing features."

She paused for a moment. "Ah, their faces will become clearer in time, I am sure…your clairvoyancy is much stronger than when you were younger…I myself didn't mature fully into my abilities until I was sixteen." She said with a dreamy smile, then went back to cleaning a table.

Harry went to arranging another table and asked non chalantly… "Is it normal for it to be then? Or could it be earlier?"

She turned, giving him a deep gaze. "It can be earlier. Usually it deals with mental and emotional maturity, when it is at it's peak, it is the prime time to train…it is different for everyone. Cassandra herself was at 13. But on average….sixteen. Older for men."

"Why older for men?"

She gave him a small smile. "Surely you must know that men do not mature as fast as girls."

Harry sighed, turning back to clean. "What did you See, Mr. Potter?" Harry went to the next table over. "I prefer not to share."

"Ah, of course, of course. One must guard secrets carefully."

Harry glanced towards her, and she gave him a knowing look. She was being awfully clear today.

"It's the sherry dear. Since I was sacked, I rid myself of the stuff."

Harry's eyes widened, and idly wondered if she knew occulemcy.

"No dear. I can just…tell. It's a gift and a curse. Shall we get back to work?"

Harry nodded and started working once more.

--

He spent a few afternoons helping her out. Although they never spoke of his abilities outright, she helped him. She…nudged him in the right direction to guide him to having clearer dreams. "My dear, you are not very good at practical divination, sorry to say. Tarot, tea leaves…they are all tools to help you. It is an innate ability that one must hone oneself, the more you know yourself, the easier it is to follow your instincts and heart." She said softly as he left her classroom that last afternoon.

Harry also spent quite a bit of time with Minerva in her classroom. She said he had a gift with his wand, almost as good as his father. By the time Harry's birthday hit, they had just gotten to conjuration. It wasn't very good conjuration, but it was still…there. Yes, his chairs were lopsided, and his tea cups were in the strangest shapes, but they had quite a few laughs about it.

He finally got to the second book that the goblins had given him. It contained some wicked looking curses and wards and Harry couldn't wait to try them out.

Harry's birthday came and went. Ron and Hermoine hadnt sent him gifts…for the second year in a row. Although, Molly had given him another sweater. The twins had given him a whole boxful of things, and he swore he would visit their shop soon.

Minerva had given him a book with a wink, saying not to do anything she wouldn't do. It was called _Discovering the Beast Within. _Harry was very happy to get it. Flitwick, who had recently returned from Hawaii, had given him a souvenir of lava rock from one of the volcanoes over there. Dumbledore and Dobby had both given him socks, Dumbledore's a bright magenta, and Dobby's neon green and lime yellow respectively.

Hagrid had given him a proper walking stick that looked rather beautiful. He'd hand carved it himself from cherry wood, with pictures of all kinds of creatures. The top of it fit perfectly in his palm, very smooth.

He'd gotten quite a bit of fan mail, which he burned with glee, with help from Dobby. He'd also gotten a small book from Neville about water creatures and their habitations. A cute butterbeer cap necklace from Luna, a very nice looking dagger from Blaise, with runes inlaid on the hilt, a huge box of chocolate frogs from Hannah, and an auror handbook on disguises from Susan. He suspected her aunt had helped her get it, but it would be quite useful anyways. Remus' gift had arrived a little late, from a huge, odd looking bird. It came with a long letter and a book.

_Bambi,_

_I know you've probably have gotten nothing but books for your birthday, but I promise this is one you'll want to read. I got here in Germany, where I'm staying now. I'm at a werewolf colony, and it's great! I miss Siri a whole lot, and I think about the two of you all the time. We're in the Black Forest, you wouldn't believe some of the people I've bumped into here. I think you should come one day and see it. _

_If you haven't opened the package already, the book is on werewolves. Not just any book, but one written by a werewolf himself. It was banned by the English ministry a few years ago, but don't let that bother you. It is quite accurate, and it deals with the problems that werewolves face every day. It's one of the best I've ever seen. _

_A lot of people talk about you here. Your fame knows no bounds, it seems. I've been to Belguim, Paris, Holland, and I've decided to stay here for a while. Everyone seems to have heard about you. A lot of people know that you're friendly with me, so they ask me all sorts of questions, especially where I am now. Believe me, I've told them all the good stuff. They've started calling you the Chosen One, which rather unnerves me a bit. Remind me later and I'll tell you the story. _

_Anyhow, I think you'd enjoy visiting here sometime, maybe after you graduate you can go on a world wide tour. Just kidding. Don't let any ministry people see you with the book, they'll take it away from you. At least try to finish it first before they do that. _

_Please don't be sad about Siri. I hope you're doing okay, and I love you so much. I'll be there on September first to see you off for your sixth year. Write me back soon._

_Love, Remmy_

Harry smiled, folding the letter carefully, and opened the package. He grinned, running his hands over the worn looking book. There was a distinct claw mark gouged in the leather, and he rubbed over it slightly. He saw something sticking out of it between the pages and pulled it out.

He choked softly as he saw a picture himself and Siri curled up together, sleeping. He started to cry, right there in front of everyone. All the professors looked over at him. He gathered his things quickly, and he strode out of the Great Hall.

--

His Owl results arrived the next day. Minerva was waiting anxiously to see what he'd gotten. Harry practically ripped the letter apart with childlike glee.

_Dear Mr. Potter, your Owl results are exemplary, and we congratulate you on your exams. Your first grade is your practical score; your second is your theory._

_Astronomy-O/E_

_Care of Magical Creatures- O/O_

_Charms- O/E_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts- O/O_

_Divination- O/A_

_Herbology- O/E_

_History of Magic- O (no practical)_

_Potions- O/O_

_Transfiguration- O/O_

_Indicates highest score in year, and will receive award by Wizarding Examinations Authority. We will deliver award in person in a few days. _

Harry stared at the letter, silently handing it over to Minerva, flabbergasted. He was…shocked. He thought he did awful on his divination exam! He watched his results being passed around the teachers numbly; he buried his fingers into his hair.

"Mr. Potter, aren't you happy with your scores?" Flitwick said with a wide smile.

"Um…yeah. I just didn't think I did that well."

"Well, perhaps when the Wizarding Examinations Authority arrives tomorrow, you can speak to them about your tests. I'm sure they'll be happy to." Harry nodded.

--

Two days later, they arrived, and Harry stared at the three middle aged people that was sort of following the testers, dressed in dark blue robes. He sighed and stood. All the Professors were watching them, and did the proper greetings. "Harry, may we speak to you alone? We'd like to go over your exams."

Harry nodded shyly, glancing back to the professors as they left the room. They entered an empty classroom. All the desks had been cleared for the summer, and they all conjured their own comfy looking chairs. Harry conjured his own, thankfully it wasn't crooked as usual, even though it was a plain wooden hard backed chair.

Tofty, one of the examiners, smiled at this. "Conjuration, that is usually not taught until seventh year."

"Professor McGonnagal has been helping me this summer."

"Ah…so your professors often give you private instruction?" Another tester spoke, and Harry glanced to the three people in dark blue robes who were staring at him heavily.

"No. None of them. Except for third year. Professor Lupin gave me private instruction to teach me the Patronus charm. I have quite a bit of trouble with dementors you see, and that year, they were guarding the school."

"Ah, understandable." An elderly witch said with a small smile. Harry felt that all these people were extremely powerful…with the exception of the three in the dark blue robes, they were positively ancient.

"You did quite well Mr. Potter, quite well. What is even more amazing is that you taught quite a number of students this year the patronus."

"That's right. One of them had been trying to learn it for quite some time, but they just…needed to be pushed in the right direction. It's all based on their own memories, so it's really on their shoulders if they can learn it or not."

Some of the testers nodded slightly.

"Your oddest score though, was your divination. You received the highest score in the year on your practical, but only an acceptable on the theory. Why is that?"

Harry gulped, looking down. "I honestly don't know. I thought I did awful on my exam honestly."

"You told the tester that they would come into money within the week from a tragic accident, and receive important papers." One of the people in blue said softly.

Harry shrugged. "I didn't really know it was true or not." Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"It became true. You see, Mr. Potter, the tester's brother died the next day, and he came into quite a bit of money and got some important family documents that had thought to have been lost decades ago."

Harry stared at Tofty with wide eyes, and he wrung his hands.

"How long have you been a seer, Mr. Potter?" One of the other people in blue said, crossing their arms.

"I…I…." Harry stuttered, looking down. He felt tears pricking his eyes. "I've always had the dreams, but I always dismissed them…I didn't really start believing them until this past summer…they got stronger as the year went on…and…I just had these gut feelings, and they tended to be right…."

One of the people in blue withdrew a glowing sphere from their pocket.

"And this, Mr. Potter?"

Harry's jaw dropped. "What is…"

"A prophecy, that you made. Where you aware of it?" Harry looked away as he nodded.

"Mr. Potter, it is very dangerous to be a seer. Who have you told?" Tofty said softly.

"Just…just two friends, the two I told the Prophecy to. Professor McGonnagal and…and a Goblin."

"A Goblin? Whatever for?" A tester spoke out incredulously.

Harry clenched his hands. "We…spoke about…about the possibility of me being the Chosen one."

They were all silent, staring at him, and Harry felt like they could see right through him.

"Do you believe you are the Chosen One?"

Harry shrugged. "I wasn't raised in the wizarding world. This summer is the first I haven't had to return to my muggle relatives. I know almost next to nothing about the Wizarding world, except for what I need to know about school. I don't know enough about the story of the Chosen One to know for sure if I am or not."

"At least you are truthful." One of them murmured.

Harry sighed. He glanced to the people in blue. "You are not with the Wizarding Examination Authority. Who are you?"

The three of the smiled. Two of them were men with brown hair and bland looking faces, and a sandy blonde woman. "We're with the department of Mysteries. You see, the battle held there in June destroyed many of our archives, but this…" The woman spoke, holding up the sphere in her hand. "This was in our vault with the other newer prophecies, protected…do you know that quite a number of seers Saw the coming of the Chosen one recently?"

Harry shook his head.

"But it might not be true. They could be wrong." Harry said softly, glancing to the others.

"They could be. But it would be quite rare for all them to be wrong, Mr. Potter. Many, many of them said all sorts of things about the Chosen One and what he has faced to become who he was was today…quite revealing ones."

Harry looked down. "I'm sure. I'm a very private person. I hopefully assume that this will be not spoken of outside this room."

"Of course, Mr. Potter."

Harry bit his lip, looking to the testers. "So…is this what you wanted to talk to me about today? Or about my exams?"

"Both. You are a very hard man to get a hold of, Mr. Potter."

Harry faintly smiled. "Yes…a lot of people like to…look after me."

Several of them chuckled. "Of course. Anyways, congratulations on your scores. I quite liked your History of Magic Essay, quite thought provoking. Not many wizards your age would write what you did."

Harry flushed slightly. "I was feeling rather upset. It was my last exam…and…I knew the Battle would be happening that night. I was a little…frustrated by the bigotry that some of my classmates have been sporting. I just…felt like another war would happen all over again if I didn't do anything to stop it." Harry said, wringing his hands.

"So…you know what is coming." One of the people in the department of Mysteries spoke.

Harry closed his eyes in pain. "Just a feeling. An awful feeling."


	18. A Familiar Face

**Chapter Eighteen: A familiar face**

Harry trembled in his seat, his head bowed. "The Seers say I'm the Chosen One. What do they say about me?

"Different things. Many about your past. You are undoubtedly the Chosen One. Facing a snake, saved by phoenix, sorted into the Lion's den, a snake in disguise…growing up with muggles…a cupboard."

Harry paled. "How…how…"

"There's an investigation on you, Mr. Potter. Did you know?"

Harry looked down. "Yes. I was told it was a rumor though."

"More than a rumor. More and more evidence is piling up. It started out with a concerned adult, and grew into something much more. She will soon be obliviated, as her accomplice, and everything will merely be rumors. You will keep your secrets."

Harry sagged in relief. "Thank you."

One of the Unspeakables stared at him closely. "Have you taken on a lover yet Mr. Potter? Many of them mention this….dark person, this…dark protector. They will be important in your life."

Harry shook his head. "No. I've only just turned sixteen. I haven't even had a proper girlfriend yet."

The unspeakables chuckled, and Harry had a feeling they knew he would never have a girlfriend.

"It was also spoke of with quite frequency of a pack, and a bond between blood."

Harry sighed, taking off his necklace. Everyone there recognized it immediately for what is was.

"The pack?"

"Remus Lupin. A friend of my father's and Godfathers, like brothers, more like it. He and my Godfather adopted me this past Christmas."

Harry slipped his necklace back on with a sigh. "Anymore questions?"

"If you are ever interested in testing in subjects that are not offered here at Hogwarts, you are more than welcome to do so in our offices." One of the examiners said with a slight smile.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? What else do they offer?"

He chuckled, handing Harry a pamphlet. "Had a feeling you might want to see that. There's a list there, see if anything catches your fancy."

Harry scanned it quickly, seeing a few subjects he might look into. "Um…so I just make an appointment with all of you?"

"Of course."

Harry grinned. "Wicked." He folded the pamphlet.

"So, I'm guessing you know better than anyone else what a Chosen one is supposed to do…so what am I to do?"

They all chuckled. "You don't…do, Mr. Potter. Just…live your life. You've already accomplished a great deal, and I think I see many beginnings of other accomplishments just waiting to happen. If you are truly the chosen one, you will do as you please, without some great…thing over your head telling you what to do."

Harry sighed. He hadnt really gotten an answer at all. They all stood, and Harry shook their hands. "Nice to meet you all."

"You as well, Mr. Potter."

As they started to go out of one of the room, one of the Unspeakables paused, glancing over his shoulder. Harry stared at his back, wondering…

"Take great care to make friendships Mr. Potter. One cannot be Great alone."

Harry nodded solemnly, watching the man leave.

As he returned to the Great Hall, quite a few of the teachers were curious about what had been said, but Harry just showed them his certificates with a smile. "They were just happy to meet me, and all that."

And that was that.

--

Harry spent some more time in the library, delving into history books, writing notes upon notes. After a while, he noticed a pattern on the books, especially ones on the Goblin wars. Many of them had been published within the last fifty years.

He started to notice that many books on magical creatures had done the same.

What had happened?

--

Mid-August, the new DADA professor arrived. She was from France, a Beubaxtons' alumni, her name was Mina Caron. She was quite pretty, for a girl anyways, with dark hair and light blue eyes, small face with a pointed chin. She wasn't too much older than the seventh years, probably in her twenties.

Harry helped her move into her office, and she was delighted to have him help her. She sort of treated him like an invalid since he had a cane and limp, until he told her his name. Afterwards, she treated him normally, thankfully.

It seemed to Harry that she loved books. The rarer the better. Most were in French though, so he would have to pick up on that if he wanted to borrow anything from her. He was still learning Gobblegook, and wanted to wait a bit longer before he tried learning anything else so it could settle in his brain a bit easier.

Harry's studies in Ancient Runes was very interesting. It had quite a bit of history behind it, ranging from Celtic and Nordic lore, to the Ancient Egyptians and Mesopotamians. He was still in the very basics, as he preferred to learn it on his own for now than to bother the teacher all the time.

Harry was still reading up on the theory to become an animagus, and he'd promised Minerva he wouldn't dare try it until he'd read all the theory he could, and he would only try it when she was around.

Snape had been avoiding Harry. It…unsettled him. The man wouldn't even look his way.

--

Booklists arrived, and Harry was a little happy that he'd gotten a few of them already, but he and Minerva went out together to get his books and supplies for the year. She'd insisted on him wearing one of his nicer robes, a deep emerald green, and his dragon hide boots.

They'd gone to get his school robes first, then to get his potions supplies. He got some owl treats for Hedwig and crooned a bit to the occamy before he left the store. He hadn't noticed some of the perturbed looks he'd gotten from the other patrons when he'd spoken parseltongue.

Then they went to the book shop…and things went downhill from there. After pushing his way through the crowds, he saw Ron and Hermoine huddled together with Ginny and Molly. As he turned to speak to them, he saw Hannah and Susan coming his way. Both girls hugged him tightly. "Harry, you look great!" Neville and Blaise were trailing after them and they all greeted each other.

Harry glanced over to see Ron glaring at him slightly. "How did you do on your owls? I think I did pretty well, got a couple of O's in Arithmicancy and Transfiguration…" Susan said cheerfully.

Harry shrugged. "I did alright."

"Oh, come on Harry, tell us, please?" Hannah said, fluttering her eyelashes. Harry rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Fine, I did really good actually. Highest in the year in a few of the subjects."

"Wow! That's great Harry, good job." Neville said, clapping his shoulder. "I got highest in Herbology, I was so surprised."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't have been. You're brilliant in Herbology Nev-"

"Harry!" A red head hurtled into his arms, and Harry stumbled slightly, dropping his walking stick.

"Hey, watch what you're doing with that thing!" Ron said, scowling as he picked it back up. Harry took it back, glancing down at Ginny who was still hugging him tightly.

"You look nice Harry, new robes?"

"Yeah. I got them at the beginning of the summer."

"Have you gotten your books yet Harry?" Hermoine spoke up.

"No, not yet." He glanced to the others. "How about you?"

"Not yet, we just got here ourselves, this place is a mad house today."

Ron made a face at Susan. "I don't see why Hufflepuffs have to get their books, they're all-"

"Ronald, don't be so mean." Hermoine chastised, putting her hands on her hips. "Come on Harry, I'll help you carry your books."

Harry frowned. "I can get them myself, you know. I'm not an invalid." He growled.

She gave a non too subtle glance to his walking stick before she walked off, grabbing Ron's hand. Ginny grinned, latching onto his own hand. "I've got so many books to get, Owl year for me, you know…"

Harry sighed. "Maybe Hermoine can give you her reading list. It's probably better than mine."

She reluctantly followed Hermoine and Ron. Harry turned to his friends with a sigh. "I have to deal with them again."

"Hey, you're not the only one." Neville said with a wry grin.

Harry shrugged. "Come on, let's get our books."

Harry had picked up a few extras and was soon waiting in line. He'd met up with Minerva, who was talking to Susan and Blaise up ahead of him in the line. He wanted to groan as Ron, Ginny, and Hermoine ended up behind him in line.

Hermoine glanced at his stack of books. "Hey, you're missing Transfiguration: Year Six, and you're missing our Charms book as well…what's this?" She plucked a book out of his stack, making Harry wobble slightly. She looked at the cover. "Harry, what on earth are you reading "Advanced Banishment and Conjur-"

"I've been helping him over the summer Miss Granger." McGonnagal said, plucking the book from her hands and handing the book back to Harry. "He's got quite a knack for picking up advanced magic, he will be more than able to handle this. It is a good choice, Mr. Potter." Harry nodded, making sure his books were secure in his free arm.

"Hey, you want to go for ice cream Harry?" Neville said with a grin. Harry looked to Minerva, and she nodded. "Sure. We going after we're finished here?"

"Yep. The girls want sundaes, and Blaise said he wanted a banana spli-"

Ron started to snicker. "Banana." Harry glared at him and walked up to the counter.

Ginny tugged on his sleeve. "Can we come too Harry?"

Harry turned slightly. "No."

"Why not!?" Hermoine cried, affronted.

"You didn't bother writing me all summer, and didn't even bother sending me anything on my birthday, and you insult my friends. No."

They all gaped at him as he left the store, joining Hannah and the others as they walked out, Minerva trailing behind them.

They arrived to Florean's, and were soon joined by Susan's Aunt and Hannah's Mother. Minerva talked quite a bit to them over ice cream, and Harry and the others talked about their summers.

Harry sighed as he spotted Ron, Hermoine and Ginny sit at a table nearby and he saw Ron glare at him. He smiled faintly as he saw Parkinson and Bulstrode taunt them for a bit before passing, then bumped into Daphne and her mother. Daphne saw her cousin, and she walked over to them. "Hi! Got a bit more room?"

"Sure Daph, always more room." Introductions were made for Daphne's mother, and she sat with the other adults. Harry saw Parkinson and Bulstrode glance their way and pause. He got the feeling that they wanted to join their little group. He watched them walk off, bumping into Malfoy and his cronies outside on the street.

Hannah giggled. "I think we need a few more boys, the girls are definitely in the majority here!" Some of the girls laughed, and Neville wrapped an arm around her. "Well, I guess that's more for us."

Hannah swatted his arm, blushing. "Nev…"

Harry grinned, looking back down to his ice cream. Things were good. He hadn't had this much fun in a while. Florean eventually came their way with the bill. "Mr. Potter, nice to see you again." He gave Harry a conspiratory wink. "You know, he used to come by here nearly every day a few years back, sitting in the corner right over there and working on his essays. And you used to love the triple chocolate ice cream, if I remember correctly." Harry grinned back at the man, feeling nostalgic.

Florean ripped their bill. "On the house for all you, Mr. Potter and his friends don't pay here." They all thanked him and cheered. Some of the girls even kissed Florean on the cheek. It was rather cute, and Harry couldn't help but laugh at Ron's outraged expression from across the shop.

Soon it was time to leave Diagon, and Harry and Minerva returned to the castle.

**Chapter Nineteen:**

Harry frowned slightly at the headlines of the newspaper. Finally news had died down about Voldemort's death and all the celebrations everywhere, and things had gone back to normal. Which wasn't really good for Harry. Umbridge was back at the Ministry. She was causing all sorts of trouble for the Beast Division at the ministry, especially the centaurs. It was reported that she wanted all of them tagged and registered…

He felt sick just reading it. He spotted a little thing near the back of the paper, frowning as he read the Greyback had attacked yet another little girl. She'd been sent to St. Mungo's, then mysteriously disappeared.

Harry did not like the sound of that at all.

In the weeks leading up to the start of the term, Harry had finished his summer reading, as there had been no assignments. He decided to opt out of divination and decided to work on his other studies. Now that he knew he was a Seer, he couldn't let his classmates know, or everyone would soon enough. It would be strange if he ended up in divination yet again after years of being awful in it.

Most of his divinations skills were in self study, and not in the practical anyways, so the classes wouldn't help him much. At least, Trelawney's anyways. Firenze was still going to be teaching, for the seventh years anyways.

He finished the book Remus had given him, was still continuing his study on the book Minerva had given him, and Flitwick had given him a few very interesting books on battle charms that he would look over in the future.

The last few days before term started, Dumbledore called Harry to his office. Like usual, Fawkes fluttered to his knee and crooned. Harry always felt better with the bird. "Harry, I was thinking that you'd be more comfortable staying in the room you are in now." Harry frowned, and Dumbledore went on. "The tower is quite high up, with many stairs, I just thought it would be easier for you to stay in the room you are in on the Ground floor."

Harry nodded reluctantly. "Thank you sir."

"Did you enjoy your summer Harry?"

"I did sir."

"Good, good. You didn't go out on the pitch, though."

Harry glanced out the window. "My leg doesn't…work right. I cant fly anymore if I wanted to."

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter. You spent a lot of time in the library as well, did you catch up your studies?"

"Oh yes, I did."

"Wonderful, wonderful. Nothing like the pursuit of knowledge. Although it is nice to be with friends as well." Harry nodded, looking down at Fawkes, who was looking at him solemnly, no longer crooning.

"Ah, and we're planning a ball of sorts, to give you a heads up. Of course, you're not in much shape to dance, but it is quite nice to have fun with friends, yes?"

Harry nodded. Great. A ball, just what he needed.

"Very well then. Now, Minerva has volunteered to escort you to the platform the morning of September first so you can ride the train over with your friends."

Harry grinned. "Thanks."

"Well, go on, do whatever you need to do for the day."

Harry gave him a slight nod as he stood, setting Fawkes back on his perch and limping out of Dumbledore's office.

Harry bumped into Snape as he walked out of the entrance, and his heart quickened. "Excuse me Potter."

Harry sighed as the man brushed past him, and Harry walked down the corridor alone. That was most they'd spoken all summer, besides "pass the potatoes" at dinner.

The man was never going to be attracted to him.

--

Harry grinned widely as he saw Remus on the platform. He looked okay, his robes were a little more worn looking than usual, and his hair had greyed a bit more…but he looked happy. His amber eyes were sparkling, and he had a big grin on his face. He hugged Harry tightly.

"How are you Harry?"

"Fine, just fine, you look alright yourself."

"I feel…great. Staying over at the colony helped this summer, you know? I'll probably go back again soon." Harry grinned. "That's great Remmy."

"So, you read that book?"

"Yep, one of the best I've ever read on the subject."

Remus grinned. Harry glanced around, and noticed quite a few people were glancing their way.

"So, how did you do on your OWL's? You didn't tell me your results."

Harry presented them with a flourish, knowing Remus would ask that. Remus grinned widely. "You did fantastic Harry, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Remmy." Harry glanced to the clock. "I have to get on the train soon, so you better write me."

"Of course Bambi."

Harry flushed as he heard a few snickers. "Remmy!"

"Fine, fine, go off with you, leave me all alone…"

Harry stuck his tongue out at him and then waved goodbye to Remus. He smiled faintly as he watched the man waved back through the window. Harry sighed, and started to trek his way down to his compartment. Many first years practically dove out of the way, looking at him with scared eyes, and Harry sighed. His scars would make him look like some bad guy from the comic books.

He was about to find a compartment, but Malfoy pushed him out of the way. "Watch where you're going klutz." Harry glared at him, bending to pick up his walking stick.

"Shut up Malfoy."

"Or should I call you bambi?" Malfoy teased.

Harry scowled at him, his face going pink. Parkinson rolled her eyes. "Come on, everyone has an embarrassing nickname that they're family calls them, even you Dragon."

Several of the Slytherins snickered, and Harry sent Parkinson a grateful look. She ignored it and drug Malfoy down the corridor. Harry went into the compartment and sat down with a sigh. He massaged his knee slightly, extending it out over the seat.

His knee was going to give him trouble, he just knew it. Neville found him, with Luna following behind. "Hey you two."

"Hey Harry. Knee giving you problems?"

"Just a bit."

They didn't say anything more about it, and Harry was thankful. Soon, they were joined by Hannah and Susan, then Daphne and Blaise. They made small talk for a bit, and the compartment door opened, revealing a small first year. Harry raised a brow…they looked awfully familiar…

"Mark Evans?"

The first year gaped. "How'd you know me?"

Harry grinned. "You live in Surrey, right, got beat up by my cousin Dudley."

Mark nodded. "I…I was looking for a place to sit…a lot of the kids don't wanna sit with me…"

"Sit with us, no problem." Mark grinned, dragging his trunk in behind him. Luna made room for him next to her, and Mark felt very important sitting next to all these people.

He looked at Harry for a moment. "Wait…you're that Potter kid…"

Harry nodded with a sigh.

"But you're supposed to be at St. Brutus'!"

Harry shook his head. "My family just told that story so no one would get suspicious that I wasn't going to Stonewall."

"Oh…that kind of sucks. My mum told everyone I was going to a gifted school."

"So you're a muggleborn Mark?" Luna spoke up.

Mark nodded. "Yep. No one else in my family has got any magic. This guy Hagrid showed me around Diagon Alley and stuff, it was cool."

Harry grinned. "He did for me too."

"Where did you get all those scars from? I don't remember you having them before."

Harry sighed. "Did….Hagrid tell you about…Voldemort?"

"Yeah, said he was a bad guy, that he'd died last year."

"I killed him."

Mark's eyes went wide. "You killed him?" He whispered. Harry winced.

"Yeah. He was a bad guy and he hurt a lot of people, including my own parents, that's why I was sent to live with my cousin and aunt and uncle."

"That's awful. So he's really gone?"

"Yep. Wont be coming back."

Mark nodded, leaning back in his seat, legs swinging. "Well, with all those wicked scars you look like the proper hero type to me, like in the movies."

Harry grinned, and all the purebloods looked confused. "What are movies?"

As Mark and Harry explained the wonders of movies and television, time passed quickly. Eventually Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny came to the compartment. "We've been looking for you Harry, where've you been?" Hermoine asked worriedly.

"Here, the whole time."

Hermoine looked to the first year. "What are you doing here?"

"Me and Harry go way back. I grew up in his neighborhood." Mark said with a grin.

"Oh. Well, you should be sitting with the other first years."

"Hey, there's no rule saying he can't. A lot of the younger years sit with older siblings and stuff." Hannah said with a slight frown.

Hermoine pinched her lips. "Well I'm a prefect and-"

"So am I." Susan held out her pin.

Hermoine sighed, then closed the door once more.

"So…what houses are all of you in?" Mark said shyly.

"Gryffindor." Neville and Harry spoke first.

"Hufflepuff." Susan and Hannah said.

"Slytherin." Daphne and Blaise spoke up.

"And I'm in Ravenclaw." Luna said with a small smile.

Mark worried his lip, looking to Daphne and Blaise. "But I thought Slytherins were bad. That Voldemort guy was…"

"Nah, they're not all bad. Just Malfoy." Harry said with a grin. "These two are alright."

They all chuckled. "So…what house do you think you'll get in Mark?"

Mark shrugged. "No idea."

"Good answer. Start off with a clean slate." Hannah said with a smile.

"Don't go into a certain house just because a certain person is or isn't in it." Harry said solemnly. "I sort of made that mistake."

Everyone looked to him curiously, but he offered no explanation. "Okay." Mark said, looking down at his feet.

--


	19. Like Merlin or Something

**Chapter Nineteen: Like Merlin or something**

At the Great Hall that night, Harry and Neville sat next to each other. Dean and Seamus were whispering with Ron, giving them not so subtle glares every now and then.

Harry was aware that quite a few people were looking at him, and he ignored most of them, looking up the head table during the sorting. Mark was sorted into Gryffindor, and he sat on Harry's other side. It was quite cute and Harry ruffled his hair as they boy settled into his seat.

After the feast, Dumbledore stood. "Now, for some announcements! I'd like to introduce Mina Caron who will be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor!" There was some polite clapping for the pretty dark haired woman.

"And there will be a ball held during the Christmas holidays-" there were groans and cheers met at this "open to fourth years and up. Now, if you remember, the Forbidden Forest is off limits-" At this he gave a not so subtle look to the Gyffindor table "And…" He held up a parchment. "Our fifth and seventh years did a fantastic job on their exams last year, despite certain circumstances. When I call your name, please stand up."

Harry sighed, looking down. Of course, Dumbledore would do something to draw attention to him.

"Hermoine Granger." Hermoine stood up with a wide grin. "Miss Granger received O's on nearly all of her practical exams and essays." Hermoine beamed, and sat back down.

"Neville Longbottom." A lot of people looked surprised at him, and Harry patted his back. Neville stood with a shy smile. "Mr. Longbottom received the highest score in Herbology in his year, with an O in several other courses, including Defense Against the Dark Arts." Neville sat back down, flushing. "Harry Potter." Harry stood up, keeping his head down.

"Mr. Potter received almost straight O's on his exams, as well as the highest scores in his year in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Divination, History of Magic, and Transfiguration." Many people looked at him in disbelief, and Harry sighed, keeping his head lowered. He sat down as the next name was called.

He looked up to see Hermoine staring at him, jaw dropped. "There was no way you managed that." She whispered. Harry merely shrugged. More names were called, and Harry was happy to see quite a few DA members join the list, almost every single one of them had gotten an O on their Defense exam.

He saw quite a few curious looks go his way, and as soon as he was dismissed, he limped out of the Great Hall. Neville followed him. "Harry, where are you going?"

"Oh yeah, I have my own room this year." He motioned to his walking stick. "Cant manage all the stairs in the tower."

Neville frowned. "That sucks. The room is going to be awful with out you."

Harry chuckled. "You're always welcome to crash on my couch if you like. I haven't told the others yet about my room, you can go ahead and tell them if you like." He grinned. "Password's Cabaret."

"Cabaret?"

"Yeah. Muggle musical."

Neville just rolled his eyes. "Alright. I'll come by if it gets too bad."

Harry laughed, waving him off as he went over to his room. He sighed as he looked around the room he would be at for…the maybe the rest of his time here at Hogwarts. He looked over at the loveseat with a sigh, transfiguring it into a bigger, more comfy couch. He conjured a few more chairs with a sigh, seeing the normal wooden chair he usually produced. He transfigured them into something a bit more comfy. He frowned, making a face at the red velour, changing it to dark blue.

Then it didn't match. He spent his time before he went to bed putting color charms on the rest of his room in dark blues and silvers. Harry chuckled, seeing how Ravenclaw it looked. He glanced to the fireplace, wondering if he could get permission to hook it up to the floo. Probably not this year…maybe next year.

He changed to his nightshirt and was about to go to bed when someone knocked on his portrait door. With a sigh, he grabbed his walking stick and limped to the door. He opened it, his eyes widening as he saw Snape holding up a beat up Neville.

"What on earth, what happened?"

"Found him outside, he said he wanted to come here." Snape said tersely, setting Neville on the couch. Harry stood awkwardly to the side, watching the man heal Neville quickly. Neville opened his eyes slowly, and Harry looked at him worriedly.

"What happened?"

"Ron and the guys. They were so pissed off…I told them off, and…they were waiting for you, and I said you weren't coming and you had your own room…sorry Harry."

"Hey, don't apologise. You can crash here tonight." He summoned a blanket and pillow for Neville, setting it up for the boy.

"Thanks Harry."

"No problem. I cant believe they did that to you. I'll talk to Dumbledore tomorrow."

Neville nodded sleepily, and closed his eyes. Harry looked up to see Snape staring at him strangely, glancing down to his bare legs, where his scar could be seen on his knee.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, hiding his face behind his hair. "Thank you for bringing him professor."

"You're welcome." Snape murmured. He fidgeted slightly, looking to the fireplace. "Try to get Longbottom to see Pomfrey tomorrow before breakfast."

Harry nodded. Snape glanced towards the sleeping boy. "And keep an eye on him Potter."

"I will sir."

Snape started to leave, and Harry grabbed his arm. Snape stared at him, and Harry let go as if his hand was burned. "I…I was wondering why we don't talk anymore."

"I'm being watched carefully." Snape said, looking away. "I've got to go."

Harry nodded, watching the man leave. He willed himself not to cry as he fell asleep, hugging himself.

--

The first day of classes were…different. Everyone either ignored Harry or watched him carefully like he was a specimen of some sort. Harry merely did his work, ignoring them when he could. Neville was at his side for most of the day. Harry had two free periods during the week, which he would spend in the library.

Mark caught up with him during one of those free periods, with two friends trailing behind him. "Hi Harry!"

Harry smiled. "Mark, how are you?"

"Fine. I heard you have your own room cause of your leg, I kind of wish you could come by the Gryffindor common room…"

Harry shrugged. "Who are your friends?"

"Rachel and Cooper. They're Gryffindors too. Are you studying?"

Harry nodded, seeing the first years look curiously at the stacks of books gathered around him. "Can we study with you?"

"Sure. Get your books out. Lunch will be in half an hour, so we can study a bit before we go."

They all grinned and got their books out quickly.

Harry glanced out of the corner of his eye from his book to see Mark and the others trying to practice on transfiguring their matchsticks into needles. He smiled faintly, remembering when he'd done that assignment himself.

The girl was having a bit of trouble though, so he decided to help her out. "Rachael, why don't you try not jabbing your wand, you could poke an eye out with that thing."

All three first years glanced at him. Harry smiled faintly. "Try…a semi-circle. The smaller the better, saying the spell as you say it."

Rachel nodded, doing as told, and her matchstick had formed into something silvery, but it wasn't quite there. "Remember to visualize it too."

Rachael nodded, and Harry went back to his book. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see all first years doing his little clue, and they'd managed to transfigure their matchsticks into needles before lunch.

They were all quite happy as they entered the Great Hall, and Harry smiled as they sat down next to him and Neville. Neville glanced towards them. "Uh, hey Harry."

Harry just smiled and started to eat lunch. "So, Mark, how are your classes going so far?"

"Fine. This place is so big, me and Rachael got lost on the way to charms, but look!" He held up his needle. "Harry helped us, see?" Rachael and Cooper also held up their needles as well.

Neville grinned. "I remember that, they used to be matchsticks, right?" They all nodded.

--

Harry paired up with Neville and Susan in Herbology. "I saw you two sitting with Mark Evans at lunch today." Harry nodded.

"Yeah Harry helped Mark and his little friends out with one of their spells, you should have seen how they looked at him, like he was a Merlin or something." Neville said with a grin.

Harry rolled his eyes, and continued to re pot their Screechsnap. He thought that it couldn't be closer to the truth, according to…the Unspeakables. He grimaced slightly at the thought, but he did enjoy the look on the kid's faces when they'd worked their spell properly.


	20. Confession

**Chapter 20: Confession**

Harry frowned as he saw few second years teasing a few first years in the corridor after classes one day. "Hey, what's going on here?"

The second years were Gryffindors, and both of the first years were Hufflepuffs. They all stared at him, slightly fearful. "N-nothing, we were just messing around." One of the second years said. Harry gave him a look and checked his watch. "Hey, I got a study group, you want to join us?"

They looked at him in surprise. Harry grinned. "Come on, it'll be fun, I promise. You gotta promise to be nice to each other though." They all grinned, trailing behind him. He heard them whispering behind him and he grinned.

"That's Harry Potter-" "He's so cool-" "You see the scars-" "He killed of you know who" "Yeah, he's like a hero or something-"

Harry rolled his eyes, walking into the library, smiling faintly as he saw Mark, Rachael and Cooper already there with Neville, Hannah and Susan. "Hey guys."

"Pick up a few more?" Hannah said with a bright smile.

Harry shrugged, sitting down and pulling his books out. "Okay guys, get the stuff out you need to work on." The all nodded, pulling out books.

"Er, potions…" Hannah said, cringing.

Harry chuckled. "Come on, it's first year stuff."

Susan helped Mark and Rachael on a charms essay, and Neville helped out Cooper and the two first year Hufflepuffs on their Herbology work. Harry went to work with the others. It was kind of rewarding, working with kids. Before all those house prejudices got in the way, that is…less complicated that way.

Parvati walked up and looked curiously at all the kids before turning to Harry. "Are you going to be working on the DA again?"

"Well, Mina's alright, a little bookish, but she's pretty good at the practical bits. I don't know yet. Maybe we should wait a bit, yeah?"

"So…what are you doing?"

"Oh, just helping out these kids."

"That's so sweet!" She said with a grin. "Maybe Padma and I can help out sometimes?"

Harry shrugged. "The more the merrier I guess."

She kissed his cheek and bounced off. All the kids giggled, and Harry made a face, continuing to work.

--

Harry frowned slightly at the front page of the Daily Prophet. "What's it say?" Cooper said, shoving some oatmeal into his mouth.

"Greyback has attacked again." Harry said quietly. Neville grabbed the paper from across the table and started to read.

"Who's Greyback?" Mark said, crunching on some bacon.

"A werewolf. A nasty one that likes to infect little kids." Both boys paled, and Harry gave a look to Neville before turning back to the boys.

"Not all werewolves are bad, I know a really nice one that used to teach here. Most of them are like him, just regular people who have a furry little problem on the full moon. There's a potion that helps them, and they don't bite anyone."

Mark's eyes went wide. "But what about Greyback, doesn't he take the potion too?"

Harry shook his head sadly. "Guys like Greyback aren't good. They like to transform so they can hurt people on purpose." Harry sighed, looking away. He shoved his food around on his plate.

"How do you make that potion, is it hard?" Rachael asked quietly, who was sitting next to Neville.

Harry nodded. "Not a lot of people can do it, it's really hard to make. But Professor Snape can."

"Who was the werewolf that taught here?" Cooper asked curiously.

"Professor Lupin. He was one of the best DADA professors we ever had." Neville said with a grin.

Harry grinned right back. "So he's a good guy?"

"Yep. He's traveling now, having a bit of fun."

"But…why isnt he teaching?"

Harry frowned. "The…Ministry made some laws so werewolves cant work. But it just caused a lot of good people to loose their jobs, some of them their families. It's really sad. Professor Lupin is really smart and talented, but he cant teach."

"Aww…" Rachael looked like she was going to cry, and Neville patted her shoulder.

"That really sucks, can we do something about it?" Mark said, biting his lip.

Harry smiled faintly, ruffling his hair. "I hope we can one day."

"Potter, what are you telling those kids?" Seamus said with a frown. He'd obviously listened in on their conversation. "Werewolves are dangerous!"

Harry frowned. "Some are, yes, but not all of-"

"Just because you like Professor Lupin so much doesn't mean they're all nice like him-"

Harry scowled, pushing away his plate. "I'm going to class. I don't have to listen to this."

Neville stuffed a bagle into his mouth as he grabbed his bag. The kids trailed after them, making faces at Seamus as they passed.

Harry limped into potions with a heavy sigh. Neville hadn't made it into potions, but luckily this was a mixed class, so Susan usually sat with him, so it was alright.

Harry didn't flinch as Snape slammed the door open in his usual manner and started to lecture about the strengthening potion that they would be working on that day.

He rested his hand on his chin, eyeing Snape as the man paced in the front of his room, watching his robes billow, hints of a bit of leg as he strode….oh how he wished he could see more of that amazing body…

He jumped slightly as Susan nudged him. "Come on Harry, we've got to start."

Harry smiled. "I'll go get the ingredients, you start getting everything together."

She nodded, and Harry limped over to the storage cabinet. Malfoy pushed him, making his sprawl all over the floor, sending a bucket of toadstools over his head.

He heard quite a few people laughing at him, and he sat up slowly.

"Watch where you're going Potter." Malfoy smirked above him. Harry glared at him, grabbing his walking stick and swiping at the back of the blonde's knees hard, making Malfoy fall as well.

More people started to laugh, and Malfoy threw a punch at him, and Harry punched back. Soon, Harry had managed to get on top of the boy and punch him when he was drug up by the back of his robes. "Mr. Potter!" Snape snarled.

Harry looked down, ashamed.

"Detention Potter. And clean up this mess. You're getting a zero for the day."

Harry frowned. Malfoy brushed himself off, standing up and walking back to his desk. Harry scowled after him, and he knew he had bruise that would be on his cheekbone soon, it hurt like hell. He started to scoop up the toadstools with a sigh.

That night, Harry walked into detention, and Snape was seated at his desk. "Cauldrons are over there, Mr. Potter." Harry sighed and began his work.

He looked out of the corner of his eye to see Snape staring at him, and he scrubbed a bit harder. Why was Snape staring at him? Normally he would have liked the attention, but something was off about the man from last year.

He glanced again, and the man was still staring at him, even his quill had frozen in mid air.

Harry finally turned around, and he saw Snape looking down, tapping his quill to an essay.

"What is it Professor?"

The man looked to him. "What?"

"You were looking at me."

Snape sneered. "Why would I ever look at you Potter? I wouldn't indulge in your hormone driven fantasies-"

Harry felt his heart ripping at two, and he turned back around quickly so the man wouldn't see him cry. He scrubbed harder so the man wouldn't hear him sniffling. It was just like Snape….oh, that man made him so mad sometimes! He jumped slightly as he felt a warmth at his back, and two hands covering his own.

"Mr. Potter." Harry was frozen in place. Snape was behind him, touching him, so warm…

Harry looked over his shoulder, seeing Snape looking down at him. "Stop crying. Please."

Harry looked away, yanking his hands away from the man's. "Why should you care if I cry or not? I'm just a scarred klutz, I don't see how you could stand to look at me-"

Snape turned him around so they could face each other, and Snape looked down at him with an unreadable look. He gently touched the side of Harry's face where the scars laid, swiping his thumb over Harry's cheekbone. Harry couldn't look away.

"Don't let anyone tell you that. Don't believe it Mr. Potter."

Harry leant into the touch, lowering his eyes.

"I…think you're wonderful." Snape said softly.

Harry looked at him surprised.

"What?"

"Don't make me say it again." Snape said, averting his eyes, dropping his hand, but clasping Harry's gently.

"I…cannot…pursue you. Not if I wish to be fired and run out of the country. You are everyone's precious Golden boy…you cannot be…sullied by someone like me."

Harry bowed his head slightly. "And what about after I leave Hogwarts?"

"Perhaps. If…you wish to be with me then."

Harry looked at him hopefully. "I'll wait."

"You'll have to. You aren't known for your patience Mr. Potter."

Harry shrugged, pulling away. "I'll try my best." He turned his back, allowing himself a small smile.

A hand was placed between his shoulder blades, and slid to rest on his shoulder. "And I will do mine. Now go, I have work to do."

Harry nodded, picking up his things and left the room quickly.

Harry definitely had something to look forward to.


	21. Orders

**Chapter 21: Orders**

Harry walked into Minerva's office with a smile. "Hello!"

"Hello Mr. Potter. Tea?" Harry nodded, and he watched her conjure her usual tea set. He smiled widely, sitting down across from her.

"So, how was your week?"

Harry shrugged. "Fine. A little busy."

She smiled faintly as she took a sip of tea. "I'm sure you have been. I heard a little ducky tell me that you've been tutoring first and second years with a few friends of yours."

Harry shrugged, taking a sip of tea, rubbing his knee slightly. "Just a bit. Correct their wand movements a little, that sort of thing."

"Well, whatever you're doing, they are doing quite well in my class at least. I talked to Filius, and it seems they're doing a bit easier than usual on his usual spells. You truly have a knack for teaching. Is that why you wanted to pursue your DADA mastery?"

Harry smiled. "Yes. I…enjoy teaching. But I prefer smaller children. Are there schools for magical children that are younger?"

She looked thoughtful. "Well, you can go for private tutoring. It's usually for the more wealthy pureblood children, held in one of their homes. It pays better than the other option, but I think you'd like the other option more."

Harry lowered his tea cup slightly. "There's a school in London, for poorer children, most of whom cannot afford to go to Hogwarts. Most of them end up working in Diagon and Hogsmeade all their lives, barely making ends meet. You'd probably like the challenge."

Harry tilted his head slightly. "Why haven't I heard of this school?"

"It's not spoken of very often. At least very three years they're threatened to be closed down, but they always end up making ends meet. I don't know how they manage. The school is nearly as old as Hogwarts, but it's never acquired the prestige of our school…"

"I want to more about it, what ages do they teach, is it a boarding school? What subjects do they cover…"

"I'll contact an old friend of mine and see if she can send along a bit of information." Harry nodded with a smile.

"Biscuit, Mr. Potter?" Harry nodded, and took a biscuit.

"So how are you coming along on the book?"

"Oh, I think I'm nearly ready to try the first step, I'm so excited."

"Very well then, Why don't we arrange to meet next Saturday morning to see if you are ready."

Harry grinned.

--

After charms a few days later, Flitwick called him to stay behind. Harry stayed reluctantly, setting his bag aside. "Yes Professor?"

"_We are being listened in on. I have a book for you. Check behind the tapestry across the way from the kitchens, you'll find it there under an invisibility and temporary sticking charm."_

Harry nodded_. "Thank you sir."_

Harry made his way down to the kitchens and felt around for the book behind the tapestry, his groping hands finally finding an edge of a book. He slipped into his bag, still invisible.

He dropped his bag off after dinner, then went to detention with Snape. They didn't say a word to each other, but he knew the man was watching him, and he glanced every so often to the man sitting behind the desk.

After his detention, he went back to his room and found the book. He reversed the charm on it, a smile spreading on his face as he saw the title.

--

"Sir? You sent for me?"

"Yes, sit down please. Lemon drop?"

"Thank you sir."

"Now, I'd like for you to do a bit of…work for me."

"As Harry again?"

"Yes. Now, you've probably noticed how friendly he's gotten with the other houses, particularly the purebloods and the slytherins."

"Yes sir."

"He has his own room now, on the ground floor, with the portrait of Wedelin the Weird. His passwords tend to be muggle musicals. He switches them every week."

"What do you want me to do sir?"

"For now, keep your identity hidden. I would like for you to…provoke a few select students. Hurt them if you need to. Don't do anything to give away your identity just yet, but after Christmas I want you to start dropping clues to show that Mr. Potter is the culprit."

"Yes sir. But…why should I do this?"

"Well, as I said, he has put too much faith in the hands of the purebloods. You do want your friend back, don't you?"

"Of course sir."

"I will provide the polyjuice for you soon, when the time is ready."

"Yes sir."

"Alright then, now off you go, I'm sure you're quite busy. Oh, and how is the rest of your house fairing with out Mr. Potter?"

"Fine. A little more restless than usual."

"Very well, off you trot."

As the student left, Fawkes let out a shrill screech, glaring at the Headmaster. The Headmaster gave him a look, then returned to his paperwork, humming as he stuck another lemon drop in his mouth.


	22. Transformation

**Chapter 22: Transformation**

Harry smiled as he saw Susan and Blaise walking together in the corridor, standing oh so close and whispering in each other's ear. It was rather cute in a way. He idly wondered what kind of children they would have, considering that they would come from a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin.

"Hi Harry." Susan said with a grin.

Harry just grinned back. "You two going to the dance together?"

Blaise's jaw dropped, and he flushed. "I…haven't asked her yet."

Susan giggled. "I think you should ask me then."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Will you go with me?"

"Maybe I should wait a while to answer…but I'm not that evil. Of course I'll go to the ball with you."

Harry grinned and they continued to walk to the library. He spotted some second years waving to them as they passed, he waved back, and went into the library.

As they sat down, Blaise spoke up. "Hey, I heard some Ministry people are going to be at the Ball, and apparently some of the Foreign ministers as well?"

"What on earth for?" Susan asked, opening her books.

"Don't know. My mother told me."

Harry sighed. "I guess they'll be wanting to talk to me then." He groaned. "That also means I have to find a date."

Susan patted his back. "Don't worry Harry, girls are dying to go out with you."

Harry glared at her. "I don't want a date like that, just someone I can hang out with, someone who's good at…smoozing or whatever you call it, and someone who wont mind only dancing with me for a few songs."

Blaise looked thoughtful. "Daphne might go with you. No one's asked her out yet, and she knows you're…you know what. You'd have fun together and she knows how to handle herself in front of 'important' people."

Harry grinned. "Yeah. That would be good. Can you ask her out for me?"

Blaise laughed. "No way, you gotta do it yourself Harry."

Harry made a face at him, and turned to his own books.

--

"Okay, Mr. Potter, what's the first step of the animagus transformation?"

"Visualizing your animal form."

"Correct. Just…let it come to you. Don't act on it, but make sure you pay attention to the details, what kind of fur or feathers does it have? Is it large or small? Does it have wings? That sort of thing."

Harry nodded. "Now, relax and sit down. Take a deep breath." Harry nodded and sat down, closing his eyes.

"Picture an empty black space, a void. Do you see it?"

He nodded slightly.

"Alright then…now, you see something, like a light. And a form. What does that outline look like?"

Harry frowned slightly. It was rather fuzzy looking. It was tiny… he saw wings.

"I think it's a bird."

"Okay, that makes sense, because you like to fly so much…now, is there a color?"

"Blue."

"Light or dark?"

"Light. But…there's speckles."

"What kind of beak?"

"Short, tiny. It's feet are the same way."

"Okay, Mr. Potter, open your eyes."

Harry opened them, and the Professor was looking at a parchment.

"I suspect you are a Jobberknowl. I want you to do as much research as you can on the bird, and come back to me when you know it backwards and forwards."

"Yes ma'am."

She gave him a slight smile as he picked up his bag. "You did well today, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded, and walked out the door. He ran into Hermoine on his way back to his room. "Harry…I'm sorry about…how the guys are treating you. It…hasn't been the same in the tower with out you."

Harry shrugged. "It's alright. The only way I'll talk to them again though is if they start treating everyone right. I'm sure you can understand that, right?"

She nodded, and watched him go down the corridor.

--

Harry choked on his pumpkin juice the next morning as he read the front page of the Daily Prophet.

_Vicious Attacks on the Rise by Greyback and his gang!_

_Last night, there was yet another attack by Fenrir Greyback, leader of a violent group of werewolves. They transformed in the middle of a small village and attacked a group of small children and their parents. Also noted, several people in dark cloaks also joined them later on in the fight. Identities are not yet known about the attackers, but it is suspected that they are dark wizards, possibly followers that were part of You Know Who's gang! _

_The children's identities are not known, and they have been sent to St. Mungo's for treatment. The parents were all killed in the attack, and it is not known if the children were infected with lycanthrope. _

_The ministry is doing their upmost best to get to the bottom of this situation._

Harry had a horrible feeling about this. He handed over the paper to Neville, who read it aloud to the children. "Those poor kids!" Parvati cried out. "Maybe we should send them a letter, and make them feel better."

Harry smiled. "That's a great idea Parvati. Maybe we can send chocolate too, that always makes me feel better."

"Oh, you write it Harry!"

Harry nodded, and borrowed some parchment and a quill, pushing his plate aside.

_Dear kids,_

_I don't know your names, as the papers haven't disclosed them yet, but I just read the news and my heart goes out to you. I'm sure you are very sad about what happened to your parents. I hope you are treated well at St. Mungo's, I'm sure they are doing a good job taking care of you. A close friend of mine is a werewolf, and maybe I can ask him to talk to you about what happened. Chocolate always makes me feel better, so I'm giving some to all of you, and I hope all of you feel better soon._

_Harry Potter and your friends at Hogwarts_

He passed it around so the others could read. "Aw, that is very sweet." Parvati said with a smile.

"I've got some extra chocolate frogs and some other candy, I'll go get them and we can send the letter off at lunch." Neville said with a smile.

"Yeah, that'd be great Nev."

--

Harry made a face at his book. Daphne flopped into a seat next to him. "Hey. So when are you going to ask me to the ball?"

Harry looked at her sheepishly. "I sort of forgot. I'm sorry."

She scrunched up her nose. "Well, I forgive you because you're so cute."

"So will you go with me?"

"I just said I would, didn't I? Silly little Gryffindor."

Harry sighed, turning back to his book.

"What are you reading?"

"Some French. It's hard though. I thought it would have been easier that gobbledegook."

She rolled her eyes. "I can help with that, I learned French when I was little. Why are you learning French anyways?"

"There's some books I want to borrow that are in French. And I heard that Madam Maxine and Fluer will be at the ball this year."

"Oh, her." Daphne made a face. "At least I know you wont be drooling all over her."

She looked thoughtful. "What color are you planning on wearing?"

"I have a pair of green dress robes."

She giggled. "Very Slytherin. Alright, well I'll have to see them so I can match the shade."

"Whatever for?"

"For my dress, silly. I don't want us to mismatch horribly."


	23. Networking

**Chapter 23: Networking**

Harry woke up with a frown sleepily. He heard the knocking again, and he opened his portrait door. Neville was there, looking at him sheepishly. "Can I crash on your couch again? The guys are acting stupid tonight."

"Sure." Harry said sleepily, yawning as he grabbed a pillow and blanket.

He climbed back into bed with a sigh, and fell right back to sleep. He'd forgotten all about it until the next morning when he saw Neville asleep on his couch.

"Nev, wake up. We have to be at breakfast soon."

"Hmm….five more minutes…"Harry rolled his eyes and pushed the boy to the floor. "Ow!" Harry chuckled, leaving the boy so he could get cleaned up.

They walked into the great hall together, and several glares were directed their way from the Gryffindor table. Harry ignored it as usual, and Neville's shoulders seemed to sag.

After the fourth night of Neville crashing on Harry's couch, Harry knew that there was a big problem. "Ron, what the hell is going on?" He growled.

The red head crossed his arms, scowling. "You and your little…friend aren't welcome at the dorm. You and your little friends are a bunch of prissy tossers and-"

He was cut off by a punch on his jaw. Surprisingly, it was Parvati that had done it. Everyone had looked at her in shock, and she was rubbing her knuckles. She glanced down at her hand. "Oh! I broke a nail!"

--

A week later, Millicent Bulstrode walked into the Great Hall with bandages around her head, glaring at the Gryffindor table. Harry frowned, leaning over to Neville. "What happened to her?"

"No idea. Maybe we should ask Daphne and Blaise."

Harry nodded. They didn't catch up to them until before potions that day. "Daph, what happened to Bulstrode?"

Daphne looked at him worriedly. "She was attacked last night. No one knows who did it, even her. Of course, everyone's suspecting it was a Gryffindor, but they got her pretty badly…she's pretty scared, even though she wont admit it." Harry glanced over at Bulstrode, who wasn't looking at anyone at her desk.

"This is bad, have there been any others?"

"No, not that I know of."

After class, Harry 'bumped' into Bulstrode. "Hey…what happened? Daph told me you were attacked…"

Bulstrode frowned, she looked reluctant to say anything. "Yeah, last night."

"You have no idea who it was?"

She frowned. "No. Not any of your business anyways Potter. Not everyone wants a knight in shining armor after them."

Harry frowned, watching her go.

--

Harry grinned as he opened his letter from Remus. The man hadnt written in a while, and he was terribly excited.

_Bambi,_

_How are you? How is school? I hope you're doing alright. I'm in France now, traveling with a few of my friends from the Black Forest. Paris is amazing, as always. Had a lot of fun in this 'interesting' bar I accidentally stumbled upon, maybe a little too much fun, but Siri would approve. The food is great, and I went to some museums, and they were amazing. Did a bit of shopping, but you'll have to wait until Christmas to see what I got you! _

_I heard Greyback has attacked again. I don't like how this is sounding at all. Please be careful Harry, don't go off the school grounds alone. I heard a rumor that those children who were attacked have disappeared, and a few friends and I are looking into it. Remember, there are still some of Voldemort's old followers out there, and they're probably still upset that you killed him off. Please, please be careful. You're my cub, and I worry about you._

_I heard there's a Ball at Hogwarts this year, and some mighty important people will be there. A lot of them will probably want to meet you, so remember to be nice and polite and try not to avoid them. They can tell. I'll see you at the school during the holidays._

_Have a new love interest yet? I know you and that other kid broke it off, but I was just wondering. Siri would be expecting you to follow in his footsteps to being a proper heart breaker. Well, I just want you to be happy._

_Missing you lots, _

_Moony_

Harry smiled as he folded the letter away carefully, slipping it into his robes. He missed Remmy. He hoped the man was having fun, it sure sounded like it. He hoped he could ask him about what kind of bar he'd gotten himself into. He chuckled softly at the options, trying to picture Remus in his button up sweater and slacks in a leather bar. He started to laugh over his eggs and bacon, and Neville gave him a weird look.

--

Harry made a frustrated face as feathers sprouted out of his arm. "Concentrate harder Mr. Potter. You're not visualizing correctly."

Harry let out a groan of frustration as the feathers went back into his arm, and he shook it slightly as he slumped back in his seat. "I'm never going to get this."

Minerva sighed, looking to the ceiling. "You've made excellent progress Mr. Potter, but it seems you're overstraining yourself."

Harry slumped over the desk, resting his head on it. "Ack."

She chuckled. "Take a break. The holidays are coming soon, and you have the ball to concentrate on." Harry groaned again, and she hid a smile. "I do hope you have a date this time?"

Harry sat up. "Yes ma'am. Daphne Greengrass."

She smiled. "A proper young lady, even if she's a Slytherin. A fine escort." She looked thoughtful. "She'll help you that night, I'm sure of it."

Harry shrugged. "She knows French."

Minerva twittered. "Yes, that is one of her assets. Okay, Mr. Potter, you are dismissed."

Harry stood slowly, grabbing his walking stick.

--

Harry looked at his reflection, rubbing his hand over his scars. He pulled out the ponytail he usually wore and brushed his hair out. Maybe he could hide them a bit. He pulled a few locks forward. Sort of did it. He shrugged, and dressed in his robes for the night.

He'd even polished his walking stick and his boots for tonight. He knew he would be on display tonight. Some of the foreign ministers had started arriving earlier today, and Harry was luckily out of their line of sight as they arrived. He would meet them properly at the ball.

He walked out of his room and down to the dungeons and waited outside. There were a few Ravenclaws waiting for the dates outside as well, many of them looked at him in suprse. "You're taking a Slyhterin?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. Who?"

"Daphne Greengrass."

"Lucky." One of them murmured. Harry just grinned, and the portrait door opened, revealing Draco Malfoy with Pansy Parkinson hanging on his arm. Both of them glanced his way and ignored him as they passed. Several other Slytherins walked out as well, and Blaise came out with Daphne.

"Hey you two."

"Hey. Gotta get Susan, I'll see you two at the ball." Harry nodded and watched Blaise go.

Harry pinned her corsage (which Daphne insisted on him getting) on her collar. She looked quite pretty with her dark hair piled up on the top of her head and a silky green floorlength gown and white gloves.

"You look very pretty Daphne."

"Thanks. I suppose you look pretty good yourself." Harry rolled his eyes and stuck out his arm, and she took it with a grin. They walked to the Great Hall together, attracting a lot of stares.

Harry smiled faintly as he saw Neville and Hannah standing together, arm in arm. He waved to them, and then saw Blaise and Susan coming their way. "Hey guys."

"Come on, it's about to start!" Hannah said with a grin. They all walked in, and Harry was happy to see the Great Hall all decked out like at the Triwizard tournament. His heart gave a pang as he saw Cho Chang and Rodger Davies walk past.

"Come on, let's get one dance in before all the people go after us." Daphne said, whispering in his ear.

Harry nodded, and led her to the dance floor. Daphne led the dance, and it was rather funny. Harry had no idea what he was doing for the dance, and he was happy to oblige. Some people giggled at them, but Harry didn't really care. Daphne traded off with Neville, and Harry danced with Hannah for a bit. She wasn't as good as Daphne, so they joked around, doing their strange little stumbling dance.

Then Harry switched over to Luna, who'd come alone, and Luna was off in her own little world, but was more than happy to lead. They were both grinning at each other as the song ended, and Harry felt his knee start to throb. "Okay, break time for me."

"I'll go get some drinks for all of us." Neville said, walking over to the punch bowl. Harry sat down next to Daphne and Hannah, while the others were still dancing.

Harry saw a familiar face coming his way. "Victor, how is everything?"

"Fine, just fine." The boy gave him a grin, looking to Harry's friends.

"Oh, this is Hannah and Daphne, she's my date."

"A very pretty date, may I borrow her for a dance?"

Harry looked to Daphne, who nodded happily. Harry grinned, watching them go. Neville came back with their drinks, and he saw Daphne and Victor talking together, once in a while glancing his way. He knew that they were talking about him, but that was fine. Victor was a pretty good guy.

He looked around and saw Ron and Hermoine sitting next to each other, and it looked like Hermoine was a little upset that he didn't want to dance. Parvati and Lavender, along with Dean and Seamus were at their table, and the girls looked a bit upset as well.

He saw Minerva and Hagrid dancing together for a bit, and Dumbledore was dancing with Madam Maxine…he saw Fluer talking with Bill over by the punchbowl, looking quite cosy.

Neville and Hannah went to go dance, and Harry was left alone at the table. He rubbed his knee slightly, and he saw the Bulgarian minister approach him. "Hallo Mr. Potter, may I sit?"

Harry nodded with a smile. "How are you Minister?"

"Ah, you remember me then!"

Harry grinned. "Yes sir. We met at the Quidditch Cup."

"That is right. I heard about your victory over he-who-must-not-be-named, and I was very happy to hear of it."

Harry gave him a small smile. "Thank you sir."

"Ah, why are you not dancing with your friends Mr. Potter?"

Harry motioned to his knee and his walking stick.

"Ah, so sorry, I did not know. Well, sacrifices are always made in war…" The minister looked a little solemn, then took out a small parchment. "Would you mind signing this? I have a daughter, she's a very big fan."

. "No problem, what is her name?"

"Constantina." Harry signed it for the minister, handing it over to him. "There you go."

"Thank you, it will make her very happy. So, what are your plans for the future, Mr. Potter?"

Harry smiled. "I am planning on getting my Mastery in DADA and working in the Goblin Laison office while I am studying for it."

The minister nodded. "That is very interesting, you are interested in magical creatures?"

"Yes. I have a close friend who is a werewolf, and I am sure you have heard some of the problems that have been happening here in the UK…"

The minister looked thoughtful. "Yes, many problems. Many Eurpeon countries do not have as many problems with the Werewolves and other magical creatures…"

"I prefer to call them Magical Beings, they have thoughts and feelings just like any other person."

The man gave him a impenetrable look. "Of course. Well, it was very nice meeting you, perhaps we shall see each other again, yes?"

Harry grinned. "Maybe. It was nice seeing you again."

After the Bulgarian minister left, a few more people stopped by, and Harry was saved by Daphne when the French Ambassador approached him. She translated a bit, and apparently they were a big quidditch fan, and spoke to Victor for quite a bit. Victor had spoken in halting French, but even he was better than Harry at the language.

"Thanks." Harry gave Daphne a grateful look. "No problem. Have fun yet?"

"A little. I gave an autograph to the Bulgarian minister."

Victor grinned. "You have many fans in our country." He turned to Daphne. "It was nice to dance with you Miss Greengrass."

Daphne gave him a small smile as he walked off. She sat down next to Harry with a sigh.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Are you one of Victor's fans too?"

She made a face. "He is quite handsome, and pretty smart, but a horrible dancer. Even worse than you."

Harry laughed, and they watched people dance some more. Fluer approached them with a smile. "Hello 'arry, so nice to see you again!" She kissed both of his cheeks.

"This is my fiancé Bill, I am sure you know each other." Harry grinned at Bill, and Bill grinned back.

"Harry, can I borrow your dance partner for a moment?"

Daphne grinned and took his hand.

"Would you like to dance Fluer?" She glanced to his walking stick before nodding.

Harry led her out onto the floor. "I'm not very good, so please forgive my dancing…" Harry said with a slight smile.

"That is quite alright Harry, I am pretty good myself. Do not worry." They began to dance and they started to talk about what had happened since the tournament. "So you're engaged to Bill?"

"Yes, he makes me very happy. He is very smart and brave." Harry grinned. "Yeah, I always thought he was a pretty good guy."

"I think his earring makes him look so dashing." She giggled. Harry grinned. He glanced around to see a few boys staring at them.

"When are you getting married?"

"This summer. I wanted to be married in my home country, but his mum wanted it to be at her home, a tradition of sorts."

"Yes, I can see Mrs. Weasley doing that."

"Bill has been teaching me English, do you think I am alright?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. I've been trying to pick up French, but it's really hard."

She giggled. "I saw the French Ambassador talking with you."

"My date, Daphne, translated for me."

"Ah, so is she your girlfriend?"

Harry shook his head. "Just a friend."

He gave her a nice little twirl. "Well, whomever you end up with will be very special, I am sure of it." She said with a smile. Harry grinned back at her, and Bill borrowed Fluer back.

Harry then danced with Minerva for a bit, and then he had to take another break.

Daphne was over by the punchbowl with Neville and Hannah, and Susan and Blaise joined them over there. He saw Ron approaching and he frowned. Ron and Neville traded words, and then Ron spoke to Daphne. Harry could tell Daphne was a little pissed about something, her wand arm was fidgeting. Before he knew it, Ron had grabbed a cup of punch and poured it down the front of her dress.

Harry's jaw dropped, and several ministry people looked that way, and quite a few students went quiet. Blaise scowled at Ron, jabbing his finger into his chest. Ron talked back to Blaise, saying some pretty awful things if Harry could tell by his friend's reactions, and suddenly Ron tackled Blaise, sending the two of them over the punch bowl.

People crowded around, and Harry stood quickly, pushing his way through the crowd as quickly as he could. He saw the others staring at Ron and Blaise on the ground, who were hitting each other, and Harry yanked them apart, casting the freezing spell on both of them.

"Ron, apologize to Daphne for ruining her dress. This is stupid and you know it."

Ron just glared at him. Harry turned to Blaise. "You know better than to fight here."

He walked over to Daphne. "You alright?"

"Let's just go Harry." She said softly, looking down at her dress. Harry led her out through the crowd and they left the dance.

--


	24. Attacks

**Chapter 24: Attacks**

The next morning, Harry woke with a slight smile. His friends had all crashed in his room last night. He had to conjure a lot more blankets and things, as well as another couch, but he managed. He slipped out of his bed, smiling as he saw Neville and Hannah curled up together, with Luna at the other end of the couch. On the other couch, there was Susan and Blaise. Daphne was in one of the arm chairs.

He put on his dressing robe. "Wake up everyone!" Everyone woke up sleepily, glaring at him. Blaise looked at the clock. "Harry…it's eight in the morning."

"Yeah?"

"We didn't get in until 2 last night."

Harry shrugged. "People will be wondering where you are, and I don't think that Dumbledore had in mind for me to have a gigantic sleepover in here."

"Yeah…we better get up." Daphne said, stretching. "Don't want people to think Harry hosted an orgy last night."

Harry flushed. "Out, all of you. Don't embarrass me."

"Silly goose, just teasing."

--

That afternoon, Remus came into the Great Hall. Harry grinned, and hugged him tightly. "Remmy!"

"Come on, let's go for a walk."

They started to walk around the school. "How was the dance?"

"It was great, until the end. Ron poured punch down the front of my date's dress."

"Oh…that's awful."

Harry shrugged. "So, what'd you get me?"

Remus rolled his eyes, taking out a package and unshrinking it. Harry opened it eagerly and smiled. "Oh! Cashmere, it's so pretty…" It was a matching sweater, scarf, and glove set in black.

"You're welcome."

"I'll have to get your present, you wait right here!" Harry went off and grabbed Remus' gift. He came back and saw the French Ambassador talking to Remus quietly.

"Hi." Harry said quietly. Both men looked towards him.

"'allo Mr. Potter, nice to see you again."

Harry gave him a small smile, and handed Remus the package. Remus opened it and smiled. It was a small photo album of pictures of Harry, Remus and Sirius in a leather bound book. "Thank you Harry."

"You're welcome Remmy." Remus and the French Ambassador spoke a bit in French, and Harry had no clue what they were saying, and the man walked off.

"What was that about?"

"Oh, he just heard about me. He wanted to meet me. So, tell me about school."

They talked a bit, and as they went outside, Harry grinned. "I'm training to be an animagus."

"Really? Wow, Siri and your Dad would be proud of you…so what are you?"

"Guess. You'll probably never guess in a million years."

"A…cat of some sort?"

"Nope, not even close."

"A snake?"

"Nope."

"Okay, I give up."

Harry laughed. "That didn't take long. I'm a bird, specifically a Jobberknoll."

Remus looked thoughtful. "Hmm…interesting. I never thought you would be that kind of bird. If you were a bird, I would have thought an Owl or an Eagle…"

"Nope. It's so tiny…I'm still having a bit of trouble so it'll take some time, but I cant wait to see how I look like when I'm finished."

"Well, when you are, I get to name you."

Harry pouted. "Do you have to? I still like bambi…"

Remus laughed, throwing an arm around his shoulders as they headed towards the lake.

--

Christmas morning, Harry woke early and grinned at the pile of gifts at the end of his bed. He got a good number of books, as usual, a pair of mismatched socks from Dobby, as usual, and lots of candy from the kids he tutored.

He was quite happy with his gifts, and he spotted a package near the bottom of the pile, almost under the bed, that he nearly missed. There was a small note with it in cramped jerky writing that looked familiar.

_For you,_

_We cannot be together just yet, but you have my promise for the future._

_I don't usually do sappy, so this is a one time thing. _

_SS_

Harry squealed and bounced on his bed, opening the package. He smiled brightly, opening the box. It was a very nice stationary set, with black raven's quills with never out ink. He sighed happily. It was a very practical gift, and so very like the Professor.

He was acting like a silly little school girl, but he allowed himself this just his once. He squealed a bit more, as well as bouncing on his bed.

Later that day, he found out that Neville and Hannah were officially dating, it was rather cute. He was all grins all through breakfast, and he couldn't help but glance at the Professor. The man didn't look his way, but he knew that he would sooner or later.

That night, Harry dreamt. He woke up gasping, wiping the sweat off his forehead as he scrambled for his journal.

_Another dream. I was in a hospital, people were hooked up to all sorts of things. Screaming filled my ears, everyone looked so sad and tired. I feel scared in the dream, but it feels like I'm on a mission, that I need to do something. It doesn't look like St. Mungo's, but dirtier, older. I get the feeling they are underground. _

Harry closed the book, closing his eyes. He scanned his mind, trying to think of what this could be, but it was late, and he couldn't think of anything.

Two days later, Harry was looking over some charms books with Mark and Rachael in the library, when he saw Colin Creevy walk in, his arm in a sling and looking pretty beat up. "What happened to Colin?"

Mark and Rachael looked back at Colin. "Oh, he came back last night like that. He told everyone he was attacked, it was just awful. He thought it was a Slyhterin."

Harry frowned. "Did he see who it was?"

"Nope. Kept their face covered and everything. Ron said it was probably Blaise or somebody, getting back for what happened at the dance."

Harry's hand twitched. "You two go back to the common room, and be careful, yeah?"

They both nodded, and Harry got his things together, looking for Blaise. He ran into Susan by the Great Hall. "Su, have you seen Blaise?"

"Um, he's supposed to be here any minute now, why?"

"I think the Gryffindors are a little mad at him right now…Colin Creevy was attacked last night."

"Oh! You think they thought he did it?" Harry shrugged, scanning the corridor, which was filling up with students who were coming in for dinner.

"Come on, I'm getting worried." Susan said, pulling Harry by the hand.

They went down the corridor, and they heard something…

Harry saw someone in the darkened corridor, none of the torches were lit. They were kneeling over someone, and they were wearing unmarked school robes. They paused and ran down the corridor quickly.

Susan gasped, going to Blaise's side, and Harry looked around for anyone coming. He saw Parkinson and Bulstrode, along with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle coming their way.

"What's going on here Potter?" Malfoy snarled, looking down at Blaise.

"We just got here, someone was hurting him!" Susan cried.

"How do we know it wasn't you?" Crabbe grunted.

"Don't be an idiot Crabbe, Bones was Zabini's date at the ball, and Potter is all buddy-buddy with Zabini as well." Bulstrode said with a frown.

The others still didn't look like they were convinced, but they all went together to the hospital wing. Poppy sighed as she saw Blaise. "Another attack. This is getting out of hand…I suppose he doenst know who did it either?"

They all shook their heads. Susan sighed. "I'll stay here, you all go on to dinner." Harry looked at them worriedly before nodding. Susan would take good care of Blaise. Malfoy led the Slytherins out of the hospital wing, and Harry followed them reluctantly.

"Potter, you have no clue who is doing this?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I know Colin Creevey was attacked last night, and the Gryffindors thought it could be Blaise. I only just found that out and I went to look for him."

"So it's a Gryffindor." Parkinson said with a frown.

Harry shrugged. "Maybe. Or it could be a frame up. No idea." He went into the Great Hall. As he sat next to Neville and Mark, he told them all what had happened. Neville looked murderous, and Mark looked nervous. "Do you think it could be…" He glanced around at their table.

"No clue Mark. But keep up a watch, yeah? And don't be alone anywhere, deal?" Mark nodded, as well as Cooper and Rachael.

Harry looked thoughtful. "It has to be an upper year, and somewhat powerful if they can subdue Blaise and Bulstrode."

"We can start making a list." Neville said softly.

Harry nodded, and started to push his food around his plate.

--

He got a letter and a package from Bill, of all people, which was rather suprising. It was written in Gobblegook as well.

_Harry,_

_A friend of mine told me you were interested in Goblins and you'd gotten a few books from them. Thought you might like what I got you. Consider it a late Christmas gift. It was nice talking to you at the ball, and Fleur adores you. Her sister is one of your biggest fans apparently. She wants you to come to the wedding, and of course you're invited._

_The Goblins are keeping their lips sealed about you, so it must be good, but they thought I could send some books to you that you might like. I got them in Egypt, so take care of them. It would be wise to keep them in a safe place as well. I heard you want to work in the Goblin Liaison office. Kind of boring compared to a curse breaker's job, but then again, almost anything is, except for Dragon taming. I'm sure you have your own reasons for doing it, but I think the Goblins appreciate it._

_See you at the wedding. I'll send more info along about it later._

_Bill_

Harry smiled, slipping it into his pocket and opening the package. Thankfully, the titles were in Gobblegook, so no one else would have read them. Harry was very glad of that, because they were named _Gory curses of the Nile _and _Wards for your Enemies and Thieves._

Harry couldn't wait to start on the books, he was terribly excited about them.

--

Harry decided to put up a few wards around his room, a few tamer ones so he wouldn't get in trouble, and put a few spells on his journals so it would obliviate the reader with the exception of himself and those he showed it to.

In his classes, he was doing rather well. His transfiguration was perfect, he was getting most of his spells right on the first try. Of course, that would make sense, as he was already up to seventh year level in it. He was still continuing his animagus training, but was still having a bit of trouble.

In charms, Harry breezed by easily, and was often seen either reading after he finished his assignment or helping a few of the others who had a bit of trouble. Herbology was the same as ever, with Neville leading the way, and Harry was thankful to have him as a partner in the class. Neville had told him he'd wanted to get his mastery in Herbology and go into research work and write books.

Care of Magical Creatures was always amusing, especially with Hagrid teaching it, and they always had fun. They'd started learning about the hippocampus, which had a body of a horse and a tail like a fish. They had to go out to the lake to study it, but it was fun. There was only two that resided in the lake, both of them male, so they weren't reproducing any time soon, much to the sadness of Hagrid. They were treated as pets by the merpeople, which was quite amusing to see.

In defense, they'd finally gotten past the theory and started deuling regularly. Professor Caron had allowed Harry the use of some of her books, and he'd gotten help from Daphne in translating them. At least she knew what she was doing, and she didn't put up with any house rivalries. She was a rather fair teacher, and quite a few boys ogled after her. She was often seen wearing a snug pencil skirt that hugged her in all the right places, but was rather oblivious to it, since she'd only been at Buebaxton's before, as it was an all girl's school.

Harry was one of the few students that had remained in history of magic. It was one of his smallest classes, consisting of mostly Ravenclaws, a couple Slytherins, and Hermoine. They were finally getting to more exciting things, but spoken in Binn's monotone drone, it still made people want to fall asleep.

The attacks at the school had stopped suddenly as the end of the year and exams approached, but it still bothered Harry. He and his friends had made up a list of possible suspects. It was narrowed down to about 15 people, and some of the names on the list bothered Harry terribly.

Easter was approaching, and Harry saw more and more attacks by Greyback and his people. Their victims kept on disappearing, and Harry had an awful feeling it was connected to his dream. He was worried.


	25. Visiting Hours

**Chapter 25: Visiting Hours**

_Attack in Diagon Alley!_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Late last night, there was an attack in Diagon Alley, led by Fenrir Greyback and his people. It has been confirmed that there is death eater involvement in the group. Last night, it was a group of adults that were attacked. Several people died, and at least five were bitten. However, in a heroic move, Remus Lupin, a werewolf himself, defended the group and saved several lives. _

_Names have not been disclosed. Those infected have been sent to St. Mungo's, as well as Remus Lupin for his injuries. Remus Lupin was once a professor that taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He holds a Mastery in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and History of Magic. He was fired from his post when his lycanthrope was discovered. He was tragically bitten by Greyback himself as child at the age of four._

_He is rumored to be a close friend of the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, and are often seen together during the holidays. It is not known if he was the target of the attack or not because of his connection to the Boy Who Lived. He is rumored to have taken a sabbatical in the past year after the fall of You-Know-Who, where he was a key fighter in the Final Battle, and a member of the Order of the Phoenix, led by Albus Dumbledore... _

Harry threw the paper aside, and stood, limping up the head table. He knew quite a few people were staring at him right now, he didn't care. He went to Dumbledore. "Can I see him? I have to see if he's alright." Dumbledore nodded curtly.

"Tomorrow, once the holiday starts. I have been notified his injuries weren't critical, he will be fine." Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He looked to McGonnagal.

She gave him a tiny smile. "I will escort you, if that is alright with you, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded curtly, and he back down to the Gryffindor table, sitting back down. Neville was reading the paper with Mark looking over his shoulder.

"So are you going to see him?" Neville asked worriedly.

Harry nodded. "Tomorrow. Dumbledore told me his injuries weren't critical, so it will be alright. Professor McGonnagal will escort me."

Neville smiled. "Good. Hey guys, maybe we should get some chocolate for the professor, yeah?"

Harry grinned. "He's addicted to the stuff. Maybe we can get some for the other victims too."

The kids nodded. "I've got some leftovers from Hogsmeade, we'll just pull it together."

They ended up getting a huge basket together full of candies and goodies, and Harry brought along a book for Remus, and a few books for the younger kids he thought might be stuck in the same ward.

He went to bed early that night, and his night was filled with a restless sleep. He woke early the next morning, and dressed in his dark blue every day robes and pulled his hair back like usual. He rechecked the wards, just to be safe, then grabbed the basket and books. He met McGonnagal in the entrance hall, and she gave him a curious look.

Harry grinned sheepishly. "You know how Remmy likes his chocolate. I thought he might be bored there, and brought a book for him. I brought enough candy so he could share with the others there." She nodded, and they flooed to St. Mungo's.

Even though it was rather early, the hospital was rather hectic. They approached the woman at the front desk. She dropped her book in surprise as she saw Harry.

"Um…um, Mr. Potter sir!"

"Hi, can you tell me where Remus Lupin may be?"

"Um…well, he would be in the Creature Induced Injuries Ward, on the first floor."

"Thank you." Harry said with a polite smile, and they walked towards the ward.

He looked around and saw two healers approach them right away. It was rather full, all the beds were filled. "Hello Mr. Potter, can we help you?"

"I'm here to see Remus Lupin?"

"Oh yes, just in time too, he was about to be transferred. He's at the end of the ward."

Harry nodded and Minerva followed him to the end, and Harry grinned as he saw Remus there looking half awake. "Remmy!"

Remus grinned. "Harry, how are you?"

"Just fine, what about you? I heard in the papers what happened…"

"I'm fine, got off easy." He motioned to his bandaged leg and arm. "I'll be fixed up soon. They're transferring me to another ward, with all the attacks lately they're running out of room."

"Oh." Harry looked around, and saw quite a few people glancing their way.

Harry procured the basket. "Here! This is for you, and enough to share for everyone. I knew some kids were attacked, so I brought some books for them too. I know I hate being bored in the hospital wing…."

He looked around with a frown. "Where are all the kids?"

"In the other ward. The one I'll be transferred to. I'll pass on the candy and the books to them, I couldn't possibly finish all this myself." Remus said with a small smile.

"So…what happened?" Harry said, fluffing his pillow and sitting at the end of the bed. Minerva sat in the chair next to his bed.

"Well, I just left the pub with a few friends of mine that I knew back in school. I wasn't expecting anything, as it wasn't full moon or anything. Anyways, out of nowhere, these people in black cloaks come out on the street, and Greyback and his friends start attacking. It was…horrible. I was really the only one who stood a chance, as I had my werewolf genes. I managed to protect a few, but some others were bitten, this one guy was slashed up real bad…" He sighed, looking down."Aurors arrive just after they got away, and we end up here."

Harry frowned. "That's awful. So…what's going to happen with all the people who were infected?" He glanced around.

"Well, because of the laws, they'll lose their jobs, and some of them wont be able to live with their families anymore as they've got kids and stuff.."

"What about the kids that were infected?"

Remus shrugged. "Don't know. No one really talks about it. But I'm sure I'll find out when I get transferred over there. I was lucky enough to have my mum still around when I was bitten, so she took care of me…but more often than not, the parents are killed in the attack or they get scared and send them here."

"That's awful." Harry whispered.

"Yeah." Remus said softly.

"So…they have no place to go to?" Harry asked, picking a bit of lint off the blankets, looking down.

Remus arched a brow. "What are you thinking Harry? I know by that tone of voice you're thinking of something."

Harry bit his lip. "Well…we have the Place…and it's just sitting there…do the laws say anything about an adult werewolf taking care of children who've already been affected?"

Minerva gasped. "Harry, that's…"

"That's….a good idea actually." A smile spread on Remus' face. He looked around and he saw quite a few people listening in. "It's under Fidelis, and it's rather large, plenty of room…and a huge basement…"

Harry grinned. "You'll think about it?"

"Yeah. But I cant do it on my own Harry."

"I can help." A woman said softly, her bed was next to Remus'. They all looked to her. She gave them a small smile. "I work with kids all the time at a nursery…" Her smile faded. "Cant do it anymore, but I'd be happy to help."

Harry grinned, looking back to Remus. "See? Just think about Remmy, and I can help this summer when I get out from school."

"Harry…"

"I am. Now make sure you share that candy, you cant hog it all to yourself and make yourself sick." He kissed the man on the cheek. "I hope you get better soon."

"I will. I'll write soon, I should get out of here sooner or later."

"You better." He gave a small smile to everyone else as he and the Professor left. She just shook her head.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you Harry, you just live to give me grey hair."

Harry chuckled, glancing to her head. "I thought you already had some."

They headed back to Hogwarts, and Harry stiffened in the middle of the street.

"Harry?" Minerva asked worriedly, looking around.

"Someone breached the wards on my room. Come on, we have to get back to the castle!"


	26. Caught

**Chapter 26: Caught**

Harry ran up the corridor, panting, with Minerva behind him. He approached his room and said the password. Someone was in his room, wearing a dark cloak and rifling through his things.

"Stupefy!" He yelled, and the person fell back, their hood falling.

He and Minerva gaped. "Hermoine?"

Minerva set her in a chair and secured the girl, tying it tightly. Minerva woke her back up, her wand trained on her.

Hermoine looked around worriedly, glancing at the Professor's wand.

"Um…"

"Why did you break into Mr. Potter's room?" Hermoine looked wildly around, biting her lip.

Minerva sighed. "Stupefy." She turned to Harry. "Go get Professor Snape, tell him to bring the veritaserum." Harry nodded and went out of the room.

He went to Snape's office. Snape looked at him worriedly. "What happened?"

"I need you to come quick, and bring the veritaserum, someone broke into my rooms." Snape nodded, going to his storage closet and grabbing a vial of clear liquid.

They walked back to Harry's rooms. "Who was it?"

"Hermoine. I don't know what she was playing at, I'm really worried about what…" He trailed off for a moment, pausing in his footsteps. He shook his head, limping quickly to catch up with the man's long strides.

When they returned Minerva was going through Hermoine's pockets. "Look what I found."

Harry trembled as she pulled out his journals. He snatched them back quickly, holding them to his chest. Not only that, but Hermoine had grabbed a few of his books, the more rare ones, including the one Remus had given him. Minerva frowned as she pulled out a small vial that held several black hairs.

"My hair…she's been polyjuicing as me!" Harry snarled.

Snape frowned. "Don't get too hasty, perhaps-"

"Someone polyjuiced as me last summer, and I think it could have been her." Harry said, glowering.

Snape tilted back Hermoine's head, administering three drops on her tongue. Minerva woke her back up, and Hermoine blinked her eyes slowly, her eyes vacant.

"What is your name?"

"Hermoine Granger."

"Very well. Now, have you ever polyjuiced as Harry Potter before?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"At Sirius Black's will reading, and three times before."

"Where you planning on doing it again?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"So the attacks around the school would be blamed on him."

"Why?"

"He is…" She started to sweat, and finally answered. "He is a horrible friend. I wanted to get back at him."

"Why?"

"He did better than me on the exams. He spends his time with all the purebloods. He is turning dark."

"Why do you think he is turning dark?"

"His spell books I found. And…and Dumbledore told me so."

"Why would Dumbledore tell you that?"

"Because he's right."

"Why did you want the blame to be put on Harry?"

"So he would have to leave the school."

"Why?"

"Because no one can be better than me."

"why did you take Harry's journals?"

"They were protected with something. I was going to have Dumbledore to look at them. I was afraid to open them, afraid they were cursed with dark magic."

"What does Dumbledore have to do with all of this?"

"Dumbledore doesn't want Harry at the school. He never said, but I know."

"Why?"

"He's dark."

"Was anyone else involved in your and Dumbledore's plans?"

"There were different plans. Many have changed."

"What were they?"

She twitched. "Before Harry killed Voldemort, he was supposed to fall in love with Ginny. He was supposed to be an auror and work with Dumbledore. He wasn't supposed to kill Voldemort so early."

Harry and Minerva exchanged a dark look.

"Why?"

"We weren't ready. He was supposed to marry Ginny, then die killing Voldemort. Ron and I would be heroes. Ginny would get his money and share with us."

"And what changed?"

"Dumbledore was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"That Harry would be the Chosen One."

Harry trembled, looking away.

"Why is that?"

"I don't know."

Snape put her back to sleep, then looked to the others. "What are we going to do about this?"

"Obliviate her." Harry said softly. "Have her think I suspect her and the others of something trivial. She will have to quit her plans, and she will not know that we caught her, nor what she found in this room. None of them will know that we caught on to their schemes."

Both of the professors nodded curtly and got to work. Harry was deeply shaken. His best friends, his first friends….they betrayed him. Harry felt his heart breaking once more, and jumped as a hand touched his shoulder.

He turned and Severus was looking down at him solemnly. Harry felt his eyes burn and he started to cry. He felt Severus hold onto him tightly as cried into the man's shoulder. After Minerva came back into the room after depositing Hermoine out in the corridor, she looked at them, raising a brow.

Harry pulled away, sniffling. "Sorry." He murmured. Snape sighed, looking away.

"I'm sorry Harry. I never thought in a million years…" Minerva said, looking down.

"It's alright. I…I should have known…."

She gave him a tight smile, patting his shoulder. "You cant See everything Harry."

Harry nodded glumly, and the professors left the room, leaving Harry alone.


	27. Visiting Hours, Again

**Chapter 27: Visiting Hours, again**

Harry was feeling rather down after he learnt of Hermione's betrayal, but he couldn't let on that he knew. He didn't even tell his friends. This was serious, and it dealt with Dumbledore. He didn't know how to deal with the man.

Harry had another dream a couple of nights later, the same one of him in the hospital, but this time…

He woke up, panting. He looked at the clock. Nearly six. It was the last day before the holiday ended, and he felt like he needed to go see Remus. He threw on another set of every day robes, walking to the Great Hall quickly.

There weren't a lot of people there, but Dumbledore was, as was Snape, McGonagall, and Flitwick.

He limped towards them purposefully, and he approached Dumbledore. "I need to see Remus. I have to talk to him about something."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "But Harry, you just saw him not too long ago…"

"I still have today for the holiday, I'd like to see him."

"I can take you Harry." Minerva spoke with a small smile.

"I think with the deatheater involvement in the attacks, I think it's a bit dangerous for you to be out…" Dumbledore started.

Flitwick spoke up cheerfully. "I can go as well."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well. Be alert, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded, and the Professors walked out of the Great Hall with him. Minerva looked at him worriedly. "What happened?"

"Just…I need to be there. Bad feeling." She nodded quickly, and Flitwick looked at him curiously.

They flooed back to the hospital, and it was rather quiet for once. The welcome witch grinned happily. "Back for another visit Mr. Potter?"

"Yes. Um, Remus told me he would be transferred to another ward, could you tell me where that is please?"

She bit her lip. "I'm not exactly sure…let me look."

She looked through some file folders.

"Hmm…odd. It's in the basement, it must be the overflow from the attacks. We don't use it very often-"

Harry went off quickly, with Minerva and Flitwick going after him. "What's wrong Harry?"

Harry shook his head, not saying a word as they reached the stairs to go down to the basement. It was silent. Too silent. He looked around and drew his wand. "Mr. Potter?"

Flitwick asked, drawing his own. "What's wrong?"

"It's too quiet, there's no one around." Harry whispered. He looked around and saw several offices, which were dark and empty. He went past them, and stopped outside a set of doors. He put a finger to his lips and opened them.

They were met with the sound of groans and screams, each bed was surrounded by a partition. Two healers came out of an office, frowning. "What are you-"

Harry stunned them immediately, Flitwick bound them together tightly with ropes as Harry drew back the partitions on the closest bed. He gasped, and Minerva put her hand over her mouth. It was a girl, maybe about ten, and she was strapped to the bed, skinny as a rail, bruises all over her arms. She had her eyes closed, looking exhausted and frail.

"Hey…are you okay?" She jumped, her eyes widening as she stared at them.

"Harry Potter?" She spoke raspily. Harry nodded. "We're going to get you and the others out of here, alright?"

"But the healers-"

"We took care of them." Flitwick said, relieving her of her straps. Harry and Minerva quickly went to the other beds and woke up the patients and told them what was going on. There were a few healthier ones, and they told Harry that all of the older adults had their wands locked up in the office. Flitwick retrieved them and gave them all to the adults.

Harry found Remus and hugged him tightly. "Remmy, you okay?"

Remus sighed, looking exhausted. "I will be. You came…I couldn't write you…"

"It's okay, let's get out of here…"

Everyone started to walk towards the door, but Minerva stopped. "Wait just a moment, we'll have to get past the front desk and all that…"

"What do we do?" One woman asked worriedly.

Harry grinned. "We go ahead. Once everyone hears about how you were treated, they'd wouldn't blame you. Come on."

"But what if they try to stop us?" A girl asked worriedly.

"They wont." Harry said with a growl. "Let's go."

They walked out of the ward quickly, some of the adults carrying the smaller children, all of their wands out, just in case.

"We'll take the Knight bus to my place, you can't floo from here." Harry said to a few of them.

The welcome witch sputtered as they all walked into the lobby. "Hey! What are you doing-"

"Their treatment of these people are terrible! I should put in a complaint! I will be writing the papers about this!" Harry growled, his hand tightening on his wand.

"I…I…" She just stared after them as they went out the doors.

Minerva hailed the Knight Bus, and Ernie and Stan stared at all of them. Harry just grinned.

"Hey Ern, it's Harry Potter! What's all this?"

"A rescue mission. Take us to Grimmauld Place."

"Alright Ern, you heard him, let's go!"

Everyone went onto the bus quickly. Harry stood in the isle, looking at everyone solemnly. "Okay, all of you guys can make a choice. Go back home and do what you need to do, or you can come and stay at a place I know. It's under Fidelis, and you'll be safe, it should be big enough for everyone if you like."

Everyone exchanged looks, and Remus spoke up. "It would be better for all of us to stick together, especially the kids. Most of you have been recently bitten and you're still adjusting to your transformations. I can help you get adjusted to it…"

"We can have Professor Snape brew wolfsbane." Flitwick squeaked.

Harry and Minerva looked to him in surprise. "That's a lot of brewing sir." Harry said quietly.

"But it would be worth it." Minerva said, looking thoughtful.

"I think we should ask him first." Harry said, biting his lip. They all nodded, and they soon arrived to Grimmauld place.

Soon, word was spread about the location, and Harry ushered all of them in. He then realized that they were going to need help.

"Dobby?"

Dobby popped up at Harry's feet, bouncing in place.

"Yes, Mr. Harry Potter sir?" He looked around the house, and many people were choosing their rooms.

"There's a lot of people here right now, and some of them are little kids. Do you think you could help me out? I'd pay you extra…"

"I is happy to help Harry Potter sir, how many people are here?"

"Fifteen, Six adults and the rest are small children."

"Yes, I can work with that, but I cannot work at Hogwarts, could I have Winky help?"

Harry grinned. "Yes, you may. I have to get back to school soon, so…" He looked over to Remus, who hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Harry."

"You're welcome. Is everyone going to be okay? What where they doing down there?"

Remus winced. "Testing something. It was just making all of us really sick. I was told a few of the kids had died a while back…" He shook his head. "But we're all here now, safe."

Harry looked down at Dobby. "Dobby and Winky will be helping you guys out if you need it, okay?"

"Thanks. I…"

"I'll write soon. I have to get back to school, and I promise I will come here at the end of the term."

"Just…thanks Harry." Harry hugged him tightly, and he and the Professors went back to the school.

--

That evening, Neville sat across from him. "Harry, where were you all day?"

Harry grinned. "I'm sure you'll find out tomorrow."

And indeed they did.

_Boy Who Lived Werewolf Advocate!_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Yesterday morning, Harry Potter went to visit his close friend Remus Lupin at St. Mungo's hospital. He was accompanied by two Hogwarts professors as well. Later on, they returned with the entire ward of werewolves that were sharing the same ward with Mr. Lupin. The welcome witch said this "He just came back into the lobby with all these people, and he said that he would lodge a complaint against the hospital about their inhumane treatment…" _

_Investigators say that they found traces of poison in the pills and injections that were being administered to the werewolves occupying the ward. It has been found out that no less than six adults and nine children occupied this ward, and it is rumored to believe that several children died from this inhumane treatment earlier this year._

_All of the werewolves are now in an undisclosed location and are apparently safe and sound. Remus Lupin was one who those who were subjected to this 'treatment'. It was said that Mr. Potter had just visited the hospital a few days ago, directly after our article came out of the latest attack by Fenrir Greyback. _

_Witches and wizards all over the UK are rallying against the treatment of these poor creatures, but there are some mixed opinions. Some say that with the attacks going around, it is better that they are dead. _

_But I ask you, the innocent children that have been affected by all this are deemed as dangerous creatures, just the same as adults. Do we treat them the same as the adults? It has been proven by Remus Lupin himself that not all werewolves are dark, that some may lie with their beliefs firmly with the light. _

_It is obvious Mr. Potter believes so. What will he do next? A Campaign for blood letting rights for vampires? Ask for more rights for Goblins? Or even educational rights for Magical Creatures?_

_Even the foreign ministries are in a tizzy about this, even the Bulgarian and French Ministers of Magic are buzzing about this latest revelation. It is said that the Bulgarian Minister himself spoke to Mr. Potter during the Christmas Holidays at the ball held at Hogwarts. But many people are asking this…Did the Hospital directors know that this was going on? What of the Ministry? Where they aware of the inhumane treatment of these poor victims?_

_All these questions and more are reverberating around the world. With Mr. Potter just in his sixth year at Hogwarts, we are all wondering what he will do in the future._

"You think you're so hot, Potter." Ron snarled, yanking the paper from Harry's hands.

Harry looked up at the red head with a slight frown. "I was just helping Remus and…"

"Oh, look at me, I'm Harry Potter, I have to have everyone's attention-"

Harry scowled at him, snatching the paper back and handing it to Neville. Neville started to read, and Ron stomped off, grumbling under his breath.

Quite a large number of letters were delivered to Harry at lunch time. There were the usual love letters that were burned, then a lot of people writing him in disapproval, but quite large number of supporters, surprisingly.The next day, he got a letter from Madam Maxine and from a few foreign ministers, thankfully all had translation charms applied on them. Harry was very happy to get them as well. Dumbledore was missing, not even at the table to see his letters.

Quite a few of the Professors had given him extra points for seemingly nothing, like handing them a book, or picking up something…it was rather silly. Quite a few girls were giggling around him once more, and Harry ignored them, like usual. Harry got a few more additions to their study group when exams were nearing, and he grew busy, focusing on his exams.

He went through his exams easily, it seemed, and he was making plans for the summer. He laid by the lake on the last day before the Leaving feast, staring up at the clouds. He smiled as he saw a dog.

"Siri, you think I did alright this year?" Of course, the cloud didn't answer back, but he pretended it did. "I think so. A lot happened. I didn't think my life would be so hectic after Voldemort was gone." He smiled faintly. "I miss you. I know Remmy does to. I think he's happy, helping those kids. He wrote me and told me that he and the others are helping them to learn all sorts of things. A few went back to their own homes, to be with their families. I think that's the way it should be. Families should stick together."

He paused and sighed, seeing the dog shaped cloud spread apart so it didn't really look like a dog anymore. He sat up, looking over the lake, watching the water.

--

Thanks for all the comments everyone! Please comment, I'll feed you cookies! Maybe chocolate chip ones would be good...now I'm hungry.


	28. A Birthday To Remember

**Chapter 28: A Birthday to Remember**

The train arrived at the platform, and it was full of parents…and reporters. Cameras were going off everywhere as they spotted Harry. He pushed his way through the crowd and spotted Remus. He finally found the man and grinned. More cameras flashed and Remus hugged him, ruffling his hair. "Come on, let's go!"

Grimmauld Place was…different. The furniture seemed a little more beat up and scratched than usual, as the wallpaper, but other than that, there was just this feeling of lightness. Harry thought it was the kids. They were feeling better now, once the poison was treated and out of their systems. The kids adored him, and the younger ones always liked for him to read to them in the library every night before bed.

Remus and another adult, Casey, stayed behind with the kids. The rest of the adults had left, and Dobby and Winky were always working on making Grimmauld Place a little better. The first full moon Harry was there, the two house elves took him to stay overnight with Neville.

Remus didn't want him there, as there were so many of them in the same house, and he couldn't bear it if Harry was infected. Neville enjoyed the company, as did his Gran. Neville spent half the afternoon showing him the greenhouses, and they talked late into the night about what was happening at Grimmauld Place.

Harry was studying more than ever, and had decided to take his Ancient Runes Owl at the ministry on his birthday, when he had to go there for his apparition test. He and Neville would go on the same day, they planned.

The morning of Harry's birthday, he was woken up by the kids and breakfast in bed. It was rather cute, and Remus stood in the doorway with a grin. After breakfast, Harry got ready to go to the ministry. Remus was going to accompany him.

They used the floo to get there, and went to the front desk to get their wands checked. The security guard did a double take. "H-Harry Potter."

Harry grinned. "Yep." He presented his wand, then Remus.

"Um, you're clear to go…uh, have a nice day." The guard said, slightly dazed.

Harry chuckled. "You too." They walked up to the Apparition test center. He grinned as he saw Neville.

"Hey Nev, you ready?"

"I hope so, dreadfully nervous." Neville replied, glancing around.

An extremely pale man called him up to go next, and Neville did his appartion. It was perfect, Harry thought, looking closely. No missing eyebrows, no missing limbs…

"You did fine Nev, nothing to worry about."

Nevilled shrugged. "I think my eyelashes are shorter though." He pulled at his eyelid, and Harry rolled his eyes, going next. He did fine, but it wasn't his preferred way to travel. He really like any kind of wizarding travel, except for flying, but he couldn't do that anymore.

They headed down to the Wizarding Examinations Authority. Harry smiled nervously at the lady at the front desk. He glanced around, seeing a few unfamiliar faces, most were about his age. "Mr. Potter, good to see you!" She said cheerfully, glancing at some paperwork.

"Yes, you signed up to take the Ancient Runes Owl, yes?" Harry nodded.

"Have a seat, a tester will be with you shortly." Harry nodded and sat down next to Remus, glancing to the other kids in the office. They were all obviously not trying to stare at him, and most of them had notes in their hands.

"You're really Harry Potter!" A girl finally said. Harry nodded, glancing to Remus.

She shook his hand thoroughly. "I'm Penny Davis, wow, I cant believe you're here, what are you taking?"

"Ancient Runes OWL."

She grinned. "Wow, that's something, is it a do over or is it an extra test…"

"Extra test."

"Of course, you must be really smart, you wouldn't need a do-over.." She giggled, and several others rolled their eyes.

"Who's your friend?" She looked to Remus.

"Remus Lupin." Harry said with a slight smile, wondering what her reaction would be.

Several of the kids gasped and stared at Remus. Penny's hand that had been held out was taken back just slightly. "But you look so normal!"

Harry winced, but Remus took it in stride, dropping his hand. "Guess everyone's heard about me now…"

"Sure have, you're almost as known as Harry!" Penny said with a smile.

"Mr. Potter? Are you ready?" The woman called out. Harry bolted up, and limped towards the office. He glanced back to see Penny take his seat and start to drill Remus.

He looked around the room to see a single desk in the center. Tofty stood there with a small smile. "Mr. Potter, a pleasure to see you again."

Harry grinned. "Likewise." He sat down, extending his leg.

"I'm sure you know all the rules and such…we'll start with the theory and essay, then we'll go onto the practical."

"Yes sir."

Harry started, and Harry bit his lip, thinking that it was much harder than usual. He wrote and rewrote his answers, going over them carefully, then he had to write the essay. He suspected it would be hard, since he'd only been studying it for the past year or so, and hadnt taken any formal classes in it.

"Time's up, are you finished, Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded reluctantly, handing him the paper.

"And for the practical." Another witch came in, and Harry remembered correctly, it was Griselda Marchbanks.

"Hello Mr. Potter." She carried a box in her hands carefully, a cloth wrapped around the bottom of it. It was gold and it had all sorts of inscriptions on it.

"Your practical will be a bit different than usual, you are going to examine this box. Take as much time as you need, decipher the inscriptions, and tell us what you think of it."

Harry nodded, and she set the small box on the desk in front of him. He missed the look that Tofty and Marchbanks exchanged as he eyed it carefully, not touching it at first.

"Can I have something to write with?"

Tofty gave him another parchment and quill, and Harry started to translate slowly. Water. Air. A rock. A lot of threes were repeated. He used the cloth to turn it over to it's other side. Each side he analyzed carefully, not touching it with his hands. When he was finally finished, he glanced at his parchments. There were scrawls all over it. He bit his lip and cocked his head.

"It's a container. All these inscriptions told a story. It was about a woman. She had a baby, but... somehow they were separated. Her daughter traveled, looking for her mother. Something about a river."

He paused, looking thoughtful. "She found love instead. But she wanted to find her mother, and he wanted her to stay. Something important happened, and she left. She went on the river."

He tapped his quill to the parchment. "She kept finding…people, friends. But she wanted her mother, something was driving her to her…" He sighed sadly. "She arrived at the end of the river and her mother was gone. People told her that she had died. The woman was sad, she had given up so much to find her mother…but…she was at peace at the same time…I think her mother left her something, and it's inside the box."

Harry looked up, and both of the testers were smiling. "Good, Mr. Potter. And do you know how to open the box?"

Harry bit his lip. "It's heavily protected, a lot of spells imbedded…" He reached up, and Tofty made to move forward, but froze as Harry's eyes glazed over, pressing a certain indentation on the right side, in the center. The box fell open easily, its sides falling open.

Harry blinked and looked in surprise at the open box. Just a small lock of dark hair, wrapped in string, coiled in the center. They all stared at it, and Harry felt his eyes prick.

"Her mother's hair." He said softly. "She found a lock of her mother's hair, and that was what she found."

He looked away quickly before he started to cry. He knew more than anyone what a memento from someone lost would mean to their loved ones. He almost didn't hear Madam Marchbank's soft words.

"That was very good Harry. You may go." Harry stood quickly and walked out of the room.

Remus stood, frowning as he saw Harry's face. "What happened?"

"I want to go home." He said softly, latching onto Remus' arm.

Madam Marchbanks came out of the door, and Tofty followed her. "Your test results will arrive in a couple of weeks." They both glanced to Remus, and Harry nodded, draggning the man away.

"What was all that about? Did he fail the test?" Penny asked.

--

Harry gasped in surprise as everyone cheered "Happy Birthday!" As soon as he went into the kitchen. All the kids were there, and there was a towering cake with lit candles. Dobby and Winky were off to the side, looking quite proud of themselves. Harry looked around to see Minerva, Hagrid, Snape, and Flitwick all standing together, and Neville, Hannah, Susan, Luna, Blaise, and Daphne stood all together on the other side from the kids, and even Mark was there, bouncing excitedly in place, looking remarkably like an hyperactive Dobby.

Remus squeezed his shoulder, pushing him forward. "This…this is amazing guys…thank you." Harry said softly, slightly choked up.

"Come on, open your presents!" Angela, one of the kids, said pulling him by the hand to a table that was off to the side, stacked with packages. Harry's jaw dropped. "I…I couldn't…"

"Come on Harry, please?"

The little girl yanked out a messily wrapped package. "This is from me!"

Harry grinned, and started to open it. He chuckled, glancing at Dobby. "Socks, thank you! I love socks."

"I know, Dobby told me."

Harry chuckled, opening the rest of his gifts. The kids had given him mostly homemade things, and Harry appreaciated the sentiment. He got another pair of socks from Dobby, and a hat from Winky. Minerva had given him _Extremely Excruciating Transfiguration By: Albus Dumbledore. _Harry made a face at it and glanced her way.

She gave him a sheepish smile. "He is one of the best." Harry put it to the side, he could admit the man was good, even if he was a little…he tried to think of happier thoughts as he opened the rest of his gifts. Mark had given him a bunch of muggle candy, and Luna had given him a lucky charm bracelet.

Daphne and Blaise went in together for a very nice set of robes, and gave him instructions to wear it on September first to show them off. Harry nodded with a grin, and opened the other gifts. Hagrid had given him a whole load of treats for Hedwig, as well as a bird stand for her. Flitwick gave him a book on translation charms. Harry gave him a grateful smile and opened Snape's gift. It was just the book they would need for class this year. Another practical gift.

He'd also gotten a letter and a book from Bill, with more details about the wedding, which would be in two weeks. Daphne then said he was allowed to wear his new robes to the wedding, as well as September first.

"Okay, I'll take all this upstairs, and then I'll come back down for some cake."

Everyone cheered, and Harry gathered his things together, taking them upstairs. He didn't notice Snape following him until he turned around. Snape stood in the doorway with a small smile. "…Harry." Harry's heart beat just a bit faster. The professor had used his first name…and that smile just….

"I just wanted to tell you sorry about the gift. I…didn't know what to get you, I'm not very good at gift giving…"

Harry smiled. "It was very practical."

Snape moved forward, shutting the door slightly, not noticing there was a crack still open. "Well, I suppose so…part of the reason why I didn't know what to get you was…I didn't have much time." He smiled slightly, moving closer and brushing his hand over Harry's cheek.

"I've been working on brewing wolfsbane for the kids. I wont be able to do it during the school year, since I'll be so busy, but…I wanted to do something for them…"

Harry grinned, hugging him tightly. "That was very sweet of you." He pulled away slightly, looking up at the man. "I'm afraid if anyone knows you'll lose your reputation."

The Professor chuckled. "Well, who would the kids tell? Who would believe it anyhow, that the big nasty potions professor is…"

"A very nice man." Harry said softly, sqeezing his arms.

"Nice…such an awful word." Snape muttered, leaning closer. Their faces were so close now…

Harry nodded faintly before the man kissed him, his eyes closing, one of Severus' hands going to the back of his head, cradling it, his other arm wrapping around Harry's waist.

Harry still had his eyes closed and a dreamy smile on his face as the man pulled fully away.

"That will have to last you for a long while, at least until after Graduation. I don't go around kissing my students."

Harry nodded dreamily, opening his eyes. "I'll wait if you can."

"That sounds like a threat Mr. Potter."

"Perhaps." Harry said with a grin.

Snape just smirked. "You never threaten a Slytherin Mr. Potter."

Harry shrugged, watching the man leave the room. He sighed happily, clapping his hands together excitedly and whirling around like the little fan boy he was.

--

After the party was over, Harry was in his room, thinking about the day. He was very happy about his party, seeing all his friends together was quite nice. There was a soft knock on his door. "Come in."

Remus came in and sat at the end of the bed with a small smile. "Have a good day?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Don't suppose you could tell me what happened this morning during the exam…"

"It…it was just…my practical. I had to translate something, and it was a really sad story."

"Oh. Alright then." Remus said, his smile growing wider.

"I saw Snape kiss you."

Harry's eyes widened. "You did?"

Remus nodded. "Don't worry, I wont tell. I think it was rather cute. I heard everything, by the way."

"But…"

"I wasn't a maurader for nothing, you know. I snuck up, I was just curious about what he had to say to you…maybe a little blackmail material….anyways…I'm glad you two wont be doing anything else until you graduate, you both could get in big trouble, even if you are of age now."

Harry looked down. "So…you're okay with it?"

"Yeah. It's rather romantic. I never pictured him like that….so…how long have you liked him?"

Harry flushed. "Since the summer before fifth year."

Remus' jaw dropped. "That long? Really? Does he know?"

"Two words, occulemncy lessons. It was quite awkward."

Remus hid a smile. "Oh, that must have been very awkward…so…how long has he…returned your affections?"

Harry blushed. "He hasn't really… there was this…moment during one of my detentions…we just looked at each other…and I could just…tell. He said something nasty, and I wanted to cry, and he…he told me I was…wonderful." His voice dropped to a whisper, his face on fire. "He said…that we couldn't…do anything, but he was willing to wait if I was." Remus just sat there, looking thoughtful. Harry went on. "he gave me a very practical Christmas present with a very sweet note. Of course, it was sweet in his own little acerbic way, but still…"

"Very cute. How I wish I could use this as blackmail. But I cant, because I know you would hate it. So…how…important is this…thing between you two?"

Harry bit his lip. "I don't know. I cant help but be drawn to him, he's so smart and brilliant, and so handsome… I had just a crush on him for ages, but…but I think it could be something more one day." Harry murmured.

Remus ruffled his hair. "That's great Harry." He then pinched Harry's cheek.

"Aw, little Bambi's growing up, how sweet. Spare me all the details, but I am very happy for you." Remus kissed the top of his head then switched off the lights. "Sweet dreams Harry."

--

Aww! Here the fan girls squee! A very long awaited chapter...there's more to come...


	29. To Dance

**Chapter 29: To Dance**

Harry woke up the morning of the wedding and dressed in the robes Daphne and Blaise had given him. They were a dark blue, trimmed in silver around the edges, with a high collar, and buttons that went all the way down the front. It flared just nicely when he walked, and he wore his best dragon hide boots. He decided to have his hair down for the day, and he slipped on Luna's charm bracelet, hiding it under his sleeve.

He walked down the stairs, and all the kids oohed and ahhed. "Very nice Harry, very nice." Remus said with a smile, dressed in his best robes. He was going to be Harry's escort for the day.

They flooed to the burrow, and Molly hugged Harry tightly as soon as she saw him. The house was packed and crazy. "Harry, you look so grown up, you look quite handsome." She said with a bright smile. She squeezed Remus' shoulder for a moment before she was distracted by a crash in the sitting room.

Harry bumped into Charlie, and he told them that everyone was mostly going outside soon. He greeted Remus cheerfully, and then he had to run off to help Bill with something.

Harry and Remus went outside. Harry looked at the yard with wide eyes. There were red heads everywhere! Harry recognized Madam Maxine, as well as a load of Hogwarts professors, and a few Beubaxtons girls flitting around. There was the French Ambassador and whom he assumed was the French Minister for Magic, standing next to Victor Krum, the Bulgarian Minister, and whom he assumed was the minister's wife and daughter.

Harry wondered if they were just here for the wedding or because they knew he would be here. Remus went off with some old friends of his, and Harry wandered around. He bumped into Luna and her father, who were wearing the oddest outfits, and talked to them for a bit, and Harry was surprised to see a group of Four goblins talking together, but not talking to anyone else. They were actually getting some dirty looks.

Harry walked over and smiled as he recognized Ragnock. "_Ragnock, May your vaults fill with gold. How are you?" _

The goblins all gave him toothy grins. "I_ see you learned our language since we last met! I am just fine. These are my collegues Pickaxe, Wormwook, and Linglock."_

"_Nice to meet all of you." _Harry said politely.

"_Many of the wizards here are as not nice as you, although Mr. Bill Weasley is a fine human and invited us to attend."_

"_Yes, Bill is a nice guy. He's a friend of mine, as is his bride, Fluer."_

"_Ah, the French quarter veela, nice on the eyes." _Ragnock said, and all the Goblins chuckled as Harry flushed slightly.

"_The other wizards are looking at you Mr. Potter." _Wormwook murmured, teeth flashing in a low growl.

Harry looked over to see quite a few people staring at him. He rolled his eyes, turning back to the goblins. "_People are always staring at me. If it's not my scars, it's my name."_

"_Ah, the scars are a sign of the warrior, you should wear them proudly." _Pickaxe said.

Harry gave them a firm nod. "_I must go find my friend, nice meeting you all." _They all nodded, watching him go, and Harry looked around for Remus, tapping his finger on his chin. He smiled as he found him talking to Madam Maxine, and he limped over there.

"Hello Remus, Madam Maxine, how are you?"

"Just fine Mr. Potter, and how are you doing?"

"Good, good. I've never been to a wedding before…is it different than muggle weddings?" Harry asked curiously.

Remus smiled. "Just a bit." Harry spotted the foreign ministers coming their way, but everyone was notified to take their seats, so Harry sat with Remus sort of in the back. They ended up sitting by Moody, Tonks, and Shacklebolt, and few other slightly familiar faces.

Bill looked like a wreck standing up there next to Dumbledore, who was overseeing the ritual. Charlie was next to him, trying to calm him down a bit, whispering things in his ear. The music started up, and everyone turned in their seats.

Harry saw Gabrielle come first, who smiled happily at Harry as she spotted him when she passed. Then Ginny came in a matching dress, glancing Harry's way as well. Hermoine was next to come, her bushy hair tamed like it had been at the Ball. Finally Fluer came, and she looked beautiful. You couldn't help but be in awe as she walked down the isle, a dark haired man escorting her. He assumed it was her father, and Fluer practically glowed.

Harry glanced back to Bill, who was staring at Fluer in a daze, beaming. He could see so much love... Harry smiled happily, and hid a snicker as he heard Molly burst into tears up in front.

The ceremony was long and boring, with lots of talking, and as they kissed, they had a cheerful light blue glow around them. Everyone clapped and cheered, and it was time for the party.

Harry spent most of the time sitting at one of the tables, talking to people as they stopped by. He didn't really feel up to dancing today, his knee was giving him a bit of trouble. The Bulgarian minister's daughter was very happy to meet him and shook his hand thoroughly as they stopped by. She was probably 12, but she wouldn't stop blushing.

Harry spotted Madam Maxine and Hagrid dancing together, and idly wondered if giants could marry. His mind trailed off into if Vampires could marry, and if it was even possible if they could have children, since they were undead. He'd asked Remus once if werewolves could have children, and said that females couldn't have children, but the males could procreate with female humans. It was highly disapproved of by the ministry, as most of the children ended up with werewolf characteristics, but not full werewolves. It was all very mind boggling, how genetics worked, and Harry was still thinking when a girl tapped him on the shoulder.

He looked up in surprise to see Gabrielle smiling shyly at him. " 'arry, nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too. You look nice in your bridesmaid's dress."

"Thank you." She giggled. "Would you like to dance?"

"Just one. My knee is a bit sore, but I'll make an exception for you."

She smiled happily, and Harry stood up, leaning on his walking stick. She glanced at it sadly. "I'm sorry about your leg, is there no way to fix it?"

"Not that I know of. Shall we?" He held out his free arm, and he walked out to the dance floor. Gabrielle was blissfully happy as they danced together, she did more of the twirling and whirling than anything, and Harry grinned at how happy she was. As the song ended, she helped him get back to his table.

"Thank you for dancing with me 'arry, it was nice of you." She kissed both of his cheeks and bounced off. Harry just grinned. He glanced to his tea, and thought better of it, and set it aside. He went over to the drink table and got some punch, where he talked with Luna again.

He spotted Hermoine and Ron dancing together for once, although it looked like Ron was hating it. He smiled slightly as he saw Tonks and Remus whirling around, laughing as they danced. It seemed like everyone was having a good time.

--

A few days later, after dinner, there was a knock on the door. Harry opened it curiously, fingering his wand in his pocket. He smiled as he saw Madam Marchbanks and one of the Unspeakables on his doorstep.

"How did you find…"

"We have our ways." The unspeakable said with a slight smile as they walked into the house. They both looked around, and all the kids came into the room, with Remus behind them.

"Ah, so that's where they all are." Madam Marchbanks said with a delighted smile. Remus gave them a hesitant smile back and gave Harry a questioning look.

"I'm going to take them into the study, okay?" Remus nodded and herded the kids back into the kitchen.

Harry led the two of them into the study, and he watched the unspeakable cast a few wards.

"Here are your results, Mr. Potter." Madam Marchbanks said with a smile, handing it to him.

Harry took the envelope and opened it. "I got an O on both parts…but it was so hard!"

Madam Marchbanks chuckled. "Of course it was dear. You have to think that you didn't take this course since your third year, nor did you have a teacher teaching you this. You did quite well, despite the circumstances."

Harry nodded, slipping the paper into his pocket. "I have a feeling this visit isn't just about my results."

"Of course. Now, your practical was something a bit special. You see, we had been trying out how to open that box for quite some time. We were able to decipher the inscriptions of course, but it took some time."

She gave him a thoughtful look. "It took the Unspeakables two years to do what you did in an hour and 40 minutes. And you managed to open the box."

Harry's jaw dropped of it's own accord. The unspeakable spoke. "We have a theory that not only did you decipher the symbols…you Saw the history behind the object, which just helped you along. That was how you Saw how to open it. You followed your instincts and followed them."

Harry sagged in his seat with a sigh. "It was…just so natural, I don't know."

"Tell me, why did you decide to pursue your study of Ancient Runes?" Madam Marchbanks said softly.

Harry smiled. "I was given two books that were inscribed with runes. I wanted to know what they said."

"Inscribed with runes, you say? What kind of books are these?" The unspeakable said sharply.

Harry bit his lip. "Very…rare books. For wizards at least. I was given them the summer before my sixth year, nearly a year ago…by Goblins. They were completely in gobblegook, so it took me forever to translate them. I practically learned the language from those books. I had learned a bit in my fifth year, but not nearly enough to manage the translations faster. But I can read it now almost like English."

Both of them smiled. "So the rumor is true, you know Gobblegook. Quite interesting, could you tell us what the books were about? Or are you not allowed to say?" Madam Marchbanks said softly.

"Just…a history about their battles and such, legends, folk tales. The other book had some wards and curses that they used... pretty interesting stuff."

"Do you have an affinity for languages? We already know you know parseltongue…"

Harry shook his head. "No. I tried to learn French, it was awful. Parseltongue just comes naturally, in my head it sounds like I'm speaking English."

"Interesting, very interesting, did you know there is a written language for it?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Really? I had no idea…"

The unspeakable smiled slightly. "Yes, we have some texts, but we are unable to translate them…have you thought about working for us, Mr. Potter?"

Harry's gaped. "I…I don't know. I mean, I have other plans…"

"It's just a thought, nothing concrete, perhaps when you are more experienced then." The unspeakable said, eyeing him carefully.

Harry nodded slowly.

Madam Marchbanks spoke. "We were able to test the hair that was found within the box, and it verified some of our theories. The item was found in an excavation, and we were able to carbon date the hair and use DNA samples. It provided quite a bit of answers for the rest of the site, so thank you for your assistance Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded, watching them stand. "Oh, and I suggest that you may take the Ancient Runes NEWT with your classmates next June." She said.

Harry grinned. "Wow, thanks! I…let me escort you to the door."

Harry watched them go, thinking of what had been said that night.


	30. Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 30: Hogwarts Express**

Harry scrunched up his face as feathers started to sprout on his arms, and they started to grow noticeably smaller. He suddenly shrunk, and he was just six inches from the floor. He hopped around a bit happily, looking at his tiny feet. He hopped over to the mirror, eyeing himself carefully. He was a proper looking Jobberknoll! He extended his wings and waved them, testing them out. He fluttered them slightly, and he started to lift in the air.

He went back to the floor and transformed back. He grinned at Remus, hugging him tightly. "I finally did it!"

"Yes, you did. So, what shall I name you…"

"I thought I was going to keep my nickname…" Harry pouted.

"Oh fine. Silly boy. Don't start flying properly until you get back to school, when you show Minerva your transformation. She'd kill me if she knew I allowed you fly around this place, flying headfirst into things."

Harry rolled his eyes.

Harry had ordered most of his school things by owl this year, as he hadnt much time to go out shopping. He was spending loads of time with the kids, going over History of Magic stuff. They enjoyed the lessons a lot more than if Binns had taught it. Harry liked to tell it like an adventure story, making all sorts of noises to accompany them and adding a few more gory parts as well.

One night, he dreamt of white sheets and caskets, and it terrified him. No faces were shown, but he couldn't tell anything else, except for the sound of crying.

--

Harry woke up late the morning of September first. Things were hectic around the house, as everyone else had woken up late. It was agreed that Remus would see him off on the platform with out the kids, because Harry was still afraid someone would spot them and do something stupid.

Harry dressed in the robes Daphne and Blaise had gotten him, pulling his hair back tightly. He decided to wear his more comfortable boots, as he'd be walking around a lot more.

He and Remus took the Knight Bus to the train station, and went quickly through the platform. They only had fifteen minutes to spare. Harry smiled brightly as he spotted Neville and Hannah across the way, and was about to wave at them when there was a huge explosion, making rubble fly everywhere.

Screams filled the air, and Harry saw a whole bunch of deatheaters enter the platform, casting crucio and killing curses left and right. His eyes widened as he saw Bellatrix Lestrange. He had already gotten his wand out, and dove into the fight. Spells were flying everywhere, and people were running all over the platform, some of them collapsing as they were killed or tortured.

His mind was racing, looking around at the younger kids. Someone had the smart idea to put all of them on the train, where they cast spells from the windows. He dodged a cutting curse quickly, and spotted Nott and Malfoy in the crowd, battling…their own fathers. He didn't have much time to think about it as he ducked and weaved, getting a good spell in here and there. He incapacitated a few, and he wondered where the aurors where…

He gaped as he saw dementors arrive, and patroni filled the air quickly, and Harry was thankful to see a lion, eagle, and a few other familiar ones join his stag.

He saw Bellatrix Lestrange kill a man, then his wife, and was about to go to their small child when Harry moved in the way, and started to duel her. She cackled, hair wild, a manic gleam in her eyes. Harry snarled, casting a nifty goblin curse, followed by a spell from Dumbledore's book, and light filled the air. He was going a mile a minute, and soon he was dueling five deatheaters at once, including her. He didn't know how he managed. He noticed Remus battling a few others out of the corner of his eye and grew worried.

He was hit with barrage out of barrage, and managed to remain pretty unscathed, it was almost like he could See what was coming, and his quickly reflexes allowed him to slip by, he managed to get all of them that he was dueling, except Bellatrix.

The remaining deatheaters, including Bellatrix, escaped using portkeys. Harry looked around, panting, adrenalin rushing through his veins. Bodies were…everywhere. They were unprotected and unprepared. He glanced up at the train, and saw quite a few students peeking through the windows, some of them crying, some of them looking frightened. There were some burn marks on the ruby red paint of the train. He looked around to see who was still standing.

Aurors were now swarming the place, as were healers and Professors. He looked at Neville thankfully, hugging the boy, then Susan. Amelia Bones practically sprinted over to her niece, hugging her tightly. They began to cry together.

Harry looked around the platform some more to see a few small children wandering around, crying, a few parents hovering over bodies, checking faces. Harry looked around for Remus, and his heart pounded. He walked over to where he last thought he spotted the man, looking around. He could see some people watching him, and pain started to set in, but he couldn't feel it just yet….he stopped short as he saw Remus lying, crumpled on the ground, close to the train.

He scrambled over to him, heart pounding, turning him over. He screamed in agony, echoing across the platform. Remus stared at him, eyes open, vacant. He was unmarked, most likely a killing curse…but he was dead…his family was dead. He put his hands over his mouth as he started to cry, bowing his head. He felt someone calling his name, touching his shoulder, but he couldn't stop…

"Harry…Harry…" Harry looked up to see Minerva there, standing next to him, looking at him sadly. She helped him stand, handing him his walking stick that he'd lost earlier. He took it numbly, and looked around. He saw that Lucius Malfoy was dead not too far away, and caught his son's eyes as he passed. The blonde looked away, to the auror that was questioning him.

He felt Minerva guiding him over to Moody and Shacklebolt, and a healer was looking at him expectantly. She immediately went to wound that was in his shoulder, which he hadn't even noticed. He spotted Hermoine over in the corner, being covered in a sheet by one of the aurors. He looked away, realizing that that Moody and Shacklebolt were wanting to talk to him.

"What happened?" He rasped finally.

"Azkaban breakout, about 7 am this morning. All of the aurors went over there to deal with it, but…"

"None of you were here." He said softly. Both aurors looked properly ashamed at this, and Harry spoke stronger. "None of you were here! Didn't you always tell me Constant Vigilance Moody? You left helpless children and parents stranded here, there were dementors, they came out with killing curses…" He felt his voice break.

"Remus Lupin is dead." He growled. "The last of my family is fucking dead! Too many families have been torn apart today! The aurors and the ministry better have a good explanation for all this." He lowered his eyes. "I'm getting on the train to see if the students are alright." He pulled his shoulder away from the healer and limped back to the train.

He walked on and saw all the compartment doors were open, and he saw quite a few students poking their heads out, looking at him. Harry took a deep breath as some of the older ones stepped out of their compartments.

"What's going on-" "I saw you dueling 5 deatheaters at the same time-" "Who died-"

Harry held up a hand, and everyone went silent at once. "There was a breakout at Azkaban this morning. The aurors were dealing with it, and…were late coming here. Good job for those of you who cast spells from the windows…good idea." He trailed off numbly.

"As far as the dead goes…" He looked at all the students calmly, belying his nerves. "I'm glad all of you came here." He paused, looking down. "It probably saved your lives." His grip tightened on his walking stick.

He was about to speak more, but more students came onto the train. Nott, Bulstrode, Malfoy, Parkinson, Neville, Hannah, Blaise, Daphne, and Luna. Each of them glanced his way as they passed him. They were all sporting bandages and injuries, and passed the other students silently.

The Dumbledore came onto the train, putting his hand on Harry's uninjured shoulder. Harry wanted to pull away, but he managed to make it. "If any more students are injured on this train, please come out on the platform. We will be leaving for Hogwarts in an hour and a half; you will have aurors patrolling the train, as well as the Professors. Meals will be provided here on the train and first years will be sorted tonight as usual." He paused for a moment, his grip on Harry's shoulder tightening.

"Your families will be at the castle tonight and tomorrow, and classes will be cancelled for this week. That is all." He turned to Harry solemnly. "I am sorry about Remus Harry." Harry kept his eyes lowered, and he sighed, wanting to hit the man with his walking stick. "Reporters will undoubtedly want to speak with you this week, I'm afraid I wont be able to keep them all away." Dumbledore said softly.

Harry nodded. "That's fine." _I have plenty to speak about._


	31. Aftershock

**Chapter 31: Aftershock**

The train ride was quiet. Aurors patrolled the corridors regularly, and most of the students would go from compartment to compartment to check to see who was there, and who wasn't. It was eventually found out, on the student's list at least, 4 first years, 2 second years and a lone fourth year had been killed.

The upper years had been hit hardest, as they were the ones who had fought. Colin Creevey, Dean Thomas, Hermoine Granger (who was Head Girl this year), Lavender Brown, Terry Boot, Justin Finch Fletchly, and a few more Hufflepuffs.

People kept stopping by Harry's compartment, but said nothing as he glanced their way. They were sent off quickly. Neville and the others understood Harry's silence when he told them about Remus.

Malfoy arrived, Crabbe and Goyle-less. Parkinson was clutching his arm, and they looked at Harry and his friends solemnly.

"Sorry about Lupin." Malfoy said softly.

Harry gave him a slight nod. He spotted the Head Boy badge on Malfoy's collar.

"Who's going to be Head Girl now that Hermoine's dead?"

Malfoy blinked in surprise. "Granger's dead?" Harry nodded.

Malfoy and Parkinson exchanged a look. "Dumbledore will probably deal with that later. Suspect he's got enough going on at the moment." He glanced towards Daphne and Blaise, who were pretty banged up. "You did good out there." Then he looked at the others. "I suppose you did as well." Malfoy said finally.

Harry smirked. "Finally, a grudging compliment."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Don't get used to it Potter." He walked off, taking Parkinson with him.

Harry ended up falling asleep soon afterwards, his head in Luna's lap, and his injured leg lying over's Susan's lap. He fell asleep to someone running their hands through his hair.

He woke up as the train slowed, and sat up slowly. He looked around, seeing that they arrived. "Hey…where's our luggage?"

"No idea. I know all of it was scattered on the platform…they probably sent it on to the castle." Harry nodded with a sigh, and they left the train, going to the carriages. Quite a few students gasped as they saw the thestrals, and a few older students had to explain to them what they were.

Harry ignored all this, and went into a carriage. He was numb through the sorting, seeing empty spaces at the tables, seeing Ron and the others looking devastated. Even the clapping was half hearted for the first years sorted into their new houses. Everyone was sent of to bed right afterwards, since everyone had eaten on the train.

Harry went to his old room alone and curled up in bed, still fully dressed as he started to cry. He jumped up as he heard a soft knock on the door. He got up and went over, opening the door for Severus. The man held him tightly in his arms, and Harry started to cry again, holding him just as tightly.

"Oh Harry, I was so worried…I couldn't go to the platform, Dumbledore was afraid by cover would have been blown…" Harry sniffled, pulling away.

"It's alright. I…I'm glad you're here…I…Remus is dead." Snape stared at him solemnly.

"I'm sorry. I know how close you were to him…"

Harry sighed, hugging him once more. "I know you didn't like him much, with all that history as kids…just…please…just be quiet and hold me."

And Severus did. They went over to the couch and sat there for hours, just holding each other. Harry eventually fell asleep from exhaustion.

--

He woke early the next morning in his bed, still dressed in his robes from the day before, but at least his boots were off. He was sore all over and exhausted, and he got up slowly and went to his bathroom, removing his old bandages and scrubbing himself raw.

He replaced his bandages on his shoulder, and dressed in his best school robes. Reporters would be here today, and he would have to make an impression. He left his hair down, and he grabbed his walking stick before he left his room. He changed the password and walked down to the Great Hall. He had woken a little late, and he could hear voices from the Great Hall. He took a deep breath before going in.

The room quieted silently as he entered, and Harry ignored all the stares he was getting and sat down in his normal seat, next to Neville and Mark. Mark gave him a tiny smile, and Harry just sat there, not making any move to eat.

"You were in the paper again." Neville said quietly, setting it in front of him. Harry looked down at it with a sigh. Hazy details about the battle, and there was even a picture of himself battling off the five deatheaters at once, spells and curses blazing. "How on earth did they get a picture of that?"

Neville pointed to the name in the corner. "Dennis took this from the train. Took a lot of pictures actually. They haven't been released yet to the papers, except for the ones here."

Harry winced, setting the paper aside. He knew there hadnt been a press conference just yet, so all the details would be sorted out. He looked around, seeing quite a number of parents sitting with their children. "Are they going to be around a lot?"

"Just today, I think. They've been given the option to pull them out, but after a speech from Dumbledore, they decided to let the students stay. People will be in and out all week, loads of aurors too. Dumbledore said a memorial service will be held all weekend by the lake."

Harry nodded numbly, pouring himself some pumpkin juice.

--

Late that afternoon, Harry stood next to Dumbledore, McGonnagal, Fudge and Madam Bones for the press conference. Harry felt slightly uncomfortable at the sea of reporters with their flashing cameras. They all sat down at the table, with Harry at the end, ready to escape if need be.

Many questions started up at once, and to Harry, it sounded like a lot of noise. Dumbledore held up his hand. "We will start with questions for Minister Fudge."

Fudge called upon a reporter. "Minister, is it true that Bellatrix Lestrange led the attack?"

"We think it was a group effort, all of the Deatheaters who had escaped worked together." Fudge said reluctantly.

"Is it also true that of those escaped, that only two remained standing and uncaptured just as the aurors arrived?"

"I…yes, I believe that is true."

"Why did the aurors take so long to respond to the attack?"

Fudge looked to Madam Bones, and she spoke up with a sigh. "The Azkaban breakout occurred at approximately 7 am. Considering who was in the prison, we sent the majority of my auror taskforce to apprehend the escapees. When we got there, dementors were giving us trouble, as well as the escapees." She paused at this, her voice getting stronger.

"We did not realize the escapees had fled until it was too late. We did not know what their plans were. We returned to auror Headquarters at a quarter to ten, and then the alarms went off at Platform 9 ¾. Many of our aurors were already injured from battle, and others were magically exhausted, so they were sent to St. Mungo's, and the rest of us went to the Platform immediately."

"So what happened during the battle?"

Dumbledore spoke up. "The only one who was there right from the beginning was Mr. Potter." He looked at Harry and Harry spoke up.

"I had just arrived to the platform with my friend Remus Lupin. Suddenly, there was an explosion and all I heard were screams. Deatheaters came out of no where, and curses were flying. I went right into the fight. Dementors arrived, and luckily my friends and I were able to hold them off." He paused.

"Students went on the train for safety, some were casting spells from the windows. It probably saved their lives. Most of the upper years remained on the platform, alongside parents. The aurors and professors arrived, and they retreated right away."

"Is it true you fought 5 deatheaters at once, including Bellatrix Lestrange herself?"

"Yes, it's true." Harry said solemnly.

"What happened to them?"

"I managed to get all of them except for Bellatrix, who escaped just as the aurors arrived. As far as I know, one other deatheater escaped as well."

"Were Greyback and his people there?"

"Not that I know of. I didnt see him." Harry said steadily.

"Is it true that your friend, Remus Lupin, died in the battle?"

Harry's shoulders sagged. "Yes. I considered him like family to me…I was quite upset to discover that he had died after the battle was over."

Many questions were raised at this, but Harry ignored them all, wanting it to be over. He pointed to a reporter near the front.

"Why did it take the Professor's so long to come to the platform?"

Harry looked over at Dumbledore, and the man spoke.

"I had just been contacted by the ministry about the Azkaban break out this morning. We were trying to arrange for extra security at the school this year when we were notified by a close friend, who was an auror, about the attack."

More questions went up, and Harry rather zoned out, staring over at the reporters, spotting a very familiar one near the front. Rita Skeeter.

After the press conference was over, Harry and the others started to leave the room, more cameras flashing and reporters asking questions. Harry caught Rita's eye, and she smiled at him. He stayed behind for a moment.

"Mr. Potter, a pleasure as always."

Harry gave her a small smile. "I liked your articles last year about Remus and I…quite interesting. Care for an exclusive?"

She grinned widely. "Of course, I would be delighted…"

Harry glanced at Dumbledore and McGonnagal, who were waiting for him.

"The memorial services are being held this weekend. I'm going to arrange for Remus' Saturday night at 8 pm. Come alone. Slip in through the security your usual way."

"Of course Mr. Potter, wouldn't miss it for the world." She said brightly, winking as she sauntered off.

Harry limped out of the room, following the Professor's out.

He got quite a large number of letters the following day, offering their condolences. There were some more loveletters and fan mail, which he promptly burned, and he was left with a few very interesting letters…

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_I am very saddened to hear about Remus' death. We were close friends of his. There is a group of us that wish to attend his memorial service, not so large, but just a few representatives that wish to pay their respects. _

_We met Remus at a low point in his life, in the Black Forest, and he talked about you quite a bit, his cub. Will we be able to attend the service? If so, please send along the information, and we will arrive as quickly as possible. _

_Remus was a very good man, and we cared for him a great deal. If we are unable to come to his service, we want you to know we will be thinking of him._

_- Black Forest Colony_

Harry eyed the letter carefully. It was written on strange paper, and the seal that had been used was a black tar like substance, embossed with an outline of a tree. He eyed it carefully, running his finger over it. He knew that the memorial services would be open to the public, barring press and certain individuals that would cause trouble.

Remus had told him that the Black Forest had held all sorts of creatures, the largest being werewolves, but it also included vampires, elves, veela, centaurs…he wondered how they would get here all the way from Germany.

He quickly penned a letter back, sending along the information. If they weren't allowed by security, he'd just have to insist and throw his name around a bit.

He went to the other letter. It was written in French, so he applied a translation charm and read it quickly.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We were sad to hear the news about your Friend Mr. Lupin. We were close with him, and he told us much about you. We have been interested in you for quite some time, and he liked to keep us up to date about the goings on in your life. We studied together for our Masteries, meeting just after the war ended with Voldemort back in 1981. _

_My husband and I were quite upset to hear about him, and what had happened to all those children and parents that had been killed in the battle. We would like to attend the memorial services, if we may. _

_The problem is, we are both vampires. We know the English are wary of our kind, but we so wish to attend. Please let us know if it is possible._

_Persephone and Gabriel Winter_

Harry stared at it for a moment, then wrote back immediately. If he allowed the Black Forest representatives, which would undoubtedly include a vampire, then why couldn't he allow these two?

There were some other letters from the French and Bulgarian ministries, as well as Spain, Hungary, Romania, and a few others, RSVPing for Remus' memorial service. Apparently they had already talked to Dumbledore, and most would be there all weekend, but they went ahead and wrote him personally to tell him they would be attending Remus' service.

Harry sighed, running his hand through his hair. Why did this have to be so complicated?

Harry informed Dumbledore of the time and guest list of Remus' memorial service, and left no room for arguments. The man nodded, and Harry left quickly as he could.

Harry received affirmations the next day from his replies, and he started to prepare the speech that would…definitely change things a bit. He spent most of his time in his room, pacing, wondering what was going to happen on the weekend, trying to avoid reporters.

He knew he should be out and about in the school…but he just didn't feel like being stared at just yet. He'd have to put up with enough this weekend and afterwards.

He ordered proper black mourning robes that arrived just in time Friday morning. He knew most of the purebloods would be wearing them this weekend. They went right up to his jaw, and covered his arms completely, just brushing his knuckles. It was lined with black silk, and they billowed spectacularly, and buttoned down the front, except for the bottom two feet from the bottom of the hem, which showed the black silk when he walked.

He entered the great hall that morning in the robes, and quite a few people quieted and he sat down. He and Neville were the only Gryffindors to wear the proper robes. They both stared at each other for a moment before Mark started asking them questions about the robes. The entire Slytherin table was decked out in similar robes, and quite a few Ravenclaws. About a quarter of the Hufflepuffs wore the robes as well.

Harry noticed that the Gyrffindors were woefully inadequate about traditions. He glanced to the Professor's table to see all of them in the robes as well, with the exception of Dumbledore, which was wearing a twinkling blue…he rolled his eyes, turning back to his food.


	32. New Friends

**Chapter 32: New Friends**

Ministry people started arriving by lunch time, as well as a contingent of aurors. The foreign dignitaries arrived mostly a little later in the afternoon. That night, the Great Hall was packed with families and all sorts of people.

After dinner, each memorial service started. It had been arranged that only a few were at the same time, spaced two hours apart. They would all be held at the lake though. Harry knew he would be expected to attend…every single one.

And he did, albeit reluctantly. Dumbledore was stuck to his side like glue when he wasn't making speeches, and Harry noticed how they always tended to be so repetitive…

He didn't go to bed that night until almost eleven, and he fell asleep, exhausted.

The next morning, he woke early, planning on talking to Dumbledore about giving him a break about going to all of the services today. His guests would be arriving sometime today, and he would have to be prepared. He knew the vampires couldn't arrive until tonight, but that didn't mean the others couldn't…

He walked into the Great Hall and talked to Dumbledore quietly, his voice nearly a whisper. "Sir, I'm to be receiving important guests today, for Remus' service tonight, I would like to…sit out of the services for a little while when I receive my guests. Some of them are from out of the country, so I would like to be there when they arrive."

Dumbledore gave him a long look. "Of course, Mr. Potter. But just remember that others may remember later that you weren't at certain services."

"Yes sir." Harry said quietly, glancing over at Minerva. He looked away, going back to his table.

He was dreadfully nervous, and pushed his food around on his plate for breakfast.

It wasn't until lunchtime that the first Harry's guests arrived. It had caused quite a reaction actually. Harry was at lunch, and he saw quite a large number of aurors exit the great hall. Whispers spread across the hall, and Harry stood, limping over to the entrance. Dumbledore followed him quickly, pushing his way through the crowd of aurors, who were all crowded in the entrance way. "What is going on here?"

Harry peeked around some of the aurors and saw some very blonde hair…he couldn't see!

"We are guests of Mr. Potter, we are to attend Mr. Remus Lupin's memorial service-"

"But they're dangerous creatures-" Some of the aurors argued.

Harry pushed his way through the group, even using his walking stick to hit a few shins as he passed. He looked in awe at the group in front of them and gave them a small smile. "I am glad you came." He looked at each of them. There was a tall thin blonde with pointed ears and pale skin, a man held her hand, who looked rather similar, there was a smaller blonde, probably a veela, A goblin, a woman with a dark complexion and amber eyes, and another woman with black floor length hair, who looked rather sickly. And they wore the strangest things…

"You must be Harry Potter." The blonde woman spoke once more.

Harry nodded silently. He glanced towards Dumbledore, and the man sighed. "I gave Mr. Potter permission days ago to have his guests be welcomed here…he only gave names, but no matter, all are welcome." He gave the group a twinkly smile.

"Mr. Potter will escort us." The blonde spoke once more.

Dumbledore nodded, and Harry led them to his rooms. Luckily, he had prepared for guests, and had conjured some more seating and put up a divider around his bed.

They looked around and sat. "Tea?" Harry asked politely.

"No, that is fine dear…you have your own room?" The woman with amber eyes asked, settling down to sit next to the dark haired woman.

"Yes." He motioned to his knee and walking stick. "Got the room last year, cant make all the stairs."

"Ah, your injury from Voldemort." The blonde man spoke up. Harry nodded solemnly. He sat down. "So…um, maybe introductions are in order?"

They all chuckled. "Yes, I am Olive, this is my husband Reed." The blonde woman spoke.

"I am Constance." The veela said shyly.

"I am Antinock." The Goblin said. Harry looked over to the amber eyed woman and the dark haired woman.

"I am Ophelia Greenway, and Serenity cannot speak."

"Oh…okay." Harry asked, suddenly unsure around these strangers.

"We will be joined by another tonight, Odette. She is a vampire."

"Of course. I have two more vampires arriving as well tonight."

"Are there others coming?"

Harry smiled faintly. "Half the foreign ministries, and I'm guessing quite a few students will be in attendance as well, of course the professors and the English minister…" Harry paused, looking away. "I'm sure some of the aurors will be there for security reasons."

"Of course." Antioch reply with a toothy grin.

"There were a few more who wanted to attend, but traveling with a group like us is already hard to begin with." Constance said softly. "They would have loved to meet you. Quite a few people liked Remus, he was so nice."

"Very smart as well, quite knowledgeable." Ophelia said curtly.

"Tell me stories about him and where you're from."

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about the Black Forest and some of the stories about Remus being there. "He told me I should visit one day. Hearing about it now…I'd really like to. It sounds very interesting."

"You should, you would be welcomed."

"I think I'll go when I finish school this year. I…was planning on travelling this summer like Remmy did, then start up with my work after my birthday…"

He paused, cocking his head. "I think I should go traveling on my birthday."

They all gave him curious looks.

Harry blinked in surprise, shaking his head. "Sorry, zoned out a bit. I just that would be a nice time to go." He said with a grin, checking his watch.

"Oh, we should head down to dinner soon, we've been talking for hours…"

"I don't think we would be welcome." Ophelia said warily.

Harry nodded with a sigh. "I guess you're right. I hate how people are here…" He grumbled, grabbing his cloak, which he hadnt worn before. He just put it over his free arm. "Shall we go outside? I can show you the grounds a bit before the others arrive…"

"Yes, let's go."

Shortly later, Harry spotted three vampires outside the castle. Two of them were obviously together, as they both wore something similar. "Are you Persephone and Gabriel Winter?"

"_Yes." _They replied in french and Harry winced. _"I'm no good with French. Bad…um, not good?"_

They both smiled slightly, fangs glinting. "We speak English Mr. Potter. Nice to meet you." They both shook his hand, and Harry turned to the other vampire. "And you must be Odette from Black Forest."

"Yes, I am." She looked at him curiously. "I'd always imagined you taller."

Harry chuckled. "A lot of people say that." He glanced towards the aurors who were walking towards them.

"Aurors, come on before they harass us." Harry said, limping quickly to lead them towards the lake. He saw several small groups gathered together, and Harry passed them, leading to the area that had been arranged for him. Ron was glaring at him from the rest of the Weasleys, who were looking at him and his guests strangely.

He sighed, looking down at Remus' casket, closed of course. No sense seeing more dead people. There were empty seats spread everywhere, meaning they were early. The others sat in the second row, and Harry paced nervously in front, waiting for people to arrive.

The service would start in an hour, and he knew many would be arriving soon, he just hoped he would do okay…

Harry watched people sit down, filling the seats slowly, and he saw Rita slip in, almost unnoticed by a nearby tree. He saw the cubs straggling in, looking solemn. His heart went out to them, and he promised himself he would talk to them soon. They were only taken care of by Candace now, and the house elves, he hoped everyone was doing alright. He saw Dobby and Winky pop up and gravitate towards Olive and Reed.

Quite a few people were staring at the group near the front. The professors sat in the front row, and Harry saw all the foreign ministers and English ministry people sitting…he had yet to sit down, and he was dreadfully nervous. Dumbledore came in just in time, with a small smile. "Harry, is everything okay?"

"Yes. Just fine…I'd like to say something after your speech."

"Of course."

Harry nodded, and spotted all of his friends standing in the back, joined by some other students he barely knew. He sat down in the front row next to McGonnagal, at the very end. She squeezed his hand slightly, and Dumbledore started to speak.

"Remus Lupin was known as a very kind man. He made many friends during his years at Hogwarts, becoming prefect, nearly at the top of his class. He was quite well liked, and quite popular. At the time, it was not known, that he was a werewolf. He had been bitten as a small child, and had lived nearly his entire life under the curse." He paused at this, eyes twinkling.

"Yet his friends did not abandon him when they found out, they helped him in his time of need. He was like family to James and Lily Potter, and Sirius Black. During the first war against Voldemort, he was an integral part of the Order of the Phoenix. After the Potter's tragic death, he travelled and received his Masteries in Defense Against the Dark Arts in Paris."

He looked down at his notes. "He taught here at Hogwarts several years ago, and resigned quickly at the end of the year when his lycanthrope was discovered. Unfortunately, many laws limited his career soon afterwards. He grew to be close friends with Harry Potter, and joined yet again, in the fight against Voldemort once he returned."

Harry smiled slightly. His speech was definitely going to give everyone a new perspective on Remmy. He thought Remmy would approve of the surprise.

"In the past year, he defended people in the attacks from Fenrir Greyback, and died at the battle on September first, saving the lives for the students he once taught. Thank you."

Dumbledore left the podium, and patted Harry on the shoulder as Harry stood to make his own speech.

Harry limped to the podium, looking over the crowd. "Dumbledore gave a nice speech about Remus, didn't he?" Many people nodded at this, and clapped a bit more.

Harry held up a hand to quiet them down and smiled. "Remus was a Marauder. He always told me that was one of the most important parts of his life. For those of you who did not know who the Marauders were, they were a group formed by my father and his friends. More than that, they were Remus' pack." He saw people glancing at each other.

"If you are unaware of pack workings, a werewolf's pack is like their family, a band of brothers. Remus could never be disloyal to them. And he never was. They became illegal animagus' for him so they could join him when he transformed. I can say it now, as they're all dead." He said, matter of factly. He smiled faintly.

"They did it on their own. They lived to surprise, and they kept on even after they were long gone." Harry took a deep breath.

"Some of you may not have known some things about Remus. He was addicted to chocolate, craved the stuff. One of the first things he ever said to me in my third year was to offer me a bit of chocolate after a dementor had affected me." He grinned, and several of the professors chuckled.

"Some of you may have not known that he couldn't carry his liquor, or that he was much more perceptive than people thought he was. Many people didn't know that he preferred muggle rock music over anything else, or that he loved to read romance books when he wasn't reading anything academic..." He took a breath, his heart pounding.

"Some of you may have heard about him rescuing a group of werewolves and cubs from inhumane conditions, he would have done the same for anyone else…Some of you may not have known that he had a relationship that had carried on from the age of fifteen until his lover died…Sirius Black. He kept it secret, even from his closest friends, even after Sirius died." He looked down at his notes, hearing everyone gasp and whisper.

"Remus knew hatred and bigotry, he heard it all the time. If it wasn't for his lycanthrope, it was slurs about other magical Beings. His heart went out to them, and he had a very big heart. He made friends of all sorts in the past, as I've found out, and he would do anything that he thought was right."

Harry bit his lip. "And no one knew that he adopted me, along with Sirius Black, during my fifth year." He yanked off his necklace, breaking the chain and holding it up.

"He and Sirius were my family. He was at my birth, not a single soul knew, not even my mother. I became his cub because of this, and protected me always. He taught me the patronus in my third year to help me fight against dementors, he protected me in the Final Battle..."

He felt his eyes burn.

"He always wanted to go out fighting, or to a joke gone horribly wrong, just like Siri, and they both got their wish. They both died trying to protect me. So you may say all you like about their relationship, or his lycanthrope, but I will not sit idly by and say nothing. They died for a cause, protecting whom they loved and what they thought was right. He was like another father to me…and…this is the…third time I've lost…" He felt tears prick at his eyes. "This is the third time I lost someone who was like a father to me. He was there for me when Siri died, he was there for me when I needed him most… I will never forget him." He choked.

"He always wanted to make the world a better place for everyone, and I'm going to do just that." He said softly, looking over the silent crowd. Many people were staring back at him, and he could feel tears coming down his cheeks. He wiped them away hastily and lowered his head.

He snatched his papers and sat down shakily before he felt his legs starting to give out from under him. He watched many people stop by the coffin and set things on top of it, some of them saying things softly, others not saying anything at all.

He wouldn't say a word, no matter how many questions he was asked. He felt his hands shaking, and the ring in his hand was biting into his palm, he was holding it so tightly. He flinched just slightly as Minerva rested her hand on his shoulder before she stood, setting a small ring of leaves on the pile.

He numbly shook people's hands he they started to leave, names went in one ear and out the other, condolences all sounded the same…he watched everyone leave, with exception of his friends, the cubs, the professors, and his guests.

He approached the cubs now, who were all crying. "Come here guys." They all hugged him tightly. "I know…I know, I'll miss him too. I promise I'll write every week, and I expect you to keep on your studies. I'll be by for Christmas, alright?"

They all nodded, hugging him once more before they left.

The Professors offered their condolences before the majority of them left, leaving Minerva and Dumbledore. Harry had a feeling he'd see Severus later tonight.

He turned to his guests. "We must leave soon…I wish we could have met under better circumstances, perhaps we shall meet again one day." Olive said softly, kissing his forehead. Harry nodded, and he watched them go.

Gabriel shook his hand. "And you are more than welcome to visit us any time, or even write, we would be more than happy to hear from you. Good luck in school Harry." Harry gave them a slight nod, and Persephone hugged him before they left as well.

Harry looked over to his friends, and they hugged him tightly. "I had no idea they were together…" Neville said with wide eyes. "Couldn't tell anyone." Harry said quietly.

"And the blood adoption, guess you couldn't tell anyone either?" Susan said, smoothing his hair. Harry nodded. She winked at him and drew out her own necklace. "Believe me, you're not the only one at the school who's got it." Harry stared at it for a moment before she hid it once more under her collar.

Harry smiled faintly. "I'll see all of you tomorrow, I'm rather tired."

"Kay Harry." Neville said, squeezing his shoulder. Harry turned to Dumbledore and McGonnagal and only could say one thing.

"He always wanted to be sent off with a bang."

Dumbledore sighed. "Some of those things were improper to speak of in front of the ministers-"

"It was his eulogy sir, I thought it needed to be said." Harry said softly, slipping his necklace back on. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

He stalked off, leaving them there.


	33. Classes

**Chapter 33: Classes**

Harry was still awake when a soft knock had sounded on his door. He was already dressed in his nightshirt and waiting. Severus came in, and Harry pulled him over to the couch.

"Tea?" Harry asked quietly, seeing how tense the man was. He knew that Severus would be by tonight, for both of them.

"Sure." Severus replied, sinking into his seat, lowering his eyes.

Harry poured, watching the man watch him."Tired?"

"Yes." Severus paused. "That was some speech. Will make quite an impression."

"It should. I invited Rita Skeeter there." Harry said with a smirk, pouring his own tea.

Snape gave him a look, then continued to sip his tea. "I should have known."

"At least everyone will know the truth."

"There is such a thing about holding your cards close."

"Slytherin." Harry murmured, smirking at the man.

"Gryffindor."

Harry rolled his eyes, setting his tea aside. Snape did as well, and gathered Harry in his arms. Harry sighed, curling up with him, his head leaning on the man's shoulder.

"I'm tired." Harry murmured finally, closing his eyes.

"Then go to bed." Severus quipped back, his voice rumbling pleasantly in his chest.

"No…I meant…I'm tired of all these political games…I never signed up for this." Harry said with a soft sigh.

"Such is the life of the Boy Who Lived."

"Don't call me that." Harry swatted his arm.

Severus chuckled. "So what shall I call you?"

Harry looked at him shyly. " You can call me anything you want. Except for that."

Snape leant close, giving him a teasing smirk. "I'll have to figure out embarrassing nicknames later."

"Speaking of embarrassing nicknames, Remmy and Siri called me Bambi."

Snape stared at him. "Where on earth did that come from?"

Harry chuckled. "My mother. My father named me pronglet after his animagus form, my mother preferred bambi, as it was cute, like me."

Snape chuckled softly in his ear. "What a ridiculous name. I think I prefer brat or dunderhead."

Harry made a face at him. "Not very nice."

"You said I could call you anything but Boy Who Lived…"

Harry huffed, leaning against him once more. He tilted his head up slightly, seeing the man's face so close. He stared at the man's hair and longed to touch it…

He reached up and touched the ends. Oh…silky.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanted to touch your hair." Harry said shyly.

Severus arched his eyebrow. "Why?"

"It's so soft." Harry reached up, running his hand through it properly once it was clear that Severus would not stop him. Severus' eyes closed lazily. Harry smiled, doing it again.

"You like that."

Severus nodded, then pulled away, eyes opening. "Time for sleep. I must go back to my own room soon." Harry pouted as the man stood. He stood himself, looking up at the man.

"Um…goodnight then. I'm glad you came by."

Severus nodded slightly. "I will see you around." And then he walked out the door.

Harry sighed, frustrated as he climbed into bed.

--

Harry stuck around with his friends for the last day of services. No one spoke much, but it was rather comforting for them to be near. The article about his speech had come out in the Daily Prophet that morning, although it had been watered down heavily, and included a picture of Harry from the battle, crying over Remus' body. The post script on the picture had been 'Harry Potter loses another family member'.

Nothing had been included about Remus' and Sirius' relationship, it emphasized more on the types of guests that had attended, and all the ministry people. It made Harry cringe in disgust at some of the descriptions that had been made about Remus' friends. However, Harry had gotten a note from Rita that she would publish the full speech in the next issue of the Quibbler. He was thankful for that, and very happy that Rita was finally working with him now instead of slandering him. She must have known it would be more lucrative if she was on his good side.

That night, Harry put away his mourning robes, hoping he wouldn't have to wear them anytime soon.

Monday arrived, and everyone was dressed in their school robes. Aurors were still milling around, but not nearly as many as that had been there over the weekend. At breakfast, schedeules had been handed out, and Dumbledore stood to make a speech.

"Classes are starting today. I'd like to introduce to you our new DADA professor, Alastor Moody, the real one this time." Several people twittered, and Dumbledore went on. "And after the tragic passing of Miss Hermoine Granger, I've assigned a new Head Girl, Miss Susan Bones." Harry looked over to Susan, and her jaw was dropped in shock. Harry started to clap, and there was a smattering of applause.

"Also, I'd like to announce another holiday ball, open to all years. It will be much more private than last year's, and I hope it will make your holidays just a bit brighter. Quidditch will continue yet again, and tryouts will be assigned and posted with in the week." He sat back down, and he glanced around.

He saw quite a few boys talking to Ron, and Harry noticed the Quidditch Captian badge on the boy's chest. Harry found he didn't really care, and he went back to his breakfast. He idly wondered what the red head had done during the battle on the platform. He couldnt remember seeing Ron there or not...

As usual, Harry's first class was potions. From what he heard, it was going to be the smallest class ever. He went to the dungeons with Susan, who also happened to be in the class. Everyone arrived to the classroom, and Harry looked around.

Blaise was there, as well as Daphne, Malfoy, Nott, Susan and Harry. Very small class indeed. They all sat in the front row, Harry at a desk by himself. Snape stalked into the room in his usual fashion.

"All of you here are in the most advanced class that Hogwarts offers in Potions. You are supposed to be the best of the best in this subject." He paused, looking towards Harry. "I will not be playing around in this class, and there will be quite a lot of work. Most of you will go on to continue with Masteries, or become healers and the like."

He crossed his arms. "This class will depend solely on you. I will not sit around babysitting all of you. You are expected to hand in a thesis at the end of the year concentrating on a potion. We will be experimenting with new potions, and modifying others to make them work better, stronger, and faster."

He smirked. "Potion making is a lucrative career, as many do not have the patience for what it takes to be a Potions Master. If someone blows up, it is not my problem, the fault is your own."

He handed out parchments to them that contained the syllabus. "This is some of what we will be covering this year-"

"Wolfsbane?" Harry said in surprise, flushing as everyone stared at him.

"Yes Potter, wolfsbane. Perhaps if you brew it properly you can give it to those werewolf children you've hidden away…hopefully you wont poison them." Harry cringed, looking back down. He knew Nott and Malfoy were looking at him curiously, but Snape started speaking again. "You will have a partner. Many of these potions are quite complicated, and for the first time, at least, you should have a partner to brew with."

He smirked. "Nott and Greengrass, Zabini and Bones, and Malfoy and Potter. If one of you fails, the other does as well. You will all work together. The work here is something you cannot achieve on your own at this level."

--

Harry walked out of the classroom, already drained. The tension was so high in the room, it was nearly unbearable. Malfoy caught up with him and glanced his way. "I don't want to fail Potter, so you've got to carry your own weight."

"I got in the class, didn't I?"

"I want to get a Potions Mastery, so don't you dare mess it up for me." Malfoy hissed, stalking off.

Harry sighed, and went onto Charms. It wasn't much better. The class was larger, and included all four houses this time, but the syllabus was…interesting. They'd have a unit on foreign charms, and their uses in dueling. Harry couldn't wait to start.

Transfiguartion was rather amusing. As he looked at their syllabus, he realized he had done at least half of the list on there. They would be working on human transfiguration as well. Harry had read up on the theory on it, but hadnt really performed any of the spells just yet. There was also a large section on banishing and conjuration, which he had been doing for quite some time already. Minerva just gave him a tiny smile as she handed the syllabus to him. There was going to be a ton of essay work, like the rest of his classes.

He stayed after class, as his next period was lunch. Minerva looked up from her desk. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

Harry grinned and just changed into his Jobberknoll and fluttered to her desk. She gasped. "You finished it! That's great Mr. Potter, well done. Perhaps you should register."

The bird glared at her, and hopped off the desk. Harry transformed back and pouted. "Do I have to? I could spy on people…"

"Mr. Potter…"

"Please?"

"There's a 1000 galleon fine if you're caught."

Harry pouted. Minerva rolled her eyes. "Fine, but if you think anyone's caught on, register right away. And don't you dare teach your friends…unless you already have…" She gave him a suspicious look.

Harry laughed. "No. I promised you I wouldn't when I started, remember?"

"Alright, but if I see animals running amock acting a little too human, I'll put the blame on you."

Harry rolled his eyes, picking up his bag. "Goodbye Professor."

--

After lunch, Harry went to his DADA class. There were quite a large number there, and Moody limped in, scanning the classroom.

"Tell me, which ones of you were on the platform battling on September First?"

Half the class raised their hands.

"The rest of you?"

"Casting spells from the train." Parkinson said quietly.

Moody nodded approvingly.

"Right then. All of you are now experienced in battle…some more than others. I was given the job this year, and I took it, grudgingly. But now I think this would be quite a challenge. We wont both with all that theory twat, I suspect you all have gotten too much of that in the past couple of years…" Many people nodded, looking excited.

"Now, I know you all had me before, but it wasn't really me…that little brat who was playing me had nothing on what I have to teach you." He grinned viciously.

"This class is supposed to be full of the best fighters in the school, and you're going to spend this year proving just that to me. I'm going to set up a little mock duel once a week. I expect you all to keep up on the reading in your own time, I don't have to give you essays, there's other ways of proving that you know your stuff."

He started to cross the room. "Many of you here want to go on to be aurors, be heroes, there's much more to being an auror that just dueling well. Not only are we going to learn about trading off spells, were going to learn about casting silently, modifying the power behind your spells, as well as a few forms of muggle fighting."

He smirked. "For some of you purebloods here, I'm sure you'll do quite well in swordplay. We wont use real swords, as Dumbledore would never allow it, but we'll be fencing. I'll also set up an exercise regimen, and I expect all of you to wear something a bit more comfortable than that school robes…if you prefer robes, at least wear dueling robes, and none of that flashy stuff like that idiot Lockhart."

He stopped in the center of the classroom. "I'll teach you how to run away from a duel when you're overpowered, and how to communicate and duel in a group…we're going to have a lot of fun this year."

Harry grinned widely, almost wanting to jump out of his seat and dance.

Moody glanced to Harry. "Potter, stop grinning like a loon, you look like you're on something." Laughter filled the class, and Harry looked down, blushing.

"Off with you all, Potter, Malfoy, Longbottom, stay behind."

Harry and Malfoy glanced to each other, and Neville moved closer to the front. Moody looked at the three boys. "The aurors looked over the recording spells during the battle. It was easily decided that the three of you were the best student fighters we had there, even better than some of the adults."

The boys looked to each other nervously, wondering where Moody was going with this.

"You three will be assisting me during class. Potter, I want you to start up that DA again, I'll be the advisor, I've asked Dumbledore to make it an official school club. I expect Malfoy and Longbottom to help you as well. Ministry mandates say I cant teach the things I'll be teaching to your class, but they never said you couldn't."

Malfoy smirked, Neville and Harry grinned.

"Malfoy, I know you know swordplay, Longbottom, do you know it?" Neville shook his head.

"It takes a lot of work, so Malfoy, you'll have to help out Longbottom and Potter on this when we get to the section. I'll expect they'll pick up on it a bit easier than most, but I'm sure you know how hard it is." Malfoy nodded.

"Alright, off with you lot. Oh, and Potter, I want to talk to you."

Harry stayed behind, and watched the other two go. "I heard from Minerva you like to borrow books from the other professors."

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Yes sir."

"You're welcome to borrow some of my books, just let me know what you borrow. There's some pretty wild stuff in there, so be careful."

"Yes sir."

"Alright, go, I've got things to do."

Harry would have skipped out the door if he could, but he settled for a happy limp.

--


	34. DA and More Classes

**Chapter 34: DA and More Classes**

Harry walked into Advanced Ancient Runes the next morning, and people stared at him in surprise, except for Vector, who had been notified ahead of time that he would be in the class this year. "Mr. Potter."

"Professor Vector."

Harry sat next to Blaise, who was staring at him in surprise. The class was full of Ravenclaws and Slytherins, and Harry was aware he was the only Gryffindor here.

Vector stood, giving everyone a pleasant smile. "Yes, Mr. Potter joined us in the class this year. He tested for his Ancient Runes owl over the summer at the Ministry, and the testing authority is allowing him to sit in his NEWT exam at the end of the year with us."

Harry shifted in his seat uncomfortably and bit his lip from all the stares. Professor Vector handed all the syllabi out and spoke once more. "We're going to focus on modern ancient runes and how they are used today in warding and other spells. I expect you all to keep up with the periodicals with new excavations and discoveries, as usual. Most of you here will be continuing your studies into cursebreaking, so we will be working on that as well. For your final assignment, I expect all of you to design a rune that will be useful in someway for everyday life and write a paper on it…"

As Harry left the class, he smiled sheepishly at Blaise. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell me you'd be in the class?"

"Slipped my mind? I'm sorry, so much has been going on lately…"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, whatever. If you want someone to study with, you can always come to me-OW!"

Harry and Blaise glared at Ron, who had shoved into Blaise's shoulder, hard as he passed in the corridor. The red head kept on walking. Harry sighed. "I'll see you later, I've got some stuff to do."

"Sure thing Harry. See you later."

Harry did not want to deal with Ron and his little hissy fits right now, so he just thought ignoring the red head would be for the best, and the rest of his friends felt the same.

--

The rest of Harry's classes were the same. "Oh, it's so advanced, here's a syllabus, blah, blah…your NEWTS are important…"

It was just like their OWL year. With out Umbridge, thankfully.

The next Monday, the Quibbler came out with their newest issue. Harry smiled, glancing to Luna, who gave him a thumbs up. It was a really good article, and Luna was seen handing out a few copies that had started circulating around the school.

Harry got a lot of girls trying to 'console' him, and many others were asking about Remus and his friends, and how he knew all of them. Harry was happy to talk to them, it was rather nice to see everyone be so understanding…

--

One afternoon, Harry was rifling through Moody's bookshelves, and the man came in. "Potter, looking for something specific?"

"Not really."

Moody plucked a book out. "Here. Never can be too careful."

Harry looked at the cover and grinned. "Portkey creation! Wicked, thanks Moody."

"Be careful with that lad, if the ministry knew that you or I had it, we'd both be in trouble."

"Yes sir. Thanks for this…"

"Ready to start up DA?"

"In just a few days. I've already started organzing what we're going to cover. I have so many ideas, I cant wait. I'm glad that Dumbledore made it official, so the Slytherins wont get so much crap about being there from the Gryffindors."

"Aye lad, Slytherin is very misunderstood. I was a slytherin myself."

Harry raised his brow. "Really?"

"Yep. A lot of people think I was in Gryffindor, but what kind Gryffindor would have been able to escaped a lot of the situations I've been stuck in?"

Harry laughed. "Me sir?" He said cheekily.

"Nah, you're just a Slytherin in Gryffindor's clothing."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Been told something similar before. Even the Hat said so."

Moody chuckled. "Tricked the hat, eh? Well, that just proves it then, no real Gryffindor could trick the hat like that." His smile faded. "But kid…you've seen a lot more action than some of my aurors have…I'm surprised you haven't gone a little…"

"Crazy?" Harry said quietly.

"We get mental healers to come by every so often. It's good to talk about things. If not to them, but to your friends. You talk to them about what you've been through?"

Harry looked away. "Some of it. I could never…talk about everything."

"Well, if you ever want to talk lad, I'm here. I'm not good at mushy stuff, but I've been where you are plenty of times."

Harry chuckled, turning back. "Some of it is state secret you know." He joked.

Moody smirked. "Eh, the Unspeakables got to you already? Thought they would eventually, but not so young. They offered me a place there, but too much sitting and bookwork for me, I like to be out on the field."

Harry just stared at him. "You cant tell anyone. No one else knows."

"I know lad. I've got this office warded up to the hilt, not even Dumbledore could get past these babies."

Harry nodded slowly, grabbing the book. "I'll…I'll see you around sir." He limped out quickly. As the door closed behind him, Moody sat down at his desk and sighed.

"Good kid, a little strung out though. Hope he finds a lass soon." He mumbled, looking through his desk and pulling out a thin, dark blue book.

--

Harry walked around nervously before the DA was supposed to arrive. Moody was there, watching him with a wry grin. Malfoy and Neville arrived, both glaring at each other slightly.

"Good, you guys are here." Harry said, wringing his hands. "This is what I'm planning…"

Soon the room started to fill. Almost the entire Slytherin house was there, Mostly the upper year Gryffindors, with the exception of Mark and his friends. A large number of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were there are well. Everyone had separated automatically by houses, and Harry stared. He looked over at Malfoy, who smirked.

"You entire house must be here…what did you do?"

"Come on, they saw the battle just as we did. Slytherins like power, and they aren't stupid. And if I'm involved in anything, they're sure to follow."

Harry sighed, and looked over the crowd. "Okay, everyone, separate into groups of eight, mixed houses, each of you in the same year." Everyone started to move around into groups, most of the Gryffindors a little grudgingly.

"This year, we're going to be working with Moody and reiterating some of the things we are doing in his classes, and much more. Not only will we do that, but we're going to show you other ways of fighting that do not require spells. You can fight with charms, transfiguration, runes, even potions. If they are all applied correctly, using your strengths, you will do alright."

Whispers started up at this, and Harry held up a hand. "Since such a large group of you showed up, I've decided on having individual workshops. I'll make up sign up sheets. Now, they all wont be taught by me, but I will try to be at all of them-" People started talking again, and Harry raised his hand once more.

"Some people are better at certain things than others, and we will be taking advantage of that. In your groups, I want all of you to find out what everyone's best subjects are, and to get to know each other better, if you don't already."

He leant on his walking stick, shifting his feet. "For the lessons here, we're going to work in three sections. First through third years with me, fourth through sixth years with Neville, and seventh years with Malfoy-" A lot of people started to protest at this.

"QUIET!" Harry yelled, and the room went silent. "If you don't like who you'll be working with, leave! I expect all of you to work together! One of the most important parts about fighting in a battle is teamwork! Who wants to leave?"

A small number of people left, grumbling. Harry sighed, looking to Malfoy and Neville. They were both glancing his way.

"Now, we're going to start testing the groups to see what levels you are at, and see if your group is evenly matched. If you aren't, we may place you in another group, whether it may be in your year or not, or with people you might not like."

He turned to Malfoy and Neville. "Malfoy, start with the seventh years go on to sixth years afterwards, test their weaknesses. We'll disarm only, I don't want brawls going around." Malfoy nodded with a smirk and strode off.

Harry turned to Neville with a small smile. "I want you to start up with fifth years and younger. Disarm only. I know you'll do good Nev."

"I'll try my best." Neville said quietly, and went off.

Harry went to the younger students, who all looked at him in trepidation and awe. He just gave them a small smile. One Slytherin spoke up. "Why aren't you testing the Seventh years or something?"

Harry laughed. "Malfoy is a pretty wicked dueler when he wants to be, I should know. I prefer working with you guys. So, let's get started, shall we?" He drew his wand, and the kids looked a little scared.

"I'm just going to disarm you, I wont be casting any nasty curses or anything. I just want to see what level you're at, and see if I can put you with the older kids if you're good enough, or with another group that might help you learn more."

They all nodded, and Harry started. He ended up putting a few with the older kids. Mark ended up with the stronger third years, as well as Rachael and Cooper. They were easily the strongest of the bunch, and Harry suspected it was because they had been studying with him for so long.

They were finally finished, and Harry quickly made up sign up sheets as things were winding down. "Okay, now I haven't decided on who is going to teach the workshops just yet, but I've schedeuled a time and a place to meet. Now, there will be fifteen student limit for each, we'll host them again if we get enough people interested."

Students lined up to look at the workshops, and Harry smiled as he watched. The youngest kids were scrambing to sign up. Neville and Malfoy stood next to him. "Um…I spotted a Magical Being workshop. What does that have to do with dueling?" Malfoy said quietly.

"Advantages and disadvantages of dueling with other Magical Beings like vampires and werewolves, it will include a bit of history and such as well. I'm teaching that myself." Harry said, crossing his arms, watching the sheets fill up.

"Hmm." Malfoy grunted. "I expect you want me to teach the potions workshop."

"If you like. Maybe get Snape to help you." Malfoy glanced his way.

"You were planning that, weren't you?"

"Maybe. You are pretty good you know. Of course, you cant tell anyone I admitted it."

Malfoy smirked.

--

After the meeting ended, Harry's friends stayed behind. "That was pretty interesting Harry, cant wait for the next meeting!" Hannah said with a grin.

"Yeah…so any of you interested in hosting workshops?"

They all laughed. "Trying to put your work on us Harry?"

"No, not really, but I have NEWTS just like all of you."

They each eyed all the sign up sheets carefully.

Blaise spoke up. "If you had a healing workshop I'd host it. I'm starting my training with Madam Pomfrey soon."

"Oh, good idea. I'll make a list up at the next meeting then." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Wouldn't mind hosting the charms one, but I've already signed up for it." Hannah said, looking at the sheet.

"Take your name off the list then, and you can get someone to take your place there." Hannah smiled, erasing her name.

"Hey, what's this Magical Beings one? Not a lot of people signed up for it." Susan said with a slight frown.

Harry sighed. "Guess they wouldn't. I'll be hosting that one, it's going to be on the disadvantages and advantages of fighting other Magical Beings, like werewolves and vampires."

"Whoa, you should have explained that better to people, bet more people would have signed up…." Daphne said, looking thoughtful.

Harry shrugged. "I'm sure word will spread. A smaller class is better anyways." He glanced at the list. "Looks like mostly younger students signed up. I was planning on having a lot of history incorporated into as well, so…"

"Propaganda." Daphne coughed with a smirk. Harry rolled his eyes.

--


	35. Shape Shifting

**Chapter 35: Shape Shifting**

Harry sat in the Gryffindor stands for the first quidditch game of the season. It was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, and Luna was announcer this year. It was rather hilarious, she said the oddest things. Ron had come out onto the field, chest puffed out. Madam Hooch made him and Malfoy shake hands, and both boys glared at each other and gripped hands tightly.

The snitch went off, and Malfoy and Ginny chased after it. The game was terribly close. Harry could tell that having Ron as captain was actually pretty good, he had some very interesting strategies. But Malfoy was captain as well this year, and was managing pretty well himself.

The game was getting dirtier as it wore on, and it started to rain. The players grew vicious, and it finally ended with Malfoy and Ginny racing for the snitch, scrambling at each other. Malfoy managed to just reach it and won the game. Harry went down to the pitch quickly, knowing that there was going to be trouble.

When he got there, Ron and Malfoy had a screaming match, shouting all sorts of obscenities, and Ron finally tackled Malfoy. Soon, the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams joined in, and Harry had to do something…

He went into the fight, stunning a few of the players from both teams, and yanked Ron and Malfoy apart. Ron growled as he saw Harry. "Taking up for the Slytherins now Potter, I just knew you-" Harry felt Ron punch him, and he stumbled onto the ground. There were too many people, too close….he curled up, thinking back to his days with Dudley and gang…

Finally, McGonnagal, Snape, and Hooch had to stop the fighting, and everyone was given detention and points were taken away.

--

Two nights later, Harry and Malfoy were in the potions classroom. Snape had put them together for detention for some reason, and they were stuck brewing healing draughts and other potions for the hospital wing. They were silent as they worked. Harry felt Malfoy glance at him every so often.

"What is it Malfoy?"

"Why did you get involved?"

"Because I hate to see people fighting over something as silly as quidditch."

"How on earth can you battle off 5 deatheaters, but not your classmates in a brawl?"

Harry sighed. "It's different. I don't hold back when fighting those who deserve it. With my classmates…I could seriously hurt them, and I don't want to do that."

Malfoy rolled his eyes, bottling up another potion. "I don't get you Potter."

"A lot of people don't." Harry said quietly, cutting some more ingredients up. They were quiet for a bit longer, and Malfoy spoke again.

"Why do you think Professor Snape put us together for detention?"

"No idea."

"I have this crazy idea he wants us to get along." Malfoy said finally.

Harry gave Malfoy a dubious look.

Malfoy just shrugged, stirring his cauldron.

"Come on, he made us partners in class, and now he puts us together for detention. I think it must be a conspiracy, even Moody's trying to get us to work together."

Harry chuckled. "Maybe it's because we're some of the strongest duelers in the school."

Malfoy nodded. "You have a point. I cant believe I'm agreeing with you on something Potter." He glanced towards Harry. "But I still don't get why Professor Snape wants us to get along."

"You've always been his favorite in class, he probably thinks you'll rub off me." Harry said with a slight grin, sprinking ingredients into his cauldron.

"Yeah right. I mean, I know I'm his Godson and all, but we barely stand each other." Malfoy said, shaking his head.

Harry blinked in surprise, turning to him. "You're his Godson?"

Malfoy nodded. "I thought everyone knew that."

"No…I had no idea." Harry said quietly, furrowing his brow. Severus must be really serious about them being together if he wanted Harry and Malfoy to get along.

"I still don't get why he wants me to get along with you, of all people." Malfoy murmured again, and both boys were quiet as they continued to work.

_If only you knew Malfoy. _Harry thought, bottling a potion.

--

October arrived, brisk and clear, and Greyback and his people were suspiciously quiet. There hadn't been a peep from Bellatrix or anyone since the attack on the platform, and Harry thought they might be recuperating. With only Bellatrix and Pettigrew still left out of the Deatheaters, Harry knew they were probably trying to find more recruits and making plans.

Classes were hectic, and DA was in full swing. Harry was glad he wasn't in Quidditch anymore, as he wouldn't have been able to sleep, he was so busy. They'd hosted a workshop on charms, and it was a success, and the students were all talking about it.

Harry had finally got the hang of making a portkey, even if he could only do it across the room, but still, it would be a useful skill to have if apparition wards were up. The cubs were doing fine, and he'd sent along some old first year books for them to look at. Legally, they weren't allowed wands, but Harry was planning on giving them some for Christmas. He felt a little sorry for Candace, Winky and Dobby when they got them, it would be a little crazy around the house.

Harry found a very interesting set of books in Moody's office, modifying and creation of spells, and Harry couldn't wait to see what he could do with them. Moody said that he would have to work in his office or in the defense classroom when he wanted to try them out, as it could be highly dangerous. He was still reading up on theory, so he hadnt tried anything just yet.

Harry had gotten a note from Severus to meet him in his office one evening after dinner. They barely talked to each other in public, on the edge of minimum civility. Harry was happy to get to see the man alone. He walked into Severus office, and smiled as he watched the man mark papers.

"Severus."

Severus looked up. "Close the door." Harry closed the door behind him and approached the desk.

"You wanted to see me?" Harry said hopefully, giving him a small smile.

"Yes…" Severus trailed off, digging through his desk for something. "Aha, here." He pulled out a short round jar and handed it to Harry.

"What is it?"

Severus smiled slightly. "Something new that I made. I've been experimenting a bit, and I need someone to test it on."

"What is it though?" Harry was slightly nervous about being a guinea pig.

"A salve for burn scars. I wanted to see if-"

Harry went around the desk and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." Harry said, eyes shining.

"Don't thank me just yet, I don't know if it will work. I'm expecting for it to take some time for it to have noticeable effects, if you start to apply it now, they made fade by the spring."

Harry smiled brightly. "I hope it works, I hate people staring at my scars, it's so awful…"

"I hope it works too. But I still think…you know…even with the scars." Both men blushed and looked away at this.

"Thank you." Harry whispered, hugging him tightly around the neck.

"You're welcome Harry. Now, be off, I have work to do and you're crowding me."

Harry pulled away with a grin. "Alright, I'll go, but now I have to think of some way to pay you back…"

Severus shook his head. "You've done enough.."

Harry winked. "I can think of a few things. See you later Professor." Harry left with a wide grin, holding the jar carefully in his hands.

Severus stared at the door that had just closed and hung his head. "That boy is going to get me fired." He murmured, grabbing his quill once more and dipping it into red ink.

--

Harry walked into the room, jumping slightly as he saw an Unspeakable there. "How did you…"

"We have our ways, Mr. Potter." The man set a small stack of books on his table. "These are the books we told you about, that are in parseltongue. They are extremely old, and we have no ideas about what they could contain. Please be careful with them. They have preservation spells and such, but it would be prudent that you not let anyone else see them."

Harry nodded silently glancing to the books. Then he saw a thin, dark blue book. "What's that, then?"

"Ah, to communicate with us. You write in it, we write back. You'll usually have a reply within a day. We usually only give these to our agents, but with a project like this, we want to keep tabs."

"Of course…" He approached the table slowly. "Um….who will I be writing to?"

"The person who is in charge of the assignment. Other than that, I cannot tell you."

Harry nodded. "Anything else?"

"We've seen the recordings of the battle on the platform. You did quite well Mr. Potter. We wanted to congratulate you." Harry grimaced, looking back down.

"All those loved that are lost are truly not gone Mr. Potter." The Unspeakable said hollowly.

Harry cocked his head. "Do all of you really look like you? Do you all have glamours up and stuff?" The Unspeakable just smiled. Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course, you can't tell me. I bet you don't even know the true identities of the people who you're working with." The Unspeakable said nothing, and Harry sighed.

"Anything else?"

"If you have the time, check the school for any clues and hints that may have been left by Salazar Slytherin. As he had a hefty part in building this school, we suspect he may have things hidden here."

Harry chuckled. "Like the Chamber of Secrets? Been there. All I saw was his Basilisk."

The Unspeakable blinked. "It is very possible he may have hidden away other chambers. If it is possible, could you check? As you are undoubtedly the only person in the UK who could access it."

Harry stared. "I…that's a lot of work. What if I find something? I mean, I have my NEWTS and classes…"

"It is just a possibility. This is your last year at the school, so you will not have this advantage after you graduate."

Harry sighed, closing his eyes. "I will report my findings to you. Tell you what, if I open up the chamber for you, can you and your people analyze it? You'd probably have better luck finding things than I."

"Very well then. How about the holidays?"

Harry nodded. "I have to have at least Christmas day with the cubs. I promised them. And there's the ball. I have to make an appearance."

"Of course. See you then." The Unspeakable said curtly. Then he just disappeared with out a sound. Harry looked around and shook his head. More work. At this rate he was never going to get certain things done…

Harry opened the thick scrolls on the table and stared with wide eyes.

_Mage Socrates and __Epistemology: Truth, Belief, Justification_

_By: Plato, written in 356 BC._

Harry gaped. "Bloody hell!" He turned to the other book with trembling hands, and opened it.

_Reincarnation and Mysticism: Speeches of Socrates_

_By: Plato, written in 340 BC._

And the last scroll, he nearly dropped as he scanned the title.

_The Divine Madness of Socrates: Daemonic Signs and Divination_

_By: Plato, written in 342 BC._

Harry stared at the last scroll and his hands trembled and shook as he bowed his head. He just had this feeling…

He put the scroll aside and yanked the thin blue book close, grabbed a quill and wrote in shaking writing. He set the book back tiredly after writing the titles down. He wasn't going to look anymore tonight. He knew if he started reading them he wouldn't sleep tonight.

He dressed for bed and went into a restless sleep.

--

Harry yawned as everyone came into the Room of Requirement for DA. He had gotten those three books a week ago, and he'd already translated the first one completely, and had started the second. It was surprisingly easy, but then again, it came naturally to him, sort of. He was afraid to start on the third just yet. He would wait until he had a free weekend so he could concentrate.

Every one settled down, and he smiled. "Okay, everyone's been doing a pretty good job so far. Now, we're going to do something fun!"

He took out his wand, and Neville and Malfoy exchanged a look. They didn't know what Harry was up to today…

"Okay, now almost all the older students have gotten their patronus down, right?"

Most of the students fifth year and up nodded. "Okay, all of you who have gotten it down, it will be a little easier for you, but even those of you who haven't gotten it yet can still do this!" He said with a grin.

He conjured his patronus, his stag standing next to him. "Alright, this is my patronus. Now, I'm going to teach you how to modify them to make them easier to cast. Now, they wont last as long, but they'll be more manageable if you're in a middle of a fight, it wont be so draining."

He vanished his stag. "Instead of just a sharp jab, you're going to make a small circle, making a sort of loop when you say the incantation. Now this depends a lot on visualization as well."

He paused. "Magni Patroni!" He made a tiny loop, and a small silver circle floated in mid air.

He heard several people snicker. "But it's so small!" Someone said.

Harry shook his head. "Like I said, it's all about visualization. With this spell, you can make your patroni any shape you need it to be."

He vanished the loop, then cast it again, making it into a long whip shape, drawing his wand back to make it move. People gasped in awe. Harry vanished it, then cast a dome that surrounded him. Then he banished it once more, and made a wall that appeared in front of him, and he moved it as he turned, to each of his sides.

"You have complete control over your patroni, making it go exactly where you need it. Now, everyone start with the small loops only, and we'll work up to the bigger stuff later."

Everyone got straight to work, quite a number of people looked terribly excited.

"Good job Potter." Moody growled. "Don't think anyone's ever done that before."

Harry grinned, shrugging, watching tiny silver loops float in the air above people's heads. He walked around the room, just watching, not saying anything as the groups worked together, helping each other out with their spell work, happy and laughing, not caring who was in which house. He sighed happily, watching Neville cast his own, moving onto the thin whip like cord. He grinned at the look of determination on the boy's face. He chuckled as he saw several girls giggling behind him, looking Neville's way.

Harry rolled his eyes, moving on.


	36. Secrets

**Chapter 36: Secrets**

Harry yawned as he bent his head down over the scroll, scanning the lines of text. _Daemons__ of the deceased great and good became the men of the Golden Age. Then, they were transmuted into __daemons__ by the will of Zeus, to serve as ineffable guardians of mortals, whom they might serve by their benevolence._

_A__ daemon__ of a venerated __hero__ or a founder figure, located in one place by the construction of a shrine rather than left unburied to wander, would confer good fortune and protection on those who stopped to offer respect. Thus __daemons__ were not necessarily evil, but often associated with the fates and divine power._

_My friend Socrates was cursed and blessed with the Daemonic Signs. When he was an apprentice to Diotima, he was taught that Love was not sanctioned by the Gods, but by a 'Great Daemon' and that everything that is Daemonic is between Daemonic and Mortal. _

_Socrates theorized that those blessed with the Daemonic Signs were close with the realm of the Underworld, of death. _

_He often said that he saw signs in his dreams or his intincts told him of things to come. His good friend, Chaerephon_ _had even confided with the Oracle of Delphi and asked if any were wiser than Socrates, and the Oracle said that none were wiser. It was often said that there is a measure of being wise, and that Socrates was at the top._

_However, his abilities condemned him later in life, and was called a heretic and a corrupter of innocents, teaching them his ways. He was given the option of being banished from the city or being poisoned, and my friend chose not to abandon his people-_

_There have been others who carried his curse, but are afraid of telling their secrets, keeping them close, as those curse and blessed with the Daemonic Signs fear of their abilities to be used for great Evils…_

Harry leant back numbly, translating the section he had read. He had a feeling he was supposed to read this, this was supposed to tell him something, a reminder of what happened to other Seers. They often died young, either by going mad or being murdered. Many had to hide their abilities their entire lives, if they were able to hide it, and were mostly discovered after their deaths…

He jumped slightly as a soft knock on his door came. Severus. "Come in." He continued to write quickly, determined to get this part done…

Severus put a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, how are you? You werent at lunch or dinner today."

"I was here, working." He yawned. He looked up and saw the man looking down at him with a small smile.

"You need to eat. Take a break."

"Let me finish this last bit." Harry scribbled off the last bit quickly and turned in his seat with a smile.

Severus made a face, rubbing some ink off of Harry's face, then looked to all the papers that were scattered over the table. "What are you working on? Homework?"

Harry stood and gathered some of his papers quickly, rolling the scroll back up. "No, not homework, just a bit of research…"

Hands went to his hips, and he felt Severus stand behind him closely. "Harry…"

Harry gulped, turning around. "I'm sorry…I cant tell you. I'm not allowed." Severus gave him a slight smile, running a hand through his hair.

"Alright. I wont ask then. I suppose we all have our own secrets…"

Harry leant into the man, hugging him. "Speaking of that, why didn't you tell me Malfoy was your Godson?"

"I suppose he told you then." Harry nodded.

"I'm guessing you wanted us to get along or something, and he said something along those lines as well, but he didn't know why you would want us to get along…"

Harry met his eyes. Severus gave him a small smile, cupping his face. "When I tell him we're together, I don't want you two to attack each other. It wont be for a while, of course, but…when I'm ready to tell him, it'll be a little easier."

Harry sighed, looking at him happily. "You'd do that?"

"Of course. Unless you change your mind anytime soon…"

"No! I mean…I've been attracted to you since the beginning of my fifth year…"

"Really?" Severus said with a smirk.

Harry nodded reluctantly, looking down. "Yeah. I saw you at Grimmauld place in regular muggle clothes, and I thought you looked so…"

"So what?"

Harry blushed. "You looked handsome. I like you in your robes too, of course, they do that awesome billowy thing-"

He stopped short as Severus kissed his forehead.

"How cute. Come on, let's send for dinner." Harry nodded and cleared the rest of the table while Severus sent for a house elf.

Soon, they were sitting down to dinner. Harry speared some carrots onto his fork and glanced across the table. He was rather envious. Severus was even graceful while he ate. He sighed, taking a bite.

"So, what are your plans for the holidays?"

"Well, I'm going to the ball of course, then I'll visit the cubs Christmas day, then I….I've got some research to do."

"Who are you going to the ball with?"

"No one. I decided to go alone this year. All my friends have gotten dates, and I really don't want to dance anyways…"

"Do you hate to dance that much?" Severus asked, eyeing him closely.

"Well….my knee…"

Severus set his napkin aside with a small smile. "Come here." He stood, offering a hand out. Harry took it hesitantly, and Severus put a hand on his hip, and extended their arms.

"If your parter leads, and if they're good enough, you don't have to worry much about straining your leg." He said softly. They started to dance and Harry blinked in surprise as Severus turned him around slowly, a hand sliding to the small of his back. He stared up at the man.

"You're really good."

"People always seemed to be surprised at that when I have to dance."

Harry chuckled, leaning his head against the man's shoulder. "I don't think I've ever seen you dance before. It's nice."

Severus tightened his hold around Harry's waist. "I'm glad you think so."

"I feel so clumsy around you. You're always so poised and graceful, and all that…"

Severus chuckled, and Harry lifted his arms to wrap around the man's neck as they stared into each other's eyes.

"You think we could dance together again some day?"

"Yes." Severus said softly.

Harry sighed happily, putting his cheek against Severus'. "You're amazing Severus. I..."

Harry pulled away quickly, clapping his hand over his mouth as his eyes widened. He'd nearly said…

Severus just stared at him silently with the tiniest of smiles. He brushed a bit of Harry's hair off of his forehead. He kissed his forehead and then pulled away.

"I… think I should go before anything… inappropriate happens. I will see you later." The man finally said.

Harry nodded silently, watching Severus vanish the dishes on the table before he left the room, pausing at the doorway to give him one last look.

--

Draco was thumbing through a book as he walked silently into the potions classroom one evening, intending to talk to Severus, stopping short as he heard voices inside Severus' office through the crack of the door.

He crept close, going off to the side slightly to see Severus sitting at his desk, doing paperwork as usual, and Potter perusing his bookshelves. "I don't know why you insist on pillaging all the Professor's books, don't you have enough to read?"

"Yes, too much, but I like a little variety." Potter murmured, and Severus glanced his way.

"I…I'm sorry I left so abruptly the other night Harry."

Draco's eyes widened. What the hell? Not only did Severus apologise for something, he called Potter 'Harry'.

"That's all right. I didn't really expect you to-oh, this one looks interesting!" Potter snatched a dusty book from a shelf and blow the dust off. "I think you need a bit of spring cleaning."

"It's winter." Severus said shortly, tapping his quill against a paper.

"It's on Runespoors, I always wanted to see one, I wondered if they would talk to each other and what they would say…"

"Only you Potter." Severus chuckled. "So, why else are you hanging about here?"

Potter smirked. "Do I need a reason?"

"Yes. Dumbledore will notice if his precious Gryffindor goes traipsing all over the dungeons…"

"I'll just tell him that I was talking to you about an assignment if he asks."

"You've gotten pretty good at lying lately Harry."

Potter made a face at him. "Only to certain people. I've never been able to lie to you."

"Of course not." Severus said with a smirk.

Potter sighed roughly. "I've been trying to figure out where to go to study for my Mastery…I've got too much going on here to go out of the country…"

"You are still planning on persuing Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Potter shrugged. "I'm pretty good at it. I mean, considering what I've been studying lately, I think it would even go over some of the Mastery Professors' heads."

"Hardly."

Potter smirked. "Stop fishing for clues Severus, I'm not going to tell you what I was working on the other night. I told you I wasn't allowed."

Severus rolled his eyes, making a sharp mark on a paper. "Unless you're working with the unspeakables, I don't see why you couldn't…." He trailed off as he looked at the look on Potter's face.

"Dear Merlin, you are, Potter-"

"It's not official or anything, they just asked me to translate some things…they offered me a job there, but I turned them down."

Severus stood. "Why on earth did you do that?!" He pulled Potter close by the shoulders as he stood. "It's dangerous, but do you know how many opportunities that could give you, they don't offer lightly-"

"But I have enough that I want to do without all that, and…and I wouldn't have time for other things, I'm only getting four hours a sleep, if I'm lucky, every night, because of the work they've piled on me, I don't want to live my life like that. I want to teach at a school and help kids, I want to work with the Magical Beings-"

"You cant save everyone Harry."

Potter bowed his head. "I have to." He said feebly. "Don't you get it? I have to, I want to…"

Draco's jaw dropped as Severus hugged Potter tightly. "I don't understand Harry."

"I'm… I'm the Chosen One Severus. Don't you know what that means?" Potter murmured against his shoulder, closing his eyes tiredly. They were silent for a long time, and Potter buried his head in Severus' neck.

"I never asked for all this. I just wanted to be normal. But…I cant help it. It's…not just my…fate or whatever, but…I feel drawn to all this…it's important to me."

Severus sighed, pulling away. "Okay. But this summer, you are going away. A trip away from all this, you'll let everyone deal with all of this on their own. At least for a couple of months."

Potter paused. "Yes." He looked shyly at Severus. "Will you come with me?"

"There's a potions conference at the end of July. I can meet you then." Severus said softly, looking away.

Potter grinned, grabbing the book from the desk. "Good. It'll be nice to see a friendly face." They traded a look, and Potter started towards the door.

Draco ducked out of the way, hanging back in the shadows behind the storage cabinet. He stood there long after Potter left, wondering what all that had been about.


	37. Secret Chambers

**Chapter 37: Secret Chambers**

Harry walked into the Great Hall alone, looking around. Since the dance was open to all the years, there were little first and second years running around, giggling. Harry smiled, walking over to a table and looked around for his friends.

He grinned as he saw Neville and Hannah kissing under some mistletoe, then get teased by a whole bunch of younger years nearby. He saw a whole bunch of people out on the dance floor, although Ron and Seamus were off to the side, talking. Harry was reminded of what happened at the last ball and got slightly worried that Ron might try something again. Ginny was looking irritated at Seamus, standing next to him, Harry assumed he was her date.

He saw Blaise and Susan dancing, then switched partners over to Hannah and Neville. He sighed as he watched them all, wishing he could dance with-

"Harry, how are you?" Minerva asked, sitting across from him.

"Fine. I just arrived, actually."

"Ah, so how are things going? You seem a little tired lately."

Harry gave her a small smile. "Just a lot going on."

"Of course, getting ready for exams and such can be a little stressful as well. I heard about the DA's workshop hosted by Miss Bones, I was quite impressed to hear about what they covered…" She gave him a knowing smile.

Harry grinned. "I let her borrow the book you gave me for my birthday. The kids seemed to love the flashier stuff."

"Of course…" She paused for a moment, looking at him carefully. "Your scars are fading."

Harry grinned. "Guinea pig for an experimental potion."

"Oh, who made it?"

"Sorry, cant tell." Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Alright then. So…you think they'll fade completely?"

"Hopefully by spring, maybe graduation."

"That would be nice…so…who is your date this evening?" She asked, looking around.

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Forgot to get one."

She chuckled. "Right, you forgot. Well, at least you don't have to show off to anyone this time…this year's is much better, I think, not so formal."

"Yeah. I think the kids are having fun." He glanced over to see two of them looking rather suspicious around the punchbowl. "Ah, a little too much."

Minerva followed his gaze. "Ah, I must be off then, I shall see you later." And then she strode off quickly to the punchbowl.

Harry grinned, watching her pull them away and give them a talking to. His friends stopped by to say hello, but were rather busy with their dates, so didn't stay long. He checked his watch and thought he'd been there long enough, and slipped out of the Great Hall.

Christmas day, he'd gotten permission to visit the kids, so he spent the day with them. It was fun. Harry had gotten a batch of wolfsbane for all of them, as well as a whole stack of fairy tale books and coloring books. He also had gotten a few school books as well.

He pulled a few strings with Moody and had gotten wands for each of them. He smiled at the looks on their faces as they held their wands in their hands.

He went back to the school that night and slept. And slept. And slept. He knew that he would be very busy coming up.

Using the books, they arranged to meet in the school at 2AM. A team of six Unspeakables had arrived silently, all dressed in their usual midnight blue. Harry gave one of them the scrolls and the translations as soon as they were in a secure area, and the Unspeakable had taken out a bag and place them inside gingerly.

"Shall we?" Harry said quietly, leading the way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She was luckily not there when they arrived, and Harry opened the passage way. They went down to the chamber and looked around.

"What is all this rubble from?"

"A cave in. But the entrance is close." Harry said quietly, banishing the rubble and opening the entrance way. The unspeakables didn't blink an eye as the snakes moved and unlocked, and Harry entered the Chamber. He made a face at the decomposing Basilisk in the middle of the Chamber.

"They didn't do anything with it?"

"Couldn't get back inside, could they?" Harry said quietly, looking around for any clues. He watched the Unspeakables spread out systematically, analyzing the chamber. He sighed, idly walking towards Salazar's head, making a face at it. The man must have had a big ego to have such a huge statue of himself.

He ran his hands over the face slowly, jumping back as one of the man's earlobes moved in his hand. The entire room's walls lit up with a shimmering light, and he heard all the Unspeakables gasped. Harry looked around in awe, seeing all sorts of runes etched in light. "What did you do?" One of them asked, turning to him.

"I just moved his earlobe." Harry said nervously with wide eyes, looking around.

All of the Unspeakables took out strange looking cameras and recorders from their bags, taking pictures of all the walls. As soon as they were finished, they turned to Harry. "Does anything else move?"

Harry frowned, running his hands over the man's face once more. He touched the man's eye, the pupil, to be exact, and it slid back. Harry jumped back as the face moved forward and slid up, revealing a passage way.

Harry shivered. "This is where the basilisk came from before…I think it was the only one…I hope it was." He fingered his wand nervously, then watched the Unspeakables go into the passage. Harry fidgeted for a moment before walking inside, not hearing any screaming or anything.

There was a tunnel right off to the side, wet and cold, and went through the passageway that continued up in the center. Harry opened a door and saw the Unspeakables going over the room. It looked like a study.

Harry walked forward, touching the desk slightly. Everything was dust free, like it had been just opened yesterday. He looked to the unlit fireplace off to the side and wondered if this room could be accessed by floo.

He saw the Unspeakables flipping through books and checking titles. Harry glanced at the names. Thankfully, they were all in English. He probably thought that someone who'd gone through the trouble of accessing the chamber would have been worthy of finding his study.

He bit his lip, scanning the bookshelves, and he spotted a rather large book. It was rather beaten up looking. He grabbed it and grinned. "This is a parseltongue to English translator." _Now they don't have to depend on me to translate parseltongue things…_

One of the Unspeakables grabbed the book, scanning down some of the pages. "He's right-"

Harry sighed. Looking around at the place, he felt like he should be more excited about all of this but…he just had feeling there was something missing, something bigger than all this, but they wouldn't find it here. He watched the Unspeakables fawn over the translator, probably one of the few in existence. He got a strange feeling as he looked at their expressions...something wasnt right. He couldnt quite place it, and it made him uncomfortable.

He hummed as he went back to the desk, going through the drawers, and grabbing what looked like a journal.

_Salazar Slytherin's Diary_

He slipped it into his robes quickly when no one was looking. He knew this would be important somehow, not just because of who the man was, but…he knew that whatever this big thing was, this would lead him to it.

The Unspeakables left at dawn, their bags packed to the brim, even though they were all charmed and warded to hold all sorts of things. The study looked rather bare now, and Harry was left standing in the entrance hall, exhausted. Thank Merlin it was Saturday. He went back to his room silently, yawning as he prepared to go to sleep after a long night.

The first day back to classes, Harry was walking to class when Susan looked at him carefully. "There's something different about you…I know you didn't get a haircut, it's as long as ever…your scars are fading?"

Hannah and Neville turned to look at Harry's face, staring at it. Harry blushed. "Yeah, I'm a guinea pig for an experimental potion."

"Cool, you think it'll go away completely?"

"Hopefully." Harry murmured, continuing onto class. He really didn't like people talking about his scars.

--

Harry idly nibbled on a sugar quill in the library, Salazar's diary hidden in his Ancient Runes book. Neville and Susan were glancing every so often his way, but he didn't notice…this book was terribly interesting.

_When I met Rowena, I fell in love instantly. She was so brilliant, and so full of life that I had to have her. Of course, I had just been widowed, left with my son, and she with a daughter of her own, her husband abandoning her when he found out she was a witch. _

_As the school was built, our love grew. I didn't dare to step beyond the bounds of propriety, but she knew I loved her dearly. She knew of my chamber, she helped me build the wards around it to keep it protected. _

_Her love of knowledge made me make a translator for the language I was born with, she was fascinated with snakes for some reason, just as I was. Godric never understood our love of snakes, of course, he didn't understand anything much except for playing with his swords._

_I knew she had a study of her own hidden away, but she was a very private person, I had only visited once. I was in awe of it. Stained glass windows stretched to the ceiling, showing the forest outside, it was near the south corridor, two floors above where Helga had the elves stationed. She was quite clever in hiding it away from Godric, who was disdainfully ignorant of Pythia and her love of snakes._

_As far as I know, I was the only one she ever showed her study to, I think that means she truly loved me, but she went on sabbatical and died, and everything went to hell…_

Harry sniffled, wiping an eye. "Ancient Runes makes you cry?" Neville asked curiously.

Harry looked away. "No. Just…a cold or something." He closed his book, with the diary still inside, opening his Charms book while he was making plans in his mind to look for the Chamber soon.

A few nights later, he was looking around the corridor he thought it could be in, and bumped into Severus.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" Harry glanced around at the sleeping portraits, motioning for the man to follow him. He didn't know why, but it just felt right for Severus to come with him for this.

Harry scanned the walls, looking for any clue, and finally spotted it. It was a small statue of a woman, eyes closed, a snake around her feet. He touched the top of her head and whispered. "_Open."_

The statue moved to the side slowly, and left a small passageway. Severus looked at him curiously, and Harry motioned for him to follow him. The passageway closed behind them, and Harry looked around the pitch black enclosed space.

"Where are we?" Severus finally asked softly, standing a bit too close to Harry.

"This is a passageway that is supposed to lead to Rowena Ravenclaw's study-"

"What?"

"I've been reading about it, and I went looking for it tonight. I'm glad you came with me. My adventures aren't much fun if I don't have anyone to share them with." Harry said softly, taking Severus hand in his and pulling forward.

Harry was met with a wall at the end. He pressed his hand to it. _"Open"_

It grew slightly warm and slid open, and Harry walked in. It was mostly dark, lit only by Moonlight streaming in through the huge windows, falling on bookshelves and a massive table, papers stacked everywhere, perfectly preserved. He spotted a bed off to the side, unmade, and papers were strewn on the floor around it.

Harry smiled. "This is it." He whispered. Severus looked around and found a lamp. He lit it, and all the other lamps lit at the same time.

Harry smiled. Rowena was a messy girl, apparently. "So, you just wanted to find it? Or are you looking for something specific?"

Harry turned to Severus, biting his lip. "I don't know. I feel something…is important here…."

"Feel? Harry…"

Harry looked away, turning his back on the man. Would Severus believe? Understand him?

"I'm a Seer." He whispered.


	38. Confidant

**Chapter 38: Confidant**

The other man was silent, and Harry turned back around. Severus was staring at him, face unreadable. Harry pressed on. "It's been happening since my fifth year. I have these dreams, and they happen, I…I gave a prophecy about Voldemort dying…it happened, I get these feelings, and I'm always…" Harry bowed his head. "Not many people know." He whispered.

Severus sighed, holding him close. "It's okay. This…this is just another thing to deal with. Is…it bad?"

Harry shook his head. "I've been lucky. It's only helped me so far mostly, of course I See some awful things sometimes, but it wasn't any worse than Voldemort's things…there's something here I need to…find out. I don't know."

"What is it?"

"I don't know yet. When I find it, I'll know." Harry said simply, looking around the room.

Severus looked around as well, going to the desk and looking through the papers. They spent some time searching. They found a large collection of astronomy charts, and layouts for the school, some notes on the wards built around it…

Harry paused as he skimmed the bookshelves, blinking as he saw a scroll and journal bundled together. He grabbed them and went to the desk, unfurling the scroll.

_The priestess resides on the Mount of Parnassus_

That was it. Nothing else was written on the scroll. He frowned slightly. He knew this was what he was to find here. But…

"Did you find something?"

"Just this." Harry said with a slight frown. Severus leant over his shoulder, and Harry glanced over at the man.

"Looks like a fidelis charm perhaps."

"This is what I was supposed to find. But what priestess? And where the hell is the Mount of Parnassus?"

Severus sighed. "It's in Greece. There's a colony of nymphs nearby, and its one of the largest supply of olive trees that are harvested for wand wood and potions ingredients."

"Oh. But this priestess has to be dead by now…"

"The fidelis is still active, or the parchment would have been destroyed. It probably transferred over to whomever became priestess after her… No, if it is a priestess, they're usually in some sort of temple…" Severus trailed off.

"No, it couldn't be." He whispered.

"What?" Harry asked, biting his lip.

Severus sighed, sitting on the bed, looking thoughtful. "There's this old legend about the Oracle of Delphi, but they were never able to find the place where she was rumored to be. I heard it was hidden away back in 300's when the Christians overran all the temples over there. No one knew where the place went off to, the magical world just assumed it went under Fidelis, but no one ever found it."

"Well…this could be it then." Harry said quietly. "But why would she have this slip then?" He sat down next to Severus on the bed and handed it over to the man.

"Don't know." He glanced towards Harry. "You want to go, don't you?"

Harry didn't answer. He took the slip away from Severus' hand carefully, kissing him soundly. He didn't know why he wanted to kiss the man right now, it seemed so urgent all of a sudden, in this old room…Severus closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Harry's form, mind going haywire, running a hand through his hair. Severus took dominance of the kiss, cradling Harry's head, pushing the boy slowly down on the bed.

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus neck, feeling a hand push his robes open, unbuttoning his shirt quickly. Harry bit his lip as lips trailed down his neck, and he felt Severus unbutton his pants and pull them off, yanking his shirt off quickly.

Harry watched the man pull off his own robes, kneeling on the bed, their eyes locked, his heart pounding. Severus got on top of him and Harry groaned into a harsh kiss. Hands ran all over his skin and felt him self being swept away by the sensations, he'd wanted this so much…

He cried out as he felt himself being prepared and entered gently, and Harry gripped Severus' shoulders tightly as they steadied their selves. He looked into Severus' eyes. The man had such a look of concentration on his face, and his eyes were shining…

Harry threw his head back as Severus began to move, hands biting into his thighs. Harry moved up to kiss him deeply, and Harry felt Severus move, hands sliding to his back, holding him up slightly. Harry arched his back and groaned as Severus started to go faster, grabbing him and moving in time.

Harry cried out as he came, and Severus continued to move inside Harry, lowering his head and kissing his scarred collarbone and shoulder. Severus came after a renewed burst of movement, and he met Harry's eyes, both men panting.

Harry smiled faintly, running a hand through the man's hair. Severus closed his eyes, lowering his head once more on Harry's shoulder while they caught their breath. He pulled away and lied down next to Harry, gathering the boy in his arms. Harry put his head on Severus' shoulder with a sigh.

It was dead silent in the room now, and Harry glanced up slightly to see Severus' eyes closed. "Sleep. Just for a bit." Severus murmured. Harry snuggled in a bit more, closing his eyes.

He woke less than an hour later as light started to fill the room. All the lamps had turned off. Severus was looking at him with a slight smile, running his hand over his hip. "We have to leave soon." Harry sat up reluctantly, feeling very vulnerable and…very naked. He'd lost his virginity last night without a second thought. He glanced over at Severus as the man sat up as well. What on earth had they done? Oh Merlin, was Severus going to regret this?

"This cant happen again while you're still my student Harry." Severus said quietly, kissing his forehead.

"I know. I just…I don't know what I was thinking. It…just felt right, I love you so much, and I just..." Harry murmured, heart pounding, wanting to make the man believe him.

Severus ran a hand through Harry's hair, their eyes meeting. "I know. It did feel right." He pulled Harry close and hugged him tightly. "I love you." Severus murmured softly. Harry looked up, smile growing. "But we cannot do this again while you are my student. I mean it." Severus said. Harry nodded, pulling away.

"I understand." He watched the man dress quickly. Severus glanced around. "Where's the slip?"

Harry's eyes widened and he looked around the bed and sheets, then looking around the floor. "I…I can't find it! I…I'll come back later and look."

Severus nodded, doing the last of his buttons. "Get dressed. I'll leave first, you wait twenty minutes, then you leave. You'll have enough time to get ready for the day and get to breakfast." Harry nodded, grabbing his clothes.

Severus gave him one last once over before kissing him deeply once more. "I'll see you later." Harry nodded dazedly before Severus strode out of the room.

Harry sighed, looking around the bed. "Shit." He murmured. He dressed quickly, then searched for the slip a bit more. He still couldn't find it, and he gave up, hoping he would be able to find it later.

He walked back to his room quickly, glad that the halls were still empty. He went into his room, jumping as he saw two Unspeakables there. He put a hand to his chest. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He went to his closet, grabbing a set of fresh school robes.

"I don't have much time, I have to get to class soon…"

"There were a slew of prophecies made about the Chosen One again last night."

Harry froze, looking back at them, his heart pounding.

They stared at him calmly. "You've met your Dark Protector."

Harry dropped his robes from his hands, feeling numb. "Please…what did…what did they say?"

"They are quite vague otherwise, but it is a good omen for you." Harry sighed in relief, picking them back up.

"Thank you. Is there anything else?"

"You will be travelling this summer. But none of the seers can say where you are going. Where are you going?"

Harry gulped. "I…cant say. It's protected." He really was unable to say it, and he had a feeling he shouldn't tell them even if he could.

Both Unspeakables sighed. "Very well then. Report your findings to us when you get back-"

Harry frowned. It felt strange that they gave up so quickly…"Hey, now wait just a minute, I might not find anything at all, and I really don't work for you, so I don't have to tell you anything."

They just stared at him. "Of course. If you feel you ought not to, then it is best that you do not tell at this time." They both disappeared, leaving Harry very confused.

--

With everything going on, Harry couldn't find time to go back to the room. Not only was he working on all of his regular homework, he was still continuing with DA, and that was…crazy.

The kids were doing well, it just…was getting to be overwhelming. Not only that, he had to start working on his final projects for his classes, and try to start studying for his NEWTs. Moody kept piling things on him, and Malfoy was acting very oddly towards him. Neville and the others had grown just as busy with class work and things like he did, and it seemed like the only time they could get together was to study.

It was nearly April when he finally had a chance to visit Rowena's chambers again. He looked around the room and sighed. It was mid afternoon, and he'd told everyone he'd gone off to take a nap. He glanced to the bed, remembering about the night he and Severus had… he looked away.

Severus and he hadnt spent hardly any time alone together, and barely talked. Harry knew the man was trying to keep his job, so he could hardly blame him. He walked around the study silently for a moment, then looked back to the bed. He search all around it, looking for the slip. He had this feeling it didn't want to be found. Maybe it was better off that only he and Severus knew where it was.

There had to be a reason for it.

He straightened back up and limped over to the desk. He spotted the book that the slip had been attached to and looked at it thoughtfully. It might provide some answers…he sat down in a chair and opened the book, flipping through the pages, scanning through them.

He stopped, staring for a moment and reread the page.

_I left on my sabbatical last night. I know the others were sad to see me go, but I had to. I even left my daughter there at the school. I have this awful feeling something will happen to me on this journey, and I cannot bear for her to be hurt. When I die, my journal will return to my room, in hopes that my daughter may find it one day with Salazar's boy._

_I wanted to take Salazar with me, but I feared for him as well, and it would not be proper for us to travel alone together. He is needed there at the school._

_--_

_I've nearly arrived at my destination, I'm in the Valley of Phocis now, it is beautiful. I ran into a group of vampires, who were oddly glad to help me find my way. Mount Parnassus is beautiful in the distance, even at night. I hope the Oracle will see me. When I came into possession of the location when my mother died, I was so surprised. After years of research, I figured out what it must have led to. _

_I'm scared to see what I'll find there, but I'm hopeful as well. _

_I miss Salazar, I long for him to be with me._

_These long nights and days of traveling make me think of all of them at the school, how they are doing. Are Godric and Salazar still bickering? I know I was the only thing that kept Salazar from cursing the man to bits. Is my daughter continuing her studies? She should be 13 soon, perhaps I can be back before her next birthday._

_It makes me nervous to be alone in this journey. I fear the muggle Christians I come across, they look at me strangely. It is strange for a woman to travel alone, especially with the way I look. Muggles are so dirty and uncouth in comparison to us…_

_--_

_I've arrived at my destination this morning. I see the temple now. I'm scared. I don't know why. Salazar would have loved this. I'm afraid to enter, but the temple looks marvelous. It was just like I read, the olive trees are everywhere…_

_I don't know what to ask of her. She will only permit one question…but I am the holder of the location. Surely the temple has not had many visitors…but magic does work in mysterious ways._

Harry flipped to the next page and frowned. It was blank. He flipped through the pages through the rest of the book…completely blank.

His eyes narrowed as he saw something scrawled messily on the back cover, it looked like it was hurriedly written.

_Tell Salazar I love him. _

The last letter as trailed off jerkily, off the edge of the cover. Harry stared at it for the longest time. She had died. And that was her last words, so to speak. Harry closed the book silently. He was going this summer. He…needed Severus to go with him. He felt it strongly in his gut, the man had to come.

He took a deep shuddering sigh and stood. He would come back another day.

--

Oh, the sappiness. I hope you like the snarry...


	39. After Death

**Chapter 39: After Death**

Harry dreamt. He dreamt of blood, and screams…. Curses flying, black robes….familiar laughter…Greyback….Dumbledore …

Harry sat up, panting. He grabbed his journal and quickly wrote down his dream, feeling so tired. He couldn't wait for this semester to be over…

Harry yawned later that morning in charms, his eyes closing slowly. He'd already finished his work for the day, and he was so sleepy…he gave into the darkness with a soft sigh. He felt someone shaking his arm and calling his name.

"Mr. Potter? Mr. Potter? Wake up-"

Harry sat up quickly, rubbing his eyes. "Sorry Professor Flitwick…" He looked around, the classroom was empty, and Professor was looking at him worriedly.

"Are you alright Mr. Potter?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Just…tired."

Flitwick gave him a small smile. "Yes, everyone around this time of year is a little stressed, exams coming up, you know." Harry nodded, closing his books.

Flitwick looked thoughtful. "But you shouldn't have much trouble, you'll do more than fine, I am sure of it." Harry shrugged, putting his books into his bag.

"I hope so. Cant get my Mastery if I don't do well."

Flitwick chuckled. "It will be just fine, I'm sure of it. Before you know it, summer will be here, and you can take a holiday!" He said cheerfully.

Harry sighed. "A holiday." He said dully. "It seems like my life is a never ending…" He grumbled, furrowing his brows, and Flitwick's smile dropped. "Yes, I need a fuc-er flippin' holiday, but it seems like I can only take ones that I…"

Harry stood. "I have to get to class." He said quickly. "Sorry for falling asleep." He said as he limped out the door.

Flitwick frowned slightly, watching him go.

--

"Minerva, he worries me." Flitwick said with a slight frown.

"I know, me too. He's not eating good enough, and I can tell he hasn't been sleeping properly-"

They glanced around. They were in the staff lounge later that afternoon. Vector was in the corner smoking, her face buried in a book.

"He's just as bad as Severus, he's always working." Minerva said, dropping her voice to a whisper. Flitwick nodded sagely.

They both stopped as Severus walked in, dropping into a seat beside Minerva, looking quite tired himself. "Minerva."

"Severus. Are you okay?" She asked, exchanging a look with Filius.

"Just working on a project. I think I might skip the conference this year."

"But Severus, that's the only time you get out of the castle…" Minerva exclaimed.

Severus shook his head. "I'm going on a trip, but not to the conference. Potter was planning one, and he needs someone to escort him."

Filius and Minerva exchanged a look. "Where are you going?"

"All over really." Severus murmured, putting his head in his hands. "But Potter needs to go to Greece."

"What on earth for?"

"How should I know? But there's some ingredients I can get over there, so I suppose I'll be coming with him…just imagine what the brat could get himself into in a foreign country, alone."

Filius frowned. "He mentioned a trip today to me, I don't think he meant to say it, but he'd fallen asleep in class…"

Severus stared at him for a moment. "What did he say?"

"Just that he was worried, I suppose. He did fall asleep after all."

Minerva spoke up. "We were just talking about him. He's been looking terrible lately, he's just as bad as you when it comes to a project….maybe this trip will be good for the two of you." She said with a smile.

Severus looked down. "I haven't told him I'd go yet. I'm assuming he would go anyways with out me…but I can't just…"

"If he asked you to go, I would take the offer Severus." Minerva said, looking thoughtful.

Severus nodded with a sigh. Flitwick looked to his watch. "Ah, dinner time, shall we?"

--

Harry looked at his reflection in the mirror in his room. It was Friday night, and he was planning on getting some rest this weekend. He'd told all of his friends to leave him alone for now so he could relax before the 'studying before exam frenzy' started. His scars had faded completely now, and Harry was happy to see them go.

He ran his hand over his smooth face with a small smile. He went to his bathroom and took a long bath, just…thinking of nothing. His brain had been going hyperactive lately, and he just needed to calm down a bit before he went crazy. He closed his eyes with a sigh. He'd been there a while when there was a knock on his portrait door. He smiled. Severus. He got out of the tub quickly and put his dressing robe on.

He went to the door, drying his hair. Severus stood there, glancing around. "I wanted to talk to you." Harry let him in, and sat down on the couch.

"What's up?"

"I'm going with you on that trip. I just know you're set on going, and I cant let you go off by yourself." Severus started to pace.

"They've got all sorts of dangerous things over there, like chimera and sirens, and a whole gaggle of hags-"

Harry stopped him mid stride, hugging him tightly. "Thank you. I wanted to ask you to come with me, but…I knew your conference was this summer, I couldn't tell you not to go…were you worried about me?" Harry said shyly.

Severus looked down at him. "I'm always worried about you." He glanced at Harry's dressing robe and the patch of skin that showed on his chest. He pulled away, clearing this throat. "I see the salve worked."

"Yep. Maybe you can sell the recipe to St. Mungo's now."

Severus just chuckled. "Of course I am. Do you have any idea how much royalties are for potions? They're pretty good."

Harry grinned slightly. "I'm glad it worked. Want to see?" His hands fingered the tie on his dressing robe as he started to smirk. Severus cleared his throat again, unsure whether to move forward or…run away.

"I…well...I do have to check the results…" He finally said reluctantly.

Harry grinned unashamedly, dropping his robe, making it puddle around his feet. Severus stared for the longest time, then started to circle him.

"Hmm, I don't see any more marks…"

Harry felt the man move behind him. He bent over and picked up his dressing robe, sending a teasing smile over his shoulder. Severus moved away, blushing, and turned around. Harry pulled his robe back on and tied it loosely. "Okay, I'm dressed now."

Severus turned back around, crossing his arms firmly across his chest. "Very well then. Now, I expect you to get a lot of rest and sleep, I don't want to have you dropping off in the middle of potions."

Harry smiled faintly. "Yes sir."

Severus cleared his throat. "I must go." Harry watched him go with a grin as he stalked off a little awkwardly.

--

Harry stared down at the thin blue notebook in his hands, watching the writing form

_Thank you for your information, Mr. Potter. It was quite useful. We will be sending along another manuscript for you to translate soon, it is highly important and we wish for it to be finished before the summer ends. Have you been checking the school for more clues to Slytherin's secrets?_

Harry ran a hand through his hair, feeling something odd come over him.

_No. I've been busy with school work. _

Harry lied. He had been, and had found quite a bit of secret passageways, most of them leading to alternative ways to get to the Chamber…but he was scared. He had a bad feeling about this…why were the Unspeakables so focused on Slytherin all of a sudden? Or was it just because he was a parselmouth and he was the only one with the ability to speak it?

He closed his book after jotting his note down, and walked out quickly. It was in the middle of the night once more, and he just had an odd feeling… he went to Rowena's study and started packing things quickly. The Unspeakables were getting too focused on the school. They'd already gotten to Salazar's study, but he couldn't allow them to get Rowena's.

He shrunk all of Rowena's books and items that had been in her study so that they could fit in his pockets. And he still didn't find the slip. He hoped it was gone for good, he could only imagine what would happen to that temple if…

He winced, holding his head. Smoke. Screams. Dumbledore…

He leant against Rowena's desk heavily, panting. It hurt…he shook his head, holding it, blinking in surprise as he saw the desk shift slightly, revealing something on the floor.

He frowned, moving it more, seeing a door hidden under the desk. He gasped, opening the trap door up. He lit his wand and went down the steps quietly.

It was pitch black in the room…whatever it was…he felt blindly around the walls, shivering slightly at the heavy magic in the room. Under his fingertips, he felt the cold stones of the castle…but they were strange. He gasped as he scraped his finger against one of the stones, causing it to bleed.

He brought his hand back in surprise as they whole room lit up in golden runes, all along the walls and ceiling. He gasped, staring all around.

"What is this place?" He asked softly.

"It's Hogwarts, dear." Harry jumped, bringing his wand towards the voice, seeing the Grey lady floating through the stones.

Harry stared at her, lowering his wand.

"The Grey Lady…what are you…"

"What am I doing here?" She asked with a tiny smile, looking around the room. "I've been at this school for nearly a thousand years…did you know?"

Harry shook his head. The Grey Lady sighed, running her ghostly hand over the gold runes. "How old do you think I was when I died?"

Harry frowned, wondering why she was asking. He sized her up carefully. "Early twenties, I suppose."

She gave him a small smile. "Close. Nineteen. Not much older than you actually. Do you know who I am?"

Harry looked slightly ashamed, shaking his head.

"I was…am Rowena's daughter. Of course, I haven't talked to anyone in years about it, but…I think you deserve to hear the story."

Harry stared at her in shock. She motioned to a rune beside her. "Press this. It will lead us to another chamber where we can talk."

Harry nodded, doing as he was told. The wall opened up in the corner, leading to another passage way. Runes also covered the walls there, and Harry followed the Grey Lady down the passage. "Ma'am…why are you showing me this?"

She sighed. "You see, after my mother died, I tried searching for her study. But I could not find it. I had stayed on here to teach at the school, and…well…Godric wanted my hand in marriage." She said hesitantly.

Harry sat down in the small room that branched off of the passage way, not too small, but just enough for a love seat and a small book case.

"What happened?"

"I was in love with Salazar's son, Sylvan. Godric and Salazar were already having many problems before my mother died, but it just…worsened. I had an…affair with Sylvan, in secret. But Godric found out that Sylvan was in love with me, he had no idea of our affair. Sylvan was sent away and forced to be married…and Godric married me right away."

Harry's eyes were wide. "What happened?"

"Godric ended up killing Salazar, and Salazar was like a father to me, I was terribly distraught, and…I had a baby. I died, giving birth." She lowered her eyes.

"Most Witch Mothers hardly ever do that, their magic protects them, but…I felt like I had nothing to live for." She bit her lip, looking away.

"My mother had left me a journal. You found it, I'm sure. I could not read it though, as it was written in parseltongue. I banished it to her library, in hopes that one day her heir would reach it."

"Her heir? So…your child? But…"

"They would have to be able to read parseltongue." She said quietly, looking at him.

"But…"

She stared at him. "I had Slyvan's child. No one ever knew, even in the geneolgy books. I had the child marked down as Godric's. As it was our only child anyways, they are Godric's heir as well."

Harry felt a deep foreboding, and she pressed on.

"You have the Daemon Signs, I've seen it. You've been watched a long time Harry Potter."

Harry felt his heart pounding. "What does all of this have to do with me?"

She gave him a knowing look. "You speak and read parseltongue like your own language, you found my Mother's study, and the Signs, you've used Godric's sword…you're not an idiot, Mr. Potter, use your brain…"

Harry closed his eyes, bowing his head, rubbing his cheek. "Why…why are you telling me this?"

She floated next to him. "Family is important, haven't you always thought that?"

Harry nodded, looking up at her once more.

"I want to protect my family as well. Thank you for safe keeping my Mother's things. I am unable to move them myself, or I would have done it long ago. Take them out of the school when you leave here." She gave him a sad look.

"When you leave England, prepare not to come back."

Harry stared. "But….why?"

She gave him a firm look. "It would be better if you stayed away. You and the Potions Master. All you will seek when you come back is death and heart ache. You will be cursed with greed, it will never be enough…"

Harry looked around the room. "Why have you brought me here?"

She sighed. "This is the heart of the school, these chambers are where all the lay lines are…my Mother was terribly brilliant, wasn't she? She was the one that found the location for the school, one of the most powerful conduits for magic in Europe…"

She smiled at that. "But you…you'll find something far greater."

Harry was silent, wondering what she was thinking.

"It doesn't matter if it is a powerful conduit or not, it's how it's used. This school is not what the Founders had hoped for, people have been using it for years for their own devices, Albus Dumbledore is just one of many men who found that power."

Harry felt her ghostly hand touch his face. It was cold. But he couldn't look away from her.

"There are more important things than power." Harry said softly.

The Grey Lady floated up, giving him a slight nod, and Harry stood. "Well, I must be going, the bloody baron is probably looking for me…" She giggled and floated through the ceiling of the room.

Harry watched her go in amazement, his mind racing.


	40. A Book

**Chapter 40: A Book **

Harry looked over his friends as they poured over their books. NEWTS would be in just a month, and soon they'd all be leaving this place. Harry had been feeding the Unspeakables crappy information, telling them he was more focused on his exams now more than anything.

Harry made preparations. He quietly handled his new inheritances at Gringott's, once he was able to prove he was Rowena's heir. Dumbledore had complete control over the Gryffindor vaults, since he was from a minor line, and the Ministry and the School had complete control over Slytherins' vaults after Voldemort died the first time.

Harry hadn't told anyone about this new development, this was something he knew people would kill for, something that would completely change wizarding society as they knew it. And here he was, studying for his NEWTS with his friends, who had no idea what was going on…and what could happen.

"Hey guys?" He said quietly. All of them glanced his way from their books. He met their eyes, wondering…wondering what would happen to them if he left.

"Are most of you going to look for jobs and things right after Graduation?"

They all nodded. "Why are you asking Harry?" Neville asked, cocking his head. Harry knew that he and Hannah were the only two out of their friends that knew he was a Seer.

Harry looked down. "I don't think I'm returning to England."

"What?!" Daphne hissed. "But what about working with the Goblins…" Susan asked, furrowing her brow.

"I'll work with them else where." Harry said quietly. "I don't think I should stay in England very much longer after I graduate…so…if…I don't see all of you…we'll keep in touch, right?"

They all nodded, and Neville stared at him for the longest time. "Harry…what's wrong?"

Harry looked away. He didn't want to separate from his friends, but remembering the warning he'd gotten from the Grey Lady…

"Nothing. Just…nothing." He said finally, closing his books. "I've got to check up on my Potions project." He said quietly. He gathered his things and left the library. He headed down to the dungeons to see how the Veritaserum was going. He and Malfoy were making a different kind of batch, something a bit stronger than the ministry approved formula, so that no one would be able to fight it.

He'd gone to the lab to see it simmering away. He set his things aside, checking it carefully. He looked up as he saw Severus come out of his office.

"Harry." Harry gave him a small smile, looking over his notes. The man looked into the cauldron for a moment and pulled away. "So…nervous about Exams?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Sort of. More nervous about other things." Severus covered his hand over Harry's. "Is everything alright?"

Their eyes met. "I…"

Malfoy walked in, holding a few books. Severus snatched his hand away from Harry's, but Malfoy had already seen it. He arched a brow, then set his books on the table. "Severus, I'd like to talk to you for a moment." Malfoy said, his voice steady.

They went into the office, and Harry was silent, trying to listen in on their conversation.

--

"What's going on between you two?" Draco said, looking at his Godfather carefully.

Severus' back was facing him, and he could tell the man was tense.

"If…I tell you…you must swear on your magic not to tell a soul, even your Mother Draco." Severus whispered.

Draco frowned slightly. "Yes sir. I wont tell a soul."

Severus turned back around. "You know that I'm…that way." He said finally.

Draco sat down, lips thinning. "Of course. How could I not, with Father always joking about it…" Draco rolled his eyes, then furrowed his brow, looking at his Godfather carefully.

"Potter? You and Potter…"

Severus buried his face in his hands. "After Graduation. We both have expressed an…interest. We're going away after Graduation."

Draco's jaw dropped. "Going away? Like on a trip? When will you be back? I thought you were going to help me find a place to study for my Mastery…"

Severus lowered his hands. "I…" He looked away."There are a lot of things going on you don't know about Draco."

"Can I come with you?" The blonde said finally.

Severus' jaw dropped. "Are you serious?!"

"Of course I am! With Father dead, and Mum gone off on her own trip, I have no reason to stay around here…everyone thinks I'm like my Father, it would be hard for me to find a job here anyways…take me with you."

"I…have to talk to Harry about this."

Draco frowned. "What does Potter have to do with this? I mean, it's just a trip…"

"No, not just a trip." Severus said shortly, walking out of his office.

--

Harry looked up to see Severus walking out of his office with Malfoy on his heels. "He wants to go with us on the trip." Severus said shortly.

Harry's jaw dropped. "But…we cant take him to Greece…"

"But we're stopping along the way in Paris, while we're in Greece he can stay there, and we can come back…"

"If we come back…" Harry murmured dolefully, running a hand through his hair.

Malfoy's eyes widened. "What? Don't tell me you're going on one of those awful Gryffindor adventures Severus-"

"I'm going." Severus said, looking at Harry worriedly. "You can come with us, we should only be in Greece for a week. I think we'll end up stopping a few places along the way, and we'll figure out what to do after Greece-"

"Why cant I come with you to Greece?"

"Too dangerous." Severus and Harry said shortly. Their eyes met, and they looked away from each other.

Draco frowned. "I don't want you getting my Godfather killed Potter, or I'll kill you myself."

Harry looked at him sadly. "If Severus died, I'd allow you to." He said quietly, looking back down at his notes.

--

Harry bit his lip as he looked over Moody's bookshelves for a reference book he thought the man might have. He frowned slightly, going up on his toes as he spotted something blue on one of the upper shelves. He stretched, grabbing the thin book. He stared at the thin blue book in his hands, furrowing his brow.

"Wondered when you'd find it." Moody growled behind him.

Harry whirled around, wand hand twitching. Moody was in the doorway, closing the door behind him.

"It's alright boy, calm down." Moody said, limping to his desk.

Harry didnt relax as Moody sat down and lit his pipe. "Sit down boy."

Harry sat down warily, keeping his eyes on the man carefully. "What's all this about?" He finally asked.

"I'm sure you know what that is. And...I am in contact with the Unspeakables sometimes. But, I'm not with them."

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I...dont like some of the things they've done in recent years. I was in the program when I was a lad...sometimes they liked to contact me for information." Moody smirked, crossing his arms, smoke wafting to the cieling of his office from his pipe. "They've been using you Potter. Taking advantage of you. And you know it too, dont you?"

Harry looked away, not saying a word.

Moody went on. "Constant Vigilance Potter. There are alot more of us than you think around, and the Unspeakables have always been...very interested in you. Whatever mission they want you to go on this summer...dont come back."

"Wasnt planning on it." Harry murmured, glancing towards Moody.

Moody gave him a slight nod. "Good. Maybe these people will finally be able to think on their own for once and not use other people's talents for...darker means."

Harry's eyes widened. "Do you know what this is all about?" He cried, looking worried.

Moody looked down. "Well, I can put two and two together. They used you to get into the Chamber of Secrets, who knows what kind of stuff they had in there, and now they're asking you to reveal Slytherin's secrets about the school...why?"

Harry swallowed hard. "I dont know. I...I thought, at first...it was just for the sake of knowledge-"

"No Potter. No one really does anything for the sake of knowledge...especcially these people." Moody said softly.

"Get your NEWTS and leave after graduation. Get your friends together and leave the country, this place has been going to the dogs since Grindenwald anyways."

Harry nodded, biting his lip. "So...why are you telling me all this?" He stood behind his chair, touching the back of it.

Moody looked up at him with his real eye, his fake eye whirling around the room swiftly. "Because Potter, they used me once, just like you. Get out."

Harry nodded and left the office quickly.

--

Harry sighed as he set out the portkeys for their trip. One was a sock, to Grimmauld Place; a chocolate frog wrapper to Diagon Alley, a empty Bertie Bott's bag to Persephone and Gabriel's apartment in Paris, a boot for the Black Forest, and a paper weight for the approximate coordinates to the Valley of Phocis, just outside Mount Parnassus. That portkey made Harry a little nervous, as it was merely an estimate of where he and Severus would land, but going by the maps he'd found, it seemed it would be okay, they wouldn't appear over a lake or anything.

He packed the portkeys away carefully in his bag, the one he was planning on taking for the trip. He was packing light, at least when they left initially.

This trip was getting way to complicated, now that Draco was coming along. Harry knew he couldn't ask Severus to abandon his Godson like that. In fact, Harry had made plans to send the cubs along to the Black Forest when he and Severus arrived there. His other friends had plans, so he would wait to see what happened after Graduation to see what they would want to do.

However…there were a few loose ends here he wanted to tie up.

**Sorry for the slight delay, guys. I've been moving into my new dorm for the year, and a new semester is starting up soon. Whoo! I hope you like the story so far. **

**Please review and I will send you peanut butter cookies. They are yummy.**


	41. The Voyage

Er…hi. It's been quite a while since I've posted on this story. Two years, in fact. My writing style has changed…but I'm finally finishing this story. Let me know if there are things here that conflict with the rest of the story.

* * *

Chapter 41: A Voyage

Harry hissed as he landed on the floor of Grimmauld Place with a thud. Next to him, Malfoy and Severus did the same. Malfoy was sporting several bruises, and blood was seeping through his shirt sleeve. Severus was injured as well, his shoulder had taken a bludgeoning hex.

The graduation ceremony had been a disaster. Harry had just been preparing to come on to the stage when Fenrir Greyback and his wolves attacked. He had no idea who was safe, or who died, or anything, but he'd had the portkey on him. So he used it.

He and Draco helped Severus stand, and thuds of feet rained down the stairs. The cubs were all looking at them with wide eyes.

"Harry, what's going on?" Casey asked, looking at the three of them worriedly.

"We're leaving. Is everything packed?"

"Well…yes, but we weren't planning on leaving until-"

"We're leaving now. It's too dangerous for us to stay." Harry said flatly. Draco helped Severus to a chair, and started to heal the man's shoulder.

"But…"

"We have to leave! Kids, get ready, okay? We have to leave within the hour."

Harry searched his pockets, making sure he had everything he needed. He had taken to carrying the miniaturized trunks that carried Rowena's things in his pockets- thankfully. But all he had, otherwise, were the clothes on his back. He had no idea if Severus and Draco had any of their things.

He looked to Draco, and a hissing Severus. Harry went to the man's side. "Severus…are you okay?"

"I will be." Severus said softly. His eyes flicked to Harry. "You?"

"I'm fine. We're going to need to get your things from the school."

He sighed. "My rooms are warded- only I can get in. They will be safe."

"I don't have anything that can't be replaced." Draco said flatly. He didn't look happy about leaving his things behind, but all three of them knew the dangers of returning to the school.

They were preparing to use the portkey to go to Paris when the floo flared. Severus and Harry exchanged a look, and went tense. Severus' shoulders straightened, and he went to the kitchen, to see who had arrived.

Harry heard voices, and moments later, Severus came in with Susan, Blaise, Neville, Hannah, and Luna. Harry stared at them with wide eyes.

"We're coming with you!" Neville announced, glaring at Severus slightly. "I don't care if he says it's too dangerous- it's too dangerous to be here too."

Harry blinked in surprise at his friend's tone. "Are you sure? Once you leave…it's unlikely that we'll ever come back."

Severus sighed. This was going to be quite the group, with all these children. He could tell that they weren't going to back down.

Persephone came at them with a wand as soon as they reappeared in an apartment. Several of the kids jumped, seeing her bared fangs. Her eyes softened as she saw Harry.

"Harry! You weren't supposed to be here yet…what happened?' She noted their various injuries.

"There was an attack. We had to leave."

Persephone sighed, looking over the group. "Welcome to our home. You're quite lucky it was me that woke, and not Gabriel." She shook her head. "There's quite a bit more than we were expecting."

Harry blushed. "Sorry. We had a few last minute people join us."

"No matter." She waved it off. "I'll get the guest room ready. I hope some people won't mind sleeping in the sitting room and in the study? No?"

The Winters, bless their non-beating hearts, healed up those who had been in the attack with finesse. The cubs all slept in the sitting room with Casey, while Hannah, Luna, and Susan went to the guest room. The boys went to the study, with Harry and Severus.

That night, Harry and Severus talked over their options with the Winters.

"We're going to go to the Black Forest. They will be expecting us in the next week or so. I gained permission for us, the cubs, and Draco to be there, but not the others. I will need to contact the Council to ask them if the others can come as well."

Gabriel nodded. "Persephone and I will join you. We have been in contact with the Council on and off for some time now. We can help the others get settled in. The…others are not used to being around Beings like us, are they?"

Harry sighed. "They're a good lot, really. They'll adjust."

Persephone put a hand on his shoulder. "What are you going to do once you get there?"

Harry and Severus exchanged a look. Severus spoke. "Harry and I will go to Greece. We will be gone for a week, but we will return-"

"You're leaving the others? But…" Persephone started-

"I have to. I have to do this." Harry said, heated. "I need to see the Oracle."

Severus sighed internally as the Winters stared at him with wide eyes. Harry realized what he'd said, and he looked away. "I have to go."

"Harry…this is a dangerous task. There have been many, many people who have gone to look for the Oracle, and have never come back." Persephone said softly. "Please, don't go."

"I have to." Harry couldn't provide a better explanation besides that.

The group spent the week in Paris, trying to get their bearings, getting supplies. Severus went back to Hogwarts, to get his things, while his friends wrote their families. None of them said where they were, or where they were going- just that they were safe. Harry alerted the Council at the Black Forest of the additions to their group, and that they would be arriving soon.

They didn't really get to go sightseeing- they hardly left the apartment. Everyone there was helping the Winters pack their things- they had amassed a large collection of books, art, weapons, and a variety of other things in their long lives. They had lived in Paris for quite some time, but had thought of moving to the Black Forest for a while now.

Harry received a letter from Constance, the veela he'd met at Remus' funeral.

_Dear Harry,_

_We will be happy to have more people- there is plenty of room here. Our community here is looking forward to seeing everyone, preparations are being made. The werewolf pack is very excited about your little cubs, and is organizing a small get together for them. There aren't many cubs within the pack here, as most of the wolves are older. _

_You will be given the tour once you arrive- it is quite safe here- there is no reason to worry about the safety of you, or your friends. We look forward to seeing you,_

_Constance_

The group arrived on the bank of a river- tall, tall trees surrounded them, the river stretching on for miles. It was the dead of night- so perhaps there was more, Harry just couldn't see it. Harry turned, looking around, and saw a familiar looking woman approach them, with a number of men with her. They saw several centaurs hidden in the trees, looking at them suspiciously.

They were all dressed in vests and pants, with bows and quivers strapped to their backs. The woman smiled, and shook Harry's hand.

"Harry, you might not remember me, but I'm Ophelia Greenway. This is some of my pack- we're to escort you to the village."

"Oh. Thank you."

The men smiled at everyone, helping them take their bags. They looked delighted to see the cubs. Harry didn't stray far from Severus, trying to keep an eye on things. They wandered through the forest, until they reached a clearing deep at the heart of it.

Well, a clearing was an understatement. They had arrived to a small village. Houses were built out of various stones, and had thatched roofs. There were many Beings there, seeming to be waiting for them.

Harry couldn't help but smile as he saw the Reeds. Olive kissed his cheeks in greeting, looking him over.

"You have grown, since we last met. I am so glad that you are safe." She glanced to Severus, and then to the rest of the group.

"Now, I'm sure you are all tired from your travels, so tonight, we can get you settled into your quarters, and then you'll be given a proper tour in the morning."

She led Harry down a pathway, away from the main square, the others following them. "Now, the cubs are going to be with the Pack, in their quarter of the village. I assumed you would want to stay close, for now."

Harry nodded.

She smiled. "Good. Now, the other witches and wizards will be in the main part of the village, in the thick of things, so to speak. We elves and the Veela are a bit further up to the north, while the vampires are to the west, opposite the river. The Centaur clan is on the river, but they do not venture out much. I would suggest you be careful in that area. Werewolves are to the south, and the Goblins tend to stick to the main village. I do hope you'll be careful- we're not used to having wizards about."

Harry gave her a look, and they stopped in front of a plain looking cottage. It was bigger than some of the others, and a bit further away from the village.

"The Pack hunting grounds are not too far away- I suggest you wizards go to the Main village for full moons, so you will be safe."

Harry nodded quickly. Olive led him into the cottage. The door was wooden, but it pushed open and closed- there was no handle. The windows were just open- no glass- made out of particularly arranged stones. It had no proper floor- it was earthen- just worn flat with wear and age. There was a main room, and then a bedroom was curtained off. Well, he thought it was the bedroom. There was a pile of furs atop a makeshift feathered mattress that sat on the floor.

"I'm sure you'll fix this place up with your magic. We didn't know what you would need. Now, we are going to place the girls together, and the boys together- unless any of them are mated?"

Harry blushed. "Er…that's rather up to them. I think that will be fine, for now."

Olive nodded. "Very well, then. If you need anything, let any of us know. We will do our best to be accommodating. Ophelia will come in the morning, to wake you for breakfast."

She gave Harry a slight pat on the shoulder, and ventured out. Severus stood there, and she glanced back into the cottage.

"And Mr. Snape, shall you be housed with Mr. Potter, or would you like other accommodations?"

Harry moved to stand in the doorway, fidgeting slightly as their eyes met.

"I shall stay with Mr. Potter. We have business to attend to."

Olive walked away with the smallest of smiles, gracing her lips. She and Reed led the others to their quarters. Severus walked into the cottage, sighing as he looked around.

"It's not Hogwarts."

Harry looked to his feet. "I'm sorry. You don't like it?"

He dropped his bags at his feet, making Harry look up. He gave a small smile to Harry, opening his arms to the boy. "It could be worse."

Late that night, the two of them were curled up in the pile of warm furs that made up their bed. Harry was curled up against him, playing with Severus' hair.

"This wasn't a mistake, was it? Dragging everyone out here?"

"No." Severus said quietly. "They are infinitely safer here." He turned to Harry, kissing him soundly. "I am glad you are safe."

Harry pulled away with a dazed smile. They had made love again that night, and it was just as passionate and needy as it had been the first time. And Severus didn't push him away. No excuses, now. Harry burrowed his head into the man's shoulder, smiling against his skin. He kissed it, running his hand up and down the man's chest.

"Sev…" He whispered, and the man tilted his head up, pulling him into a kiss. Harry got on top of him properly. "Make love to me again."

"Always."

The following morning, Harry was humming as he and the others were taken on their tour of the Forest. They found out that each of the creatures had their duties to perform for the village. The werewolves and the vampires would hunt, while the Goblins and Veela traded for goods to the outside world, and were typically the ones to bring news to the village. The elves, whom this land belonged to originally, were the storytellers and the healers. The Centaurs, the few times that they spoke to the others, foretold events- like their coming.

There were a few special Beings that the village couldn't do anything without. Rockfyre, the Head of the Goblin clan, was the blacksmith and weapon maker. Genevieve, the Matriarch of the Veela clan, was the matchmaker.

The young were taught by their own clans, to follow in their elder's footsteps. They took care of the houses in the main village, while the elders went to work. The vampires had no young, and until Harry's group joined them, the werewolves hadn't any either. But now the werewolves had cubs to teach, and they were very happy about that.

Each clan contributed in some way to the protections around them. The Goblins put up wards around the perimeter of the forest, while the Vampires and werewolves took turns guarding. The Centaurs kept the river safe. The elves had used their magic, as they had for eons, to make this portion of the forest invisible to those who did not know of it.

The riverbank was the border of their lands- on the other side, muggles presided, and they had no idea about the inhabitants of the forest across the river from them.

That afternoon, the elves took Harry and his friends up to their pastures, while the cubs had their get together with the Pack. Neville, Severus, and Draco nearly hyperventilated at the plants that were in the pastures- some of the species were extremely rare, and were used mostly for healing potions.

Harry gasped as he felt Severus come inside him, filling him with his seed. His head lolled back, as Severus pressed light kisses up and down his neck. He pulled out slowly.

"Gods, Harry…" He breathed, rolling off of the boy. Harry stared up at the ceiling of their little cottage. They had been in the Black Forest a week now, and it seemed as though it was a dream.

The Forest was peaceful, and the wizards loved it. They were all settling in, and Harry felt as though he could live here permanently…no wonder Remus had loved it. He sighed, curling up against Severus.

It was in the middle of the afternoon, and they had made love for the second time in the row. Harry assumed they were making up for lost time, considering they had done this every night since their arrival.

Their little cottage was slowly shaping up. Severus' books were piled up in the main room, dispursed amongst baskets of potions supplies he'd gathered from the elves' pastures. He was to make some potions for them, in exchange for some of their own potions recipes. Draco was to begin his lessons with Gabriel for his Potions Mastery in the fall.

Harry had unpacked Rowena's books and things, surprising Severus. He hadn't told the man that he'd brought her things along.

Neville had practically moved to the pastures- the elves recognized that he had quite the way with plants. He never wanted to leave. He was hoping to send for his Gran later on in the summer.

Luna was delighted to explore the forests with the cubs and the Pack, drawing new magical species and writing about them to her heart's content. The Forest was so far removed from the rest of the world (magical _and_ mundane) that some creatures had evolved into entirely new species.

Hannah, Susan, and Blaise were attempting to teach the young Elves, Veela, and Cubs how to spar. The elves and the veela didn't have wizard's magic, but they had their own, and used it affectively in a fight. Let's just say it was a learning experience for everyone.

Harry's thoughts and ruminations about his friends slowed as he fell to sleep, a smile on his face. Severus' chest under his was comforting- the way it rose and fell in it's rhythmic pattern was lulling him to sleep.

Harry sighed, hearing the lastest news from the UK. Antioch, the messenger, looked quite serious.

"Something has to be done. Everything is just falling to pieces over there." Harry said quietly. The others looked just as grim around him.

"We need to bring our families." Neville said. "Gran is worried sick about me- it hasn't even occurred to her that we went abroad."

"But…if we do that, we jeopardize the safety of the Forest." Susan said, looking to Constance and the others. "As it is, we've upset the balance of your village-"

Olive shook her head. "You've not done that. If anything, you have unified it more. Nonsense. Each of you are allowed to bring your parents and siblings, if you wish. No more."

They all nodded.

"We'll need to figure out where everyone will stay."

"Gran can stay with me, in the pastures." Neville announced. "Natal, one of the Pasture elves, has already offered to help me build a cottage there." Natal was a very pretty elf that had taken to following Neville around.

"I'll help too." Hannah suddenly offered, not meeting his eye. "Your Gran isn't doing so well, you're going to need help, aren't you? I can just stay with you, if that's alright?"

Neville blushed. "Er…yeah."

Blaise sighed. "My Mum would never go for it. She'll be more likely to go to Italy, or to Paris. This place is too…er, rustic for her."

"My Mother too." Draco said, frowning. "But I will ask anyways."

As everyone made preparations to bring their own families to the Black Forest, Harry and Severus made plans of their own.

"We have to leave, Severus, if only for a week. As soon as we've reached the Oracle, then we can come back."

"Harry, we can't…we can't go see the Oracle-"

Harry felt like he was going to cry. "We have to! I just know it! Please, Severus, we have to! Something tells me we have to go there, we have to see- we are the only two alive that know the Secret, there has to be a reason-"

"No. I cannot allow you to leave, Harry. I don't want you to get hurt." Severus said, his tone final. "If you leave the safety of the forest, you could be found-"

Harry's breath hitched. "You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do." He rummaged through his things, and grabbed the necessary portkey.

"Harry, no-"

Harry couldn't look him in the eye, tears falling from his face as he unwrapped the portkey, dropping it into his hand.

He reappeared on soft, earthy ground with a dull thud. He sighed, and got up slowly, taking in his surroundings. The air smelt of sea salt, and the land was quite different from the Black Forest.

He drew his wand. "Point me Mount of Parnassus."

His wand moved to the east. So he began to walk.

He had walked for several hours before the sun rose. He found that he was in an orchard of apple trees. Feeling hungry, and seeing no one around, he took one of the apples from the ground.

He frowned, looking around once more. He took a couple more, stowing them in his pockets, just in case. As he continued to walk through the orchard, he felt like he was being watched.

He drew his wand. "Point me. Mount of Parnassus."

The wand continued to go East. He continued to walk, munching on his apple. He saw one of the trees shift slightly, and he stilled. He heard a giggle.

"Who's there?" He asked.

One of the trees next to him moved, their branches dropping down, and smacking him on the bottom. He squeaked, and ran on ahead.

"Little one, why are you running away?" Several feminine voices called after him. He continued to run, sprinting East.

As he was safely away from the Orchard, he took out his wand again, and cast the spell once more. North. So he moved North.

It took him three days of walking before his wand began to spin in circles, signifying that he was close. He traveled during the day, making sure to stay away from the bodies of water- Centaurs guarded them carefully, and who knows if the sirens were just limited to the seas, the trees- he didn't want to run into any more nymphs.

He was tired, hungry, and dehydrated as he climbed up the mountain, tunic sticking to his back with sweat. He felt limp and exhausted as he sat on the ground, to regain his breath. He sighed.

"Point me. Mount Parnassus." The wand spinned in his hand, circling around him. He was here, but he didn't see anything. Not yet.

He got up and walked up a bit further. He drew his wand. "Point Me. The…The Priestess." He whispered, wondering if that would pinpoint the location any.

His wand zipped into a definite direction. Forward. He smiled, and continued to climb. The sun was falling as he neared the top. His breath caught as he spotted it.

Among the ruins of a temple that was half buried in the earth, there was a small fire burning. It had to be her.

He drew near, excitement building. He'd found it! God, he'd found it, had he found it, what would she be like, what would she say-

He stopped short as he saw the cloaks of the Unspeakables.

No. No, nononono- his breath quickened as they advanced. He looked around, hoping that this wasn't it- he couldn't make too much of a fight, without food and water, and little sleep-

Hands dragged him through the temple, and shoved him towards a small marble slab. He saw a girl there, with dark brown hair, olive skin, and unseeing eyes. She was wearing a shift of white, worn and tattered. She stared right through him.

"Who approaches me?" She asked with a raspy voice- it was clear that this girl was not in control of her own body.

"Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived." One of the Unspeakables spoke to her.

"One who is pure of soul and heart…a worthy sacrifice…unlike others…" She breathed. Harry's eyes went round, spotting the stained athame in her hands.

"No…nononono…"

"Ask your question, pure one."

He shook his head, and the Unspeakables' hands tightened on his arms, bruising them.

"Ask her where Salazar's grave is."

"No, ask her where the Library of Alexandria lies-"

"No, no, ask her who the most powerful wizard in the world is-"

"No, ask her-"

"STOP!" Harry said, his voice strangled. "Stop, stop…" He sobbed.

Severus had been right. He was going to get killed. Why hadn't he listened to him? He began to cry, tears streaking down his dirty cheeks.

* * *

Here you go. One more chapter to go. Thanks for reading- for those of you who've stuck around...thanks.


	42. The End

This is the last chapter. Please don't hate me. Warning: Character Death

* * *

Chapter 42: The End

Harry's breath hitched as he felt the hands tighten around him.

"Boy, ask her our questions!"

He was backhanded, and yanked back from the slab, and pushed to the ground. One of the Unspeakables gripped him by the front of his tunic.

"Boy, we know where your little friends are, your Severus is- if you don't comply, we will rip them-"

"Now, now, isn't this getting to be a bit violent?"

Harry's head whipped around to see Dumbledore walking towards the group calmly. His eyes twinkled down at Harry.

"Now really, there's no need to rough handle him. Harry always does what's right, right?"

He was picked up, and Harry stared at the Headmaster. Dumbledore gave him a gentle smile.

"Ho…how did you get here…why are you here?" He breathed.

Dumbledore's eyes flicked to the priestess, who was unmoving. "Well, I, like many other wizards, have been searching for the Oracle quite some time. In the pursuit of knowledge, of course, we would all like our own questions answered…throughout your time at Hogwarts, I grew to care for you."

He smiled.

"You're one of my favorite students, you know. I know we're not supposed to have favorites, but you were so…talented. Full of promise. Of course, I keep an eye on my more talented students- you have to, just in case. Otherwise, the power goes to their heads. I cannot let a mistake like Tom happen again."

Harry swallowed. "You…you think I'm like him?"

"Oh no! Of course not!" The man chuckled. "No, no, you're clearly more powerful than he."

Harry felt a distinct tinge of foreboding rising up within him.

Dumbledore went on. "Harry…I cannot allow you to continue this journey any longer. It's dangerous. I'm here to take you home."

"No."

Dumbledore's eyes grew steely. "Perhaps you misunderstood." He motioned to the Unspeakables, who dragged Harry back towards the slab once more, only hesitating a bit. Night was falling upon them quickly now, the only light was coming from the fire.

"You see, Harry, there are many, many versions of 'home'. For some, it's the House that they grew up in. For others, it's their favorite place. Then, there are those, the Great Ones, the consider 'home' to be in the Great Beyond, where they can finally rest and be at peace."

Harry's breath quickened. What was Dumbledore saying?

"Of course, this is after they've done what they were destined to do. Your destiny was to kill Voldemort. You did that, Harry. You weren't supposed to live."

Harry started to struggle in the men's grip.

"However, it seems Fate fashioned you a new Destiny. She granted you with the gift of becoming a Seer. It wasn't hard to use these abilities to our advantage, but now, you have one more Gift to give us before you pass on to the Great Beyond-"

"NO!"

Harry gasped, hearing the snarl behind them.

"Severus!" He cried.

Persephone, Gabriel, Severus, and Olive attacked the Unspeakables at once. How had they gotten there? What-

He was dropped to the ground, and he narrowly missed hitting the slab on his way down. He dodged some spell fire from an Unspeakable's wand. None of them were trying to hit him- apparently he was too valuable. They wanted him alive…if only for what he could give them.

Harry turned to the Priestess, who was as still as stone. None of the spells were coming near her either. He moved towards her, looking back as Severus and the Headmaster dueled. He looked up at her with wide eyes, and drew in a breath to speak.

A scream filled the air, and Harry turned to see Gabriel mauling one of the Unspeakables.

He looked back to the Preistess, hesitating, and went to his lover's side. Severus scowled at him.

"I'm sorry!" Harry cried out, running in front of Severus. The Headmaster drew back in wand just in time, eyes narrowed.

"Harry, step aside."

Harry shook his head quickly. "No. You won't hurt him."

"Harry! Stop this foolishness! Step aside!" The man ordered.

"No!"

Dumbledore looked grave. "You leave me no choice."

The man, quick as a flash, cast his spell. Severus pushed him aside roughly, and Harry landed on the ground, just as Severus fell to Dumbledore's cutting curse. It slit through his stomach, blood spraying everywhere.

"Severus!" Harry screamed, going to his side.

Olive dispatched the next Unspeakable, and then went to the man's side. "Harry, let me help him."

Persephone and Gabriel approached Dumbledore, having finished their Unspeakable snacks. The man hadn't the time to run away before he was attacked viciously-

Olive worked hard, trying to heal Severus, but he was loosing entirely too much blood-

"No…please…" Harry begged. "Please don't leave me…"

Severus' eyes met Harry's dazedly. Harry held his hand tightly between his. "Please…I can't another person I love leave me…" He sobbed.

Persepone went to Severus' side, wiping her mouth free of Dumbledore's blood. "Olive…"

The Elf shook her head sharply. "We cannot, Persephone. His magic has been too tainted by that Dark Lord…if you were to turn him, he would turn into a Monster-"

Harry's breath hitched at the thought. Olive pushed herself even further. "Harry, you need to let go of him. I need more room."

Gabriel pulled Harry back, to give the elf more room. He turned his back on the scene, not wanting to see another man he love die. His eyes flicked to the Priestess, whose face was stone. He approached her.

"What can I do?"

"Live." She said, pointing her athame to Severus. "But he will be mine."

Olive cried out as Severus flew through the air to the priestess. The man fell to the slab with a thud.

"No! You can't-"

"He sacrificed his life for yours. Yes, I can." She said. Severus's dark eyes went to his.

"Severus…Gods, I…"

He shook his head weakly, reaching up slightly to touch Harry's cheek. He breathed in sharply as the athame dug into his bloody mess of a stomach. The Priestess twisted it, and her eyes began to glow. She pulled the athame out of the man's body, and pointed it to Harry.

Her voice turned guttural as she prophesized.

_Born of Dark, _

_Born of Light,_

_This being is full of might,_

_Mother's sight,_

_Father's fight,_

_Is combined;_

_She is the dawn, _

_Full of grace, yet brawn,_

_A new goddess legend is born, _

_Like Fair Diana,_

_She lives between two worlds,_

_She unites,_

_Magic and mundane, _

_Are one_

Harry stared at her in shock, and he looked down. Severus' hand dropped down slowly, the light dying from his eyes.

"Severus…" He sobbed.

"You will live, while he dies."

"No!" Harry screamed, bending forward to clutch at his lover. "You can't do this! You can't do this to me!"

"I am just a tool for Fate, just as you are a tool for Destiny. Your story is not yet complete. You live."

He shook his head. "I can't….I can't…not without him." He cried. "I don't want to."

"You have to."

Olive went to Harry's side, touching his shoulder. "Harry…"

"No, I'm fucking sick of Fate and Desitiny, and all this crap-"

"Harry!" Persephone hissed. "You can't say things like that-"

"Severus is dead! Why can't I die with him?"

Olive tilted her head, her hand going from his shoulder to his stomach. He frowned, moving away from her. Her eyes flicked down to his stomach.

"Harry…you are with child. That prophecy was about you and…your daughter."

His breath hitched. "What?" He looked to Severus. "But…but…I can't get pregnant…"

"I can feel it." Olive said quietly. "Not even a few days old, but she is there. Harry…she is the Dawn, she is this girl that the Priestess spoke of. You….you _have_ to live."

Harry found out that his daughter had been Destined for greater things- even greater than himself. His Destiny, after all, had been to have her, and bring her to the Black Forest Community.

There, she learnt amongst all the Beings there, going across the river to the muggle school to learn there as well. Others joined her. The cubs, and the other children of witches and wizards…the magical and mundane worlds integrated. It happened slowly, but across the globe. It didn't take long for incidents of magic to be reported in the news, or for the Obliviators to just finally give up…

It finally came to a head, and the Statute of Secrecy fell, when it was clear that magical communities were in no danger of being destroyed by the muggle's knowledge of them. Dawn, Harry Potter's daughter, was just one of many witches and wizards that grew up amongst the muggles…yet she stood out.

Not because of who her parents were, or where she lived…but because of what she did. She grew to be a Great leader, a representative of magical beings across the globe, leading everyone into a new era. Next to her…Harry Potter was only a footnote.

Neville went on to teach Herbology/Botany at a muggle University. He married Natal, one of the first elves that left the safety of the Black Forest. Draco received his Potions Mastery, married a Veela from the Black Forest Clan. They lived a very fashionable life in Paris, where he continued to work with the Winters.

Luna ended up writing a book on all the creatures she'd discovered, and many, many of her classmates would feel guilty for the rest of their lives for calling her Loony. She became a celebrated success, and ended up marrying Rolf Scamander, another naturalist. They lived next door to Harry when they weren't travelling the world. She was quite the babysitter.

Blaise and Susan lived together for a time before the two of them broke up. Susan ended up becoming a teacher at the village's small school, marrying one of the werewolves there. Blaise ended up having a string of male and female suitors, breaking the hearts of many. No one seemed to mind. Much.

Hannah ended up staying at the Elven pastures, where she was rumored to have quite a number of male elves 'working' for her. Everyone just thought she just liked to see them working shirtless in the fields.

And Harry…well, Harry was relatively happy, living a life of somewhat obscurity. He never ventured out much from the Forest, choosing to teach in the villages' school with Susan. He did his best, raising his daughter. He didn't do it alone- there were many friends and family willing to help him. He never married.

* * *

This story is finally finished. I hope you like it. I hated to kill Severus off...I was cringing the entire time, believe me. But I had to. ::runs off crying, escaping the mob::


End file.
